


Journeys of the Mind

by bookscape



Category: Buck Rogers in the 25th Century
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 116,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: The crew of the Searcher find an evil and diabolical plot to destroy all who are non-human, led by a man who will stop at nothing to destroy Wilma, Buck and Hawk.





	1. A Portending of Disaster

****

**Captain William Buck Rogers lay sprawled across his lounger, reading a book that Dr. Junius had given him before he left Earth this last time.The good doctor had correctly assumed that Buck would want it after putting all the information into New Chicago’s Central Historical Database.Buck had an insatiable desire to read anything from his century, especially historical materials.And they were so hard to find intact.This one had been falling apart, but the pages were all there and Dr. Junius had been able to have it rebound especially for him.The History of Mankind, by Hendrik Van Loon, the very first book to be awarded the Newbery medal. 1924.Buck vaguely remembered it from his childhood, mainly as something that he avoided like the plague, since it was historical, but now….**

**Buck remembered a friend of his who had grown up in Tennessee, lived there all his life, but when he joined the Air Force and was transferred to Houston he had brought with him a box of hastily collected historical and anecdotal works about his home state.Now Buck understood why.He brought his mind back to the pleasurable task at hand, the last chapter of the original edition, written right after World War I, the war to end all wars._Yeah, right!_**

** **

** _  
_ **

**“The Marquis de Condorcet was one of the noblest characters among the small group of honest enthusiasts who were responsible for the outbreak of the great French Revolution. He had devoted his life to the cause of the poor and the unfortunate,” Buck read.**

**“Nature has set no limits to our hopes,” (de Condorcet) wrote, “and the picture of the human race, now freed from its chains and marching with a firm tread on the road of truth and virtue and happiness, offers to the philosopher a spectacle which consoles him for the errors, for the crimes and the injustices which still pollute and afflict this earth.”**

**Buck snorted._So much for optimism_, he thought.**

**Then he read Van Loon’s comments on the subject.“The world has just passed through an agony of pain compared to which the French Revolution was a mere incident.”_Amen,_ thought Buck._And several more after that. _“The shock has been so great that it has killed the last spark of hope in the breasts of millions of men. They were chanting a hymn of progress, and four years of slaughter followed their prayers for peace.”Buck paused and pondered for a moment. For a man who wrote a book mainly for kids, this was profound, he thought.“ ‘Is it worth while,’ so they ask, ‘to work and slave for the benefit of creatures who have not yet passed beyond the stage of the earliest cave men?’ ”**

**“There is but one answer.That answer is ‘Yes!’ ”**

**Buck laid the book down.He was glad that Junius had found this one.It held the very optimism to which he proscribed.Next he picked up the other book that Dr. Junius had given him.This one had been read in fits and starts, a little at a time.While Buck normally didn’t care to read about such distasteful historical figures, he felt a need to understand the psyche of one who seemed to reincarnate himself in every generation of time.Adolph Hitler by John Toland.He opened it and read a bit more about the man who felt the compulsion to exterminate those whom he had determined were inferior.**

**Buck thought of those who had killed Hawk’s people.Was that their motivation?Did they feel that the bird people were inferior to humans?Or was it the deep-rooted, millennia old, inherent racial hatred that Hawk claimed it was?Was there one or two misguided persons out there, or just the idea that spurred such hatred?Buck shook his head.And what about the lost tribes of Earth- did they all band together and stay segregated?After more than four hundred years, did all the human refugees keep to themselves or did they intermingle with those humanoid aliens that were close in genetic structure?Apparently they didn’t entirely keep to themselves, there were humans on Throm, there were humans on Orion, a human colony on Arcadis before it had been beset by forces beyond its control.And humans had intermingled with their alien neighbors on Orion, and most didn’t seem to care in the least. _For that matter, how could you determine the difference, except with an electron microscope? __Seems stupid to even try_.**

**Somehow, Buck felt that had to be the case elsewhere, too.Look at how frantically Ardala kept pursuing him.It didn’t matter to her that they had slightly different genetic backgrounds.She had liked his looks and that was all that mattered to her, that and being able to inherit daddy’s throne.And then there was the Zantians; if it was male, take it in tow, sell it off, and mate with it, he remembered in wry amusement.So then who was really human out here in the far reaches of the galaxy?And what did it matter in the long run?Were they really going to find ‘lost tribes’ or simply evidence of where the refugees had found a home among non-humans, intermingled and become a new group of ‘near’ humans.Who was to say that wasn’t beneficial? And who in the world was inferior and what right did any one man have to determine that?Even Hitler had some of that so-called inferior blood in his veins.**

**Buck gazed at the old book in his hand and chuckled._Well, Chancellor, what would you classify as ‘human’?What would you think of all this cooperation among races?_ Somehow, he thought Adolph wouldn’t approve, but Buck held to the optimism of Van Loon.“Every generation must fight the good fight anew or perish.”He didn’t care what generation he was in, he would continue on fighting the good fight.**


	2. A Portending of Disaster, part two

**"I've been through the desert on a horse with no name,** ****

**It felt good to be out of the rain** ****

**In the desert you can remember your name** ****

**Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain." **

**Dewey Bunnell. “A Horse with No Name.” History; America’s Greatest Hits, Warner Bros. Records, 1975.CD**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Buck strode into Admiral Efram Asimov’s ready room; curious about the summons he had received.It had sounded extremely formal.Dr. Theopolis sat quietly on the edge of the desk.The computer councilman had decided to join the crew of the _Searcher_, at least temporarily, and while Buck was happy for the quad’s decision and glad he was around, his presence didn’t totally reassure him at the moment.**

**  
**

**Instead of pointing to a seat and inviting Buck to be informal, the admiral stood up and cleared his throat.Buck remained standing, having to consciously think about not coming to attention and saluting.He suddenly had a distinct mental vision of standing in front of the principal’s desk, like the time he had, with his high school buddies, tossed the class bully out into the hallway with only a towel around his waist.The senior girls had not been impressed and neither had Mr. Cavanaugh.Buck swallowed and thought furiously of any possible breaches of etiquette or protocol he might have committed recently.He couldn’t think of any.“You wanted to see me, Admiral?”**

**  
**

**Asimov drew himself up and took a deep breath.“Captain William Anthony Rogers, I would like to offer you the commission of second in command of the _Searcher._”**

**  
**

**Buck was totally taken aback and said nothing for a moment.His mind working frantically, Buck thought of the duties of second in command.“Why me?” he finally asked. **

**  
**

**“Your name was given to me by Dr. Huer.The Directorate felt there needed to be a greater attention to military protocol.They felt that I needed an official second in command.I chose you.”**

**  
**

**Buck paused for only a moment and came to a conclusion he sincerely thought was the right one.“I respectfully decline, Admiral.”**

**  
**

**Now Asimov looked surprised.He blinked and then stammered, “What?Why?”**

**  
**

**“I believe I told you that this would be Captain Rogers’ response,” Theopolis said.**

**  
**

**Asimov glared at the quad.Then he recovered his composure and asked,“May I ask why?”**

**  
**

**Buck glanced over at Theo and smiled softly.For something that claimed to not understand him most of the time, Theo was very perceptive.“Of course.First of all, I’m a starfighter jockey.A doer.I like exploring and not exploring vicariously.I’m neither a decision maker nor an order giver.And I sure as hell don’t pay a great deal of attention to military protocol.”**

**He paused.“And there’s someone who would be better than me for the job of being your second in command.”**

**  
**

**With a lusty sigh, Asimov sat down and invited Buck to do the same.“And who do you think would be better, Buck?”**

**  
**

**Buck took a deep breath.“Colonel Deering.I assume that her name was given to you as well as mine?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, but I have to know something before we go on,” Asimov began.Buck nodded.“Would your suggestion have anything to do with yours and Wilma’s relationship?”**

**  
**

**“I would resent that statement if I didn’t know you better, Admiral,” Buck said with a slight smile.He liked Asimov, even given that the man could be impatient and excitable on occasion.He reminded Buck of his father a little bit.“But the answer to your question would be no.”**

**  
**

**Asimov got up and began to pace.Theo continued to be uncharacteristically quiet.“I don’t know if I can work with Colonel Deering in that capacity.No offense, of course,” Asimov added quickly.**

**  
**

**“None taken, Admiral.But having worked a great deal with Wilma for two years, may I ask why you feel that way?”**

**  
**

**Asimov continued pacing.“She’s the head of the Defense Forces on Earth, for crying out loud and yet she’s worked the communications and navigational consoles like some up and coming recruit.”He paused and looked at Buck, as though gauging reactions.**

**  
**

**Buck gave none, knowing exactly the reason for Wilma’s transfer to the _Searcher_.**

**  
**

**“Now don’t get me wrong.Wilma’s an excellent exo, and she’s done a splendid job, but I know she was also a tough, hard-nosed commander, one who, with a single-minded dedication, saved the Earth on more than one occasion.”**

**  
**

**Buck sat quietly for a moment, looking over steepled fingers.“It’s that single-minded dedication that will make her an invaluable asset to you, Admiral.And if you’re worried that Wilma would want to take charge, you don’t need to.”**

**  
**

**“Well, it’s not that, exactly.”**

**  
**

**“Admiral, Wilma’s transfer to the _Searcher_ really had nothing to do with her performance as the head of the Directorate’s Defense Forces.I know what it was, but I’m not at liberty to say.”**

**  
**

**Asimov studied him for a moment before sitting back down.The admiral was a fairly astute man and Buck figured he pretty well guessed the reason for Wilma’s transfer.**

**  
**

**“Wilma is used to being in command, she could run this ship if something happened to you,” Buck added.“That is one benefit to running the consoles, I suppose.She has ship savvy and she has leadership savvy.She is well aware of the hierarchy of the military and of protocol.And as I mentioned, I have a tendency to flout it.” Buck smiled.“That’s one of the reasons for my nickname.I was always bucking authority.Not enough to get into real trouble or to put anyone in danger, but, well….” **

**  
**

**Asimov smiled briefly.“Flout?Sometimes you downright knock it down and stomp on it, Buck.But you are still a damned fine officer, for all that.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Admiral,” he replied, grinning sheepishly.“I think.”**

**  
**

**The admiral said nothing for a few moments.**

**  
**

**“Again, I am speaking professionally and not from my personal feelings for Wilma.I think she’d make a helluva terrific second in command,” Buck said softly.**

**  
**

**Asimov smiled.“Dr. Huer said as much.” **

**  
**

**“As did I,” Theo added.**

**  
**

**“Thanks for the confirmation, Buck.”The admiral rubbed his chin thoughtfully.“It’s something I will have to get used to.”**

**  
**

**“You’re the boss, Admiral, but I don’t think you’re going to regret this decision.And I think she’ll really be honored by it.”Buck was thoughtful for a moment.“As I was.I appreciate your confidence in me.”**

**  
**

**“I think it’s well placed.If the _Searcher_ continues to be a successful venture and more such ships are built, I do see you as a captain of such a vessel,” Asimov said.**

**  
**

**Buck snorted.“Well, I guess with anti-grav belts, pigs could fly, too.”Asimov looked puzzled.“Never mind, I was just joking.But I would appreciate it if you could do me a favor.”**

**  
**

**“What?”**

**  
**

**“Don’t let Wilma know that you asked me to take the position.”**

**  
**

**“I won’t.”**

**  
**

**Buck got up.“I guess I need to go so I can prepare to be appropriately surprised by Wilma,” he said with a smile.**

**  
**

**Asimov chuckled as Buck left.Little did the younger man know that he was going to find himself in a command situation sooner rather than later, just not the one he had been invited to accept.He turned toward the quad on his desk.“And don’t rub it in, Doctor Theopolis.I know you told me this conversation would take place . . . almost verbatim.”**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**Buck was practically upside down in the cockpit of his starfighter, studying some of the computerized relay switches under the control panel when he heard someone climbing into the cockpit with him.Buck knew it wasn’t Twiki, and Hawk would announce himself unless it was an emergency, so he figured it must be Wilma.**

**  
**

**“Hi, Wilma,” he said, smiling to himself.He knew what had brought her here.**

**  
**

**“Buck,” she said, her voice floating happily down to his awkward position, “how did you know?”**

**  
**

**“I read mystery novels when I was a kid,” he said with a chuckle.Buck pulled himself out from under the panel.It was harder getting out than it had been getting in.He felt Wilma’s hands grabbing his belt and pulling.He emerged, grasped the arm of his pilot's couch and pulled himself up into Wilma’s waiting embrace.“Hey, what’s that for?” he asked after she had pulled away slightly.“Not that I mind at all, you know.”**

**  
**

**“I should hope not,” she laughed.“You won’t guess what just happened to me.”**

**  
**

**“Ardala abdicated her father’s throne to you?” Buck quipped.**

**  
**

**“Buck!”**

**  
**

**“Well, something has obviously made you happy.What happened?”**

**  
**

**“I have been appointed second in command of the _Searcher_,” she said breathlessly.**

**  
**

**Buck grinned and then kissed her soundly.“That’s great news!It couldn’t happen to a better person.Let’s party!”**

**  
**

**“What?”**

**  
**

**“Hey, in my day when someone got a big promotion they usually had a party to celebrate.”**

**  
**

**“You aren’t serious,” Wilma said in disbelief.But she knew he was.And that, too, made her happy.She didn’t think she could be much happier.Laying her hand on his cheek, she said softly, “I don’t think I was this happy when I received my appointment as head of the defense forces.”Buck moved a bit closer to her and she felt her body responding to the nearness of his.Yes, she could be happier, but not much, she thought.**

**  
**

**“Wilma, you deserve this.You deserve the honor, the position . . . and the party,” Buck murmured in her ear.“Asimov’s one lucky man to have you as his right hand man, er woman.”He kissed her again.“Sit back and enjoy the party, Wilma, because I suspect you will be one busy girl.”He leaned back and laughed.**

**  
**

**“What’s so funny?” she asked. **

**  
**

**“We are going to have a party the likes of which you have never seen before,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**“You mean with that dancing and….”**

**  
**

**“Hey, if you can handle Andromeda, you can handle Three Dog Night and the Stones,” Buck replied.**

**  
**

**Wilma gave a mock shudder and then smiled.“I’ll make something.”**

**  
**

**Buck was scandalized.“Oh, no you won’t.It’s your party. Twiki and I are in charge.”**

**  
**

**Wilma laughed again.This was going to be very interesting.But she felt Buck was right.It would be fun.She couldn’t believe her fortune.This was like a dream come true.The communication’s job, even though relieved by other duties, had stifled her, making her feel like a prisoner after her previous position.**

**  
**

**“I had better head off to plan that party.See you at 1900 hours.Have your dancing shoes on,” he said as he slid out of the cockpit and began striding toward the door.**

**  
**

**“You mean . . . do you seriously mean tonight?” she asked incredulous.**

**  
**

**“Of course, I mean tonight.”He paused in mid-stride and turned back to gaze at her.“Surely you don’t doubt my abilities, do you?”**

**  
**

**Wilma laughed.“No, of course not, Buck Rogers.In the realm of parties and having a good time, I can never doubt your talent.Where?”**

**  
**

**“Rec room, where else?Only place large enough,” he called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the bay. **

**  
**

**Later, Wilma gasped when she saw the recreation room. Somehow, Buck had managed, in the space of only a few hours, to transform the recreation room into a garish array of sparkling lights and flashing strobes.She couldn’t believe her eyes.The only things not covered with decorations were the view ports, which showed off the beauty of the starry realm through which they were traveling.**

**  
**

**The music was similar to that which Buck had requested at Ardala’s party back after his awakening.Here, though, it was strictly informal.Buck saw her enter and immediately pulled her onto the dance floor.The next several hours were a blur of fun and frolic.But there was one moment that she would remember forever.About halfway through the festivities, Admiral Asimov had tried to get everyone’s attention.Even she hadn’t noticed until the music inexplicably quit in mid-dance.**

**  
**

**The admiral cleared his throat, pulled his jacket down and then reached for a full glass of vinol.“My friends,” he began.“As you know we are here celebrating the recent promotion of Colonel Deering to second in command of the _Searcher.”_He raised his glass and continued, “So I hereby propose a toast to my new second in command, Colonel Wilma Deering.”As soon as the music stopped, Buck had retrieved his own glass of vinol and raised his glass at the admiral’s toast, all the while, his eyes on hers.She felt his joy mingle with hers and she basked in it.**

**  
**

**“And by order of the Defense Directorate, we have another appointment to make,” the admiral went on quickly.Buck looked up, puzzled, along with most of the rest of the people in the room.“Captain William Buck Rogers is hereby appointed commander of Exploration and Defense.My congratulations, Captain.”While everyone applauded, Buck stood open mouthed in shock.Reaching for his glass, Wilma immediately proposed a toast to him.She laughed at his uncharacteristic display of embarrassment. **

**  
**

**“You responsible for that?” he asked when the festivities had begun again.**

**  
**

**“Maybe I had a bit of influence, but I think the admiral already had you picked for the job.”Wilma saw his dubious look.“This is the perfect position for you, Buck.You are a leader, that’s so very obvious.But this will also allow you to be directly involved, too.”**

**  
**

**“Hmm, I suppose.”**

**  
**

**When Buck escorted her to her cabin, she felt totally exhausted, but happily so.“How did you do that?” she asked Buck.**

**  
**

**“You mean the party?”She nodded.“Well, I promised Baker a copy of the music and he did the decorations.I, um, well promised Lorkin several dances and she took charge of the condiments and appetizers.Twiki laid the floor lights….”**

**  
**

**“What did you promise him?”**

**  
**

**“You don’t want to know.”Buck laughed.“And I promised Morgan….” **

**  
**

**“I get the picture.”She laughed with him.“Thanks, Buck.I really appreciate what all of you did for me.”**

**  
**

**“You had fun?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, totally.”**

**  
**

**“Well, you deserved it.Congratulations, Colonel,” he murmured and sealed his comments with a kiss. **

**  
**

**“And my congratulations to you as well, Captain,” she said as her door slid open.Before she entered her cabin, she favored Buck with a kiss of her own.And it was not a short one. **

**  
**


	3. Royal Trouble

**  
**

**A week later the _Searcher_ entered the Endril system and Buck ended up with the unenviable task of escorting the royal family of Endril to peace negotiations on Toran and back again.Immediately upon returning to the _Searcher_, Buck and his co-pilot, Lt. Carla Cordell reported to the admiral.**

**  
**

**“So what happened Buck?” Asimov asked.“You seem upset.”**

**  
**

**“What didn’t happen is the proper question, Admiral,” Buck responded.“But I wouldn’t have even bothered you with this if Meecros hadn’t ranted and raved threats of retribution or revenge or some such idiocy.”**

**  
**

**“What?” the admiral asked, his face registering alarm.**

**  
**

**“Yeah, we figured you might need to know what happened,” Buck added. **

**  
**

**The admiral called for Wilma to join them.“Let’s get this on record, Buck.It sounds serious.” **

**  
**

**“Let’s put it this way, Admiral, King Meecros’ daughter is an octopus and the royal daddy didn’t appreciate me ordering Oralinn out of the cockpit.”**

**  
**

**Asimov looked puzzled.“I think you need to make your complaint in, um, less colorful terms.”**

**  
**

**Wilma walked in, saw the look on Buck’s face and asked, “Can I gather that the escort duties did not go smoothly?” she asked. **

**  
**

**“Understatement, Wilma,” Buck stated.“But I am thinking that it would be better if mine and Lt. Cordell’s statements were taken separately.”**

**  
**

**“That serious?” Wilma asked.**

**  
**

**“That serious,” Buck replied.**

**  
**

**“Lieutenant, we’ll call you when we’re ready,” Asimov to the young, blond pilot. **

**  
**

**Cordell nodded and left, smiling reassuringly to Buck.As soon as she was gone, Buck leaned forward.“I wouldn’t have even bothered, and just laughed it off as one of those duties that you love to be done with, but somehow Meecros bothers me.There is something a bit alarming about him.I don’t know, maybe I’m being paranoid.”**

**  
**

**“What happened, Buck?” Asimov asked.“And this is for the record,” he added, pushing a button on his desk.**

**  
**

**Buck began, detailing first the flirty glances and then the blatant advances of the voluptuous Princess Oralinn.Buck had thought Ardala to be overbearing and obnoxious but at least Ardala was a woman.This under disciplined and over stimulated royal pain in the butt was still the Endrillian equivalent of a teenager.Buck hadn’t even been flattered by the attention; he had been thoroughly disgusted.**

**  
**

**“I tried to be polite. I tried to tell her nicely to get off my lap, that it wasn’t safe to mess around with the pilot during the operation of a spacecraft,” Buck concluded.“Nothing worked.I even asked Meecros to get her off me and he laughed.Lt. Cordell explained star shuttle safety procedures and they laughed at her.”Buck sucked in a breath.He hoped he had been as thorough as he could.“ ‘Oh, but our little princess is just such a precocious thing,’ they said,” Buck quoted, making his voice higher in imitation of the Endrillian queen.**

**  
**

**Wilma couldn’t help herself; she smiled at his descriptions.However, there was one point in Buck’s narrative that had made her cringe, even while she didn’t blame him at all for doing it.“But did you have to tell King Meecros you were going to drop her off at the nearest asteroid?” she asked.**

**  
**

**“Wilma, you weren’t there.If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought that I was dealing with an octopus,” Buck replied.“And that can stay on the record,” he added, gazing directly at Asimov.“I could somewhat ignore her blowing in my ear, but the last straw was when I was doing last minute course corrections to enter stargate X34 and she was trying to give me a wet willy.”**

**  
**

**“A what?” Wilma asked.**

**  
**

**Buck partially demonstrated and then said dryly, “I’ll show you on our next date.”**

**  
**

**Wilma shuddered.“You needn’t bother.I get the picture.And after the lieutenant’s statement we’ll register a formal complaint.”She motioned Asimov to turn off the recorder.**

**  
**

**Buck sighed.“Again, maybe I’m just being overly sensitive or paranoid, but I really think that Meecros is dangerous, a time bomb waiting to go off.”**

**  
**

**“But he’s the one who requested the peace conference,” Asimov protested.**

**  
**

**“Maybe, but I got the impression that Meecros was mainly tolerating the proceedings, buying time, gauging his opponent.”Buck paused.“Mark my words, Meecros is going to pull something.He’s a shark, cold, calculating and merciless.”Buck got up to leave.**

**  
**

**“We’ll keep an eye on him,” Asimov said.“If you don’t mind, send Lt. Cordell in, Buck.”**

**  
**

**“Sure thing, Admiral,” Buck said.As he walked out of the room, he smiled at the lieutenant.“You’re next, Carla.”She nodded and entered the room he had just vacated.**

**  
**

**The next day the request came for the _Searcher_ to host the next session of the peace conference.The admiral asked Buck to take the shuttle to pick up King Toran and his entourage.**

**  
**

**“Who initiated this one, Admiral?” Buck asked.**

**  
**

**“King Meecros.”**

**  
**

**“So soon?Sounds a bit fishy to me,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**“He said he wanted to cement the relations between the two worlds, especially in regards to the marriage of his daughter to King Toran’s son,” Asimov replied.**

**  
**

**Buck said nothing, but he felt that fleeting moment of foreboding, and he wondered what Meecros was up to.He trusted the mercurial monarch about as far as he could throw him.Probably less, he thought sardonically. “I feel sorry for Toran’s kid.”**

**  
**

**“Now Buck.I don’t doubt what you’re saying about Meecros,” Wilma said.“But please don’t pass along your opinions to King Toran.This is something the two worlds have to work out on their own.”**

**  
**

**Buck smiled and made a mock salute.“I will volunteer nothing,” Buck said.“I learned that in the Air Force.”But to himself, he added, _Volunteer nothing unless asked._**

**  
**

**Asimov smiled.“Some things never change.I knew I could count on you.”**

**  
**

**Wilma smiled knowingly, but Buck ignored it.“So when do I pick up these poor lambs to the slaughter?” he asked.**

**  
**

**“As soon as possible.King Meecros is supposed to be coming aboard in about a half a day cycle.”**

**  
**

**“He does work fast, doesn’t he?” Buck asked.“I assume there has been no objection to having Hawk co-pilot this time,” he added, remembering the referring to Meecros’ very pointed request for only human pilots.He didn’t think there would be.His recollection of the Toranian monarch, brief though it was, was favorable.Unlike his counterpart, Toran had greeted the two pilots cordially and with respect.**

**  
**

**“I haven’t heard anything specific, Buck,” Wilma told him.**

**  
**

**“Good, we’ll be on our way within the hour then,” he said, getting up to leave.**

**  
**

**“I wonder just how much enlightenment King Toran will be getting on this trip?” Asimov murmured when Buck had left.**

**  
**

**“Just enough to confirm what he probably already knows,” Wilma replied, knowing Buck well.**

**  
**

**============================**

**  
**

**As they were flying to Toran, Hawk said, “Buck, do you have any thoughts on King Meecros’ purposes?”**

**  
**

**“No, no more than I already had,” he said.“Why?”**

**  
**

**“I do not know.Only that it seems very strange that he did not immediately protest your so-called indiscretions.”**

**  
**

**Buck had wondered about that himself, steeling himself in the day following his report, for repercussions from Endril.Perhaps Meecros was more bluff than action and he said as much.**

**  
**

**Hawk just nodded and said, “Perhaps.But at least King Toran seems to be a bit more open-minded.” **

**  
**

**“That’s a real plus,” Buck agreed.The shuttle and the two escorts flew through the star gate and speedily approached the Toran capital.**

**  
**

**After they had landed in the royal hanger, Buck grabbed his dark blue dress jacket and slid it on, buttoning the gold buttons and pulling at the cuffs to make sure they were even.**

**  
**

**Hawk, whose only claim to formality was his demeanor, watched in slight amusement.**

**  
**

**Buck saw his friend’s look and smiled.“Don’t bird people ever dress up for formal occasions or dignitaries?”**

**  
**

**“When my people were more numerous, we had a few formal ceremonies and those few required little in the way of excessive trappings and fancy clothing.You humans worry entirely too much about appearance.”**

**  
**

**“Well, I can’t disagree with you there, pal. Sometimes I feel like I’m in a straightjacket,” Buck stated wryly, giving his jacket one last tug.**

**  
**

**Buck opened the door and stepped onto the tarmac, the same one he had landed on when he had delivered Meecros and his family.This time, though, Toran’s royal family met him.King Toran nodded in recognition.Beside him was an elegantly dressed, middle-aged woman who was obviously the queen or royal consort.She was slightly taller than the king, almost as tall as Buck, and her dark brown hair lay in soft waves over her shoulders, her dark, gold-green eyes studying him and Hawk intently.**

**  
**

**Toran smiled and boomed jovially, “Captain Rogers, again I greet you.And your co-pilot?”**

**  
**

**“Hawk, Your Highness.A very capable pilot, better than myself,” Buck replied with a bow.On the other side of the king, Buck noticed a young man, also slightly taller than the king, and favoring him enough so that Buck guessed that this was the soon-to-be-unhappily-wedded prince.**

**  
**

**“Welcome to Toran, Hawk,” the king said, extending his hand.He then introduced his wife, Queen Mirin, and the young man, Prince Altaron.“Shall we go to your ship, Captain?” Toran suggested.**

**  
**

**“Just step on board and select a seat, please,” Buck instructed.“We will be able to leave in a few minutes.”**

**  
**

**Mirin graciously thanked him.The prince looked shy, openly staring at Hawk, and then sat down with his parents.Soon they had catapulted out of the hangar and were above Toran.**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers?” King Toran asked from behind him.**

**  
**

**While still making flight adjustments, Buck answered, “Yes, Your Highness?”**

**  
**

**“When you are in a position to be able to, could we have a private conversation?”**

**  
**

**Buck looked at Hawk, who nodded.Turning the controls over to his friend, he unstrapped his safety belt and followed King Toran to the aft section of the ship, what would serve as the galley on a long trip.“What can I do for you, Your Highness?” he asked.Buck immediately remembered his conversation with Wilma and the admiral and realized that Toran was on a fishing expedition.One where information was the catch of the day.**

**  
**

**“Captain, I would like your opinion on something,” Toran said.**

**  
**

**“Oh?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, you escorted King Meecros and his family,” Toran said.**

**  
**

**“Yessir,” Buck answered simply.**

**  
**

**“My son is supposed to marry the Princess Oralinn,” Toran said.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Your Highness, I know.”**

**  
**

**“What is your opinion of the royal family?”**

**  
**

**“Your Highness,” Buck said, trying to think of what to say that would satisfy the Admiral’s request as well as King Toran’s.“Why are you asking me?I am just a starfighter jockey—a pilot.”**

**  
**

**“You are also the person in charge of the _Searcher’s_ Exploration and Defense division, if my information is correct,” Toran said with a smile.“I am also impressed with your demeanor, Captain.”He paused.“I was not with the princess that long, but I came to some conclusions about the royal family of Endril.”**

**  
**

**“I came to some conclusions about the royal family, too, but I was also told to stay neutral in all of this,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**Toran’s green eyes bored into Buck’s and the pilot felt the king’s concern and even some measure of fear.Buck took a deep breath.“Your Highness,” Buck said softly.“If your son is half a man, I would hope he pitched at least a small fit after meeting the princess,” Buck responded, throwing protocol out the window.**

**  
**

**Toran blinked, his face registering surprise at Buck’s answer.He quickly regained his composure.“He did, to a certain extent, although he is well aware of his duties, too,” Toran replied after a few moments.He paced and Buck said nothing.“I fear this alliance,” Toran finally said, still pacing.Then stopping, he looked again into Buck’s eyes.“King Meecros considers himself superior to us, a human allying himself to an inferior race.”He snorted softly and then drew in a deep breath.“But whatever human blood he may have is every bit as diluted as any I might have.It is a frightening thought that some members of this quadrant are now reduced to counting genes and determining status based on the type of DNA they have.”**

**  
**

**Buck was not going to touch a racial issue with a ten-kilometer pole.He took another deep breath and a big chance.“If you care for your son, I’d be locking him away in the most inaccessible tower on the farthest planet from here.”**

**  
**

**Toran smiled slightly and released breath he had been holding.“I feel the same way, Captain.”**

**  
**

**“Your Highness, I think King Meecros is a very dangerous man,” Buck added.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I agree with you.” Toran paused.“Feel fortunate you are simply a ‘starfighter jockey’ and that you don’t have to deal with these situations.”**

**  
**

**“I am, Your Highness,” Buck agreed.“I don’t envy you at all.”**

**  
**

**“But it really isn’t your problem, Captain.I simply wanted the input of someone else, someone seemingly unaffected by politics and status.I think I picked wisely.My thanks to you, Captain, and may you have a long and prosperous life.”Toran smiled and looked toward his family sitting in the passenger section gazing out the windows at the star field.**

**  
**

**“Thanks and I am glad I could be of assistance,” Buck replied softly.“I try to be as up front with people as possible.”He glanced at his watch.“We will be approaching the stargate in a few minutes.You need to be in your seat, please.”**

**  
**

**Toran nodded and returned to his family.Buck returned to the cockpit and fastened his seat belt.**

**  
**

**“A problem?” Hawk asked. **

**  
**

**“King Toran wanted a bit of confirmation of his opinion of Meecros’ character.”**

**  
**

**Hawk cocked his head slightly.“Did he get it?”**

**  
**

**“Kind of hard to disguise a skunk.It smells no matter what you do to cover the stench,” Buck replied sardonically.**

**  
**

**Hawk knew enough of his friend’s sometimes strange sense of humor that he understood the reference.**

**  
**

**“Now all he has to do is figure out a way to get out of the betrothal of his son to Princess High and Mighty,” Buck added. **

**  
**

**“Not an easy task,” Hawk stated.“Meecros is like a snake. Coiled and ready to strike.”**

**  
**

**As they passed through the stargate, Buck murmured his agreement.He was definitely glad that he was not in Toran’s shoes.**

**  
**

**They arrived safely and owing to the fact that this assignment had occurred during the sleep cycle, Buck headed back to his cabin and his bed.This whole affair was making him slightly depressed.There was something about these negotiations that bothered him, but he couldn’t put his finger on anything specific.However, as he lay down, Buck pushed it all from his mind and was soon sound asleep.**

**  
**


	4. Betrayal

**  
**

**Wilma stared at the Endrillian ambassador in open-mouthed shock.“You can’t be serious,” she said.**

**  
**

**Zrinn gazed at her for a few seconds, his eyes contemptuous before turning back to the admiral.“You have heard King Meecros’ terms.What is your answer?”He was tall and thin, his skin the color of dark bronze, his eyes a cold blue.His hair stood out from the side of his head, over small rounded ears, and Wilma saw a similarity with an Earth snake, a cobra.She had to work hard at controlling a shudder.**

**  
**

**Asimov stood, his face red in anger, his body tense and stiff.“What you are demanding is blackmail,” he said coldly.“And we will not be threatened in such a manner,” he spat out.**

**  
**

**Zrinn smiled, barely showing his teeth.Wilma thought the resemblance was even more snakelike.He had struck and was waiting for the poison to take effect.“King Meecros’ daughter, the Princess Oralinn, has been insulted.That is reason enough for a declaration of war.However, since His Highness is a reasonable man, he sent me to present a reasonable alternative offer.”**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers committed no crimes nor did he, in the least degree, act with anything less than the decorum befitting his rank,” Asimov replied.“So if King Meecros wishes to declare war, let him do so.We will take this up with the Galactic Judiciary.”**

**  
**

**“You do not seem to understand, Admiral Asimov,” Zrinn hissed.“You have on board, the royal family of Toran.By not answering this, most generous, offer, you are dooming your ship to absolute and total destruction.”He leaned forward and favored them with a frigid smile.“We have the means to destroy this entire ship, including King Toran and his family.”**

**  
**

**“You are bluffing,” Wilma declared, her anger hot and fierce.**

**  
**

**Zrinn finally addressed Wilma directly.“Colonel Deering, look for yourself.I assure you, King Meecros does not bluff.Our shielding is down only long enough for you to check the veracity of my words.”He smiled again and held up a small device.“And if you try any offensive maneuvers this trigger will also activate the death machine and blow this ship into so many atoms.”**

**  
**

**Wilma sat down at the admiral’s private computer and brought up the information.When she looked back up, her face was pale.“A machine of incredible power, Admiral,” she said softly.**

**  
**

**“And quite capable of doing everything I say, I assure you,” Zrinn said with a cold, hard smile.“You have a few minutes to decide if you will concede or begin a war you cannot win.A short path to your death.”**

**  
**

**Asimov stared at the ambassador whose fingers strayed over his little device with nervous deliberation.“We need time to consider our answer,” he finally said.**

**  
**

**“You need nothing except to answer my king’s demands,” Zrinn hissed.“Look again.See what this machine is capable of.And think about the royal family of Toran on board your ship, caught in a war begun by one of your own crew.”**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers did nothing wrong,” Asimov retorted, angry at his inability to salvage this situation, to save Buck’s honor as well as saving all of the crew’s lives.**

**  
**

**“According to the Princess Oralinn, he did and that is enough for King Meecros to declare war unless his very generous terms are met.”Zrinn rocked back on his heels.“Check again, Admiral, Colonel.See what the Endril people are capable of and then decide just how important your Captain Rogers is.If he is worth the lives on this ship, as well as the royal family of Toran.”**

**  
**

**In despair, Wilma knew why Meecros had requested the meeting between himself and Toran on the _Searcher_.To put them in this very position.But what was the motive?What did Meecros hope to gain with either the destruction of the ship or with Buck’s admission of the false charges?All she knew was that they had very little choice.**

**  
**

**Asimov moved to Wilma’s side and glanced at the data still accessed on the screen.Meecros had gotten his hands on a very dangerous weapon.Even by conceding to the king’s whims now, there was no guarantee of their safety, but, and Asimov rubbed his chin, there was always a chance of turning this around later._But can we? _he thought._We have to,_ he answered himself._We have to.Buck’s sacrifice has to give us something to beat Meecros with._He sighed.And by deferring now, he would be able to report to the Galactic Council.“This will be reported,” he finally said, his voice sharp with suppressed anger.**

**  
**

**“Of course,” Zrinn said with a bow.“But be aware that the Galactic Judiciary does very little to dispute individual planets’ autonomous claims,” Zrinn said.“Just as I said, Captain Rogers insulted a member of the royal family and that is tantamount to an act of war.”**

**  
**

**“Buck was trying to safely fly a starship,” Wilma retorted.“And the princess interfered, putting everyone in danger.”**

**  
**

**“An insult was made.”Zrinn’s cold smile never wavered.**

**  
**

**“We can’t give in,” Wilma whispered to the admiral, who had partially turned away from the ambassador to consult with his second in command.**

**  
**

**Asimov’s shoulders sagged.“We have to,” he said softly.Turning back to Zrinn, he said, “I will inform Captain Rogers of my decision.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, but here and now.I must be in attendance, so that there is no misquoting of King Meecros’ terms.”**

**  
**

**Wilma almost gasped.This was going to hit Buck hard and they wouldn’t even have the benefit of being able to explain and break this to him even a little gently._What are Meecros’ motives here? _shewondered as the admiral punched in a request for Buck’s presence, noticing at the same time that he had also sent for Dr. Theopolis.She steeled herself for what she knew would be an explosion of almost as great magnitude as that ‘death machine’ below could do to them.Zrinn stood watching the stars out of the viewport while they waited.The tension was palpable and no one said anything for several minutes.**

**  
**

**A drone entered carrying Dr. Theopolis.It set the quad on the table and left.“What is that doing here?” Zrinn asked indignantly.**

**  
**

**“I want an accurate record of the proceedings,” Asimov replied.“I should have sent for him earlier.”**

**  
**

**Zrinn huffed but said nothing, only returning his gaze to the stars.Asimov made a gesture to Theo and the councilman sat quietly.**

**  
**

**Buck sauntered in about five minutes later, casually dressed.“Your timing’s great, Admiral.Just got out of the shower when you called.”Then he saw Zrinn and his smile faded.“Well, hello, Ambassador Zrinn.What brings you to this pleasant corner of the galaxy?”Buck’s voice had changed, carrying only thinly veiled disdain.**

**  
**

**“Buck, King Meecros has leveled very serious charges against you, charges that could lead to war.”**

**  
**

**“Oh?” Buck asked.Then he turned to Zrinn.“What’s the matter?Your boss bored?He can’t find anyone else to pick on except the chauffer?”**

**  
**

**Zrinn bristled.He now understood, at least partially, why King Meecros wanted this man neutralized.Even though he was only a captain, a seemingly minor cog in the wheels of the Defense Directorate and the Galactic Council, the man had a presence about him, a way of taking charge of a situation.Zrinn did not doubt the other things the king had told him, either.“Captain Rogers, the charges leveled are, indeed, enough to declare war. King Meecros is very willing to do that, but he is also generous and is also willing to work out a compromise.”**

**  
**

**“You’re kidding, right?”Buck was incredulous that this incident could so easily evolve into such a farce.**

**  
**

**“Captain, your insult to the Princess Oralinn is no kidding matter.”**

**  
**

**“Ambassador Zrinn,” Buck said evenly.“What’s going to happen the day the princess plays doctor with the pilot of a shuttle and they fall into a vortex?Is King Meecros going to declare war against the vortex?”**

**  
**

**“It is out of your hands, Terran,” Zrinn snapped. “Your admiral has already agreed to my king’s very generous terms.”**

**  
**

**Buck jerked around and gazed at Asimov.“What terms?” he asked hesitantly.He knew he wasn’t going to like this.**

**  
**

**Zrinn answered, “His Highness demands a personal apology to his daughter, himself and his wife, the queen.And immediately thereafter, this ship will leave the Endrillian system.”**

**  
**

**Buck’s eyes blazed in indignation and anger as he again turned to the admiral.“And you agreed to this?”**

**  
**

**“We had no choice, Buck.There are many lives at stake here.”**

**  
**

**Buck drew back as though slapped.His anger was palpable and fierce.“Well, it would seem as though I have no choice, either, although I would like to say that Hell would freeze over first.”**

**  
**

**His gaze rested on Wilma and she cringed at the hurt she saw in his hazel eyes.“Buck, I’m sorry.”**

**  
**

**“I am, too,” he said tersely, coldly.“It seems that I have been sacrificed to satisfy the ego of a two-bit pocket planet dictator.”He shifted his gaze back to Asimov with a quick glance to Zrinn.“Since I am currently under the auspices of the Defense Directorate, I will follow the orders of my commander.”Buck leaned forward and took a deep breath, his mind a maelstrom of anger, frustration, and helplessness.He wondered how much Asimov and Wilma had fought this and decided he didn’t really want to know.He gazed at Wilma, wondering why she would have allowed this at all and then wondered how he could have a relationship with someone who could so quickly toss him out to the dogs.Her face showed sorrow and her eyes seemed to be trying to say something.What, Buck didn’t know.Right now he didn’t really care.**

**  
**

**“Let me just say this.When I finish with this farce, my resignation will be on your desk and I will be out of here.The door won’t be able to shut fast enough to catch me on the way out.” Buck paused and drew himself to his full height.“I thought that I was working with an organization that believed in honor and in not giving in to the demands of terrorists at the drop of a hat.”He turned to Zrinn, wanting nothing more than to let his fist take the smirk off of the ambassador’s face.Without saying anything, Buck turned back to Asimov and Wilma.She was next to him and laid her hand on his sleeve.Buck shook it off. **

**  
**

**“May I leave now, Admiral, Colonel?” he asked.Asimov nodded wearily, sighing, and Buck turned on his heel and left.Stalking down the corridor, he only wanted to hit something, Meecros first, Zrinn second, Orilinn over his knee third.He remembered his days in the Air Force and knew that this would never have happened back then.As screwed up as the world was, the powers that be would have told someone like Meecros to go to hell.He paused in his thoughts.Or would they?There had been deals brokered, but like this?Buck shook his head, he didn’t know what to think._What in the hell did Meecros have over the Admiral’s head? _He just kept walking aimlessly, padding the corridors of the ship, not making eye contact with anyone, not answering greetings.Right now, he just wanted to be alone, but for some reason, he didn’t want to go to his cabin.**

**  
**

**Buck found his steps leading to the observation deck, which at this time of the day was usually empty.As expected, there was no one in the room and he stood watching the stars move slowly as the _Searcher_ orbited high above Endril.Thankfully, that misbegotten planet wasn’t visible, Buck thought.He heard a noise behind him, and from experience, he realized it was Twiki.**

**  
**

**“What’s up, boss?” the ambu-quad asked.**

**  
**

**“Nothing I want to talk about, Twiki,” Buck snapped.**

**  
**

**“Uh, oh,” the drone said.“You want me to leave?”**

**  
**

**“For now, yes,” Buck answered.He heard his metal friend clumping out of the room.Even in his misery, he could not help but wonder at the perceptiveness of the drone, who, when he first met him was merely a ‘gopher’ for members of the computer council.With a sigh, Buck sat down and continued watching the stars.He remembered the first time he had flown a starfighter and felt amazement at the power of such a small craft.He remembered the first time he had gone through a stargate, visited another planet, seen a distant star up close.He had been awed and almost overwhelmed, but he had gotten used to it and had learned to love it.**

**  
**

**After a while, Buck felt restless and he got up, deciding to go to the launch bay and work on his starfighter.While it was busy there, no one bothered him.His starfighter sat to one side of the bay, next to Hawk’s starfighter, which was reposed like the giant bird of prey it most greatly resembled.Of late, Buck had become fascinated with the inner workings of the compact machine that was assigned to him.Like he had done with Twiki, he wanted to see if there were modifications that could be done to make his starfighter more responsive.With a sigh, Buck realized that he would have no time to figure out the various components of his craft.Within a short time he would be gone.He felt his frustration growing, a frustration that was firmly linked to disappointment and feelings of humiliation.**

**  
**

**Digging into the storage compartment, he dug out the schematics compartment and his tools.Normally, he relished his free time to get better acquainted with his ship and its workings, but now it was merely something to try and distract him from his anger.It wasn’t working.He found himself staring at the schematic in his hand without really seeing it.**

**  
**

**“Buck,” a familiar voice called out.Hawk.**

**  
**

**“Yeah, Hawk?”**

**  
**

**“Before you begin working on your fighter, can you help me here?”**

**  
**

**“Sure,” Buck replied noncommittally.**

**  
**

**“Hand me the relay driver,” Hawk requested, his voice floating out from under the belly of his craft. **

**  
**

**Buck found the designated tool and bent down to give it to his friend.“Here,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**Hawk pulled himself out from under the fuselage of his ship and gazed at his friend without taking the proffered tool.The birdman looked around and seeing no one, said softly, “Buck, before I met you, I had heard rumors of King Meecros and I think there is more to this situation than the royal family being angry with a human pilot.”**

**  
**

**“You know what just happened?” Buck asked incredulous at his friend.**

**  
**

**Hawk looked a bit puzzled.“Today?” he asked. **

**  
**

**“Yes.”**

**  
**

**“No, but Twiki was just in here and said that you were very unhappy about something.I could only guess that it had to do with the incident on the shuttle,” Hawk replied.“So what has happened since then?”**

**  
**

**Buck told him, leaving out nothing.**

**  
**

**Hawk nodded and sighed. “I am sorry, my friend.This is a hard thing to accept and I believe I would have done exactly the same thing.In fact, I doubt seriously that I will stay here if you leave.”He paused for a moment.“The rumors I had heard along with what you have told me, lead me to believe that the Endrillians might have been one of the suppliers of the weapons that the human killers used to wipe out my people.”Hawk took a deep breath, trying hard to control the anger that was building inside.Buck’s revelation had given him yet another clue to the destruction of his people and he wished only to act upon it, but now was not the time.Someday, he thought, but not now.He gazed deeply into his friend’s eyes.“I think you need to hear what Wilma and Admiral Asimov have to say before you render a final judgment on what has happened.I think there may be more to this than there appears to be.”**

**  
**

**“Are you hinting at some kind of ulterior subterfuge?” Buck asked, hoping for something, anything that would make sense of all of this insanity.**

**  
**

**“I do not know, but patience and restraint may be in order.”**

**  
**

**“Restraint?Hawk, Wilma and Asimov folded like a house of paper cards!” he cried out.“They tossed me out to hang in the wind like so much laundry.”Buck began pacing in front of the starfighter.He felt his anger growing again and he tried to clamp down on it.Tried to be fair.He stopped in front of Hawk.“What restraint?You’ve got to be kidding!”**

**  
**

**“Just think about it, Buck,” Hawk suggested as he took the tool from Buck’s hand.“And think just how much trust you have had in Wilma.Why should that change now?” he added.“Just think about all of this without anger.”Hawk felt he might be saying this to himself as much as to the tense and angry human in front of him. **

**  
**

**Sighing in exasperation, Buck acquiesced, “All right, I’ll think about it.”He put away his tools and stalked out of the hanger, soon finding himself in front of his cabin door without even being aware of the journey.The door slid open and he walked into the small suite of rooms that served as his quarters while on the _Searcher._He hoped he would find some measure of solace here, but somehow, he didn’t think so.**

**  
**


	5. Truth and Consequences

**  
**

**Admiral Asimov waited until the door had shut and then he addressed the Endrillian ambassador. “You have what you came for.You can leave now.”**

**  
**

**Zrinn began to say something but then changed his mind. He bowed slightly and turned to leave.His Highness would be pleased.Zrinn had not only tested the resolve of the Terrans and won, but he had rid His Highness’ partners of a threat in the guise of the unorthodox Buck Rogers and his companions. Yes, Captain Rogers and the Earth Directorate had been very obtrusive in the affairs of the galaxy lately.And now that Earth was sending out a ship to the various quadrants of the galaxy?Presumably to explore for the ‘lost tribes of Earth.’No, that had been a threat too big to ignore.Sooner or later the Galactic Council would see what was happening here in this section of the galaxy.**

**  
**

**But now?Things could not have gone better if it had been scripted.When King Meecros had requested the services of a Galactic Council ship to convey the royal families to the various negotiation places, he knew full well that the _Searcher _was the only such ship in the quadrant.And it was the _Searcher_ that King Meecros wanted to test the new Death Machine on.Zrinn smiled.King Meecros had almost panicked when the Earth ship had shown up several days before it was expected, but Zrinn had assured His Highness that the Terrans would back down.And he had been right—so very right.Yes, indeed, King Meecros would be very pleased.And knowing of the Terrans’ weakness, the ultimate destruction of the _Searcher _would only bring token repercussions.Turning back, he looked steadily into the eyes of the admiral and said, “We expect Captain Rogers in a day.”He walked out of the room with a very satisfied smile on his face.**

**  
**

**Asimov sighed and wiped his hand over his eyes.**

**  
**

**“I can’t help but agree with Buck, Admiral,” Wilma said, her voice filled with incredible sadness.“We have given in to a terrorist.”**

**  
**

**“Ordinarily I would agree, Wilma, but I think there is something here that we are not seeing,” Asimov said, standing up and pulling down the jacket of his tunic.**

**  
**

**“What do you mean, Admiral?” Wilma asked.**

**  
**

**“Something I cannot put my finger on,” the admiral said. **

**  
**

**“I feel the same way, Admiral, but I, too, cannot figure out what I am missing about all of this,” Theo concurred.**

**  
**

**“I think we should consult with Dr. Goodfellow and Crichton about this, see if they can shed any light on this,” Asimov said.**

**  
**

**“That is a very good idea, Admiral,” Theo added.**

**  
**

**Asimov picked up Dr. Theopolis and started for his door, beckoning to Wilma.When they were in the corridor and the door slid shut behind them, he turned back to Wilma, “I think you need to see Buck before I do.Why don’t you give him a chance to cool a bit and then talk to him.I want to talk to him, too, but I think he will be more apt to listen to you than he would to me, at first, anyway.I imagine this hit him like a tidal wave, and wounded him deeply.”**

**  
**

**Wilma nodded, “Yes, enough to tender a resignation.”She both dreaded and wanted to talk to Buck.To make him understand what was at stake in all of this.**

**  
**

**They walked into the elevator and the admiral punched the communications button.“Debugging detail to the admiral’s ready room,” he said.**

**  
**

**Wilma looked at him in surprise.“Debugging detail?Do you think Zrinn planted something in your room?”**

**  
**

**“Not really, but I don’t want to take any chances.”They walked into the doctor’s workroom and detailed the situation to him.Soon the three humans and the robot and quad were working on the problem.After an hour, Wilma looked at the printouts yet another time and then leaned back with an exasperated sigh.She could see no way to get the so called ‘death weapon’ away from Meecros or to neutralize it.She looked up at the Admiral and Dr. Goodfellow and saw the same defeated look that she was sure existed on her own face.**

**  
**

**With a yawn, Wilma got up and stretched.“I think I will go see Buck now.I am getting nowhere here and I think he’s owed an explanation.”**

**  
**

**As the door slid shut behind the colonel, Dr. Theopolis said suddenly, “I think that’s it!”**

**  
**

**“What’s it?” Dr. Goodfellow and the admiral said at the same time.**

**  
**

**“I think Buck is the key to neutralizing King Meecros’ machine,” the computer councilman said.**

**  
**

**“Oh?” Asimov coaxed. **

**  
**

**“He is the only one who has a clear invitation to the king’s palace and we already know that the machine is in a secure room somewhere in the palace,” Theo explained.**

**  
**

**“Why, I don’t know,” Goodfellow murmured.“Very dangerous, dangerous place indeed to put a machine of that type.”**

****

****

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**  
**

**Inside his quarters, Buck sat in his lounger, trying to make sense of everything.But nothing made sense!He got up and paced, but that didn’t help, either.Finally, he sat down again, recalling everything that was said in admiral’s ready room.He remembered what Hawk had said._Yes, I would trust Wilma with my life, but why all this kowtowing to a planetary regent? _he asked himself. _Had a threat of a trial at the hands of the Endril people been real enough to give in to them?_Somehow he couldn’t believe that was possible.It couldn’t be.He got up and walked to the small view port.**

**  
**

**“Okay, boss, now tell me what’s up,” Twiki said as he clumped in from the bedroom. **

**  
**

**There was no need to keep the news from the ambu-quad any longer.Twiki would find out anyway.Buck told his robot friend the whole sordid tale.**

**  
**

**“Uh, oh,” the drone said.**

**  
**

**“Do me a favor and make yourself scarce in a little while.I think Wilma might be coming by,” Buck said, not sure if he was ready for such a visit, but knowing it was necessary.**

**  
**

**“You sure you don’t want me to stick around and referee?” Twiki asked. **

**  
**

**Buck frowned. “No, I don’t want you to stick around and referee.”**

**  
**

**“Be gentle with her,” Twiki said as he headed toward the door.**

**  
**

**Buck sighed.When the _Searcher_ had left Earth, his and Wilma’s romance had been the topic on everyone’s lips, much to his chagrin, but not to his surprise.Gossip spread fast in an enclosed society like a ship.What had most irritated him, though and Wilma as well, was the speculation after Wilma’s promotion.Buck had even heard of bets being taken on how quickly they would split._Now this!Ron’s betting pool is seeing action now,_ he thought, annoyed._But why this decision? _Despite what Hawk had said, despite what logic said, he still felt betrayed.With a sigh Buck clicked the remote on his music system and began listening to some songs he had ferreted out of the archives on Earth.**

**  
**

**He sighed when he realized what was playing.‘A Horse With No Name.’That was one of his favorite songs, even though it was a somewhat quirky one.He began to sing along with the chorus.“I’ve been through the desert on a horse with no name, It felt good to be out of the rain, In the desert you can remember your name, ‘Cause there ain’t no one for to give you no pain……..’”**

**  
**

**Maybe that’s what he would do; take a trip into the desert when he got back to Earth.But that prospect didn’t appeal to him either.The thought of leaving his friends behind, leaving this life of exploration of the new and the unexpected saddened him.Buck sighed.He would miss Hawk, but then Hawk said he wouldn’t stay here either.Maybe they could find something they could both do.Despite his feelings right now, he would miss Wilma.Buck would miss everyone he had become close to, but he didn’t know what else he could do.In his day, even the president was not so important as to give in to terrorists for.Then he pondered._What is behind all this?_There had to be something!Running his hand through his hair, Buck pondered.Damn, it was so complex.But regardless, giving in to terrorist’s demands was wrong._And Meecros is a terrorist,_ Buck thought angrily._A terrorist who thinks he’s better than everyone around him._**

** **

**_  
_ **

**He got up and pulled out a bottle of vinol and two glasses, almost sure that within the next hour, Wilma or the admiral would be by to talk to him.Into the glasses he poured some of the drink and then added several other ingredients that made the vinol somewhat similar to what he was used to back in his day.As he worked, he kept murmuring the words of the song, occasionally missing one, but he had the song on repeat and soon remembered all of the words verbatim.While he was still mixing the drinks, he heard a knock at the door.**

**  
**

**“Happy hour,” he murmured.**

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**As Wilma walked down the corridor to Buck’s cabin, she saw Twiki and stopped him.“Do you know where Buck is?”**

**  
**

**“His cabin,” the drone replied with a beep.**

**  
**

**“Thanks,” she said, relieved and anxious at the same time. **

**  
**

**“Be gentle on him,” Twiki added as she began walking again.**

**  
**

**Wilma stopped and turned back.“Did you tell him the same thing when he sent you on an errand?” she asked with a soft smile.**

**  
**

**“Yep.”**

**  
**

**Wilma shook her head, amazed at the independence of Buck’s drone and how much of Buck’s personality Twiki had picked up.“Thanks,” she repeated.**

**  
**

**At Buck’s door, she hesitated and then did something totally old-fashioned.She knocked.The door almost immediately slid open and she heard the strains of a twentieth century tune.‘After nine days I let the horse run free, ‘Cause the desert had turned to sea….’She looked for Buck, but didn’t see him.Then she heard his voice singing along with the tune, “ ‘There were plants and birds and rocks and things, there was sand and hills and rings….’”Wilma stood and listened for a moment, enjoying the rich sound of his voice, then she walked into the tiny kitchenette where Buck was fixing two vinols.**

**  
**

**“The closest to a Marguerita I can get,” he said, handing one to her.“In my day this would be called a Virgin Marguerita.No alcohol.”**

**  
**

**“Uh, Buck?”**

**  
**

**“Get comfortable, Wilma.I believe we have some things to discuss, but I don’t want to do it standing here.” **

**  
**

**His voice was dispassionate, controlled, but his eyes didn’t seem angry, only sad.A somewhat good sign, Wilma thought, but it added to her sense of sadness as well.She took the doctored drink and sat on his sofa.He sat down next to her.Another good sign, she thought.**

**  
**

**“Bottoms up,” Buck said and took a drink of his vinol.Then he pushed a button on the remote and the music stopped.“Now tell me what Meecros has over the admiral’s head that has caused you two to sacrifice my integrity to the Endril gods of business and politics.”**

**  
**

**“Buck, it’s not that.”Wilma felt anger growing along with the sadness and she took a deep breath to calm herself.“Since when did you begin believing I would betray you?”**

**  
**

**Buck heard the hurt behind her words and he sighed.“Deliberately, no, Wilma.But it was a shock, just the same.And until I have a very good reason for all of this, I will still feel angry about it.”He paused and took another drink. Then he sighed.“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.I know you’d never do anything . . . I mean….This is just so unbelievable.” He turned to Wilma, gazing into her gray eyes, struck by their expressiveness.Right now, they were expressing a desire for him to understand.**

**  
**

**“Wilma, this whole situation makes me mad as hell, but I really want to understand.Last I heard, they had been complaining that I didn’t treat the princess with deference and then the next thing I know, I’m being accused of trying to seduce ms hormones in the cockpit, with a female co-pilot in attendance, no less.”He paused.“What gives?”**

**  
**

**As if on cue, the door chime sounded.“Go away, I gave at the office,” Buck called out, annoyed at the interruption.He really didn’t feel ready to talk to anyone else yet.**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers, it’s Admiral Asimov.I would like to come in.”The voice over the communicator was polite, but still held a note of command in it.**

**  
**

**Sighing, Buck said, “Come on in, the door’s not locked.”**

**  
**

**Asimov came in, carrying Dr. Theopolis.Buck got up, motioning the admiral to his spot.He turned and walked into the kitchenette where he opened a cabinet and pulled out another glass.He poured it full of vinol.“It is on this type of occasion that I wish I had a fifth of Jack Daniels,” he said, handing the glass to the admiral.Asimov looked puzzled.“Tennessee Bourbon whiskey.Potent and powerful,” Buck explained.He sat down across from his guests.“Here’s to politics,” he said sardonically, finishing his vinol.Asimov looked ready to say something but Buck started speaking.He wanted the admiral to know exactly what he was feeling before the conversation went any further.The brunt of his anger was now directed to Asimov, rather than Wilma, not that it hadn’t been anyway.**

**  
**

**“I was in the service for over twelve years, including my academy days, fully expected to do at least twenty.I’m military, Admiral.Maybe unorthodox military, but military nonetheless.I was lucky, I rose quickly, not necessarily in rank, I was a bit outspoken for that, but I got some plum assignments.One of them was as a liaison from NASA to the Israeli space program.I had worked with a real sharp guy, Levi Weiss. Everyone figured he’d be Israel’s first astronaut.He took a flight back to Israel before the rest of us.His wife and baby were booked on the same flight that I was on, leaving the next day.”Buck paused and glanced at Wilma.Her drink was untouched, her eyes intent on his.**

**  
**

**“His plane was hijacked by terrorists.They forced the pilot to land once; that was in Quebec.They sat on the tarmac for a day repeating the terrorist’s demands.Levi was the first one shot and tossed out.Several others followed.Not one government gave in to the demands.Finally a special force stormed the plane and took it, killing all of the terrorists and saving most of the passengers.I accompanied Levi’s wife and child back to Israel for the funeral.”He sat quietly and gazed into his glass.“That terrorist group didn’t try that stunt again.At least before my mission.”**

**  
**

**“Buck,” Wilma began.**

**  
**

**“You don’t give in to terrorists!” he exclaimed.**

**  
**

**“But what about everyone else on this ship?” Theo asked, his lights blinking as he sat on the small table next to the sofa.**

**  
**

**Buck looked at the quad, puzzled.“What?”He was beginning to feel that there was something he hadn’t been told.**

**  
**

**“I did what was necessary, Buck,” Asimov said.Buck started to say something, but the admiral stopped him with a gesture.“You have often talked to me about that game that was played back in the 20th century.Football?”Buck nodded.“Yes,” Asimov said.“I even watched you and some of the crewmembers playing down in the workout room one time.It’s a game that is won by employing several smaller, um, what did you call them?”**

**  
**

**“Plays, Admiral.Each side runs several plays hoping to get the ball to the goal line and thus score and eventually win.But what did….”**

**  
**

**“Yes, so if one play doesn’t accomplish this goal….?”**

**  
**

**“Then another one might,” Buck finished, his face showing curiosity along with the previous puzzlement.“Are you saying that you had some kind of plan cooking against Meecros while I was in there thinking I was getting hung out to dry by the Endrillians?”**

**  
**

**“Not really, Buck,” Asimov said. “And let me tell you that under normal circumstances the Directorate, and therefore I, make no deals with, or give in to terrorists threats.But there were things here that didn’t seem right.And there was something that told me that we had a chance to win this ‘game’ against Meecros if we only had the time to plan another play, so to speak.”**

**  
**

**“Look, I have the distinct idea that there was something that happened in that ready room of yours that I don’t know about.So what in the hell did Meecros have that caused you to give in?” Buck asked.**

**  
**

**“As I was about to tell you a few minutes ago, King Meecros found the arrival of the _Searcher_ to be the perfect opportunity to test his new ‘Death Weapon.’Zrinn even had a long range detonator.”**

**  
**

**“What?Whoa, there. A Death Weapon?So that’s what I missed?”**

**  
**

**Wilma smiled softly.“Yes, Buck and we didn’t see it coming either.Apparently Meecros bought the services of several brilliant scientists who, between them, have managed to perfect a long-range extra-solar laser weapon of mass destruction.”**

**  
**

**“And he threatened to use it on the _Searcher_,” Buck stated.Wilma nodded.“But why?Why would that serve any feasible purpose?What’s the _Searcher_ to them?”**

**  
**

**“At first I was thinking it was something to do with the peace plan, but now I’m not so sure,” Asimov said.**

**  
**

**“What’s being gained with this peace plan?Or lost, as the case may be?” Buck asked, beginning to see parts of a whole now.**

**  
**

**“Other than peace?” Wilma asked with a wry smile.**

**  
**

**“Peace plans don’t usually work unless there is something else of value to be gained,” Buck replied cynically.“And many times peace plans are simply ruses used to gain time to build a bigger military advantage.Kind of like Draco’s attempted treaty was.”**

**  
**

**“I suspect that is the case here.I think we interfered in that ruse,” Theo interjected.**

**  
**

**Wilma sighed and finished her drink. “And there is this, too.Meecros is obviously xenophobic.He publicly protested the _Searcher’s_ presence for another reason—Hawk, and to a lesser extent, you.”**

**  
**


	6. The Planning Stage

**  
**

**“Me?!” Buck asked, incredulous.He finished his drink, admitting to himself that vinol had the distinct advantage of some pleasure while still leaving one’s faculties in linear order.He just wished it tasted better. **

**  
**

**“You were responsible for the commuting of Hawk’s sure death sentence,” the admiral said.“And there are some people who have a distinct dislike to bird people.”**

**  
**

**Buck rubbed his chin in thought, then he laughed.The other two just gazed at him, puzzled.“That’s totally insane!Especially in light of what King Toran told me.He said that Meecros envisioned himself as some sort of superior being due to his human blood.What’s totally ironic is that Toran implied that Meecros’ family had no more human blood than his did.”Buck looked into his now empty glass.“Regardless, that kind of attitude is scary.”No one said anything for a moment.“Something else to consider.Hawk did mention that he believed Meecros might have been one of the main suppliers of weapons to the humans who decimated his village.”The cabin was silent for a moment and then Buck looked up, his face showing embarrassment.“I really put on a show in your ready room, didn’t I?I’m sorry I was such an ass, Admiral.” **

**  
**

**“Don’t be. In fact, I think this works to our advantage.You were genuine and Zrinn is going to report all the sordid details,” Asimov replied.“But before we go further, let me mention that without my suspicions, my half-thought through notions, I probably would have still agreed.That might have been ‘giving in to a terrorist’ as you put it, but Meecros would have eventually been given the justice he so richly deserves.”**

**  
**

**Buck said nothing.He was feeling that this was more than just the absolute notion of never giving in, as he had felt before, but he really didn’t have any clear-cut thoughts on the matter at present.This whole fiasco seemed surreal to him, even as he accepted its reality.**

**  
**

**“When you get as old as me and have your own command, you will find that simple answers and simple solutions are not always that straightforward, especially when you are not even afforded the opportunity to think about it.Two hundred and fifteen lives, Buck.That’s quite a decision.And I don’t like playing God, even if the rule books tell me to.”**

**  
**

**“I understand, Admiral.”Buck got up and replenished his vinol.“Anyone want more?”Wilma and the admiral both shook their heads.“So what do we do now, other than me preparing to grovel? And what conclusions or suspicions did you have?”He looked a bit sheepish as he returned and sat down.“I’m afraid I’m not too astute or objective right now.The only thing coming to my mind is that Meecros wanted to show off his new war toy, but I can’t help but wonder why he didn’t just do it.Especially, if, as he claimed, he had right by law to wage war on us.”Buck paused and shook his head.“Could he have just wanted to test our resolve?And I wondered about the sudden request for King Toran and his family to meet with him on the _Searcher_,” Buck commented.**

**  
**

**“I am beginning to think that the entire scenario was contrived,” Asimov said, his gaze thoughtful.**

**  
**

**“You mean the whole negotiation, peace plan assignment?” Buck asked.“Someone from the Galactic Council is in on this?”**

**  
**

**“No, I don’t want to go that far,” the admiral murmured, although he appeared to be considering the idea.“But yes, the whole assignment, Buck.”Asimov rubbed his chin thoughtfully.“The Galactic Council sent us out here to oversee the negotiations between Toran and Endril, but they didn’t see fit to send a mediator with us.If this was so critical, so delicate that it required Galactic Council intervention, why wasn’t a negotiator sent?”He gazed meaningfully at his two exo’s.**

**  
**

**“Yes, a very interesting point, Admiral, unless the Council considered me to be a mediator,” Theo added.“I have done that before.However, King Meecros did not wish the presence of anyone but humans.And there did not seem to be a basis for our intervention at all, actually.No wars, threats of wars, no deep disputes, other than the trade treaty and the marriage treaty.”**

**  
**

**“At least nothing that a single mediator couldn’t have handled,” Asimov added.“I think, Dr. Theopolis, we need to contact the Council and find out why there wasn’t a request for a negotiator and who it was who arranged our assignment to Endril.”He got up, picking up the computer councilman.**

**  
**

**Wilma had been quietly contemplating, but suddenly she turned to Buck, her eyes filled with sudden insight, “You seemed to be the catalyst, Buck.It was as though….But why would he use you?” **

**  
**

**“Meecros almost specifically requested you, Buck,” Asimov said.“Not by name, but in so many words.”He paused.“They wanted a higher ranking officer, preferably an executive officer.Not a woman, not a non-human.That pretty much left you.”**

**  
**

**“There are not enough clues, Admiral, to make any kind of concise or accurate conclusion,” Theo mused.**

**  
**

**“I know that,” Asimov said with a sigh.“Wilma, you and Buck continue to brain-storm.Dr. Theopolis and I are going to check into the background of this assignment and try to make some more sense of it.Let me know if you two come up with anything.”**

**  
**

**“Sure thing, Admiral,” Buck said as his commander left.**

**  
**

**As Asimov was walking out, Twiki walked in.He beeped and asked, “Can anyone come to this pow wow?”**

**  
**

**“Sure, Twiki,” Buck said.Then he asked, “What ideas flashed in your brain, Wilma?”**

**  
**

**“The look Zrinn gave when you left the admiral’s ready room, Buck.I remembered it and wondered why he should care one way or another if you quit the Directorate.I agree with the Admiral.I think they had the _Searcher _targeted.”**

**  
**

**“Hmm, targeted….” Buck mused. “You know, I keep coming back to the fact that Meecros is the kind of guy that wouldn’t hesitate to use his Death Machine on us. He likes to throw his weight around.So why didn’t he?”Suddenly, he sat up, his eyes wide in surprise.“It’s so obvious….”**

**  
**

**Twiki beeped, interrupting, “They didn’t plug it in.”**

**  
**

**Wilma looked puzzled, but Buck began laughing.“Out of the mouths of babes and ambu-quads.”**

**  
**

**Twiki beeped irritably.“Hey, who are you calling a babe?”Then he added, his voice curious.“What did I say?”**

**  
**

**“The machine isn’t ready,” Buck said. “At least not ready enough to actually blow us up.”**

**  
**

**“Of course, that’s the only explanation,” Wilma agreed.**

**  
**

**“Yes, and by making the demands he made, Meecros still achieved his goal.”Buck rubbed behind his ear, pondering.“But I can only suppose that if the machine is not ready, it is not far from completion.We showed up too quickly.I bet it was Meecros that specified that we be the ones involved.And the wheels of politics moved a bit too quickly for him.” **

**  
**

**“Which makes this a very volatile situation,” Wilma said.“There has to be something we can do to stop him before he really does use his machine.”**

**  
**

**Buck sat quietly, his gaze focused on something beyond his room.Then he began grinning and his eyes took on a mischievous glint. **

**  
**

**Wilma gazed at him in alarm.“Buck, I know you well enough to figure that you have something percolating in that devious mind of yours.”**

**  
**

**“Hmm.Yes, I think I do have something we can use.”He paused, as though for dramatic effect.“Tell me, don’t you think Meecros’ boys would be looking for someone to try and sneak down and sabotage this weapon?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, that’s what the admiral and I were discussing.Unfortunately, you are the only person who has been given permission to go down there and that’s only to apologize.I’m afraid that you’ll be watched very carefully.”**

**  
**

**“Well, I suppose if I must apologize, then I must.”He smiled conspiratorially.“Tell me what harm a somewhat penitent pilot and his drone could do in the palace of such a high potentate as Meecros?”**

**  
**

**“Twiki?Do you think he could find the machine?Disable it?”**

**  
**

**“You bet I could!!” Twiki said confidently.**

**  
**

**Patting the ambu-quad on the head, Buck continued, “I think so. Especially if he has Theo along.It’s my understanding that Dr. Goodfellow has been working on some kind of small appendage that will allow Theo some mobility.And, of course, the obligatory luck.”**

**  
**

**“You do realize that you’ll have to probably do a great deal of debasing down there,” Wilma reminded him.**

**  
**

**“Wilma, there are apologies and there are apologies.”He grinned.“I think it might look better if you came, too.You have to keep your bad boy pilot out of trouble, you know.”**

**  
**

**Wilma wondered, gazing blankly at her hands.What Buck had proposed sounded feasible, but carried a great deal of risk with it.It had been an understatement when Buck said luck would be involved in this assignment.Meecros was mercurial and if he didn’t like what Buck was saying….**

**  
**

**Buck saw her look of concern.“Wilma, something has to be done and done quickly.This guy can’t be allowed to have free rein to terrorize this part of the galaxy.Meecros can be contained just as Draco was, and we know how big a shot he was.”Buck reached over and took her hand.“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, but I will not apologize for my feelings on this now that I know all the facts.Meecros has to be stopped.”**

**  
**

**Wilma nodded. “We’ll go down and try this then.Perhaps some diversionary bluster from the _Searcher_ would help.”**

**  
**

**“Perhaps,” Buck said dubiously.“But I’ll need to work on Twiki so that they’ll not be able to detect anything amiss.”**

**  
**

**“What do you have in mind for him to do?” **

**  
**

**“I’ve been working on something that will make him much more dexterous than he is right now with those pincer hands of his.He could carry the various components, that put together, would short out the firing mechanisms of the death weapon,” Buck explained. **

**  
**

**“But they’d still have the weapon.They could build a new firing mechanism.”**

**  
**

**“Not if Twiki and Theo install a failsafe devise that will activate on a timer.”Buck sat pondering all he needed to do in the next twelve hours to be ready for his ‘court’ appointment.**

**  
**

**“That’s a lot to ask of a drone,” Wilma murmured, worried.“Even with the help of a quad.”**

**  
**

**“A drone, yes, but Twiki, no,” Buck responded before Twiki could protest.“With Dr. Goodfellow’s help, I can finish some of the programming I’ve been working on.Theo will be hidden when we go down, but he will later be able to direct Twiki in setting up the devices that will cripple the machine.”**

**  
**

**“If you’re sure….”Wilma let her voice trail off.She felt bogged down in the intricacies of this problem and couldn’t force a command decision right now.“We could leave this to the Galactic Council.”**

**  
**

**“All I have to do is keep talking long enough to let Twiki get at the Death Machine.There will be great purpose to my debasement.”**

**  
**

**“I don’t doubt you can talk that long,” Wilma said with a mischievous smile. **

**  
**

**In mock hurt, Buck said, “I resemble that remark.”**

**  
**

**“It’s just that I worry about you in there with that madman.”**

**  
**

**Buck sighed and moved closer, putting his arm around Wilma’s shoulder.“Which one of you is worried?Wilma, the friend, or Wilma the second in command?”**

**  
**

**“I guess both, but more Wilma the friend.”**

**  
**

**“That’s okay, but don’t go treating me differently than others just because we’re tight,” he admonished.**

**  
**

**“Tight?Oh, you mean our relationship,” Wilma translated.“I’ll try.”**

**  
**

**He leaned over and kissed her.“You just leave the worrying to me.”**

**  
**

**Wilma pulled away slightly.“Oh?Well, let me tell you, Buck Rogers, you’d better not start treating me any different because of our relationship.I’m just as capable now as I was before.”**

**  
**

**“I know,” he murmured in her ear.**

**  
**

**“Buck!I mean it.”**

**  
**

**Laughing softly, he threw up his hands.“All right!I concede.You are a tough lady and no pushover.”**

**  
**

**Wilma smiled and leaned back against his shoulder.“I’m just sorry I couldn’t warn you about Zrinn this afternoon,” she said, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. **

**  
**

**“As the admiral said, it just made it more effective,” he said.“I guess you can now give a specific time for Bad Boy Buck to appear in the palace tomorrow morning.”**

**  
**

**“Are you and Dr. Goodfellow going to have enough time?” **

**  
**

**“We’ll just have to make sure we get it done.We wouldn’t want to keep His Highness waiting too long, would we?”He squeezed her hand and then stood up.“I guess Twiki and I had better head down to the good doctor’s lab.I’ll see you in the morning.”**

**  
**

**“Good luck.”**

**  
**

**Buck thanked her with a kiss.Despite his bravado, he figured he’d need all the luck he could get.**

**  
**


	7. Meecros Gets His Comeuppance

**  
**

**  
**

**Buck spent the remainder of the day and far into the night with Dr. Goodfellow, working on the drone, while the scientist worked on Dr. Theopolis.It only took a short time to reconstruct some of the robot’s inner workings so Theo could hide inside Twiki’s chest, but it took longer to figure out the robotic synapses that would allow the little drone to use the new and more dexterous hand.Finally, he had all the electronics working and Twiki happily demonstrated his newfound mobility by de-activating Crichton for a few minutes.**

**  
**

**“Twiki, dear boy, you know better than that,” Goodfellow said, with a slight grin.**

**  
**

**“Leave him alone, Doc.Crichton was getting on my nerves,” Buck said, straightening up and rubbing his sore back.**

**  
**

**“Buck, if the truth be told, so was I, but you do realize that we have to re-activate him soon or he will never let me live it down,” Goodfellow replied.“And you have to admit, he was helpful in keeping me apprised of Dr. Theopolis’ specifications.”**

**  
**

**“Let me get out of here first,” Twiki said.**

**  
**

**“Let’s both of us get out of here,” Buck quipped.“You need any help with Theo, Dr. Goodfellow?”**

**  
**

**“No, no, Buck, you go and get some sleep.I daresay you will need it, what with that audience you have with King Meecros.”**

**  
**

**“Okay, Doc.We’ll see you in the morning.”**

**  
**

**Twiki beeped.“It already is morning, boss.”**

**  
**

**“Oh.”Buck rubbed his tired eyes._Yes_, he thought, _it certainly feels like morning_.“I’m going to my cabin and try to get a few hours sleep.”**

**  
**

**“I’ll go see if the admiral needs me, Buck.”**

**  
**

**“Sure, do that, Twiki.”In his cabin, after changing into his pajamas, Buck found himself sitting at the little table near the kitchenette, thinking about the upcoming ‘audience,’ as Dr. Goodfellow called it.He planned on winging most of it, but he had to have a catchy beginning.Pulling up the remote computer terminal, he began composing and then re-composing.Finally, after another hour, he felt he had what he needed and had it hard copied on paper.Buck yawned and finally collapsed on his bed. **

**  
**

**What seemed to be only a short time later, Buck was awakened by Wilma’s voice at the door.He tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep.Why would anyone want to get up at this unholy hour, he thought groggily.Suddenly, he was being shaken awake and he turned over to see Wilma standing over him, decked out in her dress blues.“Hey, can’t a body get some sleep around here?”Then he saw his digital on the small bed stand and almost fell out of bed.He only had fifteen minutes to get ready and be at the hanger for his trip to Endril.“Holy mackerel! Give me a minute for a quick shower!” he cried, grabbing some clothes and dashing to the bathroom.“Theo ready?” he asked over his shoulder.**

**  
**

**“Yes, he and Twiki are both waiting by your starfighter,” she answered as he rushed past her.She couldn’t help it; she chuckled softly.Dr. Goodfellow had told her how late it had been in his lab and she didn’t doubt that Buck had stayed awake for a while longer getting ready to face Meecros.She frowned slightly.This whole enterprise worried her.More than she wanted to admit.To keep herself occupied, she got Buck’s dress jacket out of the small closet and brushed it off, then pulled out his dress boots.What did he call the uniform?A glorified monkey suit?She shook her head, hoping that all would go well on the planet below.In less than ten minutes, Buck was out of the bathroom.He sat on his bed and pulled on the boots, while Wilma held out his red sash.He buttoned the jacket as they walked to the hanger bay.She couldn’t help but admire him in the uniform.There was something about a man in a uniform.She had always thought so, and it applied even more to Captain Buck Rogers.When he had finished, she handed him his white gloves.**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Wilma.I appreciate the help, but I sure wish you had awakened me a bit earlier,” he said.**

**  
**

**“I wanted to see if your boast was legitimate or not,” she said with a smile.In reality, she had only gone to his cabin when he had not shown up at the hangar bay.**

**  
**

**Buck looked surprised.“What boast?”Then he remembered.He had once boasted he could get ready in the morning in less than ten minutes, bed to duty station. “Oh, yeah, that one,” he said.“I guess you found out, didn’t you?By the way, did you say Twiki and Theo were waiting by my starfighter?I thought we were going down in the shuttle.More befitting a vehicle for a pilot in the doghouse.”**

**  
**

**“Doghouse?” Wilma asked, then she just let it pass, feeling she knew what it meant anyway.“Regardless, you are the exo in charge of exploration and defense.I believe that it is befitting your rank to fly your own starfighter.And I’ll be escorting you, so Meecros doesn’t have to worry about you.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks, and it also wouldn’t have to do with the possibility of us having to shoot our way out?”**

**  
**

**“Well, hopefully it won’t come to that, but the thought crossed my mind.”**

**  
**

**Buck just laughed and they continued down the corridor.Some of the crewmembers had heard of the incident and wished him good luck.Buck acknowledged them but said nothing, running some of what he was going to say in his head.**

**  
**

**Hawk met him in the hanger.“Be careful, Buck,” he said, his dark eyes solemn.**

**  
**

**“I will, Hawk.Thanks,” Buck responded clasping his friend’s arm.Seeing that Twiki was already in the back seat of his fighter, Buck climbed aboard, slid into his seat and secured his straps.“You ready, Twiki?Theo?”**

**  
**

**“You betcha, Buck!”**

**  
**

**“Indeed we are, Buck,” Theo said.“I believe that Dr. Goodfellow has done a very good job.”**

**  
**

**“Good.Now Twiki, you store Theo away now and once we get into space, no more chatter,” Buck instructed.**

**  
**

**“Right!”Twiki placed Theo into the hidden compartment built into his chest.**

**  
**

**“I am deactivating myself now, Buck, and Twiki, do not forget to reactivate me when we are safely in the palace,” the computer councilman said.**

**  
**

**“Don’t worry, Doc.”Twiki closed the chest plate concealing the smaller quad. **

**  
**

**Buck smiled.“I’ll stall them as long as I can, but you will still have to work fast.You have the schematics of the palace and the surrounding buildings?”**

**  
**

**“Yep.”The drone tapped his head.“Right up here.”**

**  
**

**“Good.I can’t help but believe that the House of Entertainment is where the machine is.He would want his toy close so he can play with it.”**

**  
**

**“Yeah, 99.5% probability, Buck,” Twiki said.“Don’t worry, we’ll find it.”**

**  
**

**During all this banter, Buck had been doing his pre-flight checks and he found that everything was in order and ready.“Ready for launch sequence.”**

**  
**

**Soon he and Wilma had been catapulted out from the _Searcher_ and were speeding through space toward Endril.Buck began humming the same tune he had sung the first time he had flown to twenty-fifth century Chicago.Despite all his reassurances to his friends, he was feeling somewhat nervous.A great deal rested on his ability to bluff his way through his audience with King Meecros.He didn’t doubt for an instant Twiki’s and Theo’s abilities, nor, for that matter, his own, but so much depended on things that they had no control over.Like Meecros, for example.And that oversexed, overindulged, bratty daughter of his.**

**  
**

**He would love to see the look on Meecros’ face when he got mad enough to try to use his fancy weapon and it blew up in his face. Buck smiled, some of his good humor restored, and executed a double roll.**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers, may I remind you of your mission?” Wilma said, her voice seemingly stern, but he heard a hint of humor.**

**  
**

**“Absolutely, Colonel Deering,” Buck said, grinning.“Just trying to ease the nerves.”**

**  
**

**The rest of the trip was made with quiet purpose and they were soon in the royal hanger.Buck jerked his dress uniform jacket smooth after lifting Twiki down from the starfighter.Wilma stood beside him, her countenance anxious, her body tense.**

**  
**

**“Good acting, Wilma,” Buck said under his breath.**

**  
**

**“Who’s acting?You aren’t,” she responded just as quietly.“Please put up an appropriate front.”**

**  
**

**Zrinn and two courtiers approached.The ambassador gazed at Buck disdainfully, his eyes cold and hard.**

**  
**

**Buck frowned.“Well, I’m here.Shall we get on with it?”**

**  
**

**“Were you not the individual who said that you would prefer Hell to freeze over before coming and apologizing?” Zrinn taunted. **

**  
**

**“Their Highnesses and my superior officers presented very persuasive arguments to the contrary.You were there when I agreed to do this, Zrinn,” Buck said tersely.**

**  
**

**Zrinn smiled frostily. “Well, His Highness, King Meecros and his family will be ready to see you in about ten minutes.”**

**  
**

**It was closer to an hour, but while Wilma fumed quietly, Buck concentrated on his “apology,” frowning as he pondered.Twiki walked beside him as he paced.Finally Zrinn returned and beckoned them to the throne room.Again, straightening his jacket, Buck, with Wilma and Twiki, followed the ambassador through a pair of large overly ornamented doors.Buck glowered at the man’s retreating back.It was like being in the presence of the oily courtier Kane.When they entered the throne room, Meecros was sitting on his throne, an ornate dais encrusted with jewels and inlaid precious metals.Next to him on a throne not quite so elaborate was the queen, Creesus.The princess Oralinn sat next to her mother, smiling benignly.**

**  
**

**Buck didn’t have to pretend any of his displeasure now.All he wanted to do was take the girl over his knee and spank her.She batted her eyes at him and smiled even more brightly.Buck ignored her and turned his attention to King Meecros.“Your Highness, I am here as specified by the terms previously agreed upon.”Buck bowed stiffly from the waist.Twiki beeped noisily beside him.Buck mentally smiled at the robot’s performance.**

**  
**

**“What is the drone doing here?” Meecros demanded.His face darkened in his displeasure.“In fact, I only demanded the presence of Captain Rogers, to pay for his insult to my daughter.I want everyone and everything else to leave!”**

**  
**

**“Your Highness, in my capacity as second in command of the _Searcher_, as well as Captain Rogers’ commanding officer….”**

**  
**

**“You will wait outside the throne room with the drone, Colonel!” Meecros shouted.**

**  
**

**Wilma seethed even as she exulted since this was exactly what they had desired.Buck had assured her that Meecros would object to Twiki’s presence and probably hers as well.This gave her the opportunity to help cover for Twiki’s absence.“Your Highness, the Galactic Council will hear of this insult,” she huffed, turning and escorting Twiki from the room.**

**  
**

**“Do that, Colonel,” Meecros hissed and then turned his attention to Buck.“Now Captain, Count Zrinn will read the charges.”**

**  
**

**“Your Highness, I am fully aware of the charges.I am here to offer the apology as stipulated.”**

**  
**

**“You will first hear the accusations.It is the protocol of the Endril people,” Count Zrinn barked.**

**  
**

**Buck rocked back on his heels and nodded slightly.These pompous windbags were going to make it even easier for Twiki and Theo.He listened to the blow-by-blow description of the princess’s very overactive imagination.It took some time.When he was finished, Ambassador Zrinn intoned, “How say you, Captain Rogers?”**

**  
**

**Buck blinked and suppressed a yawn.He also suppressed the urge to look at his watch.“It was my understanding that I was here to offer an apology, not to answer to any charges, real or imagined.However, if you really want to rehash the whole incident, I have no problem with it, Count Zrinn,” Buck said emphasizing the ambassador’s royal title.**

**  
**

**“The apology is sufficient,” Meecros interjected.**

**  
**

**Buck bowed.“Very well and thank you, Your Highness.”He reached into the inside pocket of his uniform and then paused as several guards pointed their weapons at him.“Uh, just some notes, if you don’t mind.I want to do this properly,” he hastened to say.**

**  
**

**Meecros nodded and Buck finished pulling out the papers he had prepared the night before. **

**  
**

**“As pursuant to the conditions agreed upon between Admiral Efram Asimov of the Earth exploration ship, _Searcher_, the Galactic Council of the Federation and the ruling family of the sovereign planet Endril, I, Captain William Anthony ‘Buck’ Rogers, formerly of the United States Air Force, assigned to the National Aeronautic and Space Administration, last assignment date, 1987, more recently assigned active duty with Earth Defense Directorate in the capacity of Captain in a Defense Directorate starfighter squadron and at present, head of exploration and defense on board the aforementioned exploration ship _Searcher_, do submit the following formal apology and statement of humility.”Buck figured that had to be the longest sentence he had ever written in his life.It took two breaths to deliver it.He shuffled his papers and looked up innocently with an apologetic smile on his face.**

**  
**

**“As part of my status with the Defense Directorate, I was given the use of the ambu-quad, Twiki.Uh, he serves me in many capacities, including that of major domo.He keeps everything in order for me.”Buck shuffled some more.“He was supposed to keep these in the right order.”When Meecros looked ready to explode, Buck cried out.“Ah, there.I have it!”**

**  
**

**He took a deep breath.“In regards to the physical handling of the very regal Princess Oralinn….”Buck noticed the princess sitting up straighter at the mention of her name and primping.He went back to his notes.“….I do apologize most profusely for picking up Her Highness and removing her from the cockpit of the _Searcher_ shuttle XO331 during the flight from Toran to Endril.While the navigational maneuvers were precise and delicate, needing the utmost concentration, it was inexcusable on my part to indulge in such physical conduct with the Princess Oralinn.”Buck took another deep breath and proceeded to the fictional account of all of the princess’s and royal family’s considerable attributes.**

**  
**


	8. Meecros' Comeuppance, part 2

**  
**

**Wilma began walking the perimeter of the antechamber examining the artifacts and decorations.Twiki had slipped out a bit earlier, through a servant’s entrance, while she had been flirting with the guard near the throne room door.The guard had since changed, making it easier for the drone’s absence to be overlooked.Knowing that the ambu-quad had the floor plan of the palace memorized, she had no fears that, given time, Twiki and Theo would eventually find the so-called death machine.But it was the time factor. The longer it took, the better the chances that someone would notice Twiki or get suspicious of Buck.**

**Wilma sat down for a short while and then stood again gazing at the ornamentation on the walls.She walked to the guard and stood, facing him, her hand on her hips.He just stared at her, his face passive, revealing nothing.His eyes glanced at her with surreptitious interest, though.That might be something to keep in mind, she thought with slight distaste.With a sigh, Wilma turned and walked to the far end of the room.She checked her watch.It was too early for Twiki and Theo to have found what they were looking for, so it was certainly too early to lodge another protest.She could only hope and pray that Buck was faring all right.**

**  
**

**================================**

**  
**

**Twiki stumped to the place that logic told him and Theo was the most likely to hold the death machine, a room not terribly far from the throne room/audience chamber, but also close to the power resource conduits that such a machine would need.The drone activated his companion and beeped.**

**After a moment, Theo answered, “You are right, Twiki.The machine is not here, but before we try our other speculations, attach me to a computer terminal.”**

**Twiki hooked a tiny wire from Theo to an open port on the back of the computer terminal.Using an instrument that would bypass any detection devices, Twiki made contact with the computer’s database.Again there was a pause and then Twiki beeped softly. **

**  
**

**“Yes, very obvious.It would be logical for this machine to reside in the laboratory of the scientists who created it,” Theo said.“Shall we go?This may be more dangerous as there will most likely be individuals working in the laboratory, but I have seen ambu-quads since we have been here.We should blend in quite easily.We will simply have to do our best to avoid bringing attention to ourselves.”**

**The pair walked to the laboratory and passed through the entrance with only a glance from a guard who looked at them sleepily.At Theo’s direction, Twiki took the quad to a computer terminal and sat him down.Several people came and went, but as they were near the back of the room, the robots were not disturbed.Again, Twiki hooked Theo to the computer, sitting the quad behind the computer so he would not be seen.Twiki beeped softly, “I am going to move around a bit.”**

**“Yes, do that Twiki, but not too far away.”**

**“Drone, come here,” came a voice close by.Twiki turned and saw a human beckoning to him.**

** **“Go to him quickly before he gets suspicious,” Theo admonished softly.“I will find the data core for the death machine while you are busy.”** **

****

****

**With a grumbling beep, Twiki did as he was told.**

**Theo blinked thoughtfully and began sifting through the vast data banks of the Endril computer system.Once or twice, he paused, pulled up related data and then went on, his sophisticated computer electronics accessing and processing at incredible speeds.While it amazed him that he only had to bypass or break two password codes, it did not amaze the quad at the vast array of information that he was finding.Theo took note of several files that he felt would be of particular interest to the Directorate and/or the Galactic Council and determined to download them after he had finished the task of sabotaging the death machine’s program. **

**  
**

**Twiki finally returned and softly beeped at him. **

**  
**

**“Yes, I am working on the program even as I am copying it.There are other interesting files I want to copy, too,” Theo whispered. **

**  
**

**Twiki beeped again.**

**Yes, Theo was very much aware that Buck cannot stall forever.Twiki beeped again, indicating that he was going to plant the device that would physically destroy the machine, and then left, following another drone that had been summoned.Buck was not the only one playing a dangerous game.The possibility that he and Twiki could be discovered was quite great as well.The quad finished downloading the changes to the program and then began copying what he felt were important files to his storage retrieval system.He would do that until Twiki returned.**

**In the meantime, Twiki had found access into the heart of the machine, a dark area only large enough for an ambu-quad such as himself.Where the power supply inverter fed into the machine’s generator, Twiki stopped and put together the components of the demolition pack Hawk had devised, using the more delicate finger mechanism that had replaced one pincer hand.Then he placed the deadly device beside the inverter.While at first perusal, the new ‘hand’ looked like the old one, this one had two extra digits, making it more like a human hand.There were also joints that allowed the new fingers to bend.Twiki was pleased at how efficient it was working.He set the device and started back to Theo.**

**“Drone! Come here,” a deep voice commanded.**

**Twiki beeped softly to himself, probably the closest thing to cursing an ambu-quad could get.He stumped up to the human. **

**  
**

**“I want you to go to the mess and get me some lunch.Sandwich or something.” **

**  
**

**Twiki beeped, thinking furiously.Such a detour would take too long.Theo needed him. His friends on the _Searcher _would probably die if he didn’t do his duty now.He beeped loudly, letting his voice warble as though there was something wrong, then he began walking erratically, finally going around in a circle before walking off aimlessly.**

**“Hey, what’s your designation?”**

**As hard as it was to do so, considering his basic programming to obey, Twiki ignored the worker and rounded a corner still staggering and beeping loudly.After several minutes of careful watching, the ambu-quad finally rendezvoused with Theo.**

**“I was beginning to wonder where you were,” Theo said reprovingly.**

**“Sorry, had problems,” Twiki said softly. **

**  
**

**“Nothing that will hinder our return to Captain Rogers and Colonel Deering, I hope.” **

**  
**

**“Shouldn’t be.”Twiki unhooked his companion and put him back into the hidden compartment that Buck had created.Peeking around corners, the quad scuttled out of the room and then into a corridor without incident.But there the robot’s luck ended.They were approached by a woman, who demanded, “What is your number, drone?” **

**  
**

**“Twenty-three . . . forty-three,T,” Twiki answered, changing the digits of his designation in mid-stream, again remembering his first duty—to his crewmates.He beeped loudly. **

**  
**

**“Good.Not assigned.Go to the power plant.They need all available drones there.”**

**Twiki remembered the palace blueprints and turned and headed down a hallway opposite where they needed to go.When they were out of sight, he stopped. **

**  
**

**“We have to get back,” Theo said softly from inside his companion’s chest. **

**  
**

**Twiki beeped again and turned down a corridor that was not only in the right direction, but also empty.They had to do this until they were almost at the antechamber, then they were held up by the presence of too many people in the corridors. **

**  
**

**When Twiki had informed his companion of the delay, Theo said, “We will simply have to wait, and hope we see or hear Wilma and Buck.”**

**“Poor Buck,” Twiki said with a soft beep.**

**  
**

**=========================**

**  
**

**Poor Buck was, at that moment, back at listing the considerable, and fictional, attributes of the Princess Oralinn, wishing he had a thesaurus and trying hard not to gag.The princess was eating it up, as was her mother.Buck began a comparison of the princess and Heather Brannis, a girl he had known in high school.Heather was a nice enough girl, but she had been rather annoying at times, too.Silently, Buck apologized to his deceased high school classmate.As the stories of high school progressed, still liberally sprinkled with considerable positive comparisons, King Meecros first looked happy, then he progressed to bored and then he began looking irritated.Buck sincerely hoped that the quads had succeeded, because he figured that he would soon be tossed out.It was past lunch anyway and the captain figured that their royal highnesses wouldn’t want to miss their midday meal. **

**  
**

**As Buck had expected, Meecros finally interrupted him, “While this has been most enjoyable, Captain,” he said, his voice oily, “I have other duties to attend to.Perhaps if you leave it all on a disk?You can dictate in the royal library.And then the princess will have it to play over and over again.”**

**“Of course, Your Highness,” Buck said, trying hard to keep a straight face.“But that will not be necessary.I have it all here.”He handed a disk to Zrinn.**

**“This has been most gratifying, Captain,” Meecros said.“I will examine the disk shortly.You can go now.” **

**  
**

**Buck bowed to the royal family and left, sincerely hoping, once again, that Theo and Twiki had had sufficient time to accomplish their missions._They had better,_ he thought,_ if I had had to stay in there one minute longer, I would have probably been sick._As it was, he was feeling a touch of laryngitis for all his verbal kowtowing.**

**  
**

**As soon as the door opened, he saw Wilma confronting a guard, her hands on her hips, her mouth set into an indignant frown.She immediately brightened when she saw him.“Buck, you are finished?” **

**  
**

**“Yes,” he said, his voice giving evidence of his fatiguing and supposedly humiliating experience.His eyes surveyed the room as he and Wilma walked toward the other door.He stopped and turned back to the guard.“What have you done with my drone?” he growled irritably. **

**  
**

**“I don’t know,” the guarded answered.He was different than the one who had been on duty when the trio had arrived.“He was not here when I came.” **

**  
**

**“You jokers had better not have stolen….” **

**  
**

**“Oh, there he is,” Wilma chirped happily.Buck knew that the happiness in her voice was not all affected for the guard’s benefit. **

**  
**

**Twiki fell in beside them as they left the antechamber.Buck had to force himself to keep from audibly sighing in relief.“Didn’t I tell you not to wander?You could have caused an incident,” Buck said anxiously, putting his hand on Twiki’s shoulder. **

**  
**

**The drone beeped contritely, “Sorry, boss.” **

**  
**

**With a satisfied smile, Buck walked with Wilma and the quads toward the hanger where they climbed into their starfighters.After quick pre-flight checks, they launched, heading into the star-sprinkled void separating them from the _Searcher._ **

**  
**

**Wilma sighed, knowing this was far from over.She couldn’t help but wonder what prod Buck had put into the disk to provoke Meecros into firing up his machine.She couldn’t help but think it would be an appropriately witty Buck-ism.Wilma smiled and then smiled even more when she heard Buck’s voice.Despite the seriousness of the situation, she understood his feeling of jubilation right now. **

**  
**

**“ ‘Been through the desert on a horse with no name.Feels good to be out of the rain.In the desert you can remember your name….’” **

**  
**

**Wilma couldn’t help it.She giggled.“Buck, where do you get these strange songs?”**

**“It’s not strange,” he said happily.“Just a song some guy who was sick of the rain wrote.”He chuckled softly.“Actually, I learned the words wrong way back in my younger days.I think my words are better, though.”He sang it again.“ ‘In the desert you can’t remember your name.’Ha!When I did survival training in the Mojave, I most certainly did forget my name.‘Bout the only thing I could think about was a nice tall glass of cold water.” **

**  
**

**Wilma smiled.Then she cleared her throat, trying to be serious.“Buck, this isn’t over yet,” she reminded him. **

**  
**

**“I know, but I can’t help it.”There was a short pause where Wilma only heard a bit of space static.“I am out of that throne room.You hear that, Meecros?” he added loudly. **

**  
**

**Suddenly Wilma saw Buck’s starfighter shoot ahead of hers, executing several rolls before coming to an abrupt stop, facing back toward the planet they had just left, halfway between the stratosphere and the _Searcher_.**

**“Buck, what in the world are you doing?” Wilma asked.**

**“Just in case,” Buck responded, his voice more serious.He continued to keep himself between Endril and the bulk of the _Searcher_ just within sight range behind them.Wilma maneuvered beside him, just beyond his aft wing tip and waited with him.**

**“Wilma?Get out of the way!”**

**“I’m in this with you, Buck.”**

**  
**

**She could hear Buck’s sigh.“Thanks, Wilma.”**

**Within a heartbeat, the angry and strident voice of Meecros blared at them over the communicator.“Captain Rogers!!!” **

**  
**

**“The one and only, Meecros,” Buck answered jauntily. **

**  
**

**“I will kill you for that final insult!” he cried out. **

**  
**

**“Take your best shot,” Buck said calmly, his voice as taunting as his words.Suddenly, there was a crackling boom over the communicator and then Meecros was cut off.**

**Wilma caught herself holding her breath.“You know that weapon could have taken the _Searcher_ out as easily as destroying you,” Wilma said.“But that was courageous.”**

**“My bet was on Theo and Twiki, but if something had gone wrong, the initial force of the blast would have been used on us.Hopefully, we might have spared the _Searcher_ total destruction.By the way, you want to bet that was the sound of a death machine imploding?”**

**“Hallelujah!” Twiki beeped loudly from the back seat.“We did it!” **

**  
**

**“You and Theo were terrific,” Buck told Twiki.**

**“I agree with you on both counts.Great job, Twiki, Theo,” Wilma added. **

**  
**

**Devon’s voice came through their communicators.“Congratulations.The machine destroyed itself and the detonator took care of the husk that was left.” **

**  
**

**“Damage on the surface?” Wilma asked. **

**  
**

**“Limited to total regional power failures and damage to the palace.Although they claim otherwise, we believe there is no loss of life.”**

**Wilma really did begin to breathe, sighing in relief.“Let’s go home, Buck.” **

**  
**

**“Sounds good to me.”**

**“By the way, what did you tell Meecros?”**

**“Oh, I just told him I was sorry I didn’t put her high and mightiness over my knee,” Buck replied mischievously.**


	9. Intrigue

**  
**

**“Dr. Theopolis managed to retrieve a tremendous amount of data,” Asimov told the assemblage of the ship’s top personnel, several days after the incident with the ‘death machine.’“Some of which is very disturbing and may have to be acted upon immediately.We are in discussion with several top Galactic Councilmen about this information.”The admiral turned to Hawk.“This may be of particular interest to you, Hawk.It would seem that there is a common thread in the atrocities to your people and those perpetrated against other non-humans.The common thread is a man.His name is….”**

**  
**

**“Kormand,” Hawk finished for him.**

**Asimov nodded in surprise.“How did you know?”**

**“During the days of my warring, there was a human who was babbling much, in the mistaken belief that I would spare his ship.At first he told me things that I knew were false, but after I destroyed part of his engine core he mentioned Meecros, and his willingness to supply arms to any and all that paid, including a human whose name sounded like Korman. The babbling human, as his ship was drifting away, would say no more, as though the very walls of his ship, the very vacuum of space could convey his indiscretion to this Korman.Meecros’ name had been garbled, and when I went to the library in Nutralis, I could find nothing about him in the Galactic Council database.Korman’s name was garbled as well, but the only thing I could find was only the possibility that this was a person named Kormand, an individual who had advocated the rights of humans on Orion about twenty years ago.Before I could find out more, I was pursued,” he said, looking meaningfully at Buck.**

**“Exactly what did he say?” Asimov asked. **

**  
**

**“ ‘I did not kill your people.Go find Meegris, Korman.’And as I said, when I asked who these humans were, he stopped talking, only begging that I not destroy his ship.”**

**“Well, that is consistent with what Dr. Theopolis found.It seems that Kormand is Meecros’ biggest client.Through his funding, Meecros has shipped weaponry to about thirty known places, including Throm,” Asimov explained. **

**  
**

**“Just who is this Kormand?” Buck asked.“He must be pretty shrewd for no one to even be aware of him until now.”**

**“And only because I chanced on the records of his transactions in King Meecros’ computer,” Theo added.“Based on the data I found, Erik Kormand is the leader of an ultra-militaristic human rights organization.” **

**  
**

**“Whoa, Theo.Back in my day, human rights was concerned with the fair and equal treatment of all people.But I get the impression that such is not the case here,” Buck said.“Sound more like a white supremacist group.”**

**  
**

**“Knowing what little I do about your time, you are correct in your assessment,” Theo replied.“This is a human supremacist group.Kormand, from what I gleaned, believes that humans and those he terms ‘near-humans’ are the superior entities in the galaxy and have the right to exterminate ‘obviously’ non-human races to make room for human expansion.He seems to get some of his reference from a very ancient holy book, although I can’t figure out where such a precedent is.Most of the followers of religion do not hold to such a belief.It is also my understanding that Kormand also proscribes to some of the actions of leaders in Earth history.” **

**  
**

**Buck was startled, remembering his thoughts of several weeks past as he had been reading the books Dr. Junius had given him._This is getting spooky._“I can believe that,” Buck said dryly, bringing himself back to the present conversation.**

**“Wasn’t there something in The Bible where a group of people wiped out another group?” Admiral Asimov asked.“Would that be the reference?” **

**  
**

**“That’s a possibility, although there are other ancient writings that have stories of the same type of thing.What you are talking about is the section in the Old Testament where the Israelites, the ancient covenant people, had been recently freed from enslavement and were looking for a place to live.They were given leave by God to drive the existing peoples out of Canaan,” Buck explained.**

**“Could they not co-exist?” Theo asked, his voice incredulous. **

**  
**

**“Not being a theologian, I’m just passing the story along.I believe the reasoning was that the people already living there were wicked and debased and had rejected God’s laws.And also, they would pollute the Israelites with their depraved customs.”Buck saw several shocked faces.“Hey, don’t look at me that way.For what it’s worth, I also read that if the locals had not been so evil, they wouldn’t have been run out of town, so to speak.”Buck sighed.“And Kormand is not the first to take something like that to such outrageous extremes.Earth history is filled with horror stories of genocide.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I believe I could tell a few,” Hawk murmured.**

**“It would seem that this Erik Kormand has taken such ideas to new and dangerous levels, if recent events, including the destruction of Hawk’s people, is any indication,” Dr. Goodfellow said. **

**  
**

**“Yes,” Theo continued.“His goal, based on Galactic Council records of this human rights organization, is not acquisition of lands as much as it is racial extermination.” **

**  
**

**“Why wasn’t this acted upon, if there were records?” Buck asked. **

**  
**

**“Until now, there has been no one entity that could be blamed for the racial hatred that destroyed my people.When I was looking in the various databases on Nutralis, the bloody attacks against non-humans were just listed.No one claimed responsibility.And no one seems to care.It also disturbs me that these attacks seem to be escalating.Hatred without a face or name,” Hawk said solemnly. **

**  
**

**“So does this Kormand have a base of operations?” Wilma asked after a short pause in which she digested what Hawk had said.**

**“He seems to have several, but it would appear from Meecros’ files that his latest residence is on the planet Mendalis,” Theo replied. “Up until the last decade, the human population and the native Mendalisians lived a fairly peaceful co-existence.But, according to Galactic Council communiques, there have been quite a few bloody skirmishes in the past few years, most of which, it seems, weren’t even officially reported.The native Mendalisians have not filed any protests.” **

**  
**

**Hawk’s eyes became even darker than usual, the only visible clue of his anger. “Sometimes harsh realities do not appear to be a danger until it is too late to do anything about them.”He paused and the room was silent for a moment.“What is the next step?” he asked. **

**  
**

**Asimov answered, clearly glad to be discussing present action. “We were asked to investigate.Since there are humans there, our outward appearance of looking for lost Earth tribes would be our cover.However, we are to try and find out where Erik Kormand’s residence is.”He paused.“And then if all the evidence holds up, we are to capture Kormand and his followers.” **

**  
**

**“Pretty tall orders for an exploration vessel, Admiral,” Buck commented. **

**  
**

**“True, but we are the best equipped to deal with this situation and the subterfuge involved that is available right now,” Wilma interjected. **

**  
**

**“There will be another ship arriving later to help us, provided we get the information they need.The Council knows that if they wait too long, Kormand will most likely be long gone, so that’s why we have been asked to go in now, investigate quietly.”**

**“Won’t Kormand figure something’s up?” Buck asked.“Wouldn’t it be wise to send a few people undercover to do some digging.” **

**  
**

**“He probably will suspect, but as long as he feels we don’t know his whereabouts, he will feel safe,” Wilma replied.“And yes, there will be a few people undercover, posing as locals in various capacities.But even those not undercover need to be looking for this information in as discreet way as possible.” **

**  
**

**“So how do we go about this spy business?” Buck asked.“Mendalis is a very big planet.Kormand is going to be quite a needle in the haystack.”**

**“We’re not sure yet, Buck, but Wilma and I are studying all options and will decide within the next twenty-four hours,” Asimov said.“We will be arriving in the Mendalis system in two days.”**

**  
**

**Buck nodded and Wilma let out a mental sigh of relief.She had fully expected Buck to volunteer immediately to go to Mendalis and she was worried about that.After the events at Endril, she suspected that Buck would be about as unrecognizable as Hawk.And therefore be in danger.They had only the last hour heard of the huge explosion that had annihilated the palace at Endril and killed the entire royal family.She didn’t doubt that Kormand had something to do with it.The man had been incognito, an unknown cipher for some years now and because of Meecros, he was no longer a faceless entity.And if Kormand knew what had happened on Endril, then it was almost a sure thing that he would know who was responsible.**

**The meeting broke up, but Buck stayed.“Wilma, Admiral, for what it’s worth, all you have to do is give the word and I’ll be on my way to Mendalis,” he said before he, too, left the room.**

**Wilma sighed.**

**“What’s on your mind, Wilma?” Asimov asked.**

**“Buck is used to being sent on these kinds of missions.And under normal circumstances, he’s well suited for them.” **

**  
**

**“Exactly why he was chosen to be exo of exploration and defense,” Asimov said.“But I believe I know what you are thinking.It seemed very obvious that Meecros had some foreknowledge of Buck.And I can’t help but believe that it came from Kormand.I can only imagine that Kormand has been able to establish a very elaborate and thorough information gathering system.” **

**  
**

**“Meecros was allied to Kormand, by money, if not by politics,” Wilma stated.This whole situation bothered her.She couldn’t say exactly why, but she had a nagging feeling as though some filthy and loathsome person was sneaking up behind her. **

**  
**

**“So what ideas do you have for investigating Kormand?” the admiral asked. **

**  
**

**“I agree with Buck that there needs to be some undercover work going on even as we do the more public investigation,” Wilma began.“I think this time, I need to be the one to go down and investigate.”The admiral scowled.“I’ve done this sort of thing before, too.I’m not bad at changing my appearance either.And Theo has gleaned some information about Kormand that will make my . . . um, attributes, an asset.”**

**Asimov paced, still scowling.“Let me think on that.But you do know that we need to include Buck on this.In his capacity as commander of exploration and defense, of course, if for no other reason. **

**  
**

**“Yes, I know.” **

**  
**

**“We will have another commanders’ meeting in the morning.Maybe we’ll have more information and more concrete ideas then.”The admiral got up and motioned toward the bridge.Wilma preceded him out of the ready room. **

**  
**

**Twiki, who had been standing discreetly in a corner, beeped.“I don’t like the looks of this,” he muttered to himself as he stumped out of the room.**

**The next day, Asimov and Wilma met together before the strategy meeting began, laying the groundwork for the operation on Mendalis.“Wilma, before you call Buck and the others in here, I need to know something.”**

**“What?”**

**“I need to know if your decision for Buck to stay on board has anything to do with your relationship with him,” Asimov said.He felt a bit intrusive.He had already asked Buck the same question a few weeks ago and now he was also intruding on Wilma’s private life. **

**  
**

**She walked to the port and gazed at the stars._Am I?_She had read the reports, she had talked to Dr. Theopolis and the admiral, she had made the inferences and she knew her intuitive gut reactions.And she had not been with Buck the previous evening, preferring to make her decisions uninfluenced.She turned back to the admiral.“I don’t think so, Admiral.I really feel that this time, if Buck goes down there, he will be targeted.I think that Kormand knows of Hawk and Buck.I think Kormand gets detailed information on activities that interfere with his operations.He’s also very clever or it wouldn’t have taken so long for us to find out about him.” **

**  
**

**“I agree.And I thank you for your candor.”**

**“Admiral, be aware that I do fear for Buck.I remember how close we came to losing him on Arcadis and it’s frightening.Every time he’s gone on a mission, I fear for him, but I hope it hasn’t interfered with my decisions.And I hope you’ll let me know if you think that’s happening.”**

**“I will, but personally I think you’ve made a sound decision.Now let’s convene this meeting and ready ourselves for some heated objections.” **

**  
**

**Wilma smiled sheepishly as Asimov called the rest of his staff into his ready room. **

**  
**

**Buck sat quietly as Admiral Asimov outlined the information that had come in since the last meeting and some of his ideas about how to get the information they needed.He stared at the far wall and pondered the information.Then with a lusty sigh, he focused on his two superior officers.“It seems obvious from the data, that not only would Hawk stick out like a sore thumb down there, but I might as well.”He paused.“But you need all the people you can get.Some to be more obvious and some to be undercover.We aren’t a military ship.That is going to stretch us to the limit to have enough trained personnel to do both.”**

**“I know, Buck,” the admiral said.“What do you have in mind?”**

**“Yee and Park look like the tourist type.They would blend well and they can be very subtle when they need to be.They would be good for the undercover.And Mason and Henders would do well, too.Maybe a couple in the capital city and the other two separate in a couple of the other large cities.” **

**  
**

**Despite his low-key delivery, Wilma could see frustration in Buck’s eyes.He despised having to stand aside and let others go into danger.“Why only men, Buck?Seems to me a woman would be even more successful, especially considering Kormand’s reputed interest in female companions.” **

**  
**

**Buck looked at Wilma sharply and she could see some of the frustration become anger.But she saw a determination to keep this professional as well.He had been very conscious of his status as an executive officer and the attendant decorum, and was trying to temper his individuality and impulsiveness in order to fill his position.**

**“By your own admission, you said this was extremely dangerous.So why put a woman in that kind of situation? **

**  
**

**“Why not, Buck?” Wilma countered.“A well trained woman should be able to do as good a job as an equally well trained man.” **

**  
**

**Buck sighed lustily.It was an old argument, one that popped up occasionally. **

**  
**

**Hawk watched both of his friends with concern, but said nothing. **

**  
**

**“Other than the danger, what don’t you like about it?Do you realize what secrets a woman would learn if Kormand took her into his confidence?”**

**“Yeah and what consequences might follow if you’re discovered?” Buck retorted, gazing deeply into her blue-gray eyes. **

**  
**

**Wilma saw fear in his countenance, fear for her.Somehow, she felt that the fear would have been there even if they had not established their closer relationship.But regardless, this was something they would have to deal with and it appeared that they would have to deal with it now.They couldn’t constantly be wondering where personal feelings and professional feelings crossed over and begin affecting the performance of their jobs.Several hundred lives depended on their decisions.“Admiral, could you excuse us for a moment?” she asked.**

**Asimov nodded and Wilma motioned to Buck to follow her. **

**  
**

**In the corridor, Wilma asked, “Buck, maybe this isn’t fair, but would you feel differently if it were a different woman going on this assignment?” **

**  
**

**He leaned against the bulkhead and folded his arms across his chest.The leather jacket he was wearing crinkled softly and she noted the unobtrusive but nevertheless very masculine smell of his cologne.And his very masculine presence.Wilma couldn’t believe how hard this was, separating the professional from the personal.But they had to do it.This relationship had been building from the moment that she had escorted him into the landing bay back in New Chicago, after he had been awakened by the Draconians.**

**“You’re right, Wilma.It isn’t fair,” Buck replied coolly. **

**  
**

**“I’m sorry, Buck. But I have to keep re-examining my motives in this job.I don’t like it, but I have to do it nonetheless.I had no idea it would be so hard.” **

**  
**

**Buck’s eyes held a slight glint of anger that softened with her words, but otherwise he seemed the epitome of cool reason.Then he looked down at the floor and sighed.“Yeah, I know,” was all he said and then he sighed again.He looked deeply into her eyes and she saw that the anger was gone.“I think that part of my fear is that there is so much that is unknown here, and that would hold true for anyone who had this assignment,” he began.“It’s one thing to do these things on my own.It’s my own decisions, my own skin, my own consequences if I screw up.But when you, or anyone else goes into a dangerous situation, I can’t help but worry, to wonder if I should be there, too.”He smiled.“And I can’t help feeling more protective toward you, Wilma, even though I know how very capable you are.” **

**  
**

**“Thanks, Buck.” **

**  
**

**“And I can’t help but feel that this Kormand is like a cobra, sitting under a rock, just waiting, ready to strike.” **

**  
**

**“But he is a man who has already made one mistake.”She smiled to reassure him. **

**  
**

**“Oh, and what’s that?” **

**  
**

**“He chose Meecros to be his partner and they chose to cross us.”**

**“That’s true,” Buck replied with a soft chuckle.He took her arm.“Shall we go back in before they send a search party?”**


	10. Spying Can Be Such a Dirty Little Business

**  
**

**When they returned to the meeting they were greeted with curious stares.But the pair revealed nothing.Buck and Wilma sat back down and Asimov cleared his throat. **

**  
**

**“Buck, yesterday you made some good suggestions as far as undercover assignments go.Except I recommend Wilma and Maria Moralin go together into Brix, instead of Yee and Park.I think Mason and Henders should go separately on the two other large continents, to a larger city, but not the capitals.And Park should go to Gris on the continent of Braxtis.That was the site of the last alien massacre.That should be good for undercover.”He looked at the entire group.“I think that for the public display of inquiry, Dr. Goodfellow and Devlin should go to Brix and go through the bureaucratic nightmare of seeing the elected planetary leaders.”He paused.“Any other suggestions?” **

**  
**

**Buck gazed up at the map of Mendalis, showing the eight continents, countries, land forms and cities.“I think our time is limited.I believe that once Kormand is aware of any activity, he will act, and act decisively.I think there is more to Erik Kormand than the little bit we have uncovered recently,” he said, still gazing at the map.“I think we need to send at least one undercover operative to every continent.I think everyone possible should be sent to places where information says we’ll have the best success.”He turned and looked meaningfully at the admiral with a quick, but significant glance at Wilma.“And that includes me as well as everyone else.”Then he turned his attention to Hawk.“But not you, Hawk.I have seen what abject bigotry did in my century and, as you well know, it’s still around in this one.You’d stand out like a sore thumb.I believe that Kormand has a pretty good network of followers here or he wouldn’t have chosen Mendalis for his headquarters.”**

**“I have disguised myself before.” **

**  
**

**“Only for a short time and you were discovered.” **

**  
**

**Hawk gazed at Buck and then at the Admiral and Wilma, and then he looked down at his hands.Finally he sighed.“I do not like it, but I concede to your decision, and only say that as soon as feasible, I will be down there to help take care of this spawn of the deep pit of Seniket,” Hawk replied meaningfully. **

**  
**

**As much as Wilma wanted to argue, for she had felt a deep, black surge of fear at Buck’s suggestion, she remembered his comments out in the corridor.She could not offer anything as concrete for him staying out of this assignment as he had offered to Hawk.“I do feel, owing to the notoriety that you undoubtedly seem to have gained with this group of people, these terrorists, that you should not be seen in the capital city.” **

**  
**

**“I have to concur,” Asimov and Theo said at the same time.Asimov continued.“An assassination would only be too easy in a place like Brix.”**

**Buck nodded.“All right.Zeron.We do need to gather evidence of these atrocities for the council and there have been several villages ravaged there, too.”**

**“Yes, that makes a great deal of sense,” Dr. Theopolis said.“And the quicker we have the information we need, the quicker we can send it to the Council and then they will have ample reason for sending out a military ship to deal with this menace.”**

**“Hawk, I think you need to coordinate reconnaissance,” Asimov said.“Especially since Devlin is going down planet-side.”**

**Hawk still looked a bit unhappy with the turn of events, but he nodded.**

**They spent the next two hours making more assignments and coordinating all phases of the operation. **

**  
**

**As they left, Hawk pulled Buck aside.“Buck, I do not like this,” Hawk said, fixing him with a penetrating stare. **

**  
**

**“Now don’t you go sounding like Wilma,” Buck replied.“I don’t like it, either.I think there are things we don’t know.I think Kormand is a thermonuclear bomb waiting to go off.I think we are going down there with too little information.I don’t like Wilma and Maria going it alone in the capital with Kormand’s influence so strong down there.I, personally, would prefer taking on these goons of Kormand’s with you by my side, direct and quick.But that’s not possible.”**

**“Has it occurred to you that Kormand may not be in the capital?” Hawk asked. **

**  
**

**“Yeah, but most of his operatives are there, and according to the information the Council gave us, he appears there frequently.Regardless, even if Wilma and Maria don’t make contact with the boss, his underlings will be dangerous enough.”Buck sighed and laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder.“I’ll scout out the colonial outposts.Get a feel for what’s going on and then you can join me.Manders can handle the reconnaissance from here.” **

**  
**

**Hawk knew that while this operation worried his friend, he also felt that Buck was underestimating the danger of the colonial outposts.Hawk worried that this racial bigot had at least partially succeeded, even here on this ship.Kormand had turned their thinking from that of a venturous optimism to overzealous pessimistic caution.He spoke his thoughts aloud.**

**“Yeah, happened in my day, too.”**

**Hawk nodded. “Some things do not change, do they?” **

**  
**

**“No, sadly, they don’t.”Buck ran his hand through his hair.“I’ll be glad when we simply go back to saving damsels in distress,” he added wryly. **

**  
**

**Wilma, Maria Moralin and two others left for their mission first and reported no mishaps.After they had signed off, Buck prepared to leave as well.Six of his subordinates left, one or two at a time to the various parts of Mendalis where it was felt that the most information could be gathered in the shortest amount of time.Devlin and Dr. Goodfellow, along with Crichton, left on their assignment in an official and publicly announced shuttle and then it was his turn.He was the last operative.The thirteenth.He grimaced at the thought, although not normally superstitious.Buck shoved the number out of his mind.There was work to do.**

**Admiral Asimov was in the launch bay.“Be careful, Buck.”**

**“Sure thing, Admiral.I’ll watch my back and keep you updated as often as I can.And if the aboriginals are not overly skittish, I hope to make some kind of contact.”**

**The admiral nodded and Buck climbed into his starfighter.Twiki waved good-bye and Buck returned the wave.He wondered why this whole thing seemed to have a funeral kind of feeling._Damn that Kormand,_ he thought.**

**Buck had studied Zeron, using the long distance reconnaissance photos that Crichton had enhanced for him, but he wanted to scout the places that the robot had surmised had contained alien settlements.There was evidence of habitation, but it was impossible to tell what kind and some had become almost totally overgrown.With a sigh, Buck flew toward the continent’s capital city, keeping low.He landed in the spot in the thick forest predetermined to be large enough to hold his fighter, and after camouflaging the ship, set off down a narrow path that led to Asher.When the sun was almost directly above, Buck came out of the forest and walked into the small, very much provincial city.He took a room at the first inn that he came to and changed out of his now sweaty outfit.After a short rest, Buck walked out of the inn and wandered the streets.He was not exactly sure of what he was looking for, but he figured he would know when it appeared.**

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**“So the birds have come down to roost,” the light-haired, brown-eyed man said, smiling as he read the report on the screen before him.Erik Kormand had paid his people well, had them in all the capital cities on all the continents, although in most, he didn’t need to pay anyone to keep him informed.Most of the humans on Mendalis were now of the same philosophy as he was, and were very conscious of strangers and very eager to share their information with his operatives.It also helped that he was getting information from the Galactic Council, and that his Council contact was considered to be beyond reproach.That made it so very easy to get information about the _Searcher, _her crew and her activities.It was the Councilman who had told him about Meecros’ spectacular failure at the hands of that damnable Buck Rogers.How could Meecros be so stupid?How could ‘his highness’ use the machine that was meant for his own use and, especially use it before it was ready?Kormand remembered his anger.It wouldn’t have been such a bad idea if the death machine had been ready, but it wasn’t.Meecros paid for that mistake.His whole family had paid._That’s what I get for trusting a non-human with so much money and information._**

**  
**

**While he would have been happier having an organization made up exclusively of full-blooded Earth ancestor humans, Kormand was a realist.Pure human peoples were scattered all through this very large quadrant, indeed, throughout the galaxy, and it was impossible to get the numbers of followers he needed if his guidelines had been that strict.But there were many of alien blood that looked human, and very many of those who wanted to be part of his organization, like Meecros.Right now, it didn’t matter what their reasons for affiliating with Human Rights was, whether it was land, money, or revenge; it suited his purpose.As long as they were loyal.Maybe someday when all the ‘obvious’ aliens, those who looked non-human, were gone, destroyed and only memories, Kormand would be able to work on his plan.The glorious plan for the resurgence of the full-blooded human race.But it all came back to patience.He had to be patient.And vigilant. **

**  
**

**He brought his mind back to the problem at hand, the _Searcher_ and her inept operatives. Right now, the only ones he wasn’t going to worry with were the old man and his escort, sent officially to inquire about the activities on Mendalis.They were totally harmless, as all of the government officials were in his political camp and would give these visitors a great deal of trivial double speak anyway.He would have the rest watched, and taken care of when the time was right.They would meet with a variety of accidents.None of them would interfere in his plans to get rid of the last of the alien populations here on this planet and make it his permanent headquarters.**

**“Hmm, keep an eye on all of them.Do nothing until I give the word or unless they find something that could be damaging to the cause.I especially want someone to keep an eye on Buck Rogers when he arrives.Here on Zeron, is that right?”**

**“Yes, sir, General Kormand,” the young man in front of him said formally.**

**“Not so stiff, Reese.”Kormand smiled.“I would like him captured at the right moment.I have special plans for that one.”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Alive, mind you.”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Have my fighter readied for launch.I think I’ll pay a visit to the capital.I would like to get-together with Colonel Deering.She wants so much to meet me.”**

**“Now, sir?”**

**“Of course-- now.We wouldn’t want to keep the lady waiting.I hear she’s quite beautiful.”**

**The young man finally smiled.“I’ll send the word to the hanger bay right now, General.”**

**  
**

**============================**

**  
**

**Wilma blinked in the bright sunlight, but drew the beaded jacket closer to her for warmth.This part of Mendalis stayed moderately temperate, not too hot in the summer, but somewhat cool in the winter.It was early winter.She and Maria Moralin had left their small shuttle at a spaceport in a small city about one hundred kilometers from Brix, spending the night at a small, but comfortable hotel.This morning they had commuted part way into Brix, where they stopped at a large, crowded restaurant.There she and Maria had put on their disguises.Hair color quickly applied, hair straightener, lenses, make up, fancier clothing.All done meticulously, but in a relatively short period of time and all evidence speedily destroyed.If anyone had watched them go into the ladies lounge and waited to see them come out, they would have been disappointed.For those coming out looked nothing like the women who had gone in.**

**Wilma and Maria appeared, for all the world, like two provincial young women heading for the capital for a good time, slightly overdressed, totally awestruck over their good fortune and very much like most of the other female humans milling around the commuter station.**

**Wilma noticed a distinct absence of non-humans among the crowds. Kormand and his followers had done their work well, insidiously sowing the seeds of distrust and hatred that had flowered into acts of violence and bigotry.Non-humans had retreated into the background, heading on a course toward oblivion.**

**  
**

**“Hey, Marlina, let’s go on the next commuter,” Wilma said jauntily. **

**  
**

**Her companion nodded and smiled as she also gazed at all the men in the terminal.Some of them were nice looking, Wilma had to admit.They boarded the commuter, something that resembled archival pictures Buck had shown her, and were soon speeding toward the heart of Brix, gazing out the windows in seemingly rapt wonder. **

**  
**

**“Excuse me, ladies, but are you here for the weekend?” a low voice asked. **

**  
**

**Wilma turned and gazed into a pair of large and very penetrating brown eyes.The man’s sandy hair was highlighted with a slight tint of red when the sun touched it.The hair was curly, like he had spent time on a beach and he had let it go natural.He was tanned as though he had spent a great deal of time in the sun, too.His smile was warm and friendly and Wilma felt herself drawn to him, trusting him.**

**  
**

**“Yes, we got enough time off work so we decided to spend some time in the Fylos district,” Maria interjected, her voice bubbly.“We heard it was fun.” **

**  
**

**The man favored Maria with a smile as well, then turned back to Wilma.“What’s your name?” **

**  
**

**“Who wants to know?” Wilma said coolly, even though she was smiling.She didn’t want to seem too eager.Their quarry wasn’t some hot between the legs man on a commuter; it was Erik Kormand.“We don’t usually speak to strangers, even if they are handsome.” **

**  
**

**The man laughed merrily, seemingly not put off by her answer.“Erik Richards.And now we aren’t strangers.”**

**  
**

**Wilma joined in his laughter, not able to help herself.This Erik was charming, even if not their ultimate goal.She could play along.He seemed to know the area; maybe he would be of some use.“Felee,” she answered.“We’re from Roos.And this is Marlina,” she added pointing to Maria, who smiled and waved her fingers at him.Wilma had to restrain her laughter.Maria was playing the slightly ditzy tourist act to the hilt.**

**“Marlina,” he said with a slight tip of his head.Then he smiled even more broadly.“I am spending some time in Fylos, too.I would be happy to show you around.I know the area pretty well.” **

**  
**

**“Oh, I don’t know,” Wilma said hesitantly. **

**  
**

**“Please, as my guests.I promise I won’t bite,” Erik assured her.“There are two of you, you know.” **

**  
**

**Maria laughed.“Do you think you can handle two of us?” **

**  
**

**Wilma smiled.“Marlina!” **

**  
**

**Maria giggled.Erik chuckled. **

**  
**

**Wilma wondered about the similarity in name between this man and Erik Kormand and wondered how common that first name was.She pondered if that was any indication of the popularity of the ‘Human Rights’ leader.His name seemed to be very well known, even if his face was not.Could Kormand have become so popular that men would change their names?He reminded Wilma a little bit of Buck, having something of the same boyish charm, even though Erik appeared a bit older than Buck. **

**  
**

**“No problem,” Erik chuckled, his grin warm and friendly.“This is why I, a stranger, offered.”He bowed like an old-fashioned gallant, and showed them to their seat.“You two interest me and I believe you would be more than a match for me, if I even considered doing something unseemly, which I wouldn’t.” **

**  
**

**“Well, we have a while to get to know one another anyway,” Wilma said with a smile. **

**  
**

**They bantered for the duration of the commute and before they knew it, Erik announced, “This is Fylos sector.Fun, games, dancing and the best time to be had on all Mendalis.Would you ladies like to accompany me?” **

**  
**

**“I believe so,” Wilma said, even as Maria gave an emphatic ‘yes.’The colonel hoped that they would find out about Kormand without a great deal of effort but suspected that it would take a bit of time and several visits, if they could hold their covers that long before Kormand found out who they were.They knew so little about Erik Kormand; he was so elusive.They didn’t even know what he looked like.He had been almost unknown before the affair on Endril.As Hawk had stated, mass bigotry and prejudice had been a nameless and faceless entity.There was still no face, but Wilma was determined that there soon would be.**

**“Come Felee, Marlina,” Erik said.“Let’s go have fun.”He held out his arms and allowed the ladies to each take one.The three of them walked off the commuter and out into the bustling, noisy infamous Fylos section of Brix.**


	11. Spider's Web

**Erik Richards led them to one of the casinos, where they played 10 and 11 for a while, then after Wilma and Maria’s luck ran out, they watched him play for an hour, encouraging him and cheering his wins.Afterward, they moved to a table where Erik deftly threw the dice.Wilma was amazed.Erik seemed to have a golden touch, winning almost every hand and every throw.Wilma remembered Marla telling her how Buck had won most of his 10 and 11 hands on Sinaloa.There were so many similarities between the two men and Wilma found herself thoroughly enjoying the company of this Mendalisian man.“Erik,” she said between games.“You remind me of someone I know.”**

**“Oh, really?” he asked, his brown eyes curious.He took a drink and favored her with a smile before picking up the dice again.**

**“Oh, yes,” she said.“He has the same kind of smile and like you, an incredibly wicked sense of humor.”**

**Erik laughed. “Someday, I’ll have to meet this man.”**

**“He plays a wicked game of 10 and 11, too,” Wilma added, laughing with her companion.**

**“Then I must definitely meet him,” Erik said.“And see who is the best player.”He threw the dice, winning yet again.Then he looked at the empty glass in hers and Maria’s hands.“It’s getting crowded here.Shall we go somewhere a bit more quiet?”**

**“Oh,” Maria said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.“I was so hoping to meet Erik Kormand.”**

**Smiling, Wilma thought of the information they had received telling them of the mythos that had so grown up around Erik Kormand that women would go to the Fylos sector trying to find the man.The rumor was that if they did find him and he liked them, the women were set up in luxury for life in his mysterious and hidden compound.At that bit of information, Buck had sarcastically commented that it sounded like some sheik’s harem.Wilma had not had any idea what a harem was, but it didn’t sound desirable to her.Regardless, it was definitely a well founded rumor that Kormand like the companionship of lovely ladies and they were here hoping to capitalize on that fact.Considering that he was not a government official, but a private citizen under suspicion of gun running, inciting riot and murder, it would simplify things greatly if she and Maria could capture him quietly and question him on the _Searcher_ or at the headquarters of the Galactic Council.What she had seen and heard while on Mendalis had both disturbed her and made her uneasy.The quicker they were off planet, the better she would feel about this entire operation.She brought her full attention back to Erik. **

**  
**

**Erik almost purred.“I happen to know that he doesn’t usually show up until after midnight.We have a few hours.”His words were slightly slurred, as though he had had too much to drink.Wilma had already noticed that the liquor here was not synthetic, making her very glad Dr. Goodfellow had given her and Maria something to offset the effects of the alcohol and anything else harmful they might eat or drink.**

**“Really?” Wilma asked.Maybe this Erik knew something or maybe he was just trying a come-on.“Or do you say this to all the women you meet?”She asked.Wilma was feeling slight tendrils of alarm, but she knew that she and Maria could handle one slightly inebriated man.Easily.And he did seem to know about Kormand and about finding him.Whether it was true or not….But they had to take a chance.It was the only lead they had right now.She shook off the negative feelings.**

**“No, only the ones I like,” he quipped.“I promise, I will bring you back down and let you see how well you attract Mr. Kormand.”He held out his arms for both ladies.“Although I suspect it won’t take you two very long.”**

**“All right, it’s a deal,” Wilma replied with a smile at his compliment.She and Maria linked arms with their host and strode purposefully out of the casino.**

**  
**

**===================================**

**  
**

**As soon as he left the inn, Buck was glad he had not brought his jacket.He wished he could go shirtless as some of the residents were doing already.This southern hemisphere continent was in the throes of summer and like some of its Earth counterparts was not only hot, but steamy._You can fry eggs on the pavement,_ Buck thought._No, you could poach them._He just shrugged and continued wandering through the center of the provincial town, surveying the various people, the activity and his surroundings.Most of the people, either openly or surreptitiously, stared at him, some with suspicion.Buck pointedly ignored such looks, concentrating on acting the role of a new colonist or a somewhat quirky tourist._Would have to be quirky to spend a vacation in this steam bath,_ he thought wryly.**

**“You’re new here, mate,” someone behind him said, laying a hand on his arm.**

**Buck had to steel himself to keep from pivoting around in quick readiness, his laser cocked and ready to use.Too many hostile worlds, he thought.“That obvious?” he asked, leisurely looking down.**

**“I know everybody who comes through town, mate and you ain’t been here before,” the man said, flashing a broad grin, one that showed a lack of a few teeth.“Where’s the home fire?”The man was squatty, not quite a foot taller than Twiki, his reddish hair sparse, one eye squinted closed.**

**“Certainly not here,” Buck quipped.“You ever need a fire here in Asher?”**

**The man laughed heartily and slapped him on the back.Buck felt the air forced from his lungs with explosive energy.The short man had a strength that belied his physical appearance.**

**“I’m from Earth,” Buck finally said, after he had gotten enough breath.**

**The man’s good eye widened.“You’re Terran?Born on Earth?” he said, incredulous, looking him up and down.**

**Buck laughed good-naturedly and the small man joined him.“Terrans are that rare?” he asked.“But yes, I definitely was born on Earth.Chicago.”**

**“Well, blast me through a star gate!” he exclaimed.“Boy, what brings you out here to this provincial hot spot?I’m Dake, by the way,” he added, holding out his hand.**

**“Buck,” the terran said, taking the smaller man’s hand.The grip was strong, too.“Glad to meet you.”**

**“Likewise,” Dake said.“Now what brings you here, if I may ask?” he repeated.**

**“Wanted a change of scenery,” Buck answered non-committally.There was something about Dake that he liked.And there was something that told him he could trust this man. **

**  
**

**“Good answer.”**

**  
**

**“Well, folks seem a bit skittish around here.I felt like a side of beef in the USDA inspection line as I was walking through town.”**

**  
**

**Dake squinted up at him in puzzlement.**

**“Uh, I was watched,” Buck translated.“Closely.” He paused and figured what to say next.Finally, he just decided on bluntness.“Look, all I want to do if find a few of the aboriginals,” he added softly.“Find out what’s going on.”**

**“For good or bad?” Dake asked, gazing thoughtfully at him.**

**“Not sure how to answer that one, if politics is a touchy subject around here, too,” Buck replied with a slight smile.Somehow, he felt that Dake could tell him just exactly what he wanted to know, if his instincts were right about him.Kormand had a greater hold on this planet’s people than anyone in the Galactic Council even imagined.And Buck was in the outlying areas, the boondocks, so to speak.What was it like in the cities, he wondered? **

**  
**

**“You already have by simply talking to me, Buck,” Dake said softly.“I’m kind of different, in case you haven’t noticed.”Then he laughed.“Well, since you’ve been corrupted already, might as well go all the way.”He turned and motioned for Buck to follow him.“Come, have a bit of refreshment and we can talk.”**

**“Lead the way,” Buck said.**

**The strange man led him through several narrow streets that were filled with shoppers, merchants, locals and those from outlying agricultural settlements.Buck began wondering if this small, squinty-eyed man was leading him into a dark corner of this rough town so he could be ambushed, but he continued following Dake, still trusting the Mendalisian.Dake led him to the corner of a small eating establishment, one that also had a bar.It was like something out of Key Largo back in the old days.The local version of palm fronds covered the roof, small strands hanging down inside the room.Buck figured everyone scattered when it rained . . . and for several days thereafter.**

**Apparently, Dake saw his perusal of the establishment.“Cheaper using grish fronds.Doesn’t rain here good, except for a couple of times a year-- spring and fall.Then they just push the water out and re-cover the roof.”**

**Buck smiled, nodded and sat down, his back to the corner so he could watch everyone that came and went.The nasty thought about some nineteenth century gambler who did that came to his mind.He couldn’t think of the man’s name, Bill Hickok, Bat Masterson, whoever, the man had been killed in a poker game, his back to the wall.Sighing, Buck willed himself to relax and brought his attention back to Dake, who had just finished ordering drinks.**

**Leaning back in his chair, Dake pulled out a cigar and lit it.The smoke was acrid and clung in small puffs around the man’s head._Some things never change_, Buck thought.Cheap cigars in cheap bars.**

**  
**

**Dake held out another cigar.“Want one?”**

**“No, thanks, I don’t smoke,” Buck declined politely. **

**“Wise.These things can be deadly, I hear.”Dake laughed at his own joke.**

**A not-so-clean bartender brought over two mugs of frothy drink.Probably the local version of beer.Buck hoped it was better than the local version of cigars.It was foamed high over the top of the mug and the Terran wondered what the polite way of getting rid of it was.Dake answered the question by leaning over and blowing the foam on the floor.Buck stared at the small white mound for a moment and then tried to discreetly follow suit.Then he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.If they had, apparently it didn’t bother them.He turned back to Dake to see the small man grinning broadly at him. **

**  
**

**“I picked a place out of the way where everyone minds his or her own business and keeps a low profile.And doesn’t bother people who are different like me.”**

**  
**

**“What’s going on here?” Buck asked, even though he thought he knew the answer already._Kormand_.Everything came back to Kormand.“Seems tense.And where are the aboriginals I was told were here a few years ago?Are you…?”He leaned forward and spoke much more softly.“Surely they couldn’t have all been….”**

**“Why are you here?” Dake asked, leaning forward and restating his original inquiry.“Why are you looking for non-humans?”The small man’s voice had lowered to match Buck’s.To the outside observer, it appeared that Dake was simply spitting into the local version of a spittoon.**

**  
**

**“Doing a bit of fact-finding.” **

**  
**

**“For the Galactic Council?”Dake carefully studied the man before him.**

**Buck paused a moment, scrutinizing the man next to him.“Yeah, but how do you know I’m not lying?”**

**“You seem very easy with me.That says a great deal, Buck,” Dake said. “You see, I’m a crossbreed.It’s not terribly apparent, except when I change clothes and since I don’t do that in public, I am only suspected.”**

**“Freeosh?” Buck asked.**

**  
**

**Dake nodded. **

**  
**

**“Didn’t know it was possible.” **

**  
**

**“Rarely, but it is.”Dake leaned back and grinned.“You should see me in the trees.”**

**Buck smiled and drank his beer, deciding it could be worse. **

**  
**

**“Northwest corner of town.The edge of the spaceport, where they dump scrap.That’s where most of my people scavenge scrap metals.You might even find other non-humans.”**

**“Thanks, Dake.I really appreciate it,” Buck replied._Other non-humans?_**

** **

**_  
_ **

**“Be careful, though.The mayor’s been sending out patrols and I hear he’s going to set out sniffers.” **

**  
**

**“Sniffers?” **

**  
**

**“Patrol animals.Dogs on Earth, I believe,” Dake explained. **

**  
**

**“Ah.I understand.” **

**  
**

**“If you see anyone, tell ‘em Dake sent you to tell ‘em to stop scavenging for a couple of months until I get word out that it’s okay to resume.”**

**“You know, you’re putting a lot of trust in someone you barely know.”**

**Dake had been studying this human, gauging him against what he had been told.He decided to play his top card.“Hell, I thought I knew who you were from the moment I saw you.Just had to meet you to make sure.Captain Buck Rogers, right?From the research and exploration ship _Searcher_?” **

**  
**

**Buck’s eyes widened in surprise.“How?” he finally managed to say. **

**  
**

**“I find out things on both sides.Word is that Kormand wants you.He wants you very badly.And he knows you’re here.What the hell did you do to jerk his knot so hard?” **

**  
**

**Buck ignored Dake’s question, his mind only on the implications of what the Mendalisian had informed him.“If he is aware of where I am, then he must know about the _Searcher’s_ other operatives.”Dake nodded.Buck felt fear course through his body.Fear for Wilma and the rest.Kormand had been grossly underestimated.He had to get back to his ship and send a warning to the admiral. **

**  
**

**“Watch yourself carefully, Buck,” Dake said.“I’d better go now and you’d probably better do the same.”**

**“Thanks again, Dake,” Buck said.“How can I get a hold of you if I need to?”**

**Dake shook his head.“I’ll find you.”He got up and was soon gone. **

**  
**

**Buck was left with his thoughts . . . and the tab for their beer, he noted wryly.He threw down some coins and walked out, heading in a roundabout way back to his room.From there he meandered toward the forest, first walking along a well used dirt road that led to an agricultural town several miles to the west, then ducking into the foliage when he saw no one else nearby.Several times he checked for the sounds of someone following, but after a while Buck felt sure that no one had seen him and he hurried toward his starfighter along a tiny, meandering animal trail.He chafed at the time it took him to get through the forest, at how careful he had to be to avoid tripping on roots, being scratched by thorn covered vines, and stepping over dead tree trunks.Each minute that he took getting to his starfighter was a minute that Erik Kormand had to find his friends.**


	12. Into the Cockatrice's Den

**Dake sat outside a tiny, ramshackle building at the edge of Asher, smoking a cheap cigar.Inside he heard the sound of his two children settling down for the night, his sister quieting them with urgent whispers.It didn’t do to bring attention to oneself when you were under suspicion for being ‘alien.’He would be in there himself but for important business waiting to be concluded.Sighing, Dake realized just how tired he was becoming of this, tired of what had happened on this planet, on the planet of his birth.At one time he had considered himself a child of the towns and cities.His boyhood had been spent on the streets of Brix, playing with children of all races, not caring what was going on elsewhere.Now, those human boys were grown and hunting his friends to extinction.Now he was ready to not only leave Asher, which had once been a safe haven, but even leave the planet. **

**  
**

**Knocking the ash from the end of his cigar, Dake took another puff.What he had told Rogers was correct, these things could be deadly, but it gave him a perverse sense of pleasure.It was bad for you; therefore he smoked.He laughed softly and blew several huge smoke rings into the air.Again, he wondered what the Terran had done to raise the ire of Erik Kormand so much that the Human Rights leader would suspend his activities against his people and other non-humans on this planet.He chuckled.If only the humans knew what secrets this planet held.Someday, secrets like those held on Mendalis would reach up and bite them, like the crish adder did to those unsuspecting souls who stepped on its den. **

**  
**

**Of course, Dake knew what he had done . . . he had been born part Freeosh.That was all that mattered these days.That was what had lost him his eye and his wife.When the human gang had killed his lovely wife and beaten him almost senseless in Brix that devastating night, he realized that the end of his world had come.The only gratitude he had felt was that his children had been at someone else’s home.As soon as he had been able, he had taken his children and left Brix, left the continent and come to Asher.Now Asher was unsafe.Most of his people had hidden deep in the forests and hills by now, but Dake knew that it was only a matter of time before every little settlement, every hidden family would eventually be rounded up and either be killed or sent to the reservations.**

**Frowning, Dake thought of how subtle the humans had been when they had first arrived.There had been no problems; his people and humans had thrived together for over fifty years.Then the problems had begun, the meetings where humans demanded more land, less encroachment of his people.Dake snorted.What was that supposed to mean? he thought derisively.This was his people’s planet and they had been living their paradisiacal existence for millennia before humans had ever fled their nearly destroyed planet.If anything, his people could be accused of complacency, rather than being the ‘confrontational aliens’ that Erik Kormand claimed them to be.But that was slowly changing.Many of his friends were feeling the stirrings of righteous indignation at the treatment they had been taking for the past several years.**

**Actually, Dake thought, it wasn’t the first humans who had caused the problems; it was the humans who came about five years ago.They were very well organized, and the Freeosh couldn’t even hope to compete with the hate messages that had begun quietly and were now so very insidious.And if something didn’t change, his people would be extinct, quickly and without fanfare.And within his lifetime.He wondered where his contact was.Dake pulled out another cigar and lit it. **

**  
**

**“Got another one?” a voice growled from the shadows. **

**  
**

**“No.”**

**  
**

**“That’s okay.That garbage can refuse you smoke would make a screffle gag.”**

**  
**

**Dake didn’t even look at his companion, he knew who it was.Greeg.He wasn’t expecting him.“What do you want?” **

**  
**

**“I want to know that you did what you were told to do,” Greeg said. **

**  
**

**“I did,” Dake replied, finally turning to the human.He squinted at the late day sun shining in his eye. **

**  
**

**“Which direction did you send Rogers?”**

**  
**

**“Northeast.Freemont Road.Abandoned settlement, ten klicks from here.Should be fairly easy to catch him,” Dake said tersely. **

**  
**

**“Good.The boss will be happy about that,” Greeg smirked, tossing some coins into the dust at Dake’s feet. **

**  
**

**“This all?” **

**  
**

**“That and yours and your brats’ skins,” came the derisive answer.Greeg got up and dusted himself off.“Just keep providing information and the boss will let all of you live.” **

**  
**

**Dake just nodded, turning and gazing off toward the far horizon.After Greeg had left, Dake spat in the dirt where the human had stood. **

**==============================**

**  
**

**Wilma woke to find herself tied by her wrists to the wall behind her.Her mind felt sluggish, stuporous and she struggled to remember what brought her to this apartment that appeared posh in all ways but one-- the manacles that were around her wrists.Above her a small crystal chandelier glittered, each hanging jewel moving languidly, only slightly, as though they had been drugged as well. **

**  
**

**The walls were covered with dark designs of purple and gold, adding to the poshness of the room and she remembered.She remembered those same designs on a wall last night and then she began remembering everything.The laughter and gaiety of the night before, hers and Maria’s subterfuge in the attempt to get information.Or was it still night, Wilma wondered.Her arms ached, indicating that she had been lying in this position for some time.She saw raw places just above her elbows where the headboard had rubbed her skin.And her whole body ached, as though she had done something strenuous.Her thighs throbbed, her stomach, everything below the waist was one continuous bruised and battered ache.And then her mind took hold of the drugged and dreamlike memories, no, half-remembered nightmare visions, she thought, the horror of the past hours coming back in stark clarity.Wilma moaned and felt the tears prickling in the corners of her eyes._How could I have let this happen?Maria?What happened to Maria? And Kormand.Where is he?What else is he going to do?What more can he do?Kill me? _She laughed softly as a few tears flowed down her cheeks and into her ears.Wilma realized that death had much less horror to her than what had already happened.**

**She remembered someone handing her a drink last night—Erik.Then she remembered feeling the lethargy and realizing that despite everything, despite her precautions, he had drugged her.He had given her something that Dr. Goodfellow’s pre-antidote didn’t cover.As she sagged back on the overstuffed sofa, she saw Erik grinning, but this time it wasn’t the friendly smile it had been before, this was more like that of an animal that has cornered its prey. **

**  
**

**“You wanted Erik Kormand.You both wanted Erik Kormand,” he had said.“Well, you were right about one thing, my dear.Erik Kormand does like beautiful women.The prettier they are, the better I like them.” **

**  
**

**And Wilma had realized that this Erik, was in reality, Erik Kormand.And a sick feeling had settled in her stomach as she realized what Erik Kormand must do to the women that he chose.**

**Her realization must have shown vividly on her face, because he had laughed.“Yes, I am Erik Kormand.Welcome to Mendalis, dear ladies.Now you will find out why I come to Brix.”He rubbed his finger down the side of her cheek, but Wilma could only muster the strength to move her head slightly away from him.He laughed again and turned to Maria.He jerked her from the couch, throwing her to the floor.Wilma could see that Maria was still awake, but only barely.Her partner had drunk much more of the doctored liquor than she had.Kormand jerked Maria’s dress away from her body and began to rub his hand down her belly.Suddenly, Maria seemed to awake enough to realize what was happening.She moaned softly and then louder and louder, her cries filled with abject fear.Kormand laid his hand across Maria’s mouth and ordered her to be quiet.But it was as though Maria was possessed.Or very, very ill from the drug.Wilma wished she could force enough energy to move, to struggle.Maria began to convulse and cried out in ear piercing screams.Kormand sat on top of her and Wilma couldn’t see what he was doing any more. **

**  
**

**After a few minutes it was quiet and Kormand stood up.Maria lay silent and still.Too silent.Wilma tried desperately to move, to make her legs carry her away from this scene of horror.**

**  
**

**She remembered Kormand grabbing her wrists, yanking her to her feet, dragging her to the bedroom, this bedroom.Wilma remembered struggling, realizing what was happening, what was going to happen. _What had happened. _She struggled, but her struggles were almost totally ineffectual.The drug didn’t completely knock her out, but it rendered her efforts next to useless.Kormand dragged her behind him like a rag doll and threw her on the bed.She jerked up, for some reason still coordinated enough to do that.With a growl he grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. **

**  
**

**“Going to make this interesting, are you, Colonel?” Kormand had asked. **

**  
**

**She had opened her mouth to answer, but her tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth.Wilma had felt fear, real fear, the kind that wants to make you scream, the kind of fear that says ‘run, hide.’But she couldn’t run, couldn’t hide, couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t do anything.She could only watch the leering face in front of her, the grin that had seemed so charming earlier in the day on the commuter._And I actually compared him to Buck? _she thought in despair.Then she remembered the shock of his words.Wilma forced her tongue to work.“C . . . Colonel?” she stammered. **

**  
**

**“Oh, did you think that I had no idea who you were?Colonel Deering, how do you think I have stayed alive, and unknown to all my enemies for so long?” Kormand asked with a laugh.“I know where all of your operatives are and the names of each.I know what they are doing.This planet is mine, Wilma, dear.It’s mine and almost all of her people are mine as well, all except the scum and those that love scum.Like your Captain Rogers.Like you,” Kormand said.“But then, you are mine now.And I will break you and make you wish you had never heard my name.” **

**  
**

**“But . . . but how?” she asked.**

**  
**

**“How did I know about you?” Kormand asked.“Or how am I going to break you?” he taunted.His wolf-like grin broadened.“I think you know that one, m’dear.”He sat down next to her on the bed and laid his hand on her thigh.“Oh, the breaking will be so enjoyable.”**

**Wilma jerked her leg out from under his hand and tried to jump up again.She only succeeded in rolling slightly to one side.Kormand grabbed her hair and yanked her back down on the bed.“Ah, Colonel, you disappoint me.You would think that you didn’t want my attention.”He laughed.“Well, you can just pretend that I am your boyfriend.And when we are done you can tell me who is the better lover.”**

**Wilma bristled and before she could stop herself, blurted out, “Buck . . . never do this . . . to me!”**

**Kormand sneered and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, then along her neck.“Then he is a fool.” **

**  
**

**Wilma felt her skin quiver in revulsion as he proceeded to rub her and then slowly pull her dress from her body.The only thing for which she was grateful at that point was the drug, which allowed her to pass from consciousness to a twilight awareness where everything seemed surreal and remote.But she had remembered crying at one point, crying and wishing she could die. **

**  
**

**Now she was only feeling shame.Then she remembered Maria.How was Maria?Was she still alive?Somehow, Wilma felt that Maria was dead and that added to her shame.She had brought the lieutenant into this situation; brought her to her death.Shaking her head, Wilma wondered where Kormand was and that led to thoughts of what he had in mind for her.The restraints told her that he was not through using her and that jerked her out of her self-pity._There is no way in hell he is going to do this to me again,_ she thought.Wilma looked up and studied the manacle-like restraints.Slowly, she tried to position her hands to allow them to slip from through the steel rings.They were tight, but Wilma felt that if she worked at it, she might be able to get free.She drew her thumbs in toward her palms, willing her hands smaller.Biting her lip at the pain, she continued to pull and tug, feeling the skin scraping from her hands.Even then, Wilma continued trying to work her hands free.Soon the manacles felt slippery and she didn’t have to look to know she had rubbed her hands raw, the pain was enough to tell her.**

**  
**

**Cool air from the air conditioning system made her skin crawl, but Wilma ignored it, continuing to work her hands free from their hated bonds.With a gasp, one hand finally pulled through.Holding the second metal ring with her now free hand, Wilma worked until the other hand came free as well.She sat up, quickly drawing the sheet across her body, and looked around.Her ripped dress lay on the floor, useless, but she grabbed her underwear and quickly threw it on.She had to get out.Somehow, she had to leave before Kormand returned.The very thought of him being in the same room with her made her skin crawl.**

**Wilma perused the room more closely, knowing she had to find something to wear.There was a small doorway . . . a closet, she wondered?Quietly, she walked across the room and lightly touched the door, wondering if Kormand was paranoid enough to put detectors inside his apartment.If so, she would have to hurry._Decorum, be damned,_ she thought as she slid the door open with a jerk.Inside she saw various items of clothing—pants, shirts, jumpsuits.She pulled out the first pair of pants that she came to and pulled them on, then grabbed a belt to hold them up when the pants fell off.A shirt followed, quickly tucked in.The sleeves were too long, but Wilma chose not to roll them up.The long sleeves would serve to hide her abraded hands.She grabbed the remnants of her ripped dress and shoved it in a pocket of the pants._Evidence, _she remembered. **

**  
**

**Whether there was a detection device in the room or not, Wilma heard a door open beyond her room.She felt her heart race, wondering if Erik Kormand was returning.Looking around the bedroom wildly, she saw a slim-necked vase on a stand and grabbed it.She only had time to stand close by the bedroom entrance before it slid open and a figure came in.Without even waiting to see who it was, Wilma swung and connected with the intruder’s head.As he slumped to the ground, moaning, she saw it was, indeed, Erik Kormand.Her breath constricted in her throat, her heart still raced and she could only see his leering face in front of hers as he sat on top of her in the night. Anger warred with fear, a white-hot anger engulfed her and, as he stirred, still moaning, she swung the vase again, connecting with the back of his head.She felt pleasure that she had hurt him._Hurt him? _No, she wanted to kill him for what he had done.She swung the hard, treated-glass vase against the doorway, where it broke.A large piece laid by him, inviting her to act upon her anger, her desire for revenge._An eye for an eye._She picked up the shard and held it at his throat, then she hesitated, feeling frustrated on the one hand and horrified on the other.Wilma realized she couldn’t do it.She could not kill someone lying helplessly on the floor like this, not even Erik Kormand.The hand with the shard moved to a different part of his body, but still, even though she wanted to destroy that which seemed most precious to him, she couldn’t do that either.She felt disgust at herself and disgust for the heap of refuse at her feet.**

**Suddenly, Wilma couldn’t stand to be near Kormand.She felt she had to get away from the apartment, the place of her shame or she would be physically sick.Throwing the shard to the ground, she ran out of the bedroom._Maria!I have to make sure about Maria!_Wilma looked around the room where she and Maria had sat laughing and joking with Erik Kormand.She saw a piece of the soft silken dress that Maria was wearing lying on the floor in front of the sofa.Again, her heart hammered and her stomach lurched.Her attacker was in the other room; he was here!Wilma jerked around, thinking that he was sneaking up on her, but there was no one there.It was still and quiet in the apartment.She gazed through the door that led to the room of her shame and saw him still lying on the floor, just as he was when she had hit him.With a ragged breath, Wilma forced herself to go from room to room, looking for her companion.**

**  
**

**Finally in the other bedroom, she found Maria, her body already cold and stiff, her eyes slightly bulging in the horror of death by strangulation.Wilma shuddered and took Maria’s hand.“Oh, Maria, I am so sorry.So very sorry,” she whispered, feeling the guilt trying to overtake her again.“I wish I could take you with me, but I can’t.”Somehow, he would pay for this.Sometime in the future, she, Wilma Deering, would find a way to confront Erik Kormand with this horrible thing he had done to both of them and he would pay.But not tonight.It couldn’t happen tonight.Wilma smiled humorlessly.Just escaping would be one little bit of revenge.Saying a quick prayer for her friend, and covering her with a blanket, Wilma turned and went back to the main door.She paused and thought.What if there were guards outside?Putting her ear to the door, she listened, trying to still the horribly noisy beating of her heart.She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, to think and plan. **

**  
**

**Looking at her hands, Wilma saw that blood was showing on the sleeves of the shirt.Despite her desire to leave this place, she had to do something about that or she would be noticed just as soon as she left the apartment._Bathroom_, she thought, remembering the night before when Erik had offered Maria the use the ‘ladies’ room.’The room was as opulent as the rest of the apartment, Wilma noticed with disgust.Quickly, she found antiseptic spray that would stop the bleeding and used it on her abraded wrists and hands.Then she took Kormand’s silken robe and using materials from a manicure set, tore it into strips, getting great pleasure in destroying something that belonged to him.Awkwardly, Wilma wrapped a strip around each wrist, using her teeth to help tie a knot._Not the best job, but it will do_, she thought.Grabbing another shirt out of the closet, she changed, stuffing the old one in a dark corner of the closet.That done, she went to the door and listened again.**

**  
**

**Finally, when she felt ready, Wilma pushed the button to open the door and then flattened herself against the inside wall out of sight of anyone who might be there.She heard nothing, no one poked a head in to investigate and the door slid shut.She looked behind her again, feeling the same eerie feeling she had before when she thought someone was creeping up on her.But it was still in the room, only the soft whisper of the circulating air breaking the silence.Taking a deep breath, Wilma pushed the door’s button a second time with the same result as before.For a brief moment, she was incredulous, wondering at the utter arrogance of this man who was so sure of his following that he didn’t even keep guards at the door.Quickly, Wilma leaped through the door, ready to take on anyone who might be lurking, waiting.There was no one and she dashed down the hallway to the elevator she had come up with Erik and Maria the night before.Pushing the button, she waited impatiently.When at last it opened, a security guard looked at her in open shock.It was quick lived.There was no hesitation on Wilma’s part this time.She quickly knocked the man unconscious, dumping him in the hallway.She entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to the lower level.**


	13. Capture

**  
**

**Buck continued along the sun dappled path, heading unerringly toward his starfighter, hidden in a clearing about two hours from Asher.It was a bit cooler here than in the small city, but still reminiscent of the African rain forest where he had almost died.An hour and a half of hard travel and Buck reached his ship.Moving the camouflage blanket partway off of the craft, he popped the canopy and slipped into the cockpit.“Clint Eastwood to _Searcher_,” he called out, smiling at the joke of his predetermined clandestine name. **

**  
**

**“_Searcher _here.How are you doing, ‘Clint’?” Hawk asked, his voice evidencing slight amusement at the curious Earth subterfuge.**

**“Not bad for this high plains drifter,” Buck replied in another predetermined coded answer.It was letting the admiral know that he would soon be moving on to find evidence elsewhere on this continent.“But I have something important for the sheriff.”**

**Buck noted the change in Hawk’s voice to dead seriousness.“Yes, what is it?” Hawk asked. **

**  
**

**“Birthday boy knows about the party.And knows who all the guests are,” Buck answered cryptically. **

**  
**

**Another voice, the admiral’s, “ ‘Clint’, if that’s so, then get back up here.” **

**  
**

**“I will,” Buck responded.Yes, he would, but not until tonight.Not only because he had all but promised Dake to warn the scavengers of the trap laid for them, but also because he wanted to talk to these people, too, and he didn’t know of any other way he could do that other than to meet them tonight.“Eastwood out,” he added, cutting the communication before the Admiral could say anything else.**

**Buck gathered a few supplies, secured the fighter and then headed back down the trail toward the spaceport.He built a small camouflaged camp near the dump at the edge of the cleared land around the spaceport and waited, dozing off and on during the hot, late afternoon sun. **

**  
**

**Just before sunset, Buck awoke fully, hearing slight changes in the timber of the forest noises.He peered out of his hidden camp and saw men patrolling within the perimeter of the landing field, but away from the dump.They were fully armed with lasers, he noted.The sun set, the air cooled and lights bathed the area closest to the spaceport terminal.The perimeter remained in darkness.The guards were patrolling within the lit area as well, avoiding any of the darkened areas, including the dump, indicative of the trap to which Dake had been hinting.Buck put on his night lenses and saw more guards in strategic places closer to the dump.He had to hand it to them, the soldiers were well concealed, almost undetectable, even with the infrared goggles he was wearing.Moving about a bit to get the kinks out of his muscles, Buck assumed that the guards had night lenses, just as he did.He would have to be careful not to give himself away.It was then he saw a small, robe-covered humanoid creeping toward the dump.Looking into the forest, Buck saw others, at least three more figures skulking behind the first one.None of them had night lenses. **

**  
**

**It seemed that the concealed guards tensed, waiting, their lasers ready and Buck crept low to the ground, sure that he was detected by the humans, but not worrying about that right now.When he was between the smaller alien and the ones behind, Buck rose up a bit and gestured to the aborigines that were following, trying to impress on them that they needed to go back, that they were walking into a trap.He then turned toward the smaller one in front of him and saw him gazing at him with a puzzled, fearful look on his face.With exaggerated hand gestures, Buck tried to convey the same message to the lone scavenger that he had to the ones behind.It was so dark, he wasn’t sure that any of his gestures were understood.He heard noise behind him and turned toward it.At the same time there was a sudden whirring noise and a powerful beam of light caught all of them in a glare like that of midday. **

**  
**

**The forest people’s robes covered most of their bodies, but under the hoods Buck caught a glimpse of feathers._Feathers?_ **

**  
**

**The guards howled a triumph call of discovery and began running toward them.The smaller alien dashed past him and Buck didn’t hesitate to follow.Most of the robed figures had already dashed back into the forest, lost from sight, but Buck kept his eye on the smaller one who had been at the front of the scavenging group.Surely they couldn’t be bird people, but Buck had to find out.Hawk’s kin were the only ones he was aware of who were feathered. **

**  
**

**Despite the robes, the smaller man just in front of him was holding his own in the dark forest, but still, they were not losing the soldiers behind them.Apparently, the best-trained men were put on this assignment.Buck loosened his pistol in its holster on his thigh and listened to the shouts behind him.Then the person in front of him stumbled and fell, sprawling hard on the uneven ground.Buck raced for the smaller man, grabbed him by the arm and jerked him off the trail.The alien struggled, but Buck hissed in his ear, “If you want to escape, settle down and keep quiet.”They crossed the fallen trunk of a massive giant tree and Buck dropped and pulled his companion beneath it with him.**

**“Shh!They were right behind me,” he whispered when the small man tried to get up.Noise behind them lent credence to Buck’s words and they both listened as the soldier came closer, looking around.Another soldier joined him.Buck was struck by how light weight the other man had been when he had picked him up.Hawk also had a light frame.Buck remembered Dake’s comment, ‘You might even find other non-humans.’Hawk had said that his people scattered during their flight, losing contact with one another.Could a group have settled on Mendalis?If so, they had kept their existence a very tight secret.But who could blame them?**

**  
**

**Buck brought himself back to the present situation.He had to keep his mind on immediate survival and listen for the guards.They were quiet now, too quiet.**

**  
**

**There was a slight crackling of twigs only a few feet away.Then another.Then a low voice, “I know someone is here.”**

**“Shut up, Kreg,” came another harsh whisper.“Eli will be here with his hound in a moment.”**

**  
**

_ **Thank you very much, Kreg, for the information,** _ ** Buck thought.Making sure his laser was set on stun, he jumped up and fired, hitting the one guard point blank and nailing the other before either could do more than grunt in surprise.The birdman, or boy, Buck suspected, wasted no time.He leaped over the log and dashed into the forest, going down a trail only barely discernible, even with the night lenses. **

**  
**

**“Wait!” Buck called out softly.He had to make contact with them.He owed that much to Hawk.He couldn’t just go back and give half information to his friend; he had to have facts and surety.With no hesitation, Buck raced after the young birdman, desperately trying to discern hidden roots and branches, even as he ran.He barely heard the boy’s passage ahead of him, but it was enough.Receding behind him were sounds of the guards and their tracking dog.Buck knew the dog would be a problem, but that was something that could be figured out later.He continued following the trail, stopping only briefly to listen for sounds ahead of him.He had studied the general topography of this area and had a pretty good idea where the bird people would most likely be going.There was a mountainous plateau directly ahead.Buck quickly consulted the compass on his wrist to verify his guess and then continued. **

**  
**

**Behind him, he heard the faint cry of a dog that had picked up a scent.This was one pre-holocaust institution that he wished had been lost. Buck sincerely hoped there was something that would allow the bird-people to escape their pursuers.He also hoped there was something that would allow him to escape as well.**

**  
**

**He continued toward the highlands, but suddenly found his path blocked by someone that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.Before he could say a thing, something hit him from behind.There was quick pain and then nothing.**

**  
**

**Creel stood gazing at the human crumpled at his feet, wondering about him, pondering the reason a human would to desperately try to catch them.Why had he been waiting for them, for he was sure that is what this one had been doing.He bent down and took the night lenses from their captive.They would come in useful.It would be something to show for all their efforts.In the distance, they heard the cry of the sniffer.That was something they would have to take care of before they got to the caves. **

**  
**

**“Leave him,” a tall, muscular birdman, Raptor, said, nudging the still form at his feet. **

**  
**

**“No!” the boy, Brish, cried out.“He saved me.” **

**  
**

**That was something else that confused Creel.He had seen enough to know that the human had helped his son-by-marriage, but again, why? **

**  
**

**“He’s human,” Raptor pointed out the obvious. **

**  
**

**“But he still helped me.And I think he saw that I was not a Freeosh.” **

**  
**

**“Do you think he recognized you for one of the people?” Creel asked.It would make sense, the man having the night lenses. **

**  
**

**“I think so, Creel.”**

**Creel thought of this new dilemma.Indeed, if this human knew who they were, and his actions seemed to lead to that conclusion, leaving him in the hands of the pursuing humans would be very dangerous.“We’ll bring him.Brish is right.We cannot take a chance of him falling into the hands of the soldiers if he knows.”**

**“Why don’t we just kill him?” Raptor asked.**

**Creel smiled.That was a good thought, and a simple answer, but there was something keeping the birdman from carrying out the suggestion.And that was curiosity.Creel wanted to know why this man followed them, why he was so determined.“That might normally be a sound idea, Raptor, but I am intrigued in this human who seemed interested in helping one of us.”He paused.“And there is something that causes me to balk at doing something that seems to come so easily to so many humans.”His people had practiced anonymity from the moment they had heard evidence of humans on the planet.They had been remote even from the Freeosh before that, fearing what had happened on Earth so many centuries before.But now, in the wake of recent events, he was glad of the wisdom of his grandparents.While he didn’t doubt there were humans who did not mind sharing their colonies with other entities, there were so many, especially in this quadrant who wanted nothing more than to see all of his people dead.It had always been thus, it seemed, even from the beginning.**

_ **But what is this one’s motivation? ** _ **he asked himself, again nudging the still form with his toe._Could this be a trap?_If so, it was quite an elaborate one. **

**  
**

**Raptor grimaced in the darkness, then he bent down to pick up the human.“Why are humans so blasted heavy?” he grunted. Another member of their party helped and they were soon climbing the path that led toward the plateau.After a while, the human began stirring.Creel ordered a rest.“Watch him.Keep him quiet, but don’t harm him.”Creel walked away, listening to the sounds of pursuit coming from their back trail._Why were the humans so determined to capture us this time? _he thought.His people only came down a few times a year, very discreetly; the Freeosh scavenged the rest of the time.And they had never caused any damage, only gathering what they needed among the things that the humans wastefully threw out.Creel sighed, _Why do humans do anything they do?_**

**Creel looked toward the spot where the human was slowly regaining consciousness._Is he the reason they are following?But that makes no sense!_The distant howling sent chills up and down his spine, even though it wasn’t that close.Creel walked back to his companions.“They seem determined this time.They are still following with their sniffer,” he said to those sitting nearby.**

**“Never have they followed us before,” Raptor commented.“Why now?”**

**Buck heard voices as he slowly drifted back to awareness.There were not speaking terra lingua, but still it seemed somewhat familiar.He moaned softly as a shooting pain went through his head. **

**  
**

**“Quiet, human,” a voice hissed in terra lingua close by his ear.“If you value your life.”**

**Slowly he sat up and saw the same hooded boy he had followed, staring intently at him.Buck smiled softly to reassure the young man and looked around, trying to see into the pre-moonlight darkness.His lenses had been taken from him, but that didn’t surprise him.Again the voices were speaking the same language as before and Buck finally recognized where he had heard it.It was Hawk’s ancestral language! **

**  
**

**His friend had told him about it, taught him a few words and phrases, but even Hawk had not been totally fluent in his native tongue.The bird-people of Throm had gone the path of assimilation with their human neighbors at first and by the time the village had been destroyed, only a few of the older members had been fluent.Hawk had retained most of his native language from his boyhood and he had begun practicing with his father in law only a short time before the old birdman’s death.It was when Dr. Goodfellow had dug up some written records that Buck had asked Hawk about his language, and his friend had begun teaching him some of the rudiments.**

**Buck listened to his captors, even as he listened to the sounds of pursuit.Dake had been right.Kormand’s men were very determined.“S-ris,” he said softly to the one standing nearby, the birdman he assumed was the leader.**

**Before he could take a breath, Buck felt the steel hard fingers of the birdman he presumed to be his guard, around his throat, choking him.“Who are you who presumes to speak the sacred tongue, human?” the warrior hissed.**

**  
**

**As the fingers squeezed, Buck struggled to grasp the birdman’s hands, pull them away from his throat.He felt the lightheadedness of lack of oxygen, and was finally able to gasp out, “If you let go, I can tell you.”**

**“Let him go, Raptor,” said the one Buck had judged to be the leader.**

**With pointed deliberation, Buck first rubbed his bruised neck, then ignoring the rest of the party, addressed the birdman now squatting down in front of him.“S-ris al kiror upolu risor mokoura.”He sincerely hoped that his pronunciations and inflections were correct. **

**  
**

**The dark eyes bored into his, almost luminous in the darkness surrounding them.“How do you know about us?How do you know our language?” Creel asked in terra lingua, his voice low, almost a whisper.Somehow, he was already feeling that this human had no affiliation with Kormand.Why would a believer of Kormand’s philosophies take the time to learn his people’s ancient language, even as crudely as this human spoke it?The formal greeting was perfectly, if haltingly given.**

**  
**

**“Answer to the first question--I didn’t, at least until you showed up at the spaceport,” Buck replied, his voice equally low.“As to the second question, a friend of mine taught me a little of your language.”He paused.“But the important thing is that the spaceport guards are following and with a tracking dog, they can follow you anywhere.I was informed by a friend in Asher, a Freeosh half-breed, that Erik Kormand was increasing his efforts to annihilate all aboriginals on the planet.I can only assume that your people would be acceptable for that fate as well, especially since Kormand was indirectly responsible for the annihilation of the Tane-rapanui on Throm.”**

**Creel gazed at the human in shock.He knew the true, ancient name of the people.Under no circumstances could their captive be allowed to go free, nor could he be killed until the leaders had taken for themselves the knowledge that this human carried inside him.** __

_  
_


	14. Oh, the Tangled Webs We Weave

**  
**

**Hawk paced the confines of the bridge, his body taut with nervous frustration.It had been over twelve hours since that last call from Buck.Nothing at all from Wilma for a day. “Admiral….” He began. **

**  
**

**“Hawk, I understand your feelings,” Asimov interrupted.“I would like nothing more than to go down myself.I am disturbed that not only Buck and Wilma are unaccounted for, but also Maria Mendalin, Troy Grayson and Ross Williams.That’s five people out of the group I sent down a day ago.Then add to the fact that of the rest, two barely made it back with their lives.And then the fact that the planet has become a stew pot of racial bigotry and strife.”**

**  
**

**“But is that not enough to call in a Galactic Council warship, Admiral?” Hawk asked, feeling as though he was clutching at straws. He knew the directive had been discretion.And he knew that these had all been developments that had unfolded in only a matter of days.He also was fully aware of the Galactic Council’s past history.**

**The admiral sighed.“No, Hawk, we never made contact with any aboriginals, never got the concrete evidence we needed.Kormand has done his work well.And that’s why the Council wanted this done as discreetly as possible.Get Kormand quietly or at least get the evidence on him quietly, avoiding conflict that may cause this all to blow up in everyone’s face.” **

**  
**

**Hawk nodded, but said nothing.**

**“Damned politics,” Asimov muttered.He stared at the view screen, which showed Mendalis floating serenely below them.“However, I promise this, if we have not heard from them in the next twelve hours; if they aren’t back by then, then politics can go out the window.I will send someone down to make inquiries.Hell, I may anyway.John is still nursing that broken arm from the mob that almost killed him.”Asimov rubbed his chin and sighed in frustration.“And if we find out nothing, or if they are still missing after a day, then I feel we will have to contact the Council, give them what we have.That’s five Directorate people clearly in harm’s way; they will have to do something.”**

**Hawk doubted that there would be any action from Cronis, the seat of the Galactic Council, despite what the admiral said.“Even if they wanted Eric Kormand taken without undo publicity?” Hawk asked evenly. **

**  
**

**“Even if,” the admiral agreed.**

**“This is a hard thing, having friends in danger and a madman on the loose.”Hawk paused.“And not being able to do anything about it.” **

**  
**

**“It certainly is,” Asimov concurred with a lusty sigh. **

**  
**

**Hawk continued to pace, stopping before the large port that showed a palette of brilliant stars.Below him, his two closest human friends were in danger while he sat in safety.It frustrated him to feel so useless.Then the eyes of his mind saw a familiar face in the white sprinkled blackness._Koori_.She was not beckoning, nor was she trying to say anything, she was only gazing at him, her eyes filled with love and devotion._Koori, what is it you want of me, my beloved, my piri-ua?_ Her visage came closer and almost could he feel her breath, her touch.It took a great deal of self-control to keep from outwardly reacting to her nearness.But there was nothing else, no message, only the closeness of her entity.Then he really did feel as though she had touched him.He felt the power of her presence, and a strengthening of his spirit and his body that surprised him.She smiled and began to withdraw.He smiled softly in return, not feeling the pain that remembrances of Koori usually brought him, but the contentment that she was ever near to him, never far.It was as though she had deliberately come to give him strength, to help him prepare for something to come. **

**  
**

**“Hawk?Are you all right?” the admiral asked. **

**  
**

**Hawk turned to find Asimov close behind him.“Yes, Admiral.I am fine.”And Hawk knew what needed to be done.He knew and dreaded and anticipated at the same time.But it was something other than sitting in frustrated anger and only hoping.It was acting and working toward the rescue of his human friends and ultimately for all of the entities in this quadrant.**

**  
**

**Now the admiral was pacing.“I just wish there was something we could do other than just sit and wait.”Suddenly, he slammed his fist against his desk.“Damn, I have five people down there.Five friends, not just five subordinates and I can’t do a thing!Nothing!”Asimov sighed and his voice became almost too soft to hear.“And I am responsible.”He looked up at Hawk, who had not moved, not said anything, only waited.“I can’t believe how seriously we misjudged Kormand.I was amazed that he had stayed incognito all this time.But apparently he could teach us all about patience and shrewdness.” **

**  
**

**“And I believe, in order to have succeeded as well as he had, Kormand had to have infiltrated the Galactic Council,” Hawk said softly.**

**Asimov sighed.“That thought also occurred to me, as well as to Buck, and I believe you are right.”A deep frown crossed his features.“And that means that we must be very, very careful who we talk to at the Council level.”**

**“That is true.”Hawk turned to gaze out at the stars for another moment and then turned back to the admiral.“I believe there is something we can do.Something more than useless worrying and wondering.” **

**  
**

**Asimov looked puzzled.“What do you have in mind?”**

**“Is there anyone in the upper echelons of the Galactic Council that you trust?Someone whose integrity is beyond reproach, whom you could contact in strictest confidence?” Hawk asked.**

**Asimov thought, rubbing his chin.How well did he know all these men?Brinker?He hadn’t seen him for several years.Morrisk?Yes, they were old friends, as far back as the academy days, but Drew wasn’t that high up in the inner council.Froligen?Yes, he was part of the inner council of thirty and Asimov felt he could trust Mic.After all, he was from Xeros, a planet whose people were renown for their integrity. He had never had any reason to doubt him during any of their contacts since his earliest dealings with the Galactic Council.“Yes, Hawk, there are a couple of upper echelon Galactic Council people whom I trust.”He gazed thoughtfully at the birdman.“What is on your mind?” **

**  
**

**“Let me go see at least one of these people.Let me take what we have found, let me talk to the one in whom you have the greatest trust.” **

**  
**

**“What good would that do?” **

**  
**

**“Hopefully that individual would have influence on the rest of the council, guiding their decisions.And we would have someone with whom we would have direct contact,” Hawk explained.“I feel it is something that must be done.” **

**  
**

**Asimov said nothing for a few minutes.He thought of the past year of the _Searcher’s_ explorations and endeavors.He thought of the change from enemy to friend that had occurred in the man who now stood next to him, counseling and offering to meet with the very people he had once vowed to destroy.It must be a strong feeling, indeed, for Hawk to want to deal intimately with humans he didn’t even know, much less respect.“Hawk, you are willing to do this?Go to Cronis and possibly deal with those who have, in the past, turned a deaf ear to your people’s plight?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Admiral.I feel it is right to do this . . . and necessary.”**

**  
**

**“Then, by all means, do so.I would like you to take Dr. Theopolis and Twiki with you.”**

**“Yes, that would be wise.”**

**Asimov pushed the button on his communicator and called for the two quads.As they waited, the admiral said,“I believe you should go as soon as possible.”**

**“I concur, Admiral.Staying here on the ship is doing nothing to help those on Mendalis, and if I can get someone’s sympathetic ear, then perhaps it will help effect the release of our people,” Hawk said. **

**  
**

**“My thoughts exactly, and as soon as Twiki and Dr. Theopolis are briefed you can leave.It won’t be long.”**

**“My ship stands at ready,” Hawk said.**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**Once again, Wilma felt her heart beating hard enough to cause pain, hard enough to make her gasp.She felt the sweat trickling down her sides.It had matted her hair and caused the ‘borrowed’ shirt to stick to her body.She knew her time of freedom was limited.She had not killed Kormand, even though she had wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.**

**But she had left him.And when he awoke, he would still feel that reminder of her anger in the bruises that he now bore.And would bear for at least a few days.By now, he knew where her shuttle was and would have people waiting for her to return to it.Wilma paused and thought.If that were the case, then she would find a ship in the vicinity, in the Brix spaceport. **

**  
**

**Wilma wished for nothing better than to shower, to get the evil, foul evidence of Erik Kormand from her body.However, she knew the procedures.While incidents such as rape were rare in the directorate academy, it still happened occasionally and she had often drilled the female pilots in what they should do in the event they were sexually assaulted.Now she had to follow it herself.But Wilma wanted Erik Kormand to pay for this.So she would continue to carry the reminders of last night.At least until she reached the _Searcher._**

**_Oh, yes, I want Erik Kormand to pay._She remembered the surprised death look on Maria’s face and felt the guilt wash over her for letting Maria die._Stop it! _she admonished herself.Erik chose to do what he did, she didn’t, Maria didn’t._But I wanted to meet him.Wanted to find him.I brought Maria along with me.But you didn’t want him to violate you, didn’t want him to take away that which you had planned on giving freely to the right man.And you certainly didn’t want him to kill your partner.__But I wore that come hither dress.I dressed for the occasion._But Erik still made his choice.HE decided to violate her, even when she protested.He decided to kill her subordinate, her friend.Wilma felt the stabbing of shame, enough that she had to pause and take a deep breath._This is useless now . . . and dangerous._All of this could come later, much later.Right now she had to get to the spaceport, get a ship, get back on the _Searcher_. **

**  
**

**She couldn’t use public transport.It was a surety that Kormand had all such services under his control.Unbidden, her thoughts turned to Buck and she couldn’t help but wonder how he would feel about this.Would he even want her now?_Am I pregnant? _she wondered.Another thought to purge.Then Wilma wondered if Buck was safe.But he had to be; he was on another continent, one far from Erik Kormand.He had to be!_Oh, God, _she prayed, _Let him be safe. Let him understand. _Wilma looked down and found herself rubbing her hands down her hips._No! _she ordered herself._No…. _She looked down at clothes and realized that she had to find new ones.Something less conspicuous than men’s clothes that were far too big for her. **

**  
**

**She was still in the business district, but many of these businesses were entertainment facilities where she might grab a costume or uniform.Dashing down a dark alley, Wilma found an unlocked door and opened it slightly, heartened when she detected the sounds and scents of a nightclub.It was still late morning, so there was little activity.Seeing no one inside the door, she slipped in and, hugging the dimly lit corners, made her way to the rooms behind a small stage.There were noises coming in her direction, so Wilma ducked behind a rack of clothes.As she hid, she perused the gaudy dresses and suits in front of her.They would definitely not do.When it grew quiet again, Wilma scouted the individual rooms and was heartened when she found normal everyday street clothes in a small closet.She pulled out several pairs of khaki pants and several shirts that appeared to be close to her size.She found a drawer with underwear and almost laughed.At least she would be able to strip one part of Erik Kormand off.Wilma pulled off her clothes, and jerked on the new ones, wincing when the shirtsleeves tugged at her bandages.Checking the bandages, she found that the abrasions on one hand had stopped bleeding and weren’t that obvious.The other had stopped bleeding as well, but was still painful to the touch.However, the slightly tight cuff still rubbed at the bandage, so she would just have to take it off and hope for the best.Finding a carry bag, she shoved her old garments inside, along with the bandages, and again wiped her hands down her legs. **

**  
**

**Peering out the door, seeing and hearing no one, Wilma slipped back toward the rear entrance, again glad for the hour of the day.She was not seen as she slipped through the alleyway.Before she reached the street, Wilma ran her fingers through her hair and twisted it into a knot, hoping it would not only stay, but would make her look different than when she had first entered Brix.**

**  
**

**In her mind she pictured the layout of this city and headed in the direction that would take her near the spaceport.Late morning turned into afternoon and then to evening.Wilma felt faint from hunger, but could only refresh herself at public fountains.She was amazed at how big this city was, but then she reminded herself that she was used to taking commuters, land or space, wherever she went, so size was a relative thing, especially since she was on foot now.The evening became night and things quieted down a little.**

**  
**

**Soon she saw the lights of the spaceport and walked into the public terminal.She continued walking, not able to stop, even though her feet hurt abominably.She was constantly watching and listening, afraid that someone would recognize her.Finally, Wilma saw the hangar where the private military starships were kept and watched surreptitiously as people came and went into the restricted area.**

**Everyone was security checked and Wilma began to despair of being able to gain access to a ship, when she saw someone in a military pilot’s uniform enter the public restroom.Although male, the pilot was slender and about Wilma’s height.First looking around to make sure no one was watching, she followed him. There didn’t appear to be any surveillance cameras, but at this point Wilma didn’t care, hoping that speed and more good luck would get her to a ship and away before any security guards could catch her.She had been very fortunate already, but it had almost been twenty-four hours since she had gone to Erik Kormand’s room and he was surely awake and looking for her now. **

**  
**

**Luckily, no one else was in the facility and when the man turned, she favored him with a kick in the stomach and her locked fists to the back of his head when he bent in pain.The pilot was unconscious before he could even look startled.Wilma dragged him out of the way and behind a partition where she quickly pulled off his uniform.He was slightly bigger than she had thought, so she simply pulled the jumpsuit on over her clothes.It would serve to disguise her even more.Leaving the man laying on the floor in his underwear, Wilma pulled her hair up and stuck it beneath the cap he had been wearing.Looking in the mirror, she saw evidence of Erik’s manhandling of the night before.There was a bruise on one cheek and scratches on her neck.Wilma could only pull the collar up a bit more and hope for the best. **

**  
**

**Picking up the man’s helmet, she walked out of the facility with much more confidence than she felt, especially as she approached the hanger security checkpoint.More luck, there was only one person there and after a quick glance, he just pointed to the scanning device.Wilma swiped the card over it and continued when a green light blinked.She was in the hanger.**

**  
**

**A quick glance showed several likely ships.Two were starfighters of a design similar to her own.Another was a large shuttle and likely not that maneuverable.She walked to the ship closest to the launch bay and pulled back the canopy.More luck, it had not yet been security coded to the pilot. **

**  
**

**“Hey, you can’t take that ship!” a security guard said.**

**  
**

**Wilma deepened her voice and reined in her increasing anxiety.“I was ordered to test the new tilozian guidance system,” she said gruffly, beginning to climb up on the wing. **

**  
**

**“Who ordered such a test?Certainly not the boss.”The guard sounded as though he was right behind her and Wilma exploded into action, hoping he didn’t have a laser ready to shoot her.Pivoting, she used a martial arts move that Buck had taught her, catching the man squarely in the chest, causing him to double over in agony.His pistol clattered to the ground and Wilma scooped it up, putting it onto the stun setting.Soon the guard was a silent heap on the floor and she turned back to the fighter.**

**_The boss? _she wondered.The night before she had vaguely remembered someone else in the apartment, someone who called Kormand, ‘boss’._Could it be?Erik Kormand?_Sliding into the pilot’s seat Wilma pulled the canopy shut and did the fastest pre-flight check in history.“Ready for launch,” she growled, at the same time arming the laser cannons.**

**  
**

**At the protests of the launch director, she shot a salvo of laser fire at the launch bay doors, blowing a huge hole in them.Then she lifted off the deck as the smoke cleared and punched full thrusters into the controls.Full sub-light speed was attained almost before she cleared the damaged doors and soon the reassuring glitter of stars and blackness of space supplanted the haze of Mendalis’ atmosphere.**

**The _Searcher_ lay just within the orbit of the next planet in the system and she continued accelerating.Belatedly, Wilma realized that this ship could be armed with a detonation device for just such a situation as this.She keyed the communicator, turning off the squawking of the agitated ground control.“_Searcher,_ Colonel Deering reporting in.” **

**  
**

**“Wilma!” Admiral Asimov cried out.“Thank God you and Maria are all right.” **

**  
**

**Wilma almost choked.“Maria’s dead,” she murmured.“Kormand killed her.”She paused for a moment trying to get control of her emotions that suddenly seemed ready to overflow again. “I believe I am in Kormand’s ship.There is a possibility that it may be triggered to blow in the event of theft.”**

**“Wilma, we’ll do a quick scan.Slow and hold.”**

**She did and waited.**

**“Come on in.Scanners indicate there are no detonation devices,” Asimov told her after a few minutes. **

**  
**

**And she did.By the time the ship’s engines had ceased their whine, she realized that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.The canopy was opened from the outside and hands reached to help her.Wilma couldn’t help it.She shook them off and climbed out on her own.The admiral was just rushing through the door when she jumped down from the ship’s wing.She almost stumbled and fell.Her legs were shaky as well.**

**Asimov put his hand under her elbow to steady her.“Are you all right?” **

**  
**

**“Yes,” she replied automatically.Then, “No. I need to go to the medical bay.”Now that she was safe, she felt weak and nauseated.Gulping in air to control her seditious stomach, Wilma felt the admiral’s arms around her shoulders, but this time she welcomed the touch.Asimov’s presence reassured her. She held tightly to the small case with the incriminating evidence.**

**  
**

**“The others?” she asked as Asimov guided her down the corridor. **

**  
**

**“Buck found out that Kormand was somehow aware of our every movement.So most of our people returned safely.”**

**“And the rest?Buck?” **

**  
**

**Asimov hesitated.He had no idea what she had gone through down there, but Wilma appeared so fragile right now.However, there was no putting it off.“Grayson, Williams are unaccounted for.So is Buck.We haven’t heard from him since his last communication over twenty-four hours ago.” **

**  
**

**She almost sagged against her superior.“At least Kormand doesn’t have them.Not yet anyway.” **

**  
**

**“What do you mean, Wilma?” **

**  
**

**Wilma didn’t want to say anything further, didn’t want to tell anyone, but he would know sooner or later.It would all be in the reports.She pulled in a ragged breath.“He was too busy last night raping me,” she said softly, her voice filled with bitterness. **

**  
**

**The admiral stopped abruptly and stared aghast at her.“Oh, Wilma.Wilma, I’m so sorry.I sent you into that.I….”**

**  
**

**“Admiral, it’s not your fault.We all underestimated Kormand’s power and abilities.He must have, not only most of the people down there on his side, but everyone in the government working for him.”**

**“Hawk felt there is someone in the Galactic Council working for him, too.”The admiral put his arm back around her and gently guided her toward the sick bay.**

**Wilma only nodded.Suddenly she was too tired to even think or to feel.There was so much of her that wished Buck was with her, here to hold her in his strong arms.But he wasn’t.In her heart she once again prayed that he was safe.**


	15. Into the Lair of Eagles

**  
**

**Dake continued to sit by his house as the sun slipped below the horizon.He was on his third cigar, beginning to think that even that vice had no merit, when someone slipped up beside him and sat down.“Sorry I’m late,” the other said in their native language.**

**  
**

**“Speak the human language,” Dake hissed.“You can’t tell who might be snooping these days.” **

**  
**

**“No one’s here, but I will speak their babbling.” **

**  
**

**“Well?” Dake asked, not in the mood to small talk.**

**“That was what I was going to ask you,” the newcomer said with a chuckle.**

**Dake forced his nervousness down to a tolerable level.That visit by Kormand’s man unnerved him more than he wanted to admit.He didn’t like having those animals around where his children were.He took a deep breath and felt his body relax a bit.The nighttime here in Asher favored his people more than it did the humans and they usually stayed in after dark.“I talked to the Terran human, the one from the Directorate exploration ship.” **

**  
**

**“And?”**

**  
**

**Now Dake chuckled.“Don’t be so impatient, Crin!”He ground out the last of his cigar against the plaster wall of his house and tossed the butt into the bushes. “Captain Rogers was eager to meet any aboriginals, so I sent him to the scavenging grounds.” **

**  
**

**“But the humans are patrolling there.He would be captured,” Crin protested.“Did you think he was a plant?”**

**“No, I think he will be able to make contact,” Dake replied.“I believe him to be exactly what I was told he was—someone wanting to get good, hard evidence of what Erik Kormand is doing here and on other worlds.”He paused a moment before continuing.“I told him there was a trap and told him to warn whoever comes.”**

**“And did he say he would?”**

**“Sure did, mate.” **

**  
**

**“Well, I’ll be.”Crin sat quietly for a moment.“I noticed that you were visited by Greeg.They know about the human, too?”**

**“Yes, they do and I told them he was heading northeast to visit a village.” **

**  
**

**Crin chuckled again and then sighed, but said nothing for several long minutes. Finally, as the hreess were beginning to chirp for mates in the bushes, he said, “I think it would be wise for you to take your family and leave.You know it won’t be safe for you once Kormand knows what you did.”**

**“I know, but didn’t want to do anything until you showed up.” **

**  
**

**“I wonder who Rogers will meet tonight.I know none of our people were scavenging.They had all heard about the ‘trap’.”**

**“Probably the sky people.”**

**  
**

**“Sky,” Crin snorted.“They haven’t been in the sky since the sTerch-spawned humans began arriving.”**

**“I know,” Dake said.He looked up at the stars and felt a deep sadness.**

**“Get your children and leave, Dake.” **

**  
**

**“I will, soon as you go.”**

**“Good luck.”**

**Dake nodded, but knew that Crin was already gone.He got up, dusted himself off and went inside his little house.**

**  
**

**  
**

**=============================**

**  
**

**Creel listened to the distant cries of the trailing animal, then stood and looked at the other warriors.“We cannot let them follow us here.Go back, burn the back trail, force them to retreat,” Creel instructed.As Raptor and two of his companions headed back toward Asher, the first moon rose.Creel turned back to the human.“Who are you?” **

**  
**

**“Captain Buck Rogers of the Earth exploration ship _Searcher_.”**

**“I am Creel.”**

**“Glad to meet you, Creel,” Buck said, getting up and brushing himself off.“I would never have expected to find your people here.”**

**Creel cocked his head and asked, “What did you expect to find?”**

**“Freeosh scavengers.” **

**  
**

**“For what purpose?” **

**  
**

**Buck studied his captor in the moonlight.Although not dressed exactly as his friend dressed, wearing a lighter leather outfit, the physical features were similar.Creel was a little bit slighter in build, maybe an inch shorter, but the fierce look was there, the intense scrutiny in the eyes that was apparently characteristic of bird people.“To get information on Erik Kormand and his activities here for the Galactic Council.” **

**  
**

**Creel frowned.“The human federation has cared little for the plight of non-human people.”**

**“That’s changing, Creel.” **

**  
**

**“Oh, and in what way?” the birdman asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. **

**  
**

**“We’re trying to capture Kormand.”Buck paused then spoke a bit softer, but with more intensity.“And the Galactic Council heard the arguments in behalf of the last of your people on Throm and allowed him to go free.” **

**  
**

**“A true member of our people would not have argued his case before a human court.”Creel paused.“I only heard of his capture just recently, through the boastings of humans passed along to us by one of our non-human friends.” **

**  
**

**“I didn’t say that he argued his case.Hawk refused to say anything to a human court.But the court understood the circumstances and opted for clemency.Not all humans are bigoted hate mongers.”**

**Creel snorted, then paused in thought.“If what you say is true, perhaps there is some hope.And this last member of our race on Throm, he is yet alive?”**

**“Very much alive and on board the _Searcher_,” Buck assured the birdman.**

**“Of his own free will?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Creel.Hawk and I have been on many exploration missions together.”**

**“Then that is where you learned our language and our true-name?” Creel asked. **

**  
**

**“Yes, but only a few words and phrases,” Buck explained.**

**  
**

**Creel sighed and shook his head.“So many years and so out of touch.”**

**“Hawk thinks he is the last of his kind.He will be happy to know there are more of his people.” **

**  
**

**“If we survive this devil spawned human, Erik Kormand, then a reunion would be most appropriate,” Creel said thoughtfully, looking back down the trail. In the light of the moon, orange flame appeared in the forest, quickly growing and spreading.**

**Buck stood close to him, watching as well.“That’s one way to get them off your trail,” he murmured. **

**  
**

**“It may seem very humid here, but it’s actually been relatively dry and the right fuel can begin a very large forest fire.I do not like to resort to such methods, but sometimes it is necessary, especially if we want to keep our enemies from finding our home. **

**  
**

**“The wind is blowing in the right direction.Toward the spaceport,” Buck murmured.He thought of his starfighter, sitting locked and secure, not too far from the spaceport.They were most likely wondering where he was, his friends on the _Searcher_.They would continue to wonder, especially when his fighter showed signs of stress from the fire, if it got that far.Buck could only hope that his warning was in time for the others, for Wilma. **

**  
**

**“It will not reach all the way to Asher, but our trail will be obliterated and the pursuers frightened and confused,” Creel said.“Come, we must go.It will take you longer as you do not know the trail as we do.” **

**  
**

**“You are taking me to your home?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Captain Rogers, you know of us, as no other human does.”Creel smiled softly.“And you know things that would interest the leaders.What will happen after the leaders have had a chance to talk with you remains to be seen.”**

**Buck couldn’t argue any of Creel’s points, especially that of his inexperience with the trail, even though the birdman’s last statement left him less than relieved.Even with the moon bathing the trail in a soft reddish-gold glow, he had to watch carefully to avoid shadowed pitfalls.The boy followed close behind him.“What’s your name, son?” he finally asked when the trail ahead smoothed out.**

**“There was some hesitation.“Brish.”**

**“Glad to meet you, Brish.Our first meeting wasn’t illustrious, and I wanted to know who it was I ate a bit of dirt with.”**

**“What?” the boy asked, puzzled.**

**“Don’t mind me.Just trying to joke a bit and not succeeding very well.” **

**  
**

**“Uh, Captain….” **

**  
**

**“Buck.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you for saving me,” Brish finally said. **

**  
**

**“No problem, Brish.” Buck smiled at the irony of the situation.“It was kind of mutual, though.It wouldn’t have been a good idea if I had been captured, either.”**

**“Why not?” Brish asked, his voice tinged with curiosity. **

**  
**

**“Erik Kormand doesn’t like me very much, I think,” Buck replied sardonically. **

**  
**

**As they walked along the rocky trail, Creel was alternately listening for those behind who had set the fires and to his conversation with Brish.**

**“Why?You are human, he is human,” Brish pointed out.**

**“Not all humans think alike, and they certainly don’t all like each other,” Buck explained.“And besides, I kind of helped blow up a military machine that one of his partners had built for him.”**

**“Really?” Brish asked, slight awe in his voice.**

**“Yeah.King Meecros threatened to blow up the _Searcher_ along with her crew.It was when we destroyed the machine that we found out about Erik Kormand,” Buck explained.**

**  
**

**“You mean you did not know about Kormand before that?” Creel asked.**

**  
**

**“No, he seems to be very subtle, very smart.”Buck paused and then sighed.“We don’t even know what he looks like, but he knew all of us….”His voice trailed off and again, Buck wondered if Wilma and the others were all right. **

**  
**

**“What do you mean, ‘he knew all of us?’ ” Creel asked, his curiosity piqued. **

**  
**

**“Since we found out that Kormand was operating here on Mendalis, and the _Searcher_ was in the vicinity, we were asked to investigate and try to get more information on the enigmatic Erik Kormand.There were thirteen of us, most working undercover.I found out today that Kormand was aware of each and every one of us.I got a warning out but don’t know if it was in time or not.” They walked along silently for a while, Buck concentrating on where he was putting his feet in the dim moonlight.**

**“You must not feel badly for underestimating Erik Kormand,” Creel said softly.“We did not realize the danger, nor did our Freeosh neighbors, until ‘the human rights’ philosophies were already deeply in force.”**

**“Yeah, but it seems to be a horrible irony that this is called a ‘human rights’ issue,” Buck commented.“Back in my day the term ‘human rights’ meant equality and justice.”**

**  
**

**“For humans?” Creel asked bitterly. **

**  
**

**“Kind of hard to explain, but in my day, Creel, there were only humans, but different racial types.The basic idea of human rights, though, was that all people had the right to be treated fairly, that no one race was better than another.Kormand’s philosophy has taken that to a perverse and horrible extreme,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**“Only humans?” Creel asked, puzzled.“What do you mean?”**

**  
**

**With a soft smile and still mindful of where he was stepping on this trail that had once again become more rough and rugged, Buck explained his background. **

**  
**

**Creel said nothing for several minutes, pondering the incredible story the human had told him.He realized that there had been much left out, but that was something that could be elaborated on in the sharing.But that this man could have grown up in a century so far removed from the here and now, seemed almost too inconceivable to be believed. “And now you work with humans and non-humans,” Creel finally said after Buck had finished.**

**  
**

**“Have nothing against non-humans, as long as they aren’t trying to kill me.Same’s true for humans,” Buck replied, still vigilantly perusing the trail before him. **

**  
**

**It grew silent again as they continued up the rocky slope.It seemed that they were walking for an eternity, ever upward on a trail that turned and twisted, sometimes seemingly on itself.Finally they entered a cave and Creel motioned for him to sit down.Slightly phosphorescent growths allowed Buck to see his surroundings and gratefully he found a suitable rock to sit on.He was beginning to feel the effects of the long walk, of carefully treading on unfamiliar and rough terrain.It was certainly more walking than he had done in a very long time._Like, maybe basic training? _he thought wryly.**

**It was much cooler here, for which Buck was grateful, and there was the sound of trickling water somewhere nearby.Buck licked dry lips, but didn’t say anything.**

**  
**

**“Rest here.I am going to check the back trail,” Creel said softly.**

**  
**

**Before Buck could blink, the birdman was gone.Without a sound, Brish got up and moved to another part of the cave.Soon he was back, a cup of water in his hands.He handed it to Buck, who took it gratefully.Taking a few swallows, he also used a bit of it to wipe his sweaty face.It was very cool, almost frigid, but it felt good. When he had finished he handed the cup back to Brish, who refilled it for himself.**

**As suddenly as he had left, Creel returned, the others following behind.They smelled of smoke and soot smeared their faces but they looked satisfied.“Pursuit has ended.Let us go,” Creel said to the group. **

**  
**

**Buck fell in behind Creel, while Raptor, Brish and two other birdmen fell in behind.Again, as they emerged from the cave, the light of the moon, soon joined by its sister, allowed him to see enough of the trail to keep from stumbling.They continued to climb for another kilometer and then the trail evened out and the surroundings opened into a savannah-like terrain, the grasses waist high, bushes occasionally popping up on either side of the path.While they were out in the open, they walked quickly, as though fearing pursuit.Somehow, Buck felt they were more worried about what might be in the air, rather than what might be on the trail behind them.The group continued until they reached more rocks.There the path again wound, crookedly twisting and convoluting among large outcroppings.And again, the journey seemed interminable, but as the first vestiges of approaching sunrise tinged distant mountains, the group entered another cave.The path began to descend gradually, the way lit by phosphorescent growths, both natural and cultivated.**

**After another hour, the path opened into a small cavern, one that would hold about a hundred people, standing room only, Buck figured.A small shaft of daylight from a crack in the ceiling showed other bird people, most waiting, a few preparing meals over small, relatively smokeless fires.Somehow Buck got the idea that Creel had the means to communicate with the home base, and had probably done so on one of the occasions when he had left the group behind.**

**  
**

**Even those preparing meals now stood and stared at him, their dark, hooded eyes icy with mistrust and hatred.To Buck, it suddenly seemed about twenty degrees colder in the cave.But as he had in Meecros’ throne room, as he had many times before, Buck drew himself up and hid his apprehension.He walked calmly behind Creel, whose feathered collar apparently denoted rank, as most of those in the cavern didn’t wear any feathers on their clothing.On each side of him walked a birdman, while the rest of the scavenging party was behind him.Creel stopped in front of two older birdmen, and a bird-woman.Two of them were seemingly a pair, standing close together, wearing feather and design decorated cloaks that seemed almost to denote some sort of writing or to tell a narrative.But to Buck’s surprise, the third one wore an outfit very much like Hawk’s, a dark, hard leather upper body covering that was fringed with an almost downy fur, in his case, alternating white and black, at the shoulders.All three were regal, their bearing denoting importance much more than their clothing-of-rank. **

**  
**

**The woman, diminutive in stature, gazed intently at him.It was a look that seemed to pierce his soul, and of the three, Buck decided that hers was the power to reckon with.“You have brought a human to the eyrie of Mendalis, where none have set foot before,” the bird-woman said to Creel.Her face was devoid of emotion. **

**  
**

**Buck decided this was not a very auspicious beginning….**


	16. Tane-rapanui

**  
**

**Erik Kormand was restless.It was late afternoon and he had been lying on his bed most of the day, dizzy and sick.A concussion, the doctor had told him and then at his orders had scurried away to get something that would help him tolerate it.The orthopedic stimulator would not help, the doctor had told him._Get something that will! _he had yelled and then regretted it, feeling the pounding in his head that matched his own heartbeat.That had been hours ago.Now he couldn’t stand this bed, couldn’t stand this apartment.He wanted to go out and find her, find Wilma Deering and make her pay for doing this to him.At the very least, he wanted to go to the portable communications center that had been set up and find out what was going on.Surely, Deering had been captured. **

**  
**

**With a growl, he got up, then had to sit quietly, his head in his hands until the dizziness left him._Damn that woman!_He felt the lump at the back of his head, the one on the side of his head.The dead woman was long gone, disposed of, but his anger was still white hot against Colonel Deering._How dare she escape from me!How dare that slut lay hands on me, beat me senseless and actually escape from me! _he fumed.One of his lieutenants heard him and walked into the room. **

**  
**

**“Can I help you, sir?” **

**  
**

**“Yes!Help me into the next room and then get me something for this headache,” he ordered.The man, wise enough to refrain from telling him what he should really do, simply did as he was told and soon Kormand was sitting in a chair next to the communication’s operator, a man named Brax.“What is the status of the search?” he asked, feeling a bit better now, not so dizzy. **

**  
**

**“Same, General.There have been no sightings, sir.” **

**  
**

**Kormand frowned, but didn’t say anything.“You know she’s going to try for her starfighter, or if not that then some kind of flight off planet.”**

**“Yes, sir.All terminals in a twenty-five kilometer radius are being closely watched.”**

**“I will personally skin anyone who let’s her slip through their cordon,” Kormand growled.He sat quietly, monitoring all the communications along with the young man next to him.“Report on the whereabouts of Rogers,” he finally barked. **

**  
**

**There was a short pause.“We found his fighter, sir, but Rogers’ last known position was near the Asher spaceport last night.” **

**  
**

**Kormand remembered the cryptic message that had been intercepted earlier in the day._Clint Eastwood?Birthday boy?What in the world did all that mean?_Of course, it was quite obvious that Rogers had found out that he knew of the council’s pitiful attempts at subterfuge.He must have been referring to him when Rogers talked about birthday boy.His people had only been able to kill or capture two of the operatives, but Deering and Rogers were still on the planet.And these were the two he most wanted.“Any unusual activity at the spaceport?” he asked. **

**  
**

**“Yessir, an alien raid.” **

**  
**

**“And the results?” **

**  
**

**“Their trail was lost when the aliens set the forest on fire.” **

**  
**

**“What?” **

**  
**

**The man on the other end began to repeat his message.“Never mind,” Kormand said, cutting him off.“In which direction were they heading when all this happened?”**

**“The plateau, sir.” **

**  
**

**“Get surveillance over the plateau.”Kormand didn’t like it. That plateau was within site of his compound. **

**  
**

**“Yessir, first thing in the morning, Asher time.” **

**  
**

**“No, do it now, and make absolutely sure that it’s thorough,” Kormand growled. **

**  
**

**“Sir, it’s dangerous to do such surveillance at night.” **

**  
**

**“Very well, first light.”He sat back and pondered while he awaited word on his shuttle._Now where could Wilma Deering go? _He had immediately put surveillance on her shuttle, but he had figured that she wouldn’t go there.He had put all public transport on alert, watching for the ‘dangerous criminal’ but again there had been nothing._So what could she do?_The nearest spaceport.She would be determined to return to the _Searcher._And the nearest spaceport was on the outskirts of Brix._Well, well, they are watching there, too,_ Kormand thought with a smile. **

**  
**

**Finally, near evening, he decided to go back to his compound. “Brax, send some dinner up.And get the shuttle prepared.I’m going home.I can get reports of incompetence there as well as here.”**

**Kormand ate his meal, but although it was the finest the planet could provide, he took no real pleasure in it.What would give him real pleasure would be to have Wilma Deering in his hands, as well as that bothersome Buck Rogers.He smiled evilly at the thought.**

**And he was still smiling when he boarded the short-range shuttlecraft and flew to the spaceport.He was still thinking his thoughts of revenge when he arrived at the hanger where his fighter was berthed.His headache was slight now and his dizziness had all but passed. **

**  
**

**“Uh, sir,” a clearly nervous flight crewman began.**

**“Well, what is it?” Kormand demanded. **

**  
**

**“Uh, Mr. Kormand, your personal fighter was stolen less than a half an hour ago by one of the spaceport personnel.”**

**  
**

**“What!!?” he shouted.Then they showed him the surveillance disk and he screamed out a stream of curses.The so-called airport employee was none other than Wilma Deering.“I want her!I want her alive.I want to kill her myself.” **

**  
**

**“But sir, she is now onboard the _Searcher.”_The crewman fidgeted, looking ready to run at a moment’s notice. **

**  
**

**“Then I want efforts to capture Buck Rogers redoubled!” Kormand shouted.He grabbed the terrified crewman by the shirt.“Do you hear me?If I can’t get Deering, I want Rogers!I want that surveillance done now, not later, but now!!And I want you to use the new surveillance.The one that Leegrand claims will pick up anything.”**

**  
**

**The man gulped, and then nodded and Kormand released him.“Yessir.Right away.We’ll begin right now.” **

**  
**

**=========================**

**  
**

**The old matriarch continued to gaze intently at Buck, holding her hand up for silence.He stood quietly as well, returning her gaze.Only a slight sighing of air coming from the crack in the ceiling of the cave broke the stillness of the cavern.Even breath seemed muted, and what few children Buck had seen were silent as well, testament to the incredible power that these three, and particularly this woman, must have.“Buck Rogers,” she finally said, her voice barely more than a whisper. **

**  
**

**Shocked, Buck could only nod._How did she know my name?Creel told her.That’s it,_ he reassured himself.Creel used his communicator.Buck noticed that the cavern was packed with bird people now._Standing room only._Just the space around him and the three leaders remained clear. **

**  
**

**“Sky Mother,” Creel began, his voice fully reflecting the awe that Buck was feeling at the moment.“We brought Captain Rogers here for you and Sky Father and Sky Warrior to determine if our judgment to save him was a right one.I beg forgiveness for not giving you forewarning, but….” **

**  
**

**“It was not necessary.I felt the eddies of many spirit voices, including those which have brought this human among us,” Sky Mother said, her eyes still locked on Buck’s.“And he is here.”**

**  
**

**Buck swallowed, realizing that his summation had been totally wrong and he now wondered what he had gotten himself into.Light danced off the motes of dust floating in the air about them and still there was silence. **

**  
**

**“What is there to judge?” the one that Buck figured to be Sky Warrior asked angrily.“He knows where we live.He holds our lives in his hands and in his mind.We have lived here for hundreds of years, protected, unknown to our enemies.But now this one, this human knows.There should only be death for that.”There were many murmurs of agreement among the gathered people.Then came the war leader’s final pronouncement.“He is human.” **

**  
**

**Buck felt the intensity of the birdman’s resentment and anger and it kindled some anger of his own.“You are judging me on something for which there is no defense, Sky Warrior.I am human.My mother and father were human.I was born this way.And I am proud of who I am.” **

**  
**

**“Proud of annihilation of races of sentient beings?Proud of cruelty, avarice, greed and arrogance?”Sky Warrior balled his fists by his side, testament of the great anger that the leader was feeling.“He is a human!” the leader repeated to the crowd gathered around them.“He is one of the race that spawned Erik Kormand, and his followers on Throm, and here and on so many other worlds where the vermin have spread!” **

**  
**

**Buck knew the litany, he knew that some of it was true, but it was true of every race.He took a deep breath to calm his anger.“Sky Warrior, have all of your people attained sainthood yet?If so, please let me in on your secret.”He was irritated that he was being put in the same category as the Erik Kormand.There were some gasps at the apparent audacity of the human prisoner to question the war leader in such a way. **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior began to say something else, but Sky Father held up his hand.The old leader’s face was inscrutable.All became silent again.“Stop, my friend,” the old man said to his warrior companion.“As much as I would like to agree with you, the human speaks rightly.Who can forget Weilan or the traitor, Sirilar?” **

**  
**

**Again there was a time of silence.Sky Mother stepped closer to Buck, again gazing intently into his eyes and once more Buck felt as though she could see into his soul.“Buck Rogers, yours is a strange and wonderful journey,” Sky Mother finally said, her voice loud enough for all in the cavern to hear, but still soft and gentle, like the caress of a summer breeze. She looked at her cloaked companion and smiled softly.“My beloved, do you not feel the intertwining of fates at work here?The road of several destinies coming together?” **

**  
**

**Buck saw questioning in the eyes of the old birdman, while the other one, Sky Warrior remained cold-visaged and stern.The Terran continued to wonder what power was at work here, and decided it was the same power that had miraculously preserved him for five hundred years.And he didn’t question it, only wondered what this power wanted of him.**

**“Tell us what you have already told Creel, and then my people will not wonder why you were brought here among us.Tell us about your world, and a time that not even my grandmother would have knowledge of,” Sky Mother gently requested, her finger lightly touching his hand.**

**Somehow, Buck felt as though he could not have refused even if he had wanted to.“I am from Earth,” he began.“From an Earth that had all but forgotten the legends of those ancients who had once lived there with humans.I lived in a time of desperate paranoia, unquenchable hope, and horrible destructive power.I was born before Earth’s great holocaust.”Buck expected Sky Warrior to protest, but both he and Sky Father continued to gaze at him, as though studying the veracity of his statements through body language or something even subtler.He wondered if they were telepathic, but right now that didn’t matter.However, if the three leaders were not surprised, the rest of the bird people certainly were.There were muted whisperings and soft intakes of breath.He continued, telling of his mission in space that ended in an instant, to begin again five hundred years later.Even though he didn’t want to, Buck told of his feelings of alone-ness, of displacement and then slow acceptance, of the adventures that bonded him gradually to this time and to the people who had accepted him and welcomed him.**

**Pausing for breath, Buck saw the dancing motes still flickering in the narrow beam of sunlight, light that came from a reddish-gold orb shining directly overhead._That long?_Someone pushed a cup of golden liquid into his hand and he swallowed it gratefully.His throat felt rough, but the liquid, whatever it was, soothed and refreshed. **

**  
**

**“Tell us of the People from Throm,” Sky Mother requested.Again there was a murmuring of surprise.**

**Buck wondered wryly if this bird-woman was trying to get him killed after all, but he consoled himself with his feelings of innate trust in her and her abilities.Taking another swallow of the drink, he began again.“By the time I got to Throm, there were only two of your people left.The rest had been massacred by drunken humans, and Hawk, who was a sky warrior among his people there, had declared war on humans.I was sent to take him into custody.”Again the murmurs of the listeners, this time they were angry and sullen. **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior’s visage got stormier, if that was possible.“They just sent one human to take two of the People?” he asked sarcastically.There was muted laughter among those gathered in the cavern.**

**Buck was feeling the warring tug of emotions, the anger of Sky Warrior, along side the calm tranquility of Sky Mother, and it grated on his nerves. He felt off balance; unable to deal with the unknown forces he was experiencing.“Yes, Sky Warrior, they sent me.They sent me and I came away a much different person than I had been at the outset of my assignment.”He paused, remembering that time in the past, a time that was painful for both he and Hawk.When he began again, his voice was softer.“I was an instrument in the death of his beloved Koori, we both were in our ignorant battle, but even so, Hawk stood at my back when a group of men threatened me.I helped him carry his dying wife to the healer, and then felt some of the anguish of his soul when she died.I saw his life nearly end there, Sky Warrior, not physically, but inside.He was alone!I understood that, but what I understood even more was that here was a noble and valiant individual who was hurting deeply.Here was the last of his people, of his race, I thought at the time.Here was someone I had learned to respect, to care for like a brother.I could not let someone like that die, at least not without a fight.”**

**  
**

**“You ask me to believe too much,” Sky Warrior interjected hotly.“That a human would care for any of the people.”**

**  
**

**“Then don’t believe it, Sky Warrior,” Buck replied tersely.“Don’t believe that this sky warrior risked his life on a strange planet to save my worthless human hide from convicts, that he faced a group of Saurians with me when everyone else thought I was insane, that he fought off a starfighter to allow me to escape to prove my innocence against a charge of treason.You don’t have to believe it, Sky Warrior.”Buck turned to gaze once more at Sky Mother and Sky Father.“But it’s true,” he added softly.He saw some of the same understanding in the old birdman’s eyes that he had seen from the beginning in Sky Mother’s eyes. **

**  
**

**“Buck Rogers, how is it that this new brother of yours, this Sky Warrior Hawk, is free,” Sky Father finally asked.“By your own words, you said that he waged war on humans.I cannot believe that the humans would allow him to live after he had killed humans.” **

**  
**

**Buck repeated what he had said to Creel the night before.Sky Father smiled softly.“But it was your resolve to save this sky warrior that determined the humans’ decision.”It was a statement and Buck neither denied nor acknowledged Sky Father’s statement.**

**Sky Mother nodded for him to continue.**

**  
**

**“I have seen much in the two years since my awakening in this century, but the most unforgettable memory is what happened on the _Searcher _during that time, when a hate-filled Tane-rapanui and understanding humans decided to forge a new bond, a bond built of trust, friendship, cooperation and most importantly, respect.Hawk is a sky warrior and, yet, he has learned to see another side of his former enemies.”**

**“There is no other side.This Hawk is soft to live among humans,” Sky Warrior retorted.**

**“Soft?Hawk is anything but soft.He is braver than any of us here,” Buck responded, his only anger directed against the obtuseness of this one individual.“Why?Because despite the fact that he has lost his beloved wife, that he is living alone, he has chosen to live honorably in a hostile world, to seek for others of his kind. To not give up.”Buck stared intently into Sky Warrior’s eyes.“Do not insult my friend any further or you will deal with me,” he said, his voice controlled and steady.His eyes did not waver from the dark eyes of Sky Warrior.And Buck could see that the birdman clearly understood his meaning. **

**  
**

**Sky Father cleared his throat.“I feel a weaving of Make-Make’s spirit in this human.He has been touched by the essence of the Tane-rapanui, and therefore is welcome among us.” **

**  
**

**Buck saw the shock of this pronouncement in Sky Warrior’s eyes and heard the sting of betrayal in his voice.“And I vote that this human be slain to protect the people of our eyrie.”**


	17. More Machinations

**  
**

**Sky Mother looked at her companions and then at the human.She felt the weight of her decision heavy on her soul, but she knew there was only one answer she could give.“I vote for clemency. As my husband has said, there is much of the Tane-rapanui that has touched the spirit of this human.In his destiny, I see the destiny of many of our brothers and sisters.And it is a good destiny, one where anger can be laid aside and where the past and the future meet.And I also feel that Buck Rogers would never betray our people.”**

**Sky Warrior sighed in defeat, then he nodded.“I will not dispute the decision of the majority.”He looked meaningfully at Buck.“But be aware, human, that I will kill you if you do anything to harm any of my people.”**

**Buck smiled softly.“Fair enough, Sky Warrior.”He held out his hand, but the birdman simply looked at it without making a move.“I only ask that you have patience with me.I only know about your people and your customs from interaction with one individual.”**

**“That, too, is a fair request,” Sky Mother said.She turned to a bird-woman standing nearby.“Leera, please extend to Captain Rogers the full hospitality of our people.”She turned back to Buck.“I want to speak with you later, when you have rested.” **

**  
**

**Buck nodded.“I would be honored.”**

**The bird-woman touched his sleeve gingerly and led him away from the leaders.The crowd opened up enough to allow him passage, but continued to stare at him, mostly in curiosity, but also Buck saw some fear and uncertainty.As they left the sunlit cavern, Leera lit a taper and held it above her as the led the way down a corridor.She showed him into a cave that was somewhat smaller than his cabin on the _Searcher_, lit several lamps, and bade him sit down. As he did so, Buck was struck with how much she looked like Koori.Of course, he wasn’t used to seeing so many bird people and had not gotten used to the individual differences among those of Hawk’s race. But just seeing Leera, the way she walked, moved her hands brought back memories of that horrendous time when Hawk lost his beloved. **

**  
**

**Leera caught him staring at her and she stiffened.“Is there anything wrong with me, hu . . . Captain Rogers?” she asked, her voice cool. **

**  
**

**Buck felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment.“I’m sorry, Leera.You just remind me of my friend’s wife.She was very beautiful and dignified.” **

**  
**

**“This was Hawk’s wife?The one who died?”Even as she talked, Leera continued to prepare the evening meal. **

**  
**

**“Yes,” Buck said softly, looking at the ground. **

**  
**

**“Her death was sad.Usually it is also a time of rejoicing because the deceased is released from earthly bonds and can soar freely as our people were meant to do.” **

**  
**

**Buck looked up, feeling the veracity of Leera’s words.“That’s beautiful.Hawk has mentioned feeling Koori with him, especially when he has gone gliding in his quasi-wings.”**

**“You believe that this can be so?”**

**“That the dead can soar or that they can be with you?”**

**Leera smiled softly.She was mixing meal and water in a bowl now, but stopped to gaze at him.“You are different from what I was told humans were like,” she said, continuing with her mixing. “I was mainly thinking of the dead being with you, but I suppose I would be curious to hear what you thought of both beliefs.” **

**  
**

**Buck thought of the visit with his parents.“Yes, I certainly do believe that the dead can be with you, and help you.” **

**  
**

**“You speak as one who has experienced it,” Leera said, almost shyly.“But if it is something too personal….”**

**  
**

**“Some of it is, but it’s not a secret.My parents.I saw them.Spoke with them.”Buck replayed in his mind that special time, and his voice trailed off as he remembered.It was silent for a few minutes and then he recalled where he was.Leera was watching him intently.Buck cleared his throat and continued.“And I believe that the soul of a dead person experiences some freedom.I can imagine that for a Tane-rapanui that would mean soaring.” **

**  
**

**“Have you used the quasi-wings?” she asked.“I have often wondered what that would feel like.” **

**  
**

**“It took him a long time, but Hawk finally managed to talk me into soaring with him.I felt incredible freedom.”Then Buck paused.“You mean you haven’t?” he asked, incredulous. **

**  
**

**“No, since the coming of humans, it has been forbidden.No one wanted to take the chance we would be seen.And now . . . and now, with Erik Kormand….” **

**  
**

**“I am sorry, Leera.It is truly an incredible experience,” Buck said. **

**  
**

**“Please, Captain Rogers, tell me what it feels like,” she pleaded, her eyes wistful and her bread forgotten.**

**“Just call me Buck, if that’s permitted.” **

**  
**

**“I will think on such familiarity with a human, even one afforded the privilege of tribal membership,” she replied with a slight smile, taking up the kneading of her bread again.“But the quasi-wings….” **

**  
**

**Buck frowned.“I promise that I will do all in my power to get rid of Erik Kormand and his hate-mongering friends, then you can feel what I am going to tell you, Leera.”**

**She saw the intensity of his words and believed him.“Thank you, Buck Rogers.”**

**  
**

**He told her of banking and soaring, diving and rising with the thermals, of shoulder muscles creaking with the force of the wind and the same wind trying to snatch the goggles off.He told her of the incredible freedom one had high in the air like that.Her bread rose unattended.Finally, he stopped and said, “I am a poor house guest, Leera.Is there anything I can do to help you?”**

**“No, you lay down there and rest,” she said, pointing to a fur covered pallet in one dim corner of the room.“You look fatigued.”**

**He was tired, but more than that he was worried.It had been a day since he checked in.“No, I’m not really that tired.”**

**Leera gazed intently at him. “Then something is bothering you.”**

**“Well, yeah.I’m worried about my shipmates who are also down here on Mendalis.My last transmission yesterday was a warning that Erik Kormand knew all about us—who we are, where we are and what we were doing.” **

**  
**

**“And they must be worried about you,” Leera suggested.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I guess they are.” **

**  
**

**“I wish I could help you,” Leera said.“I truly do.” **

**  
**

**“Thanks, Leera.I appreciate that.”He yawned.**

**“Rest, Buck Rogers.Whether you say you are tired or not, you need to rest.”**

**  
**

**Buck nodded and lay down.He had not slept well the night before he had come down to Mendalis, so he didn’t argue with Leera this time.And soon he was asleep, oblivious to everything around him, dreaming of quasi-wings and soaring. **

**  
**

**Creel came in and took Leera in his arms.“How is Captain Rogers?” he asked softly.**

**“Sleeping.Despite his protests, he was very tired.” **

**  
**

**“What are your feelings about having a human living with us?” **

**  
**

**“I was a bit resentful of your mother for asking me to take him to our cave, but he is not what I expected in a human,” Leera said. **

**  
**

**Brish rushed into the cave and grabbed Leera around the waist, giving her a tight hug.At her gesture toward their sleeping guest, he became more subdued, but still he did not let go.“I am glad Buck is staying with us, Mother,” he whispered.“He saved me, you know.” **

**  
**

**Leera looked at Creel in shock.He simply nodded.“I did not have time to tell you,” Creel said.“But I could not summarily kill the human that saved our son.” **

**  
**

**“No,” Leera murmured as she gazed at the sleeping Buck Rogers in a new light.“You could not.”**

**  
**

**========================**

**  
**

**  
**

**After sending the necessary information to introduce him to this Mic Froligen, Hawk waited near the edge of a small lake for the councilman to arrive.He continually wondered just how they could be sure who was an honest, legitimate Galactic Council member and who was one of Erik Kormand’s people.And there was the fact that here he was, dealing with individuals who had lent such a deaf ear to the plight of his own people. **

**  
**

**Twiki stood quietly beside him, Theo hanging from a chain around his neck.“Hawk, I realize that I am very much imperfect in this, but I will be listening for those things that will indicate if the one we are talking to is one of Erik Kormand’s men or not.”**

**  
**

**“Thank you, Dr. Theopolis.”Hawk sat on the rocks near the edge of the lake and watched the birds flying overhead.As he always did, he felt the soft pangs of jealousy at their freedom. **

**  
**

**“Are you Hawk, from the _Searcher_?” a deep voice asked.**

**  
**

**Hawk turned to the speaker.“Yes, I am.”He studied the human, seeing someone slightly shorter than he was, a man almost bald, a fringe of gray hair around his head.The gray eyes gazed intently at him.**

**“I am Councilman Mic Froligen.It is my understanding that you have some important information from Admiral Asimov?” he asked. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Councilman, I do, and it is imperative that you act with discretion in this.” **

**  
**

**“Of course,” Froligen replied.**

**As they walked the perimeter of the lake, Hawk briefly outlined what they had found out and what they had conjectured about Erik Kormand.Froligen listened in solemn silence, only interrupting Hawk to ask a few questions.When he had finished, Hawk asked, “Will you find this person?Several of my crewmates are in danger because of whoever is here helping Erik Kormand.” **

**  
**

**“Of course, Hawk.Tell Admiral Asimov that I will find out who this informant is and prosecute to the fullest extent of the law,” Froligen assured him.**

**  
**

**“Thank you, Councilman,” Hawk said, handing him a disk.“The admiral will send more information as it becomes available.”**

**  
**

**“I appreciate that,” Froligen said, shaking Hawk’s hand.“Have a safe trip back.”**

**Hawk watched as the galactic councilman walked away.“What do you think, Dr. Theopolis?”**

**“He sounded genuine, Hawk.”Theo’s lights blinked.“But I sense that you are troubled.” **

**  
**

**“But you are not positive.” **

**  
**

**Theo blinked for a few seconds.“The probability, as far as my logic circuits are concerned, is ninety percent certainty that he is honest.” **

**  
**

**Hawk sighed.“It is the ten percent that worries me,” he murmured.“Which is why Mic Froligen received a disk with less information.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Theo protested.“But there is so little chance of his duplicity.”**

**“If he turns out to be legitimate, then the other information will be sent,” Hawk replied.He gazed up at the sky.“There is one more place I want to go and then we will return to the _Searcher._”After a search of the archives, Hawk found himself outside the building that housed the offices of the Galactic Judiciary members.**

**“But why, Hawk,” Theo asked.**

**“Trust me,” was all Hawk would say.**

**Theo was not at all surprised that Hawk was using the same words that Buck often used. **

**  
**

**Hawk entered the building and approached the secretary who sat inside.The young man’s hands were busy, the fingers flying across several keyboards as though in a race with each other.“Excuse me,” Hawk began, suddenly nervous to be seeking out the man who had almost condemned him to death.**

**The young man looked up and immediately asked, “Which of the councilmen do you wish to see?”**

**That question took Hawk a bit by surprise.This visit was totally unplanned, only thought of while he had been talking with Councilman Froligen.He didn’t even know the name of the human who had been the head judiciary at his trial.“I wish to see the judiciary who was in charge of my trial,” he said simply.“It was held on the research and exploration vessel _Searcher_ one year ago,” he added. **

**  
**

**“You don’t know his name?”The young man looked at him with something akin to incredulous amazement.**

**  
**

**“Excuse me,” Theo interjected.“I am Doctor Theopolis of the Earth Directorate’s Computer Council, temporarily assigned to the aforementioned _Searcher_.I would appreciate it if you would check your files for the trial of one, Hawk, and find the name of the judiciary as has been requested.”**

**  
**

**Hawk refrained from even looking at the quad, but was quite gratified with the authoritarian demeanor which Dr. Theopolis was exhibiting.Apparently it was effective because the young human simply nodded and began a search on his keyboard.After a few minutes he looked up.“Councilman Silling is the individual you are seeking.”**

**“Then I would like to see him,” Hawk said definitively.**

**  
**

**“I assume that you do not have an appointment with him,” the young man said.“I can set one up for you.” **

**  
**

**Hawk felt keen disappointment, knowing what the term ‘appointment’ would entail.“I am on Cronis for a short time only.Please let the councilman know that I am here.And that it is quite important that I see him.” **

**  
**

**The secretary gazed thoughtfully at Hawk, saw in his regal demeanor, the intensity of the birdman’s need, and nodded.Again, the hands flew over the keyboard.With a surprised look, the young man looked up after only a few minutes.“The councilman conveyed his desire to see you now, sir.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you,” Hawk said simply and followed the human’s directions to the indicated office.The door slid open at his approach and Hawk walked in, followed by Twiki and Theopolis.Before him stood the man whom he remembered gazing dispassionately at him at his trial, the man, who, without Buck’s intervention would have surely sentenced him to death.Hawk again felt the slight stirrings of doubt in making this visit.The man was gazing at him this time, too, but there was a friendliness that extended beyond his smile, unlike what Hawk felt with Froligen.And there was curiosity and interest as well.**

**“I will be honest with you, Hawk, I never expected to see you here, face to face,” Councilman Silling said, approaching with outstretched hand.Hawk shook hands and then sat down at the councilman’s invitation.“And yet you sought me out.Why?” **

**  
**

**Heartened by the human judge’s friendly demeanor, Hawk got right to the point.“I assume you remember the man who spoke in my defense.”**

**“Captain Rogers?Yes, how can I forget?He was very impassioned and eloquent and made me rethink some of my positions on council policies,” Silling replied with a slight smile.**

**Hawk nodded, seeing again, briefly that time, that scene.“He helped me, he has continued to help me.Now he is in need of help.”And Hawk felt that deeply, felt, for some reason, that Buck’s very life might be dependent on outside forces as his own had been during that pivotal time in his past.**

**“In what way?” Silling asked.**

**“Let me go back a short time to give you background, and Dr. Theopolis, of Earth’s Computer Council will give you any information I miss.”As they talked, Hawk felt the totality of Silling’s sincerity.He felt there was no front here, using the term that Buck had used once, as there had been with Froligen.Hawk knew that many politicians kept a public demeanor separate from a private one, but with this human, he felt he was seeing the totality of the man, not just what Silling wanted to show him. **

**  
**

**When he had finished, the judiciary gazed at him thoughtfully.“If you have already consulted with Councilman Froligen why did you seek me out?”**

**Hawk pondered how best to put his feelings into words and opted for bluntness.“I still have a slight distrust of humans in general, but I knew that my death sentence would not have been commuted by any who harbored anti-alien sentiments.I felt you would be open to me and my request.”**

**“Then why did you go to Froligen in the first place?”**

**“Because Admiral Asimov recommended him.But my confidence did not increase with the interview.I did not feel the same confidence with him that I do now with you,” Hawk said solicitously.The more he considered Froligen, the less he trusted him.**

**“Sad to say, I have heard rumors of those who feel as this Erik Kormand does.I have to regretfully admit that the passivity of the rest of us who do not proscribe to such doctrine has allowed this racism and bigotry to flourish.”**

**Hawk felt increasing nervousness.Despite his relative inactivity during the _Searcher’s_ most recent assignment, he felt he was needed back at the ship.He felt he had achieved what he had come for and it was time to leave this world of human government and politics.“Councilman, I am not here to discuss history, but solutions,” he said frankly, but without hostility.**

**Silling said nothing for a moment, simply studying the birdman.But his eyes showed his understanding when he spoke.“You said you have information about Erik Kormand?”**

**“Yes.”Hawk handed a disk to Silling.**

**“If you could study this and discreetly try to help us, we would very much appreciate it,” Theo said.**

**“And I believe it will not be too long before we will need back-up at Mendalis,” Hawk added.“The _Searcher_ is not a military ship and has few armaments.”**

**“I will do all I can, as discreetly as I can,” Silling said.“And I will make periodic contact on a secure line.”**

**Hawk nodded.He was satisfied.“Thank you, Councilman.”Soon they were heading back toward the _Searcher._**


	18. The Noose Tightens

**  
**

**Buck slept for four hours before Leera woke him up, a dish of food in her hands.“I knew you were tired, but I also thought you would be hungry, too,” she said. **

**  
**

**“You figured right, Leera.Thanks,” Buck said gratefully, taking the dish from her. **

**  
**

**Brish joined him, a large crusty roll in his hand.“Mother makes good rolls,” he announced, taking a large bite. **

**  
**

**Buck laughed and began eating.Brish was right; the rolls were good.As was the fish, the mushrooms and the sauce that covered them.He used the last of a roll to mop up the sauce. **

**  
**

**“Would you like more, Buck Rogers?” Leera asked. **

**  
**

**“No, thank you.I’m stuffed.But that was terrific food.Ever thought of signing on with the _Searcher_ mess crew?” **

**  
**

**“Mess crew?”**

**“Cooks,” he said.“You could teach them a thing or two . . . or three.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you, Buck,” she said as she took the dish from him. **

**  
**

**Something about the way she looked made Buck feel as though the thank you was not for the compliment.“What for, besides the compliment of the food, that is?” **

**  
**

**“For Brish,” she murmured. **

**  
**

**Buck glanced at the boy, still munching on a roll, then at Leera.“Is Brish your son?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, he is and last night was his first raiding party.It was supposed to be something easy, relatively safe.”**

**  
**

**Buck didn’t say anything for a moment.“A world filled with bigotry and hate is never easy, and certainly not safe.”**

**Creel pulled aside the cave entrance’s cloth covering and came in, giving Leera a quick hug, then turning to Buck.“Ah, you are awake.I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all night.”**

**Buck looked around, but seeing nothing that would give him a time reference, asked, “What time is it?How long did I sleep?”**

**Laughing, Creel replied, “It’s about an hour past the setting of the sun.”**

**  
**

**“Phew, I guess I was more tired than I thought,” Buck murmured.He looked at Creel and Leera.“Okay, more family relationships.You two are married, right?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, we are,” Creel answered.**

**“So Brish is your son,” Buck added. **

**  
**

**“By adoption.He is my nephew by blood.”Seeing Buck’s confusion, he added.“My brother was Brish’s father.When he died, I kept Leera in the family by marriage, as was customary.”He paused, then drew the bird-woman close to him.“However, it has also been a marriage of love.” **

**  
**

**“Oh, I get it,” Buck said, smiling at his own obtuseness. **

**  
**

**“And Sky Mother and Sky Father are my parents.” **

**  
**

**“Uh, and Sky Warrior?”Buck almost didn’t want to ask. **

**  
**

**“He is one of my cousins,” Creel answered. **

**  
**

**“Oh, okay.”Buck paused and then asked, “He still upset?” **

**  
**

**Smiling, Creel answered, “I am sure he is, but he has to abide by the majority decision as anyone else in the eyrie does.He will not harm you.” **

**  
**

**Buck nodded.“By the way, is there anyplace to wash up?I’ve been on a long, long hike, swapped stories in a cheap bar with a Freeosh informant and played in the leaves on the jungle floor.I think I would make a better impression if I could take a shower or something like that.Then shave, make myself presentable.” **

**  
**

**“Of course, Buck Rogers, come with me,” Creel answered and then called to Brish.“Go and get something suitable for Captain Rogers to change into while his clothes are being washed.” **

**  
**

**A short while later, bathed and in clean clothes, Buck felt ready to see Sky Mother again.This time he met with her and Sky Father privately.And this time they wanted the full story of their last brother from Throm.After a couple of hours, he had exhausted the extent of his knowledge.“I wish I could tell you more of your people’s history on Throm, but I have only known Hawk for a year and he has not been very open about his past until recently.” **

**  
**

**“I understand, Buck Rogers,” Sky Mother said.“I am sure you are still tired.Rest and tomorrow you can hear our history.” **

**  
**

**Buck didn’t say anything for a moment.He was wondering if he was going to be kept here indefinitely or if these people had any thoughts on letting him go. **

**  
**

**“Something troubles you?” she asked. **

**  
**

**“Well, yes, Sky Mother.It’s not that I’m ungrateful, but….”**

**“Tell me of your concern, please.”**

**“I need to at least find out if my shipmates got away from Mendalis; maybe to let them know I’m alive,” Buck said.**

**“I understand your concern.Creel is going to the communication outpost tonight.Do you wish to go?” Sky Mother asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I do!” Buck replied immediately.**

**  
**

**“You may not be able to send a message, but maybe you can get enough information to tell you about your friends,” Sky Father said. **

**  
**

**“Thanks, I really appreciate that.”As if on cue, Creel stepped into his parents’ cave, Sky Warrior right behind him.The war leader scowled at him, but said nothing. **

**  
**

**“Creel, Buck Rogers is coming with you to the communications outpost,” Sky Mother said.**

**“I am going as well,” Sky Warrior.**

**“As is your right,” Sky Mother said.**

**Buck couldn’t help it.“I gather you don’t trust me any further than you can throw me?” he asked wryly.**

**“A rather strange way of putting it, but you are correct, human, I do not trust you.” **

**  
**

**Buck shrugged, “Lead on.”**

**Creel set out and he followed, in turn followed by Sky Warrior.This time their route did not lead out in the open, but along a fairly smooth-floored cave network, dimly lit by oil lamps set at intervals along the way.After walking for some time, they came upon a half cave, half building that reminded Buck of a picture from World War II, a coast watcher’s shack.He stared at it for a moment.**

**“Perhaps it is too primitive for human taste, but it works,” Sky Warrior said sarcastically. **

**  
**

**“No, you’re mistaken, Sky Warrior,” Buck said.“It’s perfectly ingenious.I have seen a similar setup in my day.They worked then, why not now?” **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior grunted and let the way in.The small shack could barely hold two of them, but Creel sat down on a small stool, while Buck and Sky Warrior stood close behind. **

**  
**

**“Thankfully, this place is mostly shielded by rock and has allowed us to eavesdrop on human communications without being detected.Unfortunately, even though we have monitored communications regularly in recent months, we still don’t have a great knowledge of Kormand’s stepped up measures against non-human peoples,” Creel said as he turned on the power for the communicator. **

**  
**

**Again Buck saw old fashioned next to the newest technology, including some things with which he was totally unfamiliar.“That’s because some of Kormand’s knowledge comes through word of mouth or courier,” Buck said.“I only knew of the ambush because a Freeosh sought me out and told me.” **

**  
**

**“Why would a Freeosh want to contact you?” Sky Warrior inquired. **

**  
**

**“I guess my reputation precedes me.”Buck’s look grew serious and he gazed into Sky Warrior’s dark eyes.“Believe it or not, not every human is Erik Kormand’s friend.I pretty much said that before.”He took a deep breath, as something he had not thought of before occurred to him.“In fact I suspect he may want me even more than he wants you.”Buck looked out into the pitch darkness of the cave.“Being here may be endangering your people, Sky Warrior.”And with that revelation, Buck realized that he had to find a way to escape.**

**“It is hard to believe that Kormand would place the capture and destruction of another human above that of one of our people, despite what you say,” Sky Warrior said sarcastically.“But then humans have ever been a quarrelsome people, even among themselves.”**

**“Can’t refute that one,” Buck said.**

**  
**

**“I have the receiver on-line,” Creel announced.**

**“This is solar powered, isn’t it?” Buck asked, trying to change the subject. **

**  
**

**“Yes,” Creel answered.**

**  
**

**Several transmissions were too garbled to understand.“I can assume that this has a limited range,” Buck said, all the while listening intently. **

**  
**

**“Yes, we can only pick up messages on this continent, but that is usually sufficient as Zeron is where Kormand’s residence is.”**

**Buck did a double take and then asked, his voice almost stammering in surprise, “What?”**

**“Did you not know that?” Creel asked.He picked up a set of headphones and plugged them into the communications panel.**

**“No, I didn’t.”**

**As the messages came through, Creel transcribed each one.Sky Warrior and Buck waiting quietly.Creel gazed up in wonder when he had finished with several of them.**

**“What is it?” Sky Warrior asked. **

**  
**

**“There is an order for increased surveillance for a human male fitting Buck’s description, last seen near Asher.” **

**  
**

**Buck sighed mentally in relief, at least that meant that Wilma had made it off planet, and apparently the rest, as well.He couldn’t even consider the alternative.Buck turned to Sky Warrior.“You need to show me the quickest way off this plateau.If I can get back to my ship….”**

**“That is quite impossible, Captain,” Creel said.“One of the communications involved a starfighter that had been found hidden in the jungle.It is now in a hanger in the spaceport in Asher.”**

**“Damn, then I need to steal one.”**

**“There is no proof of what you say.This could be an elaborate ruse by Erik Kormand,” Sky Warrior growled.**

**  
**

**“Think, man, think!Why would they use a bulletin about a human to lure non-humans out of hiding?They knew where I was last seen; they can conjecture that I am here.It doesn’t take a great stretch of imagination.” Buck paused.“Do you really want to stake your people’s lives on that?” he added forcefully.In the dimness of the tiny room the two gazed at one another, each willing the other to give in. **

**  
**

**“The fastest way off the plateau is with quasi-wings,” Sky Warrior finally said, looking somewhat smug. **

**  
**

**“They have to be strong.My body mass is greater than yours, even if you are taller.”**

**Sky Warrior looked startled.“You are familiar with quasi-wings?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, War Leader, I am.Hawk taught me how to soar,” Buck replied. **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior shook his head.“But this is a useless conversation.You are in the caves and they cannot detect you there.”As if on cue, the hum of a sub-orbital craft came to their ears.Sky Warrior looked up startled, then visibly relaxed.“The rock walls have always protected us here.We are safe.” **

**  
**

**As the sound of the craft disappeared, Buck gazed directly into Sky Warrior’s eyes.“You want to bet your people’s lives on that?”Buck gathered his thoughts.Even though this place had protected surveillance people in the past, he wasn’t as convinced of their safety as Sky Warrior apparently was.“I don’t share your confidence,” he said tersely. “I think you have a decision to make.Do you keep me here in your caves, hoping that the surveillance wasn’t good enough to pick me up, or that Kormand isn’t determined enough to search them out, or do you take a chance and let me go?” **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior’s eyes held anger in them, the anger of frustration.“They would not get far in the caves.We could ambush them in a hundred places.” **

**  
**

**“Let me ask you again.Are you willing to stake your people’s lives on a prediction of Erik Kormand’s military tactics?He could just toss some cellenite gas bombs into a few of the corridors and then sift through the bodies at his leisure.”Buck leaned against the communications cabinet.“Or is that not his way?” **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior almost snarled his answer.“I have heard of it happening before.” **

**  
**

**Sound came from the communications console and all three of them gave their attention to it. Creel looked up, his face anxious.“You were right, Buck.The surveillance is apparently for you.The pilot reported picking up readings for a human in this location.” **

**  
**

**Buck turned back to Sky Warrior.“I know you have provided for the ultimate defense, which would be sufficient against anyone except Erik Kormand.Please understand, I helped destroy a long distance killing machine that Kormand had commissioned to be built for him.I put nothing against him.Are you willing to test your defenses against this madman?” **

**  
**

**“We need to leave now,” Sky Warrior said tersely, “before the surveillance ship returns.”He motioned to Creel.“Dismantle the machinery, make it look even more disused than usual.”Creel nodded and Sky Warrior motioned to Buck and they left.**

**They walked back into the caves before anyone said anything.Buck knew Sky Warrior was weighing his options, deciding how much trust he could put in a human.Buck was reminded of the time he had spent with Hawk before the trial, that desperate time when he had feverishly tried to break through the barriers of Hawk’s distrust, hatred and pride._Trust humans_?Buck didn’t blame these people if half of what they had gone through matched what Hawk’s people had gone through.Unfortunately, Buck didn’t have three weeks and an impassioned speech ready for this occasion.He stopped abruptly and turned to face Sky Warrior.“Look, I know you don’t trust me.I don’t blame you.Given your history, I wouldn’t trust me either.But if you think I’ll betray your people by letting me go, then kill me now and toss my body off a cliff so Kormand can find it.”**


	19. Journey into Hell

**  
**

**While he had been reserving judgment on this human and wondering what Sky Mother and Sky Father had seen in one of the hated race, Sky Warrior now thought he understood what they had felt.There was sincerity in the depths of the hazel eyes and the birdman wondered at all he had been told about humans.One thing he knew that had not changed was that humans were complicated creatures.“It is time to consult with Sky Mother and Sky Father.Let us hurry.”**

**“Okay.Fair enough,” Buck said.He and Sky Warrior kept a fast pace and it wasn’t but an hour before the pair arrived at the meeting cave.**

**Sky Mother and Sky Father were waiting, as were some of the other residents of the caves.Again Buck found himself standing before the ruling body of the bird people, but this time those in the cave showed more curiosity than hostility. **

**  
**

**Sky Warrior detailed their findings at the communications hut.The two leaders listened without uttering a sound, even when his narrative elicited small murmuring cries of fear from those listening nearby.By the time Sky Warrior had finished, Creel had also arrived.He nodded to Buck, indicating that he had sent off the coded message that Buck hoped would be picked up by the _Searcher._It had been a gamble at best, since the only way the ship could intercept it would be if it were passing overhead.**

**Both of the old leaders gazed intently into Buck’s eyes.“You are a member of our eyrie now,” Sky Mother said softly.“We do not abandon our own.We will begin preparation for defense.”**

**“No, Sky Mother.Apparently Erik Kormand has made me his obsession, superseding his desire for extermination of aliens.But he would accomplish both goals if he thought I was here, and I don’t doubt that he will believe that now.”**

**  
**

**“Buck Rogers….” Sky Mother began. **

**  
**

**“I can leave tonight, sneak back to Asher, leave evidence of my presence to get them off your trail, steal someone’s spacecraft and be gone from this planet before he’s the wiser,” Buck suggested.“Your people’s presence will remain a secret.And I and my shipmates will be able to effect the downfall of Erik Kormand.” **

**  
**

**“Their surveillance is everywhere and apparently it has been improved as evidenced by how easily they were able to distinguish you in the communication’s building.Kormand’s followers are everywhere as well.The spaceport will be watched.You will surely be captured,” Sky Warrior said.**

**“Is there another spaceport on Zeron?” Buck asked.**

**“Yes, Erik Kormand’s, which is less than twenty kilometers from our plateau,” Sky Father replied.“You see, you have stepped almost directly into a snake’s den.”**

**Buck pondered a moment, then a wicked grin spread across his features.“Do you think he would expect his quarry to head directly for his den?”**

**“But what if you are captured?” Sky Warrior asked. **

**  
**

**“I simply have to make sure I’m not.” He paused.“Either that or you might as well do what I proposed earlier and kill me.” **

**  
**

**“We will not kill you, Buck Rogers,” Sky Father said vehemently.“What you said about your friend, Hawk, is true about you.You are unique and we have accepted you as our own.Your plan is the best one.With speed and efficiency it should work.” **

**  
**

**“Quasi-wings.Do you have any that would hold me up?”**

**“Yes, but the thermals are tricky at night,” Sky Warrior said.“Capricious and variable.Without the sun….” **

**  
**

**“But there is enough to provide lift, right?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Buck,” Sky Mother said with a nod.She looked sad as she turned to Sky Warrior.“Please help Captain Rogers prepare.”She turned back to Buck.“Before you leave, come and see me, please.” **

**  
**

**“I will, Sky Mother,” Buck said with a grin.“And don’t worry, this will be a piece of cake.”He turned and followed Sky Warrior out of the cavern.**

**Sky Mother watched the human leave and felt sudden fear for him.It matched what she had felt to a lesser extent earlier and it confused her.She had felt the tremors of change for over a month, had felt the coming of the human for several days, had seen him in her dreams the night before he had actually arrived.She had felt and seen and had been afraid at first, then she had accepted, understood and welcomed . . . and had been excited.Now, Sky Mother only felt fear.**

**“Let us go to our cave.We will wait for Buck Rogers there,” her husband said. **

**  
**

**She nodded.“Yes.” **

**  
**

**They didn’t have long to wait.Soon Buck was standing before her, dressed again in his own human clothing, eager to begin this ‘mission,’ his body taut with energy, despite the lack of sleep, despite the stress of the previous several days.Sky Mother noted in surprise that she only thought of this human member of their eyrie by his first name and not the whole appellation.Did this particular human affect everyone that way? **

**  
**

**Buck felt comfortable in Sky Mother’s presence, just as though he was at his parents’ house preparing to have pie and coffee.Or as though he was with his grandmother Rogers.She had died when he was only a boy, but even so, he remembered her vividly and fondly.She had not been one to hug and kiss him, and his brother and sisters, but he had always felt comfortable around her.She had been like a warm blanket, snugly wrapped around him on a biting Chicago winter day.That was the way he felt with Sky Mother.She was alone this time, her feathered cape hanging near the doorway.He noted the austere stone walls of the cave for only a moment, then his gaze returned to the female elder of the bird people.**

**“It will be dawn in an hour,” he said.**

**“I know, Buck,” she replied.“I never thought I would ever say this to a human, even though, in my mind, I knew there were good humans out there—I will miss you, Buck Rogers.”**

**“Hey, I’ll be back,” he said with a grin.He felt good about this upcoming ‘mission,’ he felt the thrill of Adrenalin rush, he felt the success of what he was about to do, despite the fact that this was an extremely dangerous sortie.“When this is over and Erik Kormand has been taken care of, I’ll be back and I’ll bring Hawk with me.”Buck could imagine Hawk’s surprise when he learned of other bird people.He smiled in anticipation.**

**“I will keep you to that promise,” she answered.She could not help but feel joy in this man’s presence, but again, she felt her own heart constrict in sadness.She kept her feelings hidden, but she felt the darkness ahead, a black void that almost brought physical pain.“I have something for you.” **

**  
**

**He smiled and quipped, “Now don’t you go loading me up.I already have too much baggage,” he said with a chuckle, patting his stomach. **

**  
**

**She smiled, understanding his joke.Reaching into her little cabinet, Sky Mother pulled out a tiny vial. Turning, she handed it to him.**

**  
**

**“What’s this?” he asked, his curiosity piqued.**

**  
**

**“As much as I hope for your success, you must protect yourself as well.I do not want you in the hands of that evil madman without some protection,” she explained, her heart sick. **

**  
**

**Buck frowned and gazed at the tiny vial, wondering if she was proposing he commit suicide if he fell into Erik Kormand’s hands.The thought was repugnant to him, but then he thought about her people’s lives, remembered what had happened to Hawk’s people and he remembered his words to Sky Warrior when he realized he could be the instrument of the bird people’s extinction on Mendalis.There was no difference in the two scenarios, the two solutions.But still….**

**“If you should be captured, this will cause a temporary sickness that will keep you from being of any use to Erik Kormand, including an object of his revenge.I have heard that he is very vindictive with enemies that fall into his hands.I would not want that for you, Buck.”**

**Buck felt a variety of emotions inside, but he forced them to the back of his mind.“I don’t plan on being captured, but I understand and I will take it if the need arises.”He paused, wanting to ask what this stuff would do, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.**

**  
**

**As though reading his mind, Sky Mother said, “This is a special drug, Buck, that will cause temporary brain dysfunction.You won’t be able to communicate and you won’t feel like it even if you were able to communicate.”**

**“I’ll be sick as hell, in other words,” he said.**

**She nodded, feeling she was beginning to understand this interesting and unique human.“And Kormand will most likely be predisposed to leave you in the forest to die, which will allow you to escape after you recover.” **

**  
**

**Buck wondered, but wasn’t going to delve into this subject any longer.He had no intention of being captured. “Okay, seems reasonable.And I will be sure to, Sky Mother.The last thing I would want to do would be to reveal your people to someone like Erik Kormand.”And that was the biggest reason he wasn’t going to be captured. **

**  
**

**Her heart swelled with something that she had previously only felt with her own children . . . motherly pride.Sky Mother reached toward him and enveloped him in her arms.“Go with Make-Make’s blessing, Buck Rogers.”**

**“Thank you,” he said, his voice husky with emotion.He had come to respect these people, even in the short time he had been here, and to feel close to them, just as he had with Hawk.He returned her hug and then left to don the wings and make the flight.**

**As he left, Sky Mother felt a tear trickling down her cheek.**

**“You cry for a human?” Sky Father asked, materializing from a doorway at the back of their private dwelling.He, too, felt sadness. **

**  
**

**“I cry for that human.” **

**  
**

**And did you give him the aleshizaren?”**

**“Yes, Creelis, I did.He will feel pain for only a very short time and then he will be beyond anything Kormand could dream of doing to him.Either way.”**

**“Either way?” Sky Father asked.“I thought….” **

**  
**

**“He is a human, he has more mass.If I have figured this correctly he will not die . . . although he may wish he had,” Sky Mother said.“But he will not reveal the location of the people, regardless.And all I will be left with is the memory of the first human I came to admire.” **

**  
**

**“It is better this way, Phrees.For him and for us.” **

**  
**

**“I know, Creelis, but it does not lessen the pain I feel.”**

**  
**

=========================

>

**  
**

**Sky Warrior helped Buck don the quasi-wings.The controls were a bit different and Buck tested them out for a few moments before snapping the last strut in place.The stood at the edge of a cavernous area in the side, near the top of the plateau.It was large enough that he could have flown his starfighter into it, perhaps a shuttle, but now, two individuals stood there, the wind plucking at them.Buck felt the nervous anxiety that he always felt before a soaring session, even after he had become used to using the quasi-wings.Right now, though, most of it was anticipation, rather than fear.**

**  
**

**“Should the need arise, here is the emergency switch that will unlock the struts and let you out of the harness quickly.”**

**“Quick getaway, I gather,” Buck said and then realized that he would have to have such a feature, because he would have to almost hit the ground running to make this work.“Yes, that’s a good thing.” **

**  
**

**“The thermals will be trickier this time of morning.The heat will be closer to the forest, so you will be flying low.Just make sure you stay enough above the tree tops so you have some leeway if you stall,” Sky Warrior explained. **

**  
**

**Buck listened and nodded, even as he gazed into the predawn dimness.The only light was the one remaining moon and the distant light of Kormand’s spaceport.He noticed that Sky Warrior had none of the animosity showing in his eyes that he had had before. **

**  
**

**“I think you are ready, Buck,” Sky Warrior said as he stepped back from the human. **

**  
**

**Buck was startled.Sky Warrior had never called him by his first name before.“Thanks, Sky Warrior.I really appreciate your help.”He smiled and adjusted his night lenses under the goggles.“I guess it’s time to go.”**

**“May Make-Make go with you,” Sky Warrior said, steadying Buck as a gust of wind caught at him.**

**  
**

**Buck only nodded and then took several running steps and leaped off the cliff.Immediately he dropped downward, the quasi-wings seeking the winds that would create the lift needed to carry him to Kormand’s compound.Finally, about one hundred feet above the treetops he felt the warm breeze puffing in his face and jerking the quasi-wings.He made the necessary adjustments with the finger controls and turned slightly to get the lift he needed to stay aloft. **

**  
**

**The controls were extremely delicate and Buck suspected he was using Sky Warrior’s own quasi-wings.He adjusted the back flaps and soared a few feet higher, then he dipped to gain speed, again leveling out about eighty feet above the treetops.Buck continued his maneuvering, occasionally gaining altitude and then diving again to pick up speed.**

**As he approached Kormand’s spaceport, though, Buck flew closer to the forest, sometimes only twenty feet above the tops of the trees.He saw the cleared area just beyond a high fence looming ahead and determined that he could only succeed by flying as close to the spacecraft as he possibly could.Hopefully, the quasi-wings and his low approach would grant him some element of surprise that landing just inside the forest and trying to sneak in wouldn’t. **

**  
**

**The sun was beginning to approach the far horizon and Buck could make out more details.Just as he was about to clear the fence, he saw the flash of a laser and then another from the same spot.Banking right to avoid the next shot, Buck cursed his luck at being seen by an alert guard.Despite his maneuvers, the next shot blew away the back of his left wing panel. **

**  
**

**Immediately, Buck fell.He quickly adjusted, using the right panel to catch most of the wind.But still he careened toward the ground, now devoid of trees.Only fifty feet away stood a shuttle, then only forty feet.Still he was approaching too fast.Buck thought of Sky Warrior’s instructions even as the ground hurtled toward him.He hit the button that would release the struts, then almost cried out in pain as the wing panels jerked his arms back as they tried to fold backward.Buck was able to bring them forward, close together to catch the wind and increase the drag.**

**That slowed him, but not enough.As he pushed the next release button, he hit the ground with almost explosive force.There was a sharp, knife-like pain in his right ankle and even as the wings sloughed off, he rolled hard, feeling the rough surface of the ground batter him.**

**  
**

**Only fifteen, twenty feet, he thought in despair.Struggling to his feet, he determined to make it to the ship.If he could just make it, there could be almost nothing the guards could do and he would be free.But two steps and he fell, the pain eliciting a sharp cry.Behind him, Buck heard voices, soldiers or guards who had seen his landing and were rushing now to capture him.**

**  
**

**“Kormand said alive!” he heard someone shout.**

**  
**

**Only a dozen more feet.Buck ripped off the goggles and glanced behind him.They were too close and the shuttle too far.Hidden from the soldiers’ view, he dug in his pocket and found the small metal vial.Pulling out the stopper, Buck quickly sucked out the contents and swallowed._Sky Mother, you’d better be right about this!_’ he thought.As the first man reached him, shoving his head against the ground with the butt of his laser rifle, Buck felt white-hot pain lance through his body and he screamed in agony. **

**  
**

**“You idiot!Kormand said he wanted him alive!”**

**“I didn’t hit him!I swear I didn’t!” **

**  
**

**“Like hell, I heard him scream.” **

**  
**

**“That was from his crash landing.”**

**  
**

**“You’d better hope Kormand believes you.”**

**“Well, I’m the only one who spotted him.The rest of you were sleeping or playing dice.”**

**“Is this the Terran we’re looking for?” **

**  
**

**“Has to be.” **

**  
**

**“Where’d he get the soaring get-up?”**

**“Who knows?I only know there’ll be hell to pay if he dies before the boss can get to him.” **

**  
**

**Even as the men were talking, Buck saw flashes of his past, the twentieth century, his botched mission, his awakening, Wilma, Twiki, Huer, Ardala and Hawk, everything shoved together in a soul wrenching maelstrom of blackness that seemed like some evil vortex sucking the very life out of him.Then there was nothing.Nothing—no voices, no past, no awareness.**


	20. Maelstrom

**  
**

**“Sky Mother, I watched as closely and as long as I could without being detected,” Creel reported sadly.“Buck Rogers was not successful.He was captured.”He pulled off his gliding gloves and goggles and tossed them into a niche beside the door.“I think he took the potion.They carried him away and he was not struggling.That was when I turned back.I was not seen,” Creel added, finishing his report.**

**Sky Mother nodded and turned away.It had happened as she feared.**

**  
**

**Sky Father sighed.“Very well, my son.You did well.Order the evacuation to the lower caves.And show this as a place of past abandonment.If, for some reason, they find out about the caves, I want any of Kormand’s people to think this has been empty for some time.”**

**  
**

**“It will be done, Sky Father,” Creel said formally, bowing.**

**  
**

**===========================**

**  
**

**Wilma awoke, just as she had for the past two nights, in a cold sweat, the touch of Erik Kormand in her nightmares.And as before, sleep was gone.She turned on her light and dressed, glancing at the clock as she did so.Four hours tonight.At this rate, she would soon totally collapse from exhaustion.Or she would have to take Dr. Goodfellow up on his offer of a sedative.**

**For the thousandth time she wished Buck was here.While he couldn’t make these nightmares go away, he had a gentle touch, a listening ear and a way of understanding that was more than she had felt from any man before.And he knew how to make her laugh.But most of all, she worried about him.Even though a cryptic message had come through that was unmistakably Buck’s and it indicated he was all right, she still worried.Erik Kormand seemed maniacally obsessed with finding him, especially since she had successfully escaped.And it had become apparent to her and the admiral that Buck was on the very continent on which Erik Kormand had established his headquarters. **

**  
**

**Somehow, they had to figure out a way to rescue Buck, but how could they when they didn’t even know where he was?The one reconnaissance flight they had made had almost been blown out of the sky by Mendalis starfighters flying in the vicinity.And it had yielded no information on the site where the message had originated.There was only the message, ‘_With Daedelus.Fine.See you soon, love, the Duke.’_She knew who the Duke was in this instance, Buck had told her that he had been some famous actor of fictional vidplays from the twentieth century, but Daedelus?Who was that?**

**  
**

**That communication had been from the edge of a rugged plateau and there had been nothing since.But, she reminded herself; he was still alive.Buck was alive and, as of the previous night, all right.Now they had to find him. **

**  
**

**Wilma dressed and left her cabin, walking to the observation deck, where she gazed out the large view port at the stars that hung in ethereal majesty.She never could get enough of space.Then she heard Kormand’s mocking laughter and felt his touch on her shoulder.With a sharp cry, she turned to try to push him away—and found Hawk gazing at her, his eyes at once puzzled and concerned.**

**  
**

**“Oh, you startled me, Hawk,” she said, her voice trembling._Got to get under control,_ she berated herself.“When did you get back?” she asked, trying desperately to sound calm.**

**  
**

**“A short while ago,” Hawk replied, his dark eyes curious.“The hanger chief told me that you had returned, but Buck had not.He could not, or would not, tell me any more.”He paused and gazed thoughtfully at her.“Wilma, if you had been any more startled, you would have done what Buck calls ‘jumping out of your skin’.”He motioned her to a couch nearby.“I sense something wrong.I feel from you some of what I felt in Koori when we discovered our people slaughtered.”She sat down and he sat near her.“Wilma, what is wrong?What happened down there?”**

**“Buck and Williams are the only ones left alive down there.But Lt. Williams is in their jail.”She looked in Hawk’s eyes, but he continued to study her. **

**  
**

**“There is more.Buck has been missing before.”**

**“Oh, Hawk,” she began and then stopped.She didn’t even know how to begin.She only knew that telling Hawk was right.It was okay.She had said almost nothing to Dr. Goodfellow and only a little more to Admiral Asimov, but now?She knew that if she kept this inside any longer, she would go crazy.And Wilma knew that Hawk would listen.He didn’t listen when they were trying to save him, but that was because it was about him and he still didn’t trust them.But when it was something about someone else, Hawk was one of the most compassionate people she had ever met, despite his sometimes dispassionate, almost distant outwardly demeanor.Hawk would listen and not judge her.Somehow she felt he would also not patronize her.She felt that Hawk would be as good a confidant for her right now as Buck would have been.**

**“Erik Kormand raped me and killed Maria,” she began.**

**“What?” he gasped. **

**  
**

**She simply nodded.**

**“Have you told the admiral?”**

**“Yes, and I have had all of the medical and evidence exams done, too,” she added.**

**“Would you like to tell me about it,” he asked softly.**

**“Yes, I believe I would,” she whispered, drawing her knees up under her chin and clasping her arms around them, as though cold.As she began telling him, her mind remembered details, seemingly forgotten, minute things that had had no significance then.She saw, with clarity, things that Wilma was now labeling as ‘before Kormand.’ And she continued to talk, telling him the events, the feelings, the pain, the guilt.And when she got to the actual rape, she could hold it in no longer.She cried. **

**  
**

**Hawk shifted and moved closer, pulling her to him when she didn’t react adversely to his proximity, cradling her gently even as he had held Koori in her time of grief.And he understood why he had felt the same things from Wilma as he had from Koori.Koori mourned for the loss of her family.Wilma mourned for something else just as precious, the precious sanctity of her body.And Wilma mourned the loss of power and control, the determination to make her own choices.**

**She continued to cry for a while longer and he continued to comfort her in the quiet depths of the early morning.And when the tears stopped flowing, she continued to lay safe and secure in the arms of her friend.For over an hour she leaned quietly against his shoulder, at times continuing her odyssey of horror, guilt and helplessness, sometimes simply relaxing.She told of her escape, and Hawk gazed at her now healing wrists in wonder, his admiration of this remarkable woman increasing immensely.He felt a white-hot anger at the man who would do this to Wilma, but he kept it under tight control.She did not need to see his anger right now, only his understanding and his willingness to listen. **

**  
**

**Finally she sat up and looked at him in wonder.“I can’t believe I did this,” she blurted out. **

**  
**

**“I can, Wilma.Koori did the same thing the first night.”He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.“Wilma, Erik Kormand took something very precious from you.But there is something even more precious that he can never take away.” **

**  
**

**She looked puzzled. **

**  
**

**“Your spirit, your soul,” Hawk said softly.“It will take time to get over this, but you will triumph because you are stronger than Erik Kormand.”Hawk felt awkward, in a way he couldn’t describe.He was someone who acted, not someone who counseled, and yet, he felt the rightness of his words and of his actions right now.But he also knew, and in his heart it was branded, the promise that he would find Kormand.He would find him and make him pay for everything he had ever done to his people . . . and to Wilma Deering.**

**“Thank you, Hawk,” she murmured.“It’s hard to believe that I’m strong right now. I feel so weak.I . . . I don’t know.” **

**  
**

**“I do,” he responded.“You will win.I promise that.”Then after several minutes, he added softly, “and by Make-Make, the chief god, I will be here to help you win, just as you and Buck and the others were there to help me.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you, Hawk.That means so much to me,” Wilma said and then she sighed.“Now if I only knew where Buck is.”**

**“Buck, too, is a fighter and he will win,” Hawk responded, but somehow Wilma didn’t think he sounded as sure, and his worry added to hers, even as she still hoped.**

>

**  
**

**=====================**

**Kormand gazed at the unconscious man before him, his thoughts filled with triumph as well as anger.Finally, he had Captain William Buck Rogers in his hands, but at this point, the man seemed more dead than alive.A grimace of pain crossed his prisoner’s features and Kormand smiled slightly.“What are his injuries?”**

**A petite brown-haired, blue-eyed woman looked up from the diagnostic monitor that sat in the corner of her lab that had been converted into a makeshift medical bay.“Broken ankle, scrapes and bruises and a very serious concussion.”**

**“That doesn’t seem very serious, Sreena.Why isn’t he awake?I want to question him.”**

**“I’m not sure, Erik,” Sreena replied.“Head injuries can be tricky. Apparently his crash landing caused more injury than is normal or apparent.He was going through grand mal seizures when he was brought in.Thankfully, I was able to control those quickly.”Sreena glanced at her patient, then back up to Kormand.“It could be shock.That, too, is not totally understood.But regardless, he needs more medical attention then you are allowing.” **

**  
**

**“Sreena, he is not going to the facility.That is for my people, not for alien lovers like him!” **

**  
**

**“You did say you wanted to interrogate him, didn’t you, Erik?”**

**Kormand glared at his sister.“All right, you order what is needed for his care and it will be delivered.And when he wakes up I want to know immediately.And don’t tell him anything.”**

**“Thank you, Erik,” Sreena said sarcastically.**

**He frowned and stalked out. In surprise, she realized that she hadn’t even asked her brother for the prisoner’s name.As she began typing a list of medicines and supplies, the injured man cried out softly.In more ways than one, she felt sorry for him.Whatever he had done, Erik would exact his revenge.Then Sreena paused, shocked by the cruel irony of what she was doing.She was caring for a man who eventually would be tortured and killed.She bowed her head and sighed.**

**When the equipment arrived, she got to work.“Jake, bring the orthopedic rehab stimulator over here,” she ordered the technician.**

**“Why?He only needs to talk to the boss, not dance with him,” Jake joked and then he laughed at his own joke.**

**“I am a doctor, Jake.I supposedly heal people.Ease their suffering.”She paused while she moved the man’s injured leg.He moaned softly.“Even if it’s only temporary.” **

**  
**

**“Well, you’re the doc,” Jake said, pulling the cart with the orthopedic machine over to the bed and setting the calibrations as Sreena called them out.**

**As the orthopedic stimulator did its work, Sreena pulled the more advanced diagnostic machine she had sent for close to the bed, trying to determine the true extent of his injuries.She checked the readings and ran the diagnostic again.Then she sat back, a frown on her face.The second time the readings had been slightly different.She ran the diagnostic again.More variances.**

**“You don’t look happy, Doc,” Jake said.“What’s up?” **

**  
**

**Sreena knew that whatever she said would end up back to her brother.“The machine is off.It keeps giving me different readings.” **

**  
**

**“Oh, like what?”**

**“She smiled softly.“Massive head trauma.But that is obviously not true.Even a non-physician like yourself can see that, right?”**

**For once, Jake was at a loss for words.“Uh, I suppose so, Doc.” **

**  
**

**She shut down the diagnostic, deleting the information from its memory banks and shoved the machine to the side.Instead she manipulated his arms, checking his shoulders.Then she felt the lump at the back of his head.She felt his ribs and his soft moan told her that two were cracked, just as the machine had told her. **

**  
**

**“Orthopedic stimulator’s done, Doc,” Jake announced.**

**“Good, I want it set for the cracked ribs.When you’re done, take this hunk of junk with you, too,” Sreena said, pointing to the diagnostic. **

**  
**

**“Okay, Doc.”A short while later she was alone with her patient and her thoughts.The diagnostic hadn’t been totally wrong; it had simply misinterpreted all the data.Each scan had shown something slightly different, but it had shown something else, too.His ‘head trauma’ was self-induced.The seizures, the comatose state were all the result of an almost undetectable drug.One Sreena knew was supposed to cause death._Aleshizaren?_It was something used among alien peoples, but who on Mendalis would have given it to the man on the bed in front of her?If humans had used aleshizaren, she hadn’t heard about it.It was an almost secret drug, something closely guarded by the alien cultures that used it.But who would have access to aleshizaren?Surely not the Freeosh.**

**Then it dawned on her.Bird people.Those were the aliens it was most associated with.Even though she didn’t know of any extant populations of bird people, she had heard about the drug in old medical writings.But could there be bird people on Mendalis?She had heard one of the soldiers laughing about the man trying to glide in.If that was so and this man had been among bird people, her brother would not stop until he found them.Of all aliens, he hated bird people more than any other race.She sighed.As much as she loved Erik, she was tired of the wholesale killing of aliens. **

**  
**

**She gazed thoughtfully down at her patient.He knew what he was getting into.He knew and came anyway . . . and had taken the drug when capture was imminent._Who are you?Why are you here? _she asked silently._What is so important that you would walk into a lion’s den like this?_**

**He grimaced in pain and then relaxed with a sigh.Sreena gave him a small dose of painkiller, but she dared not give him too much.She could tell from her diagnostic that his body was fighting the aleshizaren, trying to take back awareness and control.And at this point he was winning, even if it was very, very slow.She gazed at him again, then checked his vitals.He was still stabilizing._Good._He was also handsome, Sreena noted sardonically.Shaking her head, she turned to the now mostly healed ankle under the soft bindings that would hold the injured limb immobile for the next day. **

**  
**

**She heard a sigh and turned back to see the man gazing at her.The look on his face was one of bewilderment.“Who . . . are . . . you?” he asked softly, hesitantly.The voice was very nice, too.**

**  
**

_ **Stop it, Sreena ** _ **she admonished herself.“My name is Sreena,” she said with a smile.“What’s your name?”**

**But he only continued to gaze at her and then he fell asleep again.She continued to monitor him, giving him painkillers less and less frequently as the drug wore off.He did not wake up again until midnight.She had the lights dimmed and was resting in a recliner.**

**“Sreena?”**

**  
**

**She awoke with a start.“Yes, Erik,” she mumbled.Then it dawned on her, it wasn’t her brother, it was her patient.Getting up, she approached his bed.“Yes,” she said, again smiling.“You remembered.”**

**“You told me . . . earlier, I believe.”He looked at her expectantly.“What did you call me?”**

**“I was asleep and thought my brother was calling me.And yes, I did tell you, but you’ve been very sick.I didn’t know if you would remember or not.”**

**“Remember,” he mumbled and then looked away for a moment.**

**“What’s your name?”**

**He continued to look away, now frowning.For several moments there was only the sound of clicking, whirring machinery.When he looked up, he had the look of a lost soul, like a child whose mother had left him in the middle of a busy street.“I . . . I can’t remember,” he almost whispered.“I don’t know.”There was a pause and then a heart-wrenching plea.“Do you?”**

**Sreena had to shake her head.“No, I’m sorry, I don’t.”**

**He turned away.**

**“I will check, though.Surely someone here knows you.”Like Erik, she thought.**

**He turned back to her.“Thank you,” he murmured.**

**“Now you go to sleep.That will help you more than anything.”**

**Nodding, he closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep.The look in his eyes haunted her, but inwardly, she rejoiced.Perhaps if Erik could get nothing from this man, he would let him go.Perhaps.**


	21. Fear Factor

**As she watched the sleeping man, Sreena pondered why she stayed here with her brother.That was what Drenin asked her the night before he was found dead back on Prelar.He had been her closest friend.Most had thought him her lover, but he wasn’t; only someone who made her feel comfortable and safe.However, he hadn’t been safe, she wasn’t safe. **

**  
**

**Because he’s my brother, she had told him.I’m the only one he has left.‘Leave him,’ Drenin had said.‘Tell him you are going.’She had told Erik she was leaving and Drenin was found dead the next day.Suicide, they said, but Sreena knew Drenin, and when she had told Erik and he had laughed and told her she was well rid of him, she knew.She knew and she was afraid.**

**For years, she had overlooked Erik’s political and racial views out of loyalty, only trying to gently coax him to a more temperate view.And when had those views become more radical, she wondered?They had always been there to a small degree.Father always moaned and complained on Uris about not being able to compete for goods or sales on the alien market.They had kept to themselves as kids, not associating with any of those who looked non-human, by order of their father.But Sreena figured it had been when she was in med school on Orion that Erik had really changed.He was on Orion, too, both their parents dead by then, and he had formed the philosophy that now ruled their lives.**

**  
**

**Sreena had once asked him where he had picked up all his anti-alien ideas.‘Always there’ he had said.But not like now, not this monstrous hatred and quest for racial domination.She gazed once more at the sleeping man, whose rest seemed free of pain now.Where did his philosophy of tolerance come from?She sighed.She still overlooked Erik’s politics, closing her eyes and ears to what was going on.As long as she was only patching injuries and healing sicknesses, she could pretend.But this—this healing of a human just so he could be killed by her brother?For what?Because he had crossed Erik Kormand?**

**Be afraid, Sreena Kormand.Be very, very afraid.What would Erik do to her if she chose to leave?He had not come right out and said, but she had felt she knew.Shuddering, Sreena felt that it was time to find out, to at least test the waters.She would do what she could for this man and then leave.Leave Erik, leave this continent, leave Mendalis.Maybe if she helped her patient, he would help her.Who knows?He seemed to have had the power to somehow ruffle the waters of Erik’s agenda.**

**Her thoughts raced about like the little rodents she kept in a cage when she was younger.Around and around and around they went, first in one direction and then in another._Why do I feel so galvanized now? _But she really wasn’t, she plotted and planned in her mind every time there was some kind of military action, or every time she heard of an assassination, or every time they changed planets.Changed planets!She laughed bitterly.Erik set up his operations from afar with those he handpicked and then went in when the climate was right for him to spread his influence.He was the faceless savior of the human race; he had that kind of charisma.He wrapped his followers around him like some kind of warm fuzzy blanket and when he was on the planet of his choice, it seemed to galvanize his ‘believers’ into open and quick action.And it scared her, petrified her, seeing the various planets become sterile, hate-filled quagmires of human domination, and so quickly, too.**

**  
**

**It scared her when she had heard someone boasting what Erik had done to King Meecros.She couldn’t stand to be part of this any longer.She gazed at her patient again.Had he been part of that?She could easily check, but everything she did got back to Erik, everything, so Sreena had to be extremely careful.Maybe it was better that she didn’t know who this man was, then she could continue to care for him.If she knew, she would be tempted to tell him things, and if Erik knew that she knew, he would put him in someone else’s care.It would certainly be someone who wasn’t concerned for this man’s welfare.And she was so lonely down here in her lab, researching, sometimes caring for the injured.This poor, lost soul provided her with something._Something I can certainly relate to,_ she thought. **

**  
**

**If the amnesia remained then he would be safe or at least reasonably safe.Sreena would play this one out for now; see what happened.She sat down at the communications console, and after drawing a deep breath, called her brother.**

**“Any progress?” he asked, his voice eager.But the eagerness seemed feral, his handsome face predatory.**

**“Yes, he awoke briefly.Spoke lucidly for a moment and then slipped back into his semi-conscious state.” **

**  
**

**“You think he’ll recover?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Erik.”She paused before speaking.He had almost slapped her when she had asked about the lumps on his head and the bruises he had brought back with him from Brix. Then she plunged on anyway “Why is he so important to you?”**

**“It doesn’t matter to you why he’s important to me,” he answered angrily.**

**“It is if I am saving a life only to have it extinguished to satisfy your revenge lust,” she said vehemently.Sreena surprised herself. **

**  
**

**Erik leaned forward, his eyes cold.“What I do with him is my business, Sreena.Your business is to do what I say.”He sat back, a satisfied smile on his face.“You act so holy, like someone with clean hands, dear sister, like the hermits of Coballa, just as you always have.”He laughed.“Don’t presume to judge, Sreena, as you have in the past.You are as deep in the Human Rights Movement as I am.” **

**  
**

**She felt the heat of anger rising in her heart.“I have not slaughtered whole villages of men, women and children.”**

**His eyes blazed.“Do not equate them with humans.They are animals!”**

**“Waris, Xiros, Bregalis, those were all animals?”**

**“Your passions are outstripping common sense, Sreena.Beware.”His voice was dangerously frigid, but she was too angry to take note. **

**  
**

**“And Throm.Most of those villagers were old men and women!”**

**“They were bird people.They were vermin.And if not for your precious patient there, the last one would have been executed by the Galactic Council for killing humans.But that . . . that bird lover saved him!And has since sabotaged my efforts.”Erik was flushed, but he stopped and studied his sister’s face.“Be aware, Sreena, if you go against me, if you try to leave, you put yourself in the same category as that man over there.In Human Rights there are not filial loyalties.You are either for or against.And if you are against….”**

**Sreena felt the threat of his words and it chilled her to the very center, dissolving her anger.Instead, she felt horror replacing it.Fear at what her own brother was threatening to do.**

**“I assume you understand your position, Sreena.”**

**So softly that he had to lean forward to hear her, Sreena said, “Yes, I understand perfectly, Erik.”**

**“Good.Now what did he say?”**

**“He wanted to know my name.”**

**  
**

**“And what did you tell him?”**

**“My name,” she said sarcastically.“What else would I tell him?”**

**Erik frowned at her jibe but said nothing.**

**“By the way, what is his name?” she asked.Before he could say anything, she added, “He asked, in case you wanted to know.” **

**  
**

**Erik did a double take.“What?”Then, “Why?” **

**  
**

**Sreena hesitated a moment, but saw how this knowledge might possibly be an advantage.“Because he couldn’t remember,” she said noncommittally. **

**  
**

**Erik did another double take.“You mean he couldn’t remember his own name?”**

**“It’s called amnesia.”Her reply, like the previous ones, was sarcastic.It was the only thing she had left now. **

**  
**

**He growled out an epitaph or two, pounding his fist on his desk and then he gazed deeply into her eyes.“Tell me when he stays awake for any length of time.”His eyes grew distant and even colder, if that was possible.“He can’t do that to me!” **

**  
**

**Sreena sighed and tempered her feelings of frustration.“I don’t think he did this to discomfit you, Erik.” **

**  
**

**He looked at her sharply and seeing none of her previous sarcasm, relaxed a bit.“Don’t give him any information.”**

**“Hard to do anyway.I don’t know any,” she replied, but he had already cut the connection.**

**  
**

**Not feeling like going to her apartment and certainly not wanting to leave this man made more interesting by his anonymity, Sreena laid down on the lounger near his bed and dozed off.**

**=============================**

**  
**

**Again, Kormand pounded his fist against the desk._Amnesia!!_“Amnesia,” he repeated aloud.He couldn’t believe that this man had once again thwarted him, turned his revenge into so many ashes.First Wilma Deering and now Buck Rogers.How could two people so easily turn his life so upside down, especially after almost twenty years of smooth and secure sailing?He had surely underestimated these two people.He had been cocky, dismissing their effectiveness.But if there was some small, poetic revenge, it was that Rogers’ uniqueness, his twentieth century background was now snuffed by this amnesia.Erik laughed softly and then growled in frustration.But what kind of revenge could you have on someone who doesn’t even know what it’s all about or who the person getting back at you is? **

**  
**

**Erik got up and paced the length and breadth of his spacious office.At one point he jerked his wrishnu fighting sword down from the wall and went through several maneuvers, making the blade whistle in the air.The only thing left, he decided, was to send Rogers back in a body bag.They would at least know whom they were dealing with. **

**  
**

**His door made a slight buzzing sound.Kormand walked over to the communicator.“Who is it?” he barked. **

**  
**

**“Stephen, sir.” **

**  
**

**“Come in.”The door opened to reveal his closest advisor, aide de camp, flunky, whatever term Erik Kormand chose to use at any given time. **

**  
**

**Stephen Drishel, a slightly balding, paunchy middle-aged man, glanced at the sword, at his boss and ventured a guess.“Rogers dead?” **

**  
**

**“No, but he might as well be.” **

**  
**

**“What happened, General?” Drishel asked. **

**  
**

**“The fool has amnesia.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Drishel asked, incredulous. **

**  
**

**“You heard me!I might as well go in there, kill him and send him back to the _Searcher_ in a bag.” **

**  
**

**“No, General.That is really the last thing we want to do.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Kormand growled, placing the point of the blade against his subordinate’s throat. **

**  
**

**Drishel didn’t flinch, but his eyes kept close watch on the blade even as he spoke.“You send Rogers back that way and you might as well send a personally signed admission to the Galactic Council, as well as an invitation for them to send a warship to find you and quell the Human Rights movement.”The blade didn’t waver and Drishel took a breath and continued.“We got away with the death of the two operatives because they can’t be definitely linked to you or to any one movement or group.They could be considered coincidence, since the two individuals killed were in somewhat unsavory environments.However, with Rogers, it would be different.Three people from the same ship?That would cause questions, and one with Rogers’ apparent affiliations to the top echelons of the Earth Directorate?That would really get people in high places noticing.” **

**  
**

**There was a moment’s pause and then Erik drew the sword back.Drishel continued, “Right now, thanks to Meecros, the council knows a little bit more about you.But other than that, there is nothing definitive tying you to any racial massacres on any world.They have suppositions, but not cold, hard facts.Only rumor and innuendo, boss.This can still be salvaged.” **

**  
**

**“That bitch, Deering, knows what I look like,” Kormand said.**

**  
**

**“That was a mistake, but not an insurmountable one,” Drishel said.“If she makes a complaint, and I gather that she has not….” **

**  
**

**“No, nothing formal, although I have been informed that reports to the council have been filed.” **

**  
**

**“Again, General, minor.You have the right man in the Galactic Council upper circle, and besides, it would be easy to claim she was acting to seduce you if anything ever went to a court,” Drishel said soothingly. **

**  
**

**“What about Rogers?” Kormand asked.**

**“What about him?” Drishel repeated.“Keep him around. He offers a bit of protection and later, when you are ready to leave….”**

**“Wait a minute!”Kormand’s eyes held a malicious gleam.“I have studied Rogers’ past.”His eyes took on a distant look as he pondered a new idea. **

**  
**

**Drishel gazed at his boss curiously.Then he said, “Oh, he’s just a flamboyant starfighter jockey, isn’t he?One who had the great misfortune of crossing your path one too many times?”**

**“Stephen, I would admonish you to study our enemies a bit more seriously,” Kormand reprimanded his aide.“Buck Rogers is an anomaly.He was born over five hundred years ago.He almost single-handedly caused the destabilization of the Draconian empire, a feat I would thank him for were it not for his most recent activities.” **

**  
**

**Drishel did a double take.“Five hundred years ago?”**

**“Read the history, and yes, five hundred years.”**

**“So what is your idea, General?” Drishel asked.**

**“We keep him around all right.We keep him around only long enough to discredit him, thoroughly implicate him in Human Rights activities, including the death of aliens and then we let the Galactic Council have him, dead or alive.And while they are trying Rogers for treason and his friends are scrambling to save his sorry hide, we quietly disappear.At the same time, we are delivering a blow that will be catastrophic to the Earth Directorate.And I know, from what I have read, that Deering is very fond of him.What a terrible blow that would be for her if he were to be found in treasonous circles,” Kormand said in mock sorrow. **

**  
**

**“And you can easily change identity and appearance, if need be.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, if need be.”Kormand paced.“Let me think now, Stephen.I want to be ready when Rogers recovers.Even with amnesia, I suspect he is shrewd enough to detect something false unless it’s very well and solidly built.”He paused a few seconds.“And I want someone to check that place on the plateau where Rogers was spotted on surveillance.Even though we have him, there is something there, someplace where Rogers was able to keep hidden.I want to know what it was.”**

**Kormand’s subordinate smiled, “Yessir.”Then he quickly left, confidant that his leader was now totally back in control.**


	22. A Long and Winding Road of Lies

**  
**

**Sreena awoke to find her patient trying to get out of bed.“What in the world are you doing?” she cried out, appalled that he had almost succeeded before she had awakened.“Your ankle is still healing, as are your ribs, and you are recovering from what was apparently a fairly severe concussion.”She laid her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back on his bed.“We will compromise. I will raise the head of the bed some more.” **

**  
**

**“I only wanted to look around, find someone who might know me,” he said, as he lay back on the bed.**

**  
**

**“I understand.I have not been ignoring that, believe me.I have sent out inquiries and hope to have some news for you soon,” she assured him.He nodded as she adjusted his bed.“You still remember nothing?” **

**  
**

**“Nothing,” he said softly.**

**Again the lost look.Not knowing the disposition of her brother, still Sreena could not refuse to offer some hope.“I’ll find out something for you.I promise.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you.”He looked around.“Where am I?”**

**Remembering her brother’s threats, she did not give Erik’s name.“You are in my lab on Zeron,” she told him.**

**“Zeron?”He cocked his head and smiled slightly.“I hate to tell you this, but that means nothing to me.” **

**  
**

**Sreena saw some innate good humor and was glad that the amnesia was not total.Apparently deep-rooted personality markers remained.Sreena couldn’t help it, she began to chuckle.“I see what you mean.I could tell you the name of the planet, quadrant, and so on, but I doubt that would mean much to you.”She paused. “Mendalis, by the way.” **

**  
**

**He looked puzzled. **

**  
**

**“Zeron is a continent on the planet, Mendalis.” **

**  
**

**“Oh.”He looked down at his hands and then back up again.“You’re right.It means nothing to me.” **

**  
**

**Deciding to go a different route, Sreena asked, “Are you hungry?” **

**  
**

**“A little.”**

**“Good,” a jovial voice sounded from the doorway.“Then we must have some brunch sent to you.”**

**Sreena jumped, recognizing instantly the voice of her brother.Her patient just looked at him, puzzled and hopeful.Sreena noted Erik’s happy expression, the friendly smile and wondered what he was up to.**

**“Do I, uh, do I know you?” the injured man asked.**

**“No, but I have found out some interesting things about you,” Kormand said.**

**Now he really did look hopeful.“You know who I am?”**

**“Somewhat, although you are quite an enigma.”Kormand smiled when he saw Rogers’ hopeful look.“Your name is Brandt. Whether that is your first or last name, I don’t know yet, but we’ll keep digging.”**

**“Brandt?”**

**“Yes, you came to Zeron with your family,” Kormand said. **

**  
**

**“Family?”Again the hopeful look.**

**  
**

**“Um, yes, an agricultural colony north of here,” Kormand said.“By the way, I am Erik Kormand and this is my compound.” **

**  
**

**“But what about my family?” Brandt insisted.He said his name in his mind, but found no responsive chord.He tried to force a companion name, but that, too, was useless.He brought his full attention back to Erik Kormand, wondering at the same time, how he got here, how he had been injured, where this family of his was. **

**  
**

**“Family?”Kormand repeated.He looked concerned, even sad, and then he said, “Perhaps we should wait and talk about this when you are feeling better.”**

**  
**

**“No, no, what about my family?” **

**  
**

**Sreena saw what was happening.Her brother was baiting the injured man, getting revenge in any way he could.Not only did she doubt this man had a family, she also doubted his name was Brandt.She saw warning glint in Erik’s eyes as he glanced at her and then back to ‘Brandt.’ **

**  
**

**“If you insist, Brandt.Unfortunately, your settlement was attacked in a vicious manner by Freeosh militants….” **

**  
**

**“Freeosh?Who are they?” Brandt asked. **

**  
**

**“Aboriginals.Natives to this world.Small, sneaky and sadistic.They are like pack animals, attacking when their victims least expect it.”Kormand paused, as though reluctant to continue.“You were the only survivor.” **

**  
**

**“My family?”Dread clamored inside his heart. **

**  
**

**Everyone else was massacred, including your wife, your children, everyone.”Erik paused for dramatic effect and was pleased to see the horrified look on the terran’s face.He kept his own face sad, in keeping with the bad news.“I’m sorry.” **

**  
**

**Brandt tried to remember.A wife!Children!But he couldn’t remember.Then there was a flash, a face, a brown-haired woman with blue-gray eyes and a pleasant laugh.It was gone almost as soon as it appeared, but he held onto that tiny bit, the only tenuous link.This must be the wife Kormand was talking about, but the children?He could remember nothing.And that non-remembering caused him more grief than their actual deaths did.How could a father not remember his own children, a husband his wife? **

**  
**

**“We will bring the killers to justice.I promise you that, Brandt,” Kormand said vehemently.“You just get well and then we can talk further.”**

**Brandt could only nod, his heart numb.He only heard vaguely the swish of the door opening and closing. **

**  
**

**Sreena was torn.She wished there was a way to offset what Erik was doing, but she couldn’t think of anything to say or do.“Brandt?”**

**“I should feel something, but I don’t.A wife, children.I feel nothing.I . . . feel . . . nothing!”His voice was filled with anguish.“I can’t remember.Why can’t I remember those close to me?” he asked her, his eyes filled with pain. **

**  
**

**Somehow, Sreena knew Erik was watching.“I don’t even presume to understand amnesia or the workings of the mind. Hopefully you will begin to remember as time passes.”**

**He only nodded and lay back in the bed, his eyes closed.**

**Erik Kormand was, indeed, watching and chuckled softly at the scene in the next room. Rogers was going to provide him with a great deal of entertainment, if he did nothing else.Kormand turned to Drishel.“Did you see all of it?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, General, and it was a stroke of genius,” he said, rubbing his chin.“It’s really too bad you don’t have enough time to cultivate him to the philosophy.”**

**  
**

**“True, but we don’t.We need to set this up in a matter of days, not months.And we also need to conclude it quickly just on the off chance he does regain his memory.That ship up there won’t wait sedately forever.They have already sent communiques to the Galactic Council and to the Mendalis capital.So far they are awaiting word from those angles.” **

**  
**

**“Our people will stymie them there, won’t they?”**

**“Yes, but still, we can’t count on Asimov abiding by any edicts handed to them.They are fairly resourceful, or that ship wouldn’t have survived this long.” **

**  
**

**Drishel nodded.“So how do we start?”**

**  
**

**“Get Glindon ready with his recording devices.I want Rogers wined and dined.I want him treated like royalty.I want it to begin today, slowly at first.I don’t want to kill him before I’m ready, but have Glindon get as much as he can.When he’s well enough we do a ‘recreation’ of the destruction of his so-called settlement.Supposedly, as it were, to jog his poor memory.”Kormand laughed.“And if he isn’t aggressive enough, we’ll use something that will trigger his anger and let Glindon get a good show.And then we will kill him or let them capture him and poor Captain Rogers’ name will go into the annals of infamy.And I will escape to follow the Plan in another quadrant.”Kormand rocked back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his lips.“You take care of Glindon now and then work on setting up the recreation.”**

****

**“Yes, sir,” Drishel said, turning.Shortly thereafter, Kormand left as well, the smile still pasted to his face.**

**=============================**

**  
**

**“Damn all bureaucracy!” Asimov cried out angrily as he stormed out of his ready room.Everyone knew that he had just received a communique from Cronis.Now, everyone turned and stared at him. **

**  
**

**Dread seemed to knock on her heart, but Wilma asked what everyone was thinking anyway.“What is it, Admiral?”She was sitting at the navigational console, for all practical purposes doing nothing.They had been in orbit around Mendalis for the past four days and she had been hoping against hope for the past two, ever since her escape from Kormand. **

**  
**

**“The council was able to effect Ross Williams’ release from Brix, but only because they promised that we would leave orbit, quit pestering them for permission to look for our remaining missing crewmember and come no closer to Mendalis than the nearest stargate,” Asimov explained tersely.“And not necessarily in that order.The bottom line?We are denied permission to orbit or land anywhere on Mendalis after we pick up Lt. Williams.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Wilma gasped.She had assumed after Hawk’s trip to Cronis that they would have someone helping them in the upper echelons of the Galactic Council.She turned and glanced at Hawk and saw the same look of disappointment that she undoubtedly was showing.Then she saw something else.A look of instant revelation.**

**“It would seem, Admiral, that we do not have the right friends in the inner circles of the Galactic Council,” Hawk said evenly.**

**Sighing, Asimov nodded.“I would like to see you, and you, Wilma, in my day room.Also send for Dr. Goodfellow, Crichton, and Dr. Theopolis.”With another sigh, he turned and strode off the bridge.Wilma called down to the medical bay and then followed the admiral, Hawk at her side.She felt the anger of betrayal filling her heart and she worked at squelching it.Now was the time of logical planning, not emotion.At times it was just so hard to control those emotions.**

**When all were gathered in the Admiral’s private briefing room, Hawk asked, “Admiral, may I ask just which arm of the Galactic Council this order came from?The ruling council or the judiciary?”**

**“I was so angry, I didn’t check, Hawk,” the admiral answered.He looked at his computer read-outs and turned back to the assemblage.“It appears to be from the ruling council.”He looked puzzled for a moment and then his face lit with insight.“Hawk, are you suggesting that Councilman Froligen is part of Kormand’s organization?”**

**“Yes, or at least sympathetic to it,” came Hawk’s quick reply.“I told you my feelings about my trip to Cronis.Mic Froligen did not inspire confidence and I was not satisfied.Of course, my contact in the judiciary could be Erik Kormand’s contact as well.We can rule nothing out.”**

**Asimov turned to Theo, who had been set on the console in front of the computer.The quad was viewing the message that had just been received.“Can you provide any clues as to who originated the message from Cronis?”**

**“I can certainly try, Admiral, but at first glance, it appears that the message is one that was the result of a consensus of the legislative body of the Council,” Theo replied.“I will investigate and try to find out more details.” **

**  
**

**“And I will offer my able assistance in the endeavor,” Crichton added.**

**“Do that, both of you.I think the history of this message might prove useful.”Asimov turned to the rest of the group.“Anyone have any other ideas?I don’t want to leave Buck down there if there is anything, absolutely anything, we can do to find him, help him get back.”**

**“Let’s sneak down there tonight to that place where we last heard from him,” Twiki said with a determined beep.**

**Asimov sighed.“There is nothing I would like better, but it’s obvious that Kormand is in total control of the planet.Surveillance is very tight right now.Any of our ships would be picked up quickly and if we are caught after an edict from the Galactic Council….” **

**  
**

**“We’d be toast,” Twiki finished with a much sadder beep. **

**  
**

**“His last message indicated that he was fine, and it was in a code that is quite ancient, so I guess I shouldn’t be so worried.However, still it seems obvious that he’s either being held by someone against his will, or that he can’t come out of hiding because of Kormand’s influence.”**

**“Have you thought of the possibility that Captain Rogers is with a group of aliens?” Dr. Goodfellow suggested. **

**  
**

**“Aliens?” Asimov repeated.**

**“Oh, yes.The previous message indicated that he was going to try and rendezvous with some of the aboriginals,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“Then the next message, almost two days later, came from a remote plateau some small distance away.”The old doctor paused.“Now tell me why Buck would have gone that far away from his starfighter if there wasn’t a reason.” **

**  
**

**“And there is also the evidence of others’ involvement in that fire that burned almost fifty square kilometers of forest that same night,” Crichton added stuffily, as though everyone was overlooking something extremely obvious.**

**  
**

**“Yes, that would indicate someone familiar with the forest, someone other than Buck,” Hawk added.“I was thinking of that possibility myself.I was also thinking how useful it would be to explore that plateau.Dr. Goodfellow’s geological survey seemed to indicate the type of strata that would make caves possible.”**

**“Yes, another reason to think that an alien civilization would be living there.”Goodfellow scratched his chin in thought. **

**  
**

**“But now such exploration is not feasible,” Wilma said with a sigh. **

**  
**

**Theo interrupted the groups’ brainstorming session.“I was able to go into the recent activities of the governing body of the Galactic Council and pull up the discussion and vote for this decision banning us from Mendalis.”**

**“And?” several voices said at once.**

**“The initial proposal came from a Councilman Hawn of the foreign affairs committee.There was a reading of the complaint from Mendalis, but almost nothing to counter it.A vote was taken and by a three to one margin, the proposal passed.” **

**  
**

**“Which leaves you where you began,” Crichton said.**

**  
**

**“Not necessarily,” the admiral countered.Crichton’s head raised about a foot in his indignity.“No, now you and Dr. Theopolis get to dig into Councilman Hawn’s past.As well as the backgrounds of all on the governing body who voted for the proposal.I also want to know who is on the foreign affairs committee and their recent activities.”He gave the quads a hard look and added, “And do it as discreetly as possible.”Then he turned to Hawk.“After they have concluded their research, get a hold of your contact in the judiciary.” **

**  
**

**“There is something else….”Dr. Goodfellow interrupted.“Something I have worked on at times in the past couple of years.Something that might help in this instance.” **

**  
**

**“What?” the admiral asked a bit impatiently.**

**“I have been working on something that would block a small craft from planetary sensors.A distortion shield, if you will,” Goodfellow rambled.“They are fairly common, you know, on surface objects.I suspect that is why we haven’t been able to find Kormand’s compound with our surveillance.However, I wanted one that could be used on something moving, like a small star craft.”**

**A pin would have been heard dropping on the deck it became so silent.**


	23. The Scam Unfolds

**Brandt sat at a table lavish in its settings.Food steamed, sending rich aromas into the air.Even as depressed as he had been over his lack of memory, Brandt looked at the banquet with anticipation.He felt as though he had not eaten forever.There was something puzzling him, though.“Why?” he asked Erik Kormand.**

**Kormand smiled, his brown eyes friendly.“A hero such as yourself should be honored,” was the response.**

**“Hero?” Brandt asked, puzzled.He didn’t feel like a hero.Indeed, he felt far from it.Again he tried to search his memory and found nothing.“What did I do?Other than be the only survivor of a massacre?It would seem that I got my butt kicked royally.”Kormand looked at him curiously and Brandt wondered where that phrase had come from.**

**“We found out a little more about you.Someone from your settlement said something to one of my lieutenants before he died.”**

**“Oh?” **

**  
**

**“You killed a dozen of the Freeosh invaders before they could subdue you.”Kormand smiled.“Anyone capable of that deserves a place in my organization.” **

**  
**

**“Why didn’t they kill me?” Brandt asked.“And what organization?” **

**  
**

**“Maybe they thought they had.You were in pretty bad shape when you were brought here.My sister did a wonderful job of patching you up.”He took a drink of his wine, gazing at Brandt over the rim of the goblet.“The Freeosh are like vermin, swarming in plagues.They deserve to be exterminated.They have killed women and children, burned crops and destroyed homes.Even under a flag of truce.We will not let them defeat us.We will meet them and vanquish them.That is what my organization is all about—the protection of human colonists.”He took another drink and his eyes, which had held fiery indignation only a moment before, now held sadness.“Unfortunately, we were not as alert as we should have been, or your family would still be alive.I am truly sorry about that, Brandt.”**

**“Do they always do that?Kill women and children?” Brandt asked, appalled.**

**“Yes, brutally, savagely, after raping many of them.” **

**  
**

**Brandt was horrified, thinking of the woman whose image had appeared briefly in his mind, thinking of her brutalized before her murder.He felt anger inside at anyone who would do something like that. **

**  
**

**Kormand watched the play of emotions on Rogers’ face and was pleased.This might be easier than he had thought it would be.“Will you help me protect our people?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, I’ll help wherever I can.Those kinds of acts are senseless and barbaric,” Brandt said with conviction.**

**  
**

**“Good!” Kormand exclaimed, clapping Brandt on the shoulder.“Good.I knew I could count on you.”He saw sadness pass over Rogers’ face and sobered quickly.“We’ll find the killers.I promise you that and you will help us render judgment.” **

**  
**

**Brandt looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.**

**The next day, his bones fully healed, his aches subsiding, Brandt was shown the splendors of the Kormand compound—the weight room, the recreation room.Kormand even engaged him in a friendly martial arts bout.To his surprise, Brandt held his own, except in the contest with swords.**

**“You have a gift, my friend,” Kormand declared.“You will make a fine addition to the organization.” **

**  
**

**Brandt smiled, but said nothing.He enjoyed the bout, he enjoyed the feeling of being a part of something, and not alone as he felt in his own head, but still there was something that slightly bothered him.And he couldn’t figure out what it was.Not being able to figure it out, Brandt just shrugged it off.**

**“Would you care to learn the use of the blades?” Kormand asked.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I would like that very much,” Brandt replied, pleased.He was also pleased at the other skills that seemed to be a part of him.Perhaps in the future other things would manifest themselves, most particularly, memories.**

**After dinner that night, one that was not quite so lavish as the previous evening, but nonetheless a feast to his eyes, Brandt found himself alone in his apartment.He also found himself alone with his thoughts.He wondered about the background he had been told was his.He tried, as he had before, to elicit something more, and could not.With a sigh, he rose from his bed and wandered the room.Like most of Kormand’s compound, his room was fairly spacious and elegant, although not lavish.It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as though this was something he was unused to.But then, if what they had told him was accurate, then it was.He had been a settler, a husband and father in an outpost away from comfort and luxury.**

_ **So what am I doing here? ** _ **he wondered.Just because he had defended himself and his family and people?And why had he been the only survivor?Why had everyone else been killed and he left alive?Maybe it was the way Erik had said.Maybe….**

**Shaking his head, Brandt looked at a shelf of books and perused their titles.Having nothing better to do, he randomly pulled one out.“Humankind’s Ultimate Destiny” he read out loud.He walked to the sofa and sat down, opening the book to its title page.Erik Kormand was listed as the author, Brandt noted in surprise.He began reading and before he knew it, had finished the first chapter.Like his quarters, the book made him somewhat uneasy.He couldn’t disagree with the philosophy that humans were special and unique and capable of greatness, but the fact that other cultures were innately inferior made him pause.Why?**

**Brandt yawned and realized just how tired he was.Putting the book aside, he dimmed the lights and then lay back down in his bed. Sleep came quickly.**

**===============================**

**  
**

**The silence lasted for a minute and then the admiral took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, “Why wasn’t I informed about this?”**

**“Now don’t get upset, Admiral,” Dr. Goodfellow soothed.“Up until now, it’s just been a pet project of mine.Something I’ve been working out with Crichton in my spare time.Certainly nothing that was commissioned by the Galactic Council or the Defense Directorate.” **

**  
**

**The admiral paused to take charge of his emotions.This bombshell of Goodfellow’s was just another in a series of surprises and incidents that he had had absolutely no command over and he didn’t like not having at least a little bit of control over a situation.**

**“How close to completion are you?” Hawk asked, his voice hopeful, even though he knew first hand about some of Dr. Goodfellow’s projects.The old man’s laboratory was littered with the vestiges of first one project and then another.**

**“Oh, I’ve successfully camouflaged, by distortion, small objects, Hawk.But I haven’t been able to try it out on a large craft, like a starfighter,” Goodfellow said, beginning to warm to his topic.“You see, I had to polarize the incremental halzon molecules so that when the detrite reaches a certain temperature, it electrifies and creates detrite solute hazing which in effect creates a mirror-like surface.That surface reflects….” **

**  
**

**“Doctor,” Asimov said, cutting the scientist off.He was fully aware how long such an explanation could take and in the end, he would still not understand but a few words of it.Just so the end effect was successful; that was all that mattered right now.“I am sure that this is fascinating, but we don’t have time for the explanation.Can you make something to camouflage a starfighter?”**

**“Theoretically yes, Admiral, I think all the materials are on board, but I will have to have time to work on it.”**

**“How much time?” Asimov asked.**

**  
**

**“Well, I do have the actual working model, so with help, and the materials, and….”He looked up and saw the admiral scowling at him.“There is no need to get irritable, Admiral.I believe I might be able to have something put together in a day or two,” Goodfellow said.**

**“You will have all the help you need.Immediately.”The admiral rubbed his chin.“Now exactly what do you need in the way of materials?”**

**Goodfellow began counting things off on his fingers.“Hmm, let me see.There is detrite, I think I have enough of that.And micro-delisium rods, and….”**

**“I tell you what, Doctor,” the admiral interrupted.“You make a list and Wilma and I will make sure you get it within the hour if not sooner.And if Dr. Theopolis doesn’t need him, take Crichton to help you.”**

**“Very good, very good.We will get on it right away,” Goodfellow said, a happy smile on his face.“Now whose starfighter will we install this on?”**

**“Mine!” two voices said at once.Wilma and Hawk looked at each other.**

**  
**

**“I think that Hawk would be better suited for this kind of a mission,” Asimov said, looking apologetically at Wilma. **

**  
**

**“Admiral,” Wilma began, her body tense, her eyes holding a determined look.**

**“No, Wilma,” the admiral began.“Hawk has the most maneuverable craft.He is at home in mountains and caves, and if there are non-humans hiding there, he will be the most likely to make positive contact.” **

**  
**

**Wilma only gazed at him for a moment and then nodded. “I understand,” she said, her voice soft in disappointment. **

**  
**

**Asimov was relieved when she didn’t continue the argument.**

**  
**

**“And there is something else to consider,” Hawk began.Everyone looked at him expectantly.“That is the fact that Buck may have been captured and I would have to infiltrate the place where he is being held.” **

**Asimov sighed.“Did you pick that up from the communications, too?I was wondering.”**

**  
**

**Nodding, Hawk continued, “When I returned from Cronis, I read the reports of all messages that had been monitored on Mendalis.Up until two days ago, Erik Kormand’s coded messages seemed somewhat frantic in nature, demanding action.Then they almost completely stopped, except for one a few hours ago that seemed rather jovial in nature.There were no demands for finding Buck, nothing berating subordinates at all.”**

**“I was hoping that Kormand had simply given up,” the admiral suggested hopefully.“I haven’t paid as much attention to these communiques as I should have.”**

**“Admiral, you were busy with those petitions to the Galactic Council.You can’t do everything and obviously, we can’t anticipate everything,” Dr. Theopolis said.**

**Wilma felt a great weight settling in her chest.“Kormand would not give up, although he might have decided to do his search more quietly.”**

**“There is that possibility, but we can’t rule out the fact that Buck may have been captured.That is another reason that this camouflaging device must be finished as quickly as possible,” Hawk declared.**

**“Yes, yes, you are right,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“I will go back to the lab and get working on it right away.”**

**Wilma simply turned away and gazed out of the star-laden port, trying to control her feelings of despair.If Buck had been captured, if he was in Erik Kormand’s hands, then the fault was hers.By not killing Erik Kormand, she had allowed him to seek his revenge against Buck.**

**  
**

**===============================**

**  
**

**The next day, Brandt again spent most of his time with Erik Kormand, or his aide-de-camp, Stephen Drishel.There was a long session in which he sparred with Kormand using short swords.While he never matched the other’s ability, Brandt enjoyed the challenge of learning this new sport, and prided himself that by session’s end, he was holding his own. **

**  
**

**Before dinner, they spent time by a large swimming pool, again one that struck Brandt with its opulence.**

**“Again, I am very impressed with your quickness of understanding,” Kormand said to him as he sipped on his chilled drink.“I know you will be a great asset to me.” **

**  
**

**Brandt saw Sreena coming through a door behind Kormand, and he smiled.He had missed the doctor and had hoped he would see her again.Kormand was still speaking, though and he quickly returned his full attention to the Human Rights leader, knowing how his benefactor demanded the full attention of his subordinates.**

**“Thank you.I am flattered,” he said, nodding his head slightly to acknowledge the doctor’s arrival.**

**“This cause demands only the best and I believe you fit in that category.”Kormand turned to Sreena.“Ah, there you are, my dear sister.Join us.Relax and have a drink.You have been entirely too busy lately and keeping yourself much too cloistered.”**

**Sreena smiled and took a seat in a lounge chair between the two men.“You are a very demanding boss, Erik,” she said with a laugh, but Brandt felt some strain there on her part and wondered.She turned to him.“I see Erik has been keeping you very busy as well.How are you feeling, Brandt?”**

**“Good,” he said. **

**  
**

**“Any return of memory?” she asked, studying him closely. **

**  
**

**“No….” he began.**

**“In time,” Kormand said quickly, seeing the look of frustration crossing his ‘protégé’s’ features.“In time.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, no doubt,” Brandt murmured.**

**Kormand suddenly looked startled, as though something had occurred to him, and then he snapped his fingers and grinned.“Why don’t we recreate the attack on your home and see if that jogs your memory,” he cried out excitedly.**

**Hesitant, Brandt asked, “How would you do that?”**

**  
**

**“We simply find an abandoned village, use a few tame Freeosh and perhaps that might help you remember your past.”**

**“Do you think this will help?”**

**“Of course it would,” Kormand answered quickly and then gazed at his sister.“It would, right, Sreena?”**

**  
**

**“Perhaps,” Sreena said, hesitantly.**

**Brandt thought he saw a look pass between them before she continued, but he couldn’t be sure. **

**  
**

**“Amnesia is very tricky, Erik, but I daresay it couldn’t hurt,” Sreena added.“Before you try something like that, though, I would like to examine you, Brandt, to make sure everything has healed right.”A servant handed her a drink.“I really think you have done more than you should have so soon.”**

**“Nonsense, Sreena.Brandt, through your diligent care, is in perfect shape.” **

**  
**

**“Except I can’t remember anything,” Brandt interjected.**

**Kormand smiled and repeated.“That will come, Brandt.Now let’s do something totally pleasant.How about some 10 and 11?”**


	24. Re-creation

<

**Hawk stood near Dr. Goodfellow, watching intently, silently willing the old man and his cranky robot to hurry.**

**As though reading his mind, Dr. Goodfellow said over his shoulder, “I don’t think it will be much longer.” **

**  
**

**“Good.” **

**  
**

**“The only problem is going to be the expenditure of energy.The consumption of fuel will be tremendous to maintain such a distortion,” Dr. Goodfellow explained.**

**“But will it be enough to get down to the surface of the planet?” Hawk asked.**

**“Yes, but possibly not enough to get back.”**

**“That does not concern me as much.If need be, I can steal fuel,” Hawk replied.**

**“That would be most dangerous,” Crichton retorted haughtily.**

**“Right now, I feel it is Buck who is in danger,” Hawk replied tersely.“Time is not on our side.” **

**  
**

**“I understand, Hawk, but we want both of you to return safely,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“It does no good for you to go down on a rescue mission if you can’t get back.”**

**“I can modify my ship to carry more fuel,” Hawk said.“Would that be satisfactory?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, I believe it would,” Goodfellow replied. **

**  
**

**“I will get busy right away,” Hawk said, even as he was walking toward the door.He hated all of this human bureaucracy that kept him from simply going down to the planet and finding his friend.When he was waging war on the humans, he simply went where he pleased, dealt with whomsoever he chose and did what he had to do, not caring in the slightest what anyone thought or did.He longed for some of that now.He longed for it so desperately that he stopped at his cabin on the way to the hanger and paused in front of a small alcove.Only two things sat in that niche.One was a picture of Koori, the one that Buck had commissioned for him on the anniversary of his birth.The other was a small stone figure, one that Dr. Goodfellow had found in the caves on Throm and taken with him to the _Searcher_. **

**  
**

**When the old scientist had realized the significance of that figure, he had immediately given it to its real owner, Hawk.It was a likeness of Make-Make, the ancient god of his people, Make-Make, the all-powerful.Hawk paused before kneeling.The last time he had made formal obeisance to his god was when he had begun his war against the humans.Make-Make had somehow turned the war to peace, but now Hawk felt that peace threatened.The inner peace of his friends had been compromised, even horribly violated.And peace in general, in this part of the galaxy, was threatened.His soul felt as though it were a maelstrom of turmoil. **

**  
**

**He knelt. “Make-Make,” he began in his own language.Then he stopped.He was not one who was eloquent in speech; especially to deity._Make-Make, so much has happened in the year of my odyssey among these humans, so much that has changed my thinking and my heart,_ he said silently.He paused, gazing steadily at the small representation of his God, then he lowered his eyes._Those who have helped in this journey are threatened, have been hurt.Give me strength to help my friends during their trials, even as they helped me in mine._Then he looked up again.“Make-make, I swear to you, as I did before, I will not rest until the one who was truly responsible for our people’s destruction, who has hurt my friends, is either captured or killed.And if it is by my hand, so be it.”**

**Although it was not a complete peace, Hawk felt a small bit of solace settle in his heart and he contented himself with that.But along side of that peace, Hawk felt a fierce and fiery resolve fill his heart; permeate his soul.Erik Kormand would be meted out a lasting justice. **

**  
**

**Quickly rising, Hawk headed directly to the hanger bay where his starfighter sat in dangerous repose, even with the wings retracted.Gathering tools and materials that he needed, he began working, continuing through the rest of the day and into the night, only stopping to gather more materials.Everyone seemed to know of his purpose, and he was not interrupted, except by Twiki, who offered his services.Hawk gladly accepted.**

**  
**

**===================================**

**  
**

**“Brandt,” Kormand called out over his shoulder, “I sincerely hope this exercise will help you remember.” **

**  
**

**“As do I,” Brandt replied from his seat in the back of Kormand’s starfighter.He felt as though things were moving fast, at lightning speed and he wondered if his life before had progressed in the same way.**

**“You realize that the returning memories might be too painful for you to handle.You don’t have to do this, Brandt,” Kormand said soothingly.**

**“No, no.I want to go through with this, painful or not,” Brandt replied._Painful?Erik Kormand has no idea how painful not knowing is,_ he thought.**

**  
**

**Kormand nodded.“It won’t be exactly the same.There aren’t that many Freeosh around here and only a few of those were willing to participate.”**

**Brandt was puzzled.“I thought you said they were animals.”**

**“Most of them are, but there are a few who have been educated and trained and those are not particularly dangerous,” Kormand replied.“Remember?I mentioned tame Freeosh.You still have to watch them, though.They can turn, even though I have paid them generously.So be careful when we do this.”**

**“Oh, I understand,” Brandt said, only half of his mind on the conversation.He was gazing out of the canopy trying to see something, anything that might trigger a memory.Except for the all too brief vision of the woman, presumably his late wife, he had received no flashbacks, no hints of returning memory.Nothing.**

**Kormand landed near a cleared area, part of which was covered with the ruins of buildings.Only a few beams stuck out from the ground, testament of a fierce and deadly battle.Mounds of earth stood near the edge of the forest.This scene also brought nothing to his mind.There was none of the innate familiarity here as there had been present when he had spent the previous evening playing ten and eleven with Kormand and Drishel.That had felt right, like something that was a part of him.Not only did he know how to play the game, he had won most of the hands, much to the irritation of Erik Kormand. **

**  
**

**But here there was no such inherent and subconscious knowledge.He walked the area as one who had never been to this place before.**

**Brandt gazed into the broken doorway of a ruined and charred building and saw the remains of a family’s belongings.There was a half melted plastic cup, a ragged corner of a blanket, the head of a doll.Might this have been his house?There was no responsive chord.Again, nothing but emptiness and accompanying sadness. **

**  
**

**Suddenly Brandt heard the yelling of angry voices and he pivoted to see a group of aliens rushing toward him, hands clutching clubs and knives.There were at least six of them, tails lashing in their anger, their eyes blazing in fury.There was no time to even consider if these were the hired ‘actors’, much less pull his laser; so sudden was this attack.He met the first Freeosh with a solid kick to the ribcage, doubling his foe over.The next two came simultaneously and Brandt grabbed the nearest by the arm, making the knife ineffectual.He jerked the knife away, even as he swung the Freeosh into the other attacker, knocking them both down.Two more ran at him and Brandt met them with the knife, feinting below the alien’s club and slashing a gash across the Freeosh’s chest.As that alien fell back, screaming, the other pulled a small laser pistol and raised it.**

**Brandt was faster, though, having already dropped the knife in favor of his pistol. The laser, which he had set to stun before he had left the starfighter, dropped the alien in his tracks.He swung around in time to shoot two other attackers, those who had attacked him first and had gotten their second wind.The third cowered by the rubble of a blasted building, one hand raised in front of his face.Brand lowered his pistol slightly.“Why did you attack me?” he asked, feeling that the ferocity of this attack was greater than warranted by those paid to play a role.**

**Suddenly the flair of laser fire hit the Freeosh and the alien sagged to the ground.Brandt checked and found no pulse, not that he expected any, considering the burn on the alien’s upper chest.In anger he stood and faced Kormand and the two men who had accompanied them in another star fighter.One of the men walked over and examined the dead alien.**

**“Why did you kill him?He had surrendered.”**

**“It appeared that he was drawing a weapon,” Kormand said, pointing. **

**  
**

**The man examining the Freeosh stood up and held up a small laser pistol.“And considering that this laser was not set to stun, we had no choice.”The man, whom Brandt recognized him as Leegrand, one of Kormand’s lieutenants, tossed the pistol to him. **

**  
**

**He saw that it was indeed set to kill, but he had not seen a pistol when he had examined the alien.Sighing, Brandt, in turn, tossed it to Kormand.“But were these the men that you hired?” **

**  
**

**“Men?They aren’t men,” Kormand growled.Then he drew in a deep breath.He had to calm down; he had to treat Rogers with kid gloves.At least for now.This was a crucial part of his plan and he couldn’t mess it up by getting emotional and angry with his star sacrificial lamb.“I was only able to find four men that were willing to do this re-creation.We had the other ship here with holographic equipment to make it appear like there were more Freeosh,” he explained, pointing to the other ship and the holo-cameras on their stands.“There are obviously more than the original numbers, so I can only assume that they decided to use this as an opportunity to kill off a few humans.Leegrand caught a couple more in the brush sneaking up on us as well.” **

**  
**

**Brandt gazed down at the dead Freeosh and pondered.What Kormand had said made sense, but still…. **

**  
**

**“Do you remember anything?” Kormand asked.**

**“No,” Brandt answered.“And you can put away your equipment.I don’t think it will provide any more than a real attack would.”He wasn’t sure what upset him more, the failure of the experiment or the death of the alien.**

**“Very well,” Kormand said sympathetically, laying a hand on Brandt’s arm.He turned to one of the others who had accompanied them.“William, take care of the others.” **

**  
**

**“What are you going to do?” Brandt asked, feeling that he already knew.**

**“Kill them, of course.They tried to kill us,” Leegrand interjected.His face seemed to show some pleasure.“Unless you want to take care of them.”He held out his pistol.**

**Brandt pondered for only a moment.While these aliens could have been the very ones who killed his family, the idea of killing defenseless people in cold blood was repugnant to him.**

**“They are very likely part of the same group that killed your family, Brandt,” Kormand said, as though reading his mind.“I doubt they would hesitate to do the same thing to any human man, woman or child.”**

**Brandt couldn’t dispute that.“Maybe they did and maybe they didn’t,” he said tentatively.He was well aware of how Kormand felt and what the Human Rights leader would like him to do.“But maybe it would be better to leave them.Their defeat will provide a good lesson, while death would only make them martyrs.”**

**Kormand frowned, but after a moment’s hesitation, he nodded.“Yes, I see your point, although this only means vermin will be still alive to possibly kill more humans, Brandt, like your wife and children.” **

**  
**

**Brandt took a deep breath.“Yes, I know that’s a distinct possibility.But let’s try it this way for a change and see what happens, Erik.There has been enough death here.”He could say no more.He holstered his laser and walked back to the ship, not wanting to know Kormand’s final decision.The smell of death permeated his senses, the sight of burned rubble filled his heart with sadness.Was this the substitute for the grief he couldn’t feel?Brandt shuddered. **

**  
**

**As Rogers walked away, Leegrand spat in the dust.“That one can never be trusted.He doesn’t have the guts to last in the organization.” **

**  
**

**“It’s not a matter of guts, Michel.He has courage, plenty of it, but his ethics were formed centuries ago and I doubt that can ever be changed.”Kormand rubbed his chin in thought.“And I never intended for him to last in the organization, but it’s obvious that when I set him up for his eventual capture or death, he will need something to boost his, um, ‘courage,’” Kormand added with a sly and knowing grin. **

**  
**

**“How soon, General?He makes me nervous,” Leegrand asked.“I don’t like him around and if his memory comes back….”**

**“As soon as we get enough to incriminate him.I want his death.I want the disk to have enough to hang a much better person than he is.” Kormand gazed meaningfully at his two subordinates.“I assume you have been getting good footage?”**

**“Yes, sir and I think today’s display will seal the good captain’s fate, even if he was unwilling to actually execute these vermin.”**

**“How long will it take you to put it together?”**

**  
**

**“If we begin editing today, we should have a good disk for you in the morning.”**

**“Good,” Kormand said with a smile.“I’ll have our counselor on Cronis order a military ship to head out for Mendalis to take care of the ‘unrest’ immediately.”**

**Leegrand smiled.“What about these?” he asked, pointing to the unconscious Freeosh.**

**“Exterminate the vermin,” Kormand ordered tersely as he walked away.He found Rogers standing by the starfighter, rubbing his temples.A brief wash of fear came over him.It would not do to have his victim regain his memory just yet.Then Kormand suppressed his fear.It mattered not, they had enough to have Rogers branded a traitor, even dead.He loosened his pistol in its holster and asked, “Are you all right?”**

**“Just a headache, General,” was all Rogers said.**

**“We’ll go back to the compound and Sreena will get you something,” Kormand said.**

**“Yes, I’d appreciate that.”**


	25. Hawk's Discovery

**  
**

**Finally, after twelve hours, the additional fuel tanks were ready and Hawk called down to Dr. Goodfellow’s laboratory. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Hawk, I believe the device is ready as well.I only need to run a few tests.” **

**“How long, Doctor?And can we run some of the tests in flight?”**

**There was a pause and Hawk could picture the old scientist rubbing his chin and thinking.“Yes,” he finally said.“I suppose that is possible.” **

**  
**

**Within a few hours, the device was installed.Wilma stood next to Hawk as Crichton ran a few quick checks.“Hawk, please be careful,” she said, her hand on his arm. **

**  
**

**He looked into her eyes and saw her desire to be going down as strong as his own.And he saw the haunted look, the sadness that had been a part of her life for the past week.“I will, Wilma,” he reassured her.“And I will find him, I promise you that.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you,” she murmured.Suddenly she leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.“You are special, Hawk.Thank you for listening.” **

**  
**

**Hawk could think of nothing to say.He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing gently as he did with Koori when he wanted to reassure her.And suddenly he felt Koori’s presence, felt the warmth of her spirit and he, too, was reassured. **

**She looked up and smiled softly.“Go with God, Hawk,” she whispered as he gently pulled away. **

**  
**

_ **Stay with this woman, my love.Comfort her,** _ ** Hawk asked silently of his beloved as he turned and climbed into his ship.As he did his pre-flight checks, he again wondered at the changes that had occurred in the past year.Never in his wildest imagination would he have dreamed that he could feel this close to humans or go to these lengths to help them.Shaking his head, he began the sequences that would propel him out of the launch bay and into space.As he was catapulted out of the ship, Hawk pushed the switch that engaged Dr. Goodfellow’s distortion/camouflaging device.**

**Then he switched to the secure channel of his communicator.“_Searcher_,” was all he said. **

**  
**

**There was a slight pause and then the happy voice of Dr. Goodfellow.“Ah, it works like a charm, my boy.Like a charm.” **

**  
**

**Not wishing to take any chances that someone could still detect him, despite the good doctor’s assurances, Hawk acknowledged, cut the communications and then sped toward the planet’s surface.He made a quick surveillance of the top of the large plateau from which the last transmission from Buck had come, trying to find an outcropping of rock large enough to hide his ship under.He found no such place. **

**  
**

**Although it would take longer, the birdman concluded that the only way he was going to be able to hide his ship during his search for Buck, would be to land the starfighter at the base of the plateau and then climb up to the top.And the only clearing he found at the base was what appeared to be a small village, one with only a few houses, next to a field just barely able to hold his fighter.He had no choice.Hawk didn’t have time or fuel to fly around the entire base of this plateau to find another clearing and this one was within reasonable climbing distance from where Buck’s transmission had originated.With precision, he brought his ship down, retracting his wings at the same time.As soon as he shut down his engines, his distortion device would power down as well, so he would have to rapidly camouflage his ship.Quickly, he popped his canopy and gazed around him, his laser pistol in his hand.Then he draped the camouflage cloth over his ship. **

**  
**

**While he worked, Hawk heard nothing, even the sounds of the forest seemed muted, expectant, but then, he thought, that was to be expected when something as big as his ship suddenly appeared from nowhere.With his laser ready in his hand, Hawk walked over to the huts, noting their ramshackle appearance.He peered inside each one, and seeing nothing, holstered his weapon and began to gather loose brush from the edge of the clearing.Quickly, but with careful precision he laid it over his craft.Suddenly, he felt the presence of another and pivoted, his hand on his pistol. **

**“I wouldn’t, mate,” a small man said, a laser pistol in his hand.While the man appeared human, Hawk felt there was something of the Freeosh in him as well. **

**Hawk let his hand slowly move away from his weapon.“I am sorry about your field.I had no other place to land.”When he had turned, Hawk noted a quick look of surprise on the small man’s face. **

**The small man squinted at him and seemed to visibly relax. “I didn’t know you folks had space craft, only that soaring equipment.” **

**  
**

**“You folks?” Hawk asked, wondering what had been meant.But strangely, the man seemed to know who, or rather, what he was and was comfortable in his presence.He wondered how that could be.“I am Hawk.”**

**“And I’m Dake.I’m on the run from Kormand.You steal that fine ship?Plan on using it against Kormand?”**

**“I would like nothing better, Dake, but no, I did not steal it.And I am not yet ready to use it against Kormand.It is my starfighter.I am from the exploration ship _Searcher_.”**

**Dake did an even more noticeable double take.“The _Searcher?_”He rubbed his chin and glanced nervously over to the bushes. **

**  
**

**Hawk had noted the slight movement and knew that there were others nearby, hopefully Dake’s friends.“I am not here to harm any of you.I am only trying to find my friend.” **

**Dake lowered his pistol, but didn’t put it away.“That friend wouldn’t happen to be Buck Rogers, would it?”**

**“Yes,” Hawk said hopefully.“Have you seen him?”**

**“Yep, some days ago, I think.Lost track of time.Hope you find him; he did a favor for me and some friends of ours.” **

**  
**

**“Do you know where he is?”**

**“Nope, but when you find him, tell him that Dake said thanks,” the small man said.He looked into the forest, then back at Hawk’s ship, and up at the sky.“Sorry.Bit nervous.Been on the run with my kin for the past four days.Kormand’s pretty upset with me, too.And you’d better cover that ship real good.Up to a couple days ago, Kormand had ships all over the place.Looking for Rogers, I guess.Who knows?”He smiled enigmatically, holstered his pistol and then suddenly melted into the forest. **

**  
**

**Disappointed, Hawk felt that this small man could have told him a great deal of information.He especially wanted to know why Dake seemed so familiar with someone like himself. **

**  
**

**Finishing the job of camouflaging his starfighter, Hawk began climbing.It was strenuous, but nothing he wasn’t used to. In fact, it reminded him of the terrain back on Throm.The path was narrow and overgrown, but there were signs that individuals had passed this way in the not too distant past.Periodically, Hawk paused and studied the telltale signs.Finally, he reached a shelf-like area near the top.There stood a small building, half hewn from the stone of the plateau and half from materials gleaned elsewhere, an ingenious work of camouflage.Hawk had not realized it was there until he was almost on it.**

**He walked through the ramshackle doorway and saw, against one wall, a bank of machinery.Hawk sat down on the rough-hewn log stool and examined the machines.He finally found a switch that he presumed turned the machine on, and the machine lit up in a soft yellow glow.This was a communications center, most likely the one from which Buck had sent his message.Further examination of the dials in front of him led him to believe that it had been put together from bits and pieces of machinery from a great variety of sources and he felt a great admiration for these people whose genius had put this all together.That they could assemble something like this even while they were under siege by Erik Kormand’s prejudicial witch hunters was nothing short of miraculous.He turned the machine off, not wanting anyone to home in on any signal that this communications system might be giving out. **

**  
**

**It was obvious that Buck had fallen in with these non-humans, but where were they?Most likely they were deeper in the plateau, probably in caves, much like his people had been, only more hidden.And he doubted, that given the trouble they had gone to in order to hide from human encroachment, they would show themselves to a stranger such as himself.Quickly pulling his pack over his shoulders, Hawk began walking a short, rugged, almost non-existent path that ended abruptly against a rock wall covered with foliage.Pulling the brush aside, he was elated when he found a small opening, and, ducking, Hawk went inside.Pulling out a small, but powerful flashlight, Hawk perused the dark path ahead of him, noticing slight carved notches that almost seemed to indicate directions.They would have been difficult to detect by anyone but a person used to living underground.He set out along the path, noticing that it led directly into the bowels of the plateau.It sloped downward slightly, but the width of the corridor stayed constant, only wide enough for one person to walk comfortably.Hawk noted that at one time in the distant past, some parts of the walls had been chiseled and smoothed to provide that width.**

**At several intersections, he had to make decisions and twice those decisions led him to dead ends.However, even the dead ends had seemed to serve some purpose, storage, or something similar.Finally, though, he came upon a chamber, one lit slightly by a bit of sunlight through a crack in the vaulted ceiling above.Hawk let his light shine into every nook and cranny of the chamber, but found no evidence of recent habitation.A few sticks and leaves littered the floor, broken bits of pottery lay scattered.**

_ **Could Buck have been here alone?** _ ** Hawk asked himself.It was possible, but somehow he didn’t quite believe that.He wandered down one of the corridors leading out of the chamber.Maybe just a few inhabitants, but….Then his light picked up something that almost caused him to gasp in shock.In a niche in the wall, he saw a small stone figure._Make-Make!_He dashed over and then stopped, frozen for a moment.Gingerly, Hawk reached up and touched the effigy, then he gently curled his fingers around the figure and drew it toward him.If the small stone figure was any indication, the leaders’ rooms should be down this corridor.All Tane-rapanui leaders’ homes had the protecting presence of Make-Make.He gently returned the figure, and then continued down the corridor, his footsteps echoing dully. **

**  
**

_ **Could Buck have been among my people?Or did he find the remains of a destroyed people? ** _ **The caves were clearly deserted, but for how long._Did Buck realize what he had stumbled upon if, indeed it was long since abandoned?_Hawk came to a cave and let his light play across the cabin-sized room.As his light covered each part of the room, Hawk saw more evidence that the people who had once lived here were his own people.There was a candle near the entrance, lying seemingly neglected on the cave floor.A welcome candle, lit by the matriarch of the clan.Picking it up, Hawk studied it.It was old and yet….It had only a minimal coating of dust.He stared at it in shock.These people hadn’t abandoned this place months or years ago, but only a few days ago. **

**  
**

**There were more of his people!No wonder Dake had seemed to be familiar with him.No wonder the small man had asked the questions that he had; the questions that had puzzled him.Then Hawk almost cried aloud his frustration.There were more of the Tane-rapanui and he missed them by only days.A glint caught his eye and he bent to pick up the shiny object half hidden on the ground by an old threadbare blanket.A button.He examined it carefully, then shined the light on it.He had seen a button like this before.Buck’s jacket. **

**  
**

**The aliens that Buck had been with were his kind.But was he a prisoner or simply staying with them until he could return to the _Searcher?_His people would have as little trust for a human as he had.Buck would have been a prisoner, but where were these people, and where was Buck?**

**But if Buck was a prisoner, he would be somewhere in the depths of this cave system and he would be relatively safe.That made it even more imperative to search the cave system, at least as much as he was able to search it.But what about Erik Kormand’s communiques?Hawk shook his head.If the messages that were picked up could be trusted, then Buck was not here, he was somewhere in Kormand’s hands.Hawk realized that if that were the case, time was definitely not in Buck’s corner.He had to continue his search, find these people, who, in turn would be able to help him find Buck.And he would be finding his own kind at the same time.**

_ **Oh, Koori, our people are here, we are not alone.I am not alone!There are more Tane-rapanui!** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**Hawk stood silently for a moment, composing himself, then he continued into the bowels of the cave system, frustrated at each turn he made that did not yield contact with his people.Finally he came upon a ledge.It was huge, overlooking a large tree-covered plain.It was also large enough to hold a few starfighters if the pilots were adept enough to land in such tight quarters. **

**Pulling off his pack, Hawk reached in for the binoculars and began scanning the land on this side of the plateau.Details of habitation had been sketchy about this part of the continent, so he was surprised when, in the distance, he saw evidence of a settlement.Adjusting the lenses, Hawk was able to count about a half dozen substantial buildings, a landing field and large grassy areas surrounding those buildings.The view came and went, and Hawk could only figure that there was some kind of distortion field at work. **

**When he could see it clearly enough, it looked more like a private accommodation rather than a town or agricultural settlement.Hawk wondered to whom it belonged.He turned his attention back to this cavernous area and in the dark recesses, he found more evidence linking this place to his people.He saw several sets of quasi-wings in various stages of construction or repair.He checked out a pair that appeared complete and was not surprised to see evidence that they had been used recently._But where are they now? _he asked himself. **

**  
**

**That the people had hidden was a given, but from what?Hawk turned back to the ranch or whatever the habitation was.His people were hiding from the encroachment of humans, especially humans like Erik Kormand.But this ranch seemed innocuous enough.Why would someone have a habitation, complete with shuttle landing field this far away from cities or other settlements?It seemed sophisticated, not in the least primitive.Could this be Erik Kormand’s living quarters, he wondered?It would make sense.Buck had been here in these caves, but for some reason Hawk didn’t think he was here anymore.Somehow if he had been, his friend would have made his presence known when he was aware who was snooping around.Buck was captured but not in his starfighter.So if Kormand had him, it was nearby, presumably, although the possibility that Kormand could have transported Buck to another part of this world was a definite possibility. **

**  
**

**Hawk didn’t really believe that was the case.Looking through the binoculars again, he realized that he had to go and investigate this large habitation.He had to do surveillance on this ranch.Whether Buck was there or not, Hawk knew that he had to get all the information he could about this mysterious compound and get it back to the _Searcher._And if Buck was there, speed was of the essence. **

**  
**

**Hawk gazed at the sky and realized that he had spent the entirety of a day exploring.Off to his right the sun was sitting on the shoulders of a low mountain range.He pondered a moment, silently berating himself for the wasted time, then he corrected himself.Part of the problem they were having now was the fact that the _Searcher_ had been forced into actions for which there had been too little planning.That ‘Death Machine’ had frightened the Galactic Council into premature action and Wilma and, probably Buck, were suffering for it. **

**  
**

**It had been a necessity to explore these caves, to find out if there was anyone here.Hawk knew that somewhere hidden there were the people whose home this was, but until they were ready, he would find no access to their hiding place.Then he saw a flash from the habitation and looked through his binoculars again.A ship was lifting off, a small scout craft.It hovered a moment and then headed toward the plateau, toward him.Hawk watched as long as he dared and then when he was sure the ship was heading for the cavern, he backed into the dark corridor.With his pistol in one hand, Hawk waited, hoping that this visit would yield the valuable information that had been so lacking. **

**The craft eased into the natural landing bay and the engines whined to a sigh.The canopy opened and two humans stood, looked around and then climbed out.Hawk watched and listened from the shadows. **

**  
**

**“What the hell does the boss think he’s going to gain in exploring this place?” one of the men said.“Leegrand already said it was deserted.He also said it wasn’t big enough to even store things in.”The speaker gazed suspiciously up at the rocky ceiling. **

**  
**

**“Shut up your griping, Bran.Erik hasn’t stayed alive and incognito by doing anything stupid.The General wanted to make sure there weren’t any aliens here that might attack the compound.That’s all.”**

**“Hey, Matt, look!Isn’t that like what Rogers tried to sneak in with?” Bran asked as he walked to a part of the cavern out of Hawk’s line of sight.“So that’s where that strange get-up came from.And to think that idiot Terran thought he could actually get in the compound with these.Wonder he didn’t kill himself the first minute.”Hawk heard the rattling of struts and the soft whisper of cloth that indicated a set of quasi-wings being examined.And with that bit of information, Hawk had found what he came for.All that was needed now was a survey of that habitation on the plain.And if there was a way, then he needed to go in and get Buck.With that determination, Hawk put on his night vision goggles and returned to the darkness of the caves.The journey back would take only a fraction of the time it had taken him to get to this ledge.When he was far enough in the bowels of the cave system, Hawk pulled out his flashlight. **

**  
**

**Hawk paused at the statue of Make-Make and bowed his head quickly in acknowledgement of his god before turning to leave.He continued on his journey, unerringly and swiftly returning to his starfighter.As he rose from the forest floor, Hawk noticed that he only had enough fuel for one pass, two if he cut the camouflaging unit before he reached the _Searcher._He would get as much information as he could on the first pass and keep enough fuel to make a getaway when he had Buck.Arming all surveillance equipment, Hawk flew above the plateau and turned his starfighter toward the north.With Dr. Goodfellow’s invention engaged, Hawk began flying slowly over the compound as low as he dared.The readings were distorted for the entire pass.He made a few adjustments and then found a slight anomaly that allowed him a clean scan of the ranch.And during that scan, Hawk realized that he would not be able to rescue his friend alone.Not only was there the lack of fuel, there were outer perimeter detection devices, and a power fence that precluded him trying to get in on foot.With regret, feeling guilty that he was leaving Buck behind, Hawk throttled his starfighter straight up.As soon as he reached the outer atmosphere, he disengaged the camouflaging device, seeing the level of his fuel dangerously low.As it was, Hawk’s ship had to be towed into the _Searcher._**


	26. The Raid

**  
**

**Wilma Deering stood ramrod straight in her flight suit, her helmet under her arm.“With your permission, Admiral, Hawk, Morse and I are ready to go down and rescue Buck.”**

**Asimov’s mind raced with all he had learned in the last hour, his thoughts like so many mice all going in different directions.While what Hawk had brought back was certainly no surprise, it didn’t make decisions any easier.“They could very well kill Buck if you attack right now,” he said, thinking of the worst-case possibility.“And yourself as well.”**

**“There is no evidence that they even knew Hawk flew over them,” Wilma countered. **

**  
**

**“No, but they will certainly know when you blow out their fence,” the admiral said.**

**  
**

**“We’ll fly directly in and land,” Morse said.**

**Asimov walked in front of his desk.“The surveillance showed a tremendous amount of defensive firepower.You have to blow that out before you can do anything.”**

**“That’s why there will be three ships,” Wilma argued. “Two to blow out the perimeter and the other to land and go in.”She moved her helmet to the other arm, a sign of her nervousness.“Admiral, we have to do something!Buck is there.He is a prisoner.He is probably being tortured.Do you honestly think Kormand will just let Buck go?” **

**  
**

**Asimov sighed and turned back to the surveillance scan.It showed the various defensive batteries in different colors depending on the kind of defense it utilized.“There are so many.I . . . it’s so hard to authorize three more people to risk their lives.”Straightening up, he turned back to his second in command.“But we have been stymied at every turn, dictated to by a maniacal despot.”He sighed.“Wilma, do you truly think this is the only chance that Buck has?Have you explored all the options?”**

**  
**

**“What options, Admiral?I only see two.Wait until the Council sees fit to send a military ship and hope that Buck is still alive by then?By our best reckoning, Buck has been in Kormand’s hands for at least four days, probably more.”She paused and her body sagged a bit.“For all we know, Kormand has had his revenge and Buck is already dead.” **

**  
**

**Asimov looked Wilma directly in the eye.“The real question is if you feel that the three of you can go down, do what you plan and safely come back home.I can’t condone the useless sacrifice of more of my crew for one man, no matter who he is.”**

**  
**

**Wilma felt anguish and despair threaten to engulf her.“We have to try, Admiral.Kormand has done so much to us and the worst thing he has done is to make us afraid to do anything.Don’t you see?”**

**“Yes, I am afraid that I do see and in my heart and soul I wholeheartedly agree with you.But you have to also realize, you don’t have camouflaging devices, you will be detected as soon as you leave the _Searcher_ and they’ve been squawking ever since we moved within the orbit of the system’s fifth planet.” **

**  
**

**“Admiral, if I could have gone in, I would have on the spot, you know that,” Hawk said. Asimov nodded.“Now we have concrete evidence, Kormand is holding one of our people against his will.We have the obligation to try and rescue that person.” **

**  
**

**Asimov sighed.“May God watch over you all.Be careful, please.”**

**  
**

**Wilma nodded, and motioning to the others, she almost ran from the room.Soon the three Earth starfighters were streaking through space.**

**Asimov stood looking at the closed door.“All of you come back, I don’t think I could stand losing anyone else.”**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**“You have evidence of what?” Erik Kormand demanded.**

**“A very well disguised ship doing surveillance of the compound,” the smaller man said. **

**  
**

**“When?” Kormand growled.He paced a few feet and then turned to stand in front of the man who was reporting to him.**

**  
**

**“An hour ago.”**

**  
**

**“And why was I not informed an hour ago?” he asked, looking out the window at the softly waning early morning darkness.**

**“It was not detected until I did a check of our own surveillance system and noticed an anomaly, sir,” the man replied.**

**“Where did this ship go?Were there any communications?” Kormand asked.**

**  
**

**“The compound surveillance system isn’t built to pick up interstellar communications, sir, but it appeared from the trajectory of the craft that it rendezvoused with the research vessel standing outside the star gate from Mendalis, sir,” the smaller man reported.**

**“Put the spaceports on high alert now,” Kormand ordered.**

**As the communications tech was sending the message, Drishel entered the room and said, “Our councilman just contacted me and informed me that a Galactic Council military ship is being dispatched to help find the _Searcher’s_ missing crewmember and to find you,” Drishel said.**

**  
**

**“Good,” Kormand replied.At least something was going right.“Has the disk been dispatched yet?”**

**“Yes, sir, approximately three hours ago.They were able to get it done much faster than expected.Our contacts in Brix should have it in their hands now and it should be on Cronis via sub-space in another couple of hours.Just about the time the ship is ready to disembark.The Council ship will probably get here in about thirty hours,” Drishel said.**

**“And by then they will not only be gunning for Rogers, but they’ll be coming here, as well.This is a hell of a time for my compound to be raided,” Kormand growled.**

**  
**

**“What?What do you mean, General?” **

**  
**

**“It seems the _Searcher _has found the means to run camouflaged surveillance ships.”**

**  
**

**“What?How?” Drishel asked, shocked.**

**“General!!Three starfighters have scrambled from the _Searcher_ and are heading for Mendalis!They are heading for the compound!” **

**  
**

**“Alert all defensive units.Alert starfighter defensive units in Asher and in Brix!Tell them to get in the air now!” Kormand cried.**

**“How did they find out?” Drishel asked. **

**  
**

**“Their surveillance got through our defenses; but that is neither here nor there,” Kormand paced the length of the room. **

**  
**

**“Fighters from Asher Defense and Brix Defense Fields One and Two have left the ground and are heading to rendezvous with the _Searcher’s _fighters.” **

**  
**

**“Will they meet them before they get here?” Kormand asked.**

**“Yes, it appears that at least the Asher contingent will.”**

**  
**

**“Excellent, now we have to get ready for the arrival of the Galactic marines tomorrow,” Kormand said.**

**“Shall we pull the weaponry out of the arsenal?” **

**  
**

**“No, you idiot!Do you think that even with the majority of the population of Mendalis on my side that we would be a match for the firepower of a Council warship?”Kormand rubbed his chin in thought.“No, we will take what is most important and leave.”He turned to his aide and gazed meaningfully into his eyes.“You do have the survey sheets for that cave system on the plateau?”**

**“Yes, General.”**

**“Good.I want Dr. Crix and his team to discreetly dismantle their prototype device and gather all their records and leave here before the night is over.I want nothing left behind to indicate anything other than a secure compound.Other than records, there is really nothing else that can’t be replaced,” Kormand said tersely.“Just before they are ready to leave for the caves, I want two shuttles to take off, one heading for the main Brix spaceport and the other for the north spaceport.I want them to fly low, as though trying to avoid surveillance, but not enough to actually do it.”Kormand looked at all of his subordinates.“I also want a coded message sent to Brix from one of the shuttles telling them to expect my arrival.Do you all understand what to do?”Everyone nodded. **

**  
**

**“Sir, Asher starfighters have engaged the _Searcher _starfighters,” the communications tech interrupted.“Two of ours have been destroyed or crippled, but the Brix contingent is only two minutes from engagement.”There was a very long pause in which no one said anything, no one even breathed.“Another crippled ship, but the _Searcher_ ships have broken off and are heading back out into space.Apparently they saw the Brix starfighters.”**

**Kormand laughed.“Very good.I don’t think they’ll try a stunt like that again.We should have the day and tonight to prepare to leave.”He turned to his aide.“Keep our guest occupied and out of the way in the main complex.I don’t want him to know what we are doing.I’ll join you later.” **

**  
**

**“What about that ship that did the surveillance.Do you think they’ll use it for another raid?” the communications tech asked.**

**  
**

**Kormand rubbed his chin.It was very obvious from that aborted attack that the _Searcher_ had a pretty good idea that Rogers was here.It had not been an attack, but a rescue mission.“Very good thinking, Mark.You are right; they could very well try.I want you to relay a message to the _Searcher_, minimally coded, through our headquarters in Brix, letting them know that if they try to attack again, they will get their package neatly bundled in a coffin.Disguise it enough that it will not incriminate me, but not so much that they don’t get the message.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, sir.” **

** **

** _  
_ **

**Kormand turned to Drishell, “I want you to set up an attack of that Freeosh settlement to the east of here.Don’t take a great number of men, but make sure you have enough manpower for the job.There will be no communication on this one.Have everyone ready to go by midmorning tomorrow.And I want you to make sure Rogers receives that which will increase his aggression.Get it from my sister.”He turned to the smaller man.“Keep monitoring everything.”The man noddedHe turned back to Drishel.“I also want you to work with Glindon to make sure that there is some kind of record of ‘Brandt’s’ affiliation with me left where it will be found here when the Galactic Marines get here.” **

**  
**

**“Under his real name, of course?” Drishel said.**

**“Of course,” Kormand replied with a smile.**

**“I’ll get on it right away, General,” Drishel said and with a nod of his head, he left. **

**  
**

**Kormand gazed around the room, one he had filled with the opulence of this planet and others before it.Like before, he would only take that which he most treasured and needed, leaving the rest for his planetary flunkies, or in this case, the galactic council.Then he would move to another part of the quadrant, taking all he needed to set up his operation again. This time the work would be completely secret and completely under his control.And when it was ready, he would be invincible.**

**====================================**

**  
**

**Everyone sat in the ready room, discouraged and angry.The only movement was from Wilma, who was pacing.Hawk stood near one wall, his arms folded, his face inscrutable, but to those who knew him, the signs of anger could be seen.Dr. Goodfellow came in and just behind him was the admiral.Morse stood up, but Asimov waved him back into his seat.**

**“First of all, I am truly grateful that you all came back alive.Somehow, someone must have picked up on Hawk’s visit, because otherwise they wouldn’t have known to be on alert and wouldn’t have been in the air that quickly.”Asimov sighed and sat down. **

**  
**

**“Admiral, I request that we take Hawk’s ship and try to breach that compound by stealth,” Wilma said.**

**“Sit down, Colonel,” Asimov said with another sigh.“You are making me nervous with your pacing.The reason that I was a bit late getting in here is because we are catching ten kinds of hell for our little action.” **

**  
**

**“But….” Wilma began. **

**  
**

**“No, I am not laying any blame except where it belongs, on my shoulders.And for what it’s worth, I don’t regret the attempt at all.We had to try something.”**

**“Who is protesting, Admiral?” Hawk asked.“Other than Mendalis, that is?”**

**  
**

**“We received that protest, of course, to which I told them that if they would release our kidnapped crewmember, we would leave their planet.Then we received a council communique that censured our action and told us not to do it again, to which I told them that if there was any feasible way we could rescue our kidnapped crewmember, we would. Then there was the coded message coming in, the path of which was so convoluted that we couldn’t trace it.It warned us that they would send Buck back in a coffin if we tried another sortie like that last one.Obviously it was from Kormand and I had no way to respond to that one.” **

**  
**

**No one said anything for a moment.Asimov smiled wryly and added, “Now for the good news; a military cruiser has been dispatched to meet us here.And just a few minutes ago, based on your survey information, Hawk, the ship has been given sanction to use whatever force necessary to find Kormand.They should be here in about a day and a half.”**

**“So we can’t do anything in the meantime?” Wilma asked, her frustration evident on her face. **

**  
**

**Asimov shook his head.“No, but they aren’t pre-warning the planetary government this time, so that will give us a very clear element of surprise.” **

**  
**

**“In the meantime?” Hawk asked, understanding Wilma’s irritation.**

**“In the meantime, we make preparations to go down as soon as that ship gets here.It will take us that long to work out the bugs in that camouflaging system on your ship, Hawk,” he said in reference to the damage the new device had done when Hawk had made the transition to deep space after his second pass.“And to fit another starfighter with the camouflaging capability as well,” he added, gazing meaningfully at Wilma.Her eyes glowed with anticipation.**

**  
**

**==========================**

**  
**

**Sreena was in the med lab when Drishel sauntered in.Of all the people in Erik’s organization, she detested Stephen Drishel the most.He was arrogant, boorish and sneaky.Somehow, Sreena felt that her brother really believed what he was preaching, even though he did have a vengeful streak in him.Drishel, on the other hand, had a sadistic tendency, thoroughly enjoying the killing and torture of the aliens he had encountered.And he also had designs on her, feeling that if he could be essential enough to Erik, that her brother would push her to marry him.Sreena shuddered at the thought.**

**“I need something that will increase one’s emotions and paranoia.”**

**  
**

**“Why?”**

**  
**

**“Erik wants to set your friend, Brandt, free, but not without something that will endear him to a Galactic Council welcoming committee.”**

**  
**

**“But if he is hyper-vigilant, they might kill him,” she protested.**

**  
**

**“I don’t have time to debate this, Sreena,” Drishel snapped.“Erik ordered it.”He took a breath to calm down.It irritated him mightily that he had worked with her, been in proximity with her for all this time and here she was feeling emotions for an amnesiac Directorate pilot after only a few days knowing him.“Look, Sreena, Erik wants him captured, not killed, so whatever will do the job without getting him killed will be fine.”**

**  
**

**Sreena was a bit confused.She knew Erik was setting Brandt up as a traitor, but she had thought they were still working on it.Everything seemed so rushed and she wondered what else was going on.She had hoped that she would have had more time to think of a way out of this for Brandt as well as herself.Now that seemed to be out of her hands.She felt stabbings of guilt, knowing that Drishel’s tale of capture, not killing, was just that-- a tale.Sreena believed that Erik would not be broken-hearted if Brandt were killed during this operation.Sreena couldn’t refuse Erik’s order, but she might be able to temper it to allow Brandt to be safely taken into custody.Again the awful pangs of guilt washed over her and she also felt the inevitable shame at her lack of fortitude.**

**She saw Drishel’s eyes narrow.“All right,” she told him and walked into the small room that served as a pharmacy._Srecosinin is time release and should do the trick without causing so much personality change that Brandt would be killed._“How do you plan on administering it?” she asked over her shoulder as she pulled down a small packet of the personality-altering drug. **

**  
**

**“Drinking water, I presume,” Drishel answered.**

**  
**

_ **Good,** _ ** she thought._That will make the drug easier to dilute._Aloud she said, “Excellent, the drug I am thinking of will work better if it’s ingested that way.”Turning back to Drishel, she found him almost right behind her, leering.Thrusting the packet of powder in his hands, she said nervously, “This will do what you need.Just add it to his drinking water.”She wrote the directions on the package.**

**  
**

**“Thanks,” Drishel said with a grin.“Erik will be pleased.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, I’m sure.”Sreena pushed past him. “If you will excuse me, I have a great deal of work to do.” **

**  
**

**“Of course,” he said, irritated at being brushed off yet again.** _ **Someday, Sreena Kormand, I will bed you.You’ll be mine.** _

_  
_


	27. The Set-up

**  
**

**Colonel Miguel Alvarez gazed at the view screen in his ready room, stunned at what he was seeing.On either side of him sat his executive officers, Captain Eli Grishom and Captain Denise Winters.When the disk was finished, he sat in quiet contemplation, his chin in his hand.**

**  
**

**“Colonel, that was exactly who that appeared to be, wasn’t it?” Grishom asked.**

**“Yes.So far analysis indicates with ninety-five percent surety that it is Captain William ‘Buck’ Rogers, up to now a very important and highly respected member of the Earth Defense Directorate,” Alvarez answered. **

**  
**

**“Any chance that this has been computer generated or somehow contrived?” Grishom asked. **

**  
**

**“So far, no.”Alvarez shook his head.“What you are seeing is actual footage.” **

**  
**

**“Except that it’s obvious that there has been editing done,” Winters pointed out. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Captain, it has, but what’s left is very damning,” **

**  
**

**“True, but I would like to see the entirety.Sometimes context can be skewed,” Winters replied.“Colonel, where did it come from?”**

**  
**

**“I was told that an underground group managed to get it to the Galactic Council only hours ago,” Alvarez said.**

**“But how did they get it?” Winters persisted. **

**  
**

**“A double agent in Erik Kormand’s organization.” **

**  
**

**“It’s unusually clear and concise footage to have come from something undercover,” Grishom said.**

**“Yes, but the fact that it also picked up Kormand would argue against it being a piece of planted evidence,” Alvarez noted.“That is the first picture I have ever seen of him.” **

**  
**

**“But we had already received a description of Kormand from Colonel Wilma Deering of the _Searcher,_” Winters said.**

**  
**

**“Either way, if we don’t get Kormand now, he can just disappear and we get to start all over again,” Alvarez murmured. **

**  
**

**“But we have the location of Kormand’s compound, thanks to the _Searcher’s_ crew,” Winters added.“That was a stroke of unsurpassed luck.”**

**“Yes, and we are going to strike as soon as we are within the Mendalis system,” Alvarez said. **

**  
**

**Winters was staring at a small painting on the far wall, rubbing behind her ear.“Colonel, wasn’t there an incriminating videofile found on Captain Rogers several months ago on Earth?” she asked.She tried to remember the circumstances surrounding that incident. **

**  
**

**“It was proven false.”Alvarez gazed at his subordinate.“I will admit this seems coincidental, but so far everything is pointing to the veracity of the evidence on this disk.”**

**“He could have been psycho-altered,” Grishom suggested. **

**  
**

**“That, too, is a possibility,” Alvarez murmured.“And it would fit.But needless to say, Rogers has been with Kormand and could have useful information.”He paused.“And don’t forget, even if he has been psycho-altered, that would still make him dangerous.” **

**  
**

**Grishom looked at a readout on the computer screen in front of him.“Our estimated time of arrival at Mendalis star gate is twelve hours,” he said.**

**“Very well, Captain, have all fighters and crews ready to launch as soon as we get through the gate.They will storm the compound and take alive anyone there.The council would prefer as little loss of life as possible.”**

**“Yes, Colonel,” Winters said, pleased that they would be able to act and not have to sit in orbit arguing with planetary officials.But even as she left, she wondered about the disk she had just seen.**

**  
**

**===========================**

**  
**

**“Brandt, we have found out that the animals responsible for your family’s decimation are in a small village not far from here. I am sending you and a few other men out to take care of them,” Kormand.Brandt sat quietly, Drishel next to him. There were several other trusted lieutenants in the council room with them.There were questions in Brandt’s eyes and he added, “I told you we’d keep looking.”**

**“What do you mean, take care of them?” Brandt asked. **

**  
**

**“Brandt, these are vicious creatures.They murder children.They murdered your wife and children, remember?” Kormand reminded him. **

**  
**

_ **No,** _ ** Brandt thought, _I don’t remember._But he only nodded and said, “Yes, of course, but if you could take prisoners, would that not help you find this group’s leaders?Stop this movement against humans?” **

**  
**

**Again Kormand wished he had time to groom this terran.It would be the ultimate revenge with Rogers as the ultimate weapon.He was shrewd and a very intelligent statistician, as well as an excellent military man.“You are correct, Brandt, and we will, if given the opportunity.Very good thinking, my friend.But we must hurry.We are fortunate to have found this group so close.”Kormand pointed to the various members of the group and gave assignments.To Brandt, he said, “See if you recognize any of the leaders, lend your expertise in capturing some of these Freeosh.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, sir,” Brandt said, feeling eager anticipation at hopefully finding something that might unlock his past.He became caught up in the fervor of the group, eager to revenge the loss of the family he couldn’t even remember.He had felt twinges of guilt that he had not only done nothing to mourn them or to mete out justice to the murderers of his wife and children, but that he had not even felt the inclination to do so. **

**  
**

**“One hour, gentlemen.You will meet in an hour in the hangar.”Kormand stood up and shook hands with each man.“To victory!To success!” **

**  
**

**“To victory,” Brandt repeated with the other men._An hour_, he thought._Enough time to go see Sreena and get something for this pesky headache. _It had never totally gone away from his last excursion and he didn’t want to start this mission with one.**

**  
**

**As he walked into the medical bay, Brandt noticed several techs placing supplies and equipment on carts.“What’s up?” he asked Sreena, who was directing the operation.He had not been told of anything other than the mission.**

**“Erik got word that some of our enemies might be planning a raid.”She realized that Brandt had been kept in the dark about the Council raid and kept away from most of the activity related to it, but she couldn’t help his knowing now.She could only hope that the delay reaction properties of the drug and the tendency of the Council forces toward leniency would keep Brandt alive. **

**  
**

**“It happens occasionally, Brandt,” she added quickly.“The survey teams found a cave to the east of here where we can stay for the duration of the alert.” **

**  
**

**Brandt looked puzzled for a moment, then he shrugged.“Well, hopefully it won’t last long.”He paused.“By the way, do you have something for a headache that won’t make me drowsy?” **

**  
**

**“Severe?” she asked, at once concerned. **

**  
**

**“No, just there, and persistent.”**

**  
**

**Nodding, Sreena dug into her kit and pulled out a small vial.Quickly, she administered the drug and then gazed meaningfully at him.She again felt guilt at her lack of courage for not trying to help this man.“Be careful, Brandt,” she said softly.**

**“I will, Doc,” he said with a smile.“I’ll be back by nightfall.”Then his smile faded when he saw the deep sadness in her eyes. “What’s wrong, Sreena?”**

**“Oh, nothing.”**

**She smiled, but he wasn’t convinced. “What’s wrong?You can tell me.” **

**  
**

**Sreena almost laughed at the irony of what he had just said._No, I can’t, not with Erik’s spy-corders all over._Then she decided she needed to say something, anything.In a low voice, she said, “Brandt, you don’t really belong here.You need to find a way to leave.You are not like the rest here, you’re different.”**

**Brandt took her hands and found that she was trembling.Something had her frightened.“What is it?” he asked.“Why should I leave?” **

**  
**

**“I can’t say more, just think about it and trust me.”She grabbed him in a fierce hug, and then turned and went into the equipment room.**

**Brandt followed her to the back room, not wanting to leave her in such an emotional state.He laid his hand on her arm.“Sreena, who are you afraid of?Is it someone Erik doesn’t know about?”**

**She laughed softly, again seeing the irony of the conversation.Turning to him, she said, her voice almost a whisper, “Brandt, haven’t there been times, moments when you have felt strange, and wondered why you were here, why you were doing what you were doing?”**

**  
**

**Brandt could say nothing, only feeling deep inside, the veracity of her words, even while not being able to bring specific incidents to mind.**

**“I am sorry.I can only say that you do not belong here.”Sreena touched his hand.“I will be all right, I assure you.”**

**Seeing that nothing more could be gained in probing her, Brandt just nodded.Gently, he held her hand in his and kissed it lightly.Then he turned and left.**

**  
**

**In his apartment, Brandt quickly changed into the military outfit provided him by Kormand.It was grayish-blue, with thin red piping on the sleeves and around the collar and waist.It was comfortable and gave great freedom of movement, but seemed a bit plain for his tastes._Well_, he thought, _I’m not going out on the town. _Within minutes he was at the flight hanger.The rest of the assault crew was already there.**

**“You were almost late,” Leegrand said with a scowl.**

**  
**

**“But I wasn’t,” Brandt answered with a smile.“I’m ready.”**

**Quickly the six men climbed into the fighters and were soon in the air, streaking toward the alien settlement.Behind the pilot, Brandt checked his laser pistol, making sure it was set to stun.He wanted answers, not death.Then he blinked in surprise.Now Brandt thought he understood what Sreena meant.As much sense as Kormand made at times, there was an undercurrent of . . . what . . . death? . . . that made him uncomfortable.He wondered if he could find out more about himself away from Kormand.It had been frustrating living with half a name and no memory.And somehow, despite Kormand’s words, Brandt didn’t think there had been as great an effort to find out his identity as there could have been. **

**The location must have been near, as the ship soon landed.The pilot was a taciturn man, only communicating in grunts and hand motions.Brandt had tried to engage him in conversation during the beginning of their flight, but he had been met with virtual silence, so he had quickly given up.So it was no surprise to him when the pilot, a man named Reneau, only motioned for him to follow him after they had disembarked.Soon the six men were walking single file, Leegrand the point man and Reneau the rear guard.They stopped just before a cleared perimeter, hiding behind brush.To Brandt’s eye, it seemed a serene, pastoral community, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. **

**  
**

**“Here, it’s hot already and going to get hotter,” Leegrand said, handing him a bottle of water. **

**  
**

**Brandt nodded.It was hot, being the hottest time of the afternoon.And he was thirsty.He took the bottle and drank it dry, it not holding a great deal.**

**“Everyone be ready.They are having their afternoon rest, and won’t be expecting us,” Leegrand said.“Anyone who resists, kill them, otherwise we will take prisoners and interrogate them.”There was a slight pause.“Everyone understand?”**

**Brandt nodded along with the rest.**

**“Brandt, you come in from the west.Durrell, the north, Reneau, you and Gorn from the south. I will strike from the east, Prichett, the south-east.Now let’s go.” **

**  
**

**Brandt went in the direction indicated and saw several thatched homes sitting serenely at the edge of the small village.A slight noise caused him to jerk around, his pistol out and ready.A bird flew out of a nearby tree.Brandt shook his head, disgusted with himself.He turned back to the little village.There were children playing by one of the stick and thatch houses.They were just children, but what about inside the huts?Yes, that was where the beasts were, those who killed his family.Again, he shook his head.Why was he suddenly so angry?Why now?No matter, he told himself, it is getting rid of these murderers that was important.**

**  
**

**Hearing shouts, Brandt jumped out from the brush, rushing toward the nearest stick and thatch house.Bursting in the door, he found himself confronting a frightened Freeosh woman, a baby at her breast. Her furred tail swung protectively in front of the child, the slightly brushy end hiding the child’s face.Brandt lowered his pistol a bit.“Where are your leaders?” he growled.**

**She shook her head.“I do not know what you mean.Our men are out gathering food for our pantries.”**

**Brandt felt anger rising.He listened for any noises behind him, outside the hut, but heard nothing but the twittering of a few birds.“I want those who killed my family.” **

**  
**

**“I do not know who killed your family.Please, we are only refugees from the larger village near Asher.Please, do not hurt my children.” **

**  
**

**A noise, the sound of a footfall, caused Brandt to jerk around.As his finger squeezed the trigger of his pistol, he saw a child, a young Freeosh, with large, round frightened eyes, its downy, reddish baby fur sticking out from its body.The mother shouted and grabbed his arm.Anger surged again, but with difficulty, Brandt forced it down.He shoved the woman aside and said, “I do not shoot children or women.I want to see your elders.”**

**“Please, we are only refugees from Asher.Go seek there.The real killers are there.”**

**  
**

**Shaking his head in confusion, Brandt nodded.He went out the door looking for his comrades but only found the flash of bright and blinding light, and then nothing.**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**Dake looked in the doorway, gazing at Freesa-ono and her children.“Are you all right?” he asked in his own language.Here in the forest, presumably away from human influx, he was dressed to allow his tail freedom.It was not as long as the female’s, nor as graceful and elegant, but it served its purpose when he was traveling in the forest.**

**“Yes, Dake-urlu, we are all right.”With her prehensile tail, she drew her child to her even as her baby suckled, seemingly oblivious to the events around it.“The human seemed angry, but made good on his promise not to hurt us.” **

**  
**

**Dake’s one good eye widened in shock.“He promised?” he asked, incredulous.It had been very apparent from what a scout had brought in just before the raid, that these were some of Kormand’s men.“That is as strange as the humans withdrawing almost as soon as they attacked.And not all of them even attacked.”**

**  
**

**Freesa-ono looked puzzled.“But why?What was there purpose in even coming here?Simply to scare us?”She shook her head.“If that was the case, they succeeded.” **

**  
**

**“I don’t know.They did set fire to three huts before they left.Perhaps when this one awakens, he can tell us.But it is most strange.They could have easily massacred us in a matter of minutes.” **

**  
**

**Dake looked over at the still unconscious human.He would have to be restrained.Grabbing a length of rope from inside the little house, the Freeosh walked over to the human and rolled him over so he could see his face.Dake gasped in recognition.Buck Rogers?But he had been with Kormand’s men!He was wearing the assault jumper that Kormand’s attackers usually wore.Dake felt himself a pretty good judge of people, Freeosh and human, but how could he have been so wrong here? **

**  
**

**“What is wrong, Dake-urlu?”**

**“I know this human.But I would never have expected him to be in Kormand’s group.”**

**“He said he only wanted to find those who had killed his family,” Freesa-ono said.**

**“Killed his family?” Dake asked, confused.Rogers had never mentioned a family. **

**  
**

**“Perhaps he does the same thing you have done,” the Freeosh woman said softly.**

**Working on both sides, Dake thought.That would make sense.“Perhaps you are right, but I think I should tie his hands just in case.”As he tied Roger’s wrists together, the man moaned softly, but did not regain consciousness.While he was doing that, a ship flew overhead and Dake looked up fearfully, wondering if Kormand’s men had decided to come back and finish what they had strangely left unfinished.Thankfully, most of the men and women were in the forest, but there were still the women who had stayed with their children to protect them and he knew that he could not guard them alone.He saw insignia that told him these were not local government ships.He thought they were Galactic Council ships, but he couldn’t be sure.“Get inside,” he ordered as two more similar ships flew low and then landed just beyond a small line of houses. **

**  
**

**As the new group of humans cautiously entered the now smoky village, Dake squatted behind Buck Rogers’ unconscious body, a laser pistol in each hand.The first human came into view.**


	28. Slowly Makin' it Back Home

**“Hold it right there,” Dake said, his voice authoritarian, undaunted by the contingent of humans.“Identify yourselves and make it good.We’ve already been attacked once and I am not in a very good mood.”The slight afternoon breeze ruffled the sparse reddish hair on top of his head, but there was no sound as Freeosh and humans regarded each other. **

**  
**

**The leader of the human contingent ordered his men to stay put.He lowered his weapon a little.“I am Captain Eli Grishom of the Galactic Council expeditionary ship, _Titan_.”He paused a moment and when Dake said nothing, continued, “We got word that your village was under attack and we came to help.”Grishom pointed to the unconscious man at Dake’s feet.“He one of Kormand’s men?”**

**“Don’t know.Came in with them, though.”Dake stood up and lowered his weapons, but didn’t holster them.“He’s originally from the _Searcher_.Don’t know if he’s playing a spy game or what.His buddies left him behind quick enough.”**

**“Rest of Kormand’s men gone?” Grishom asked, disappointed.Then he recognized the unconscious man as Captain Rogers. **

**  
**

**“Set a couple of houses ablaze and then left, about as quick as they showed up.Kormand is usually more thorough than that.Likes to get his quota of aliens,” Dake said sarcastically.Grishom looked about as puzzled as Dake was. **

**  
**

**“Do you think Kormand’s people will attack again?We can leave men here to guard your village.” **

**  
**

**Dake shook his head and holstered one of the pistols.Somehow, he thought this ‘attack’ was linked to the man lying at his feet.It didn’t have the feel of a real attack or an ambush.But he couldn’t finger what that connection was or what Rogers’ involvement was.“No, don’t think they’ll be back.But even if those muck worms do come back, we won’t be here anyway.That’s how this many of us have stayed alive these past few years.”Dake shook his head sadly.“But it’s a hell of a way to live.Especially after you have gotten used to the life in the cities and settlements.”**

**“I get the impression you have seen a great deal of Kormand’s activities,” Grishom ventured.**

**“Enough of them….”Dake spat into a nearby fire pit.**

**“Could you come with us and give your testimony?” **

**  
**

**Dake frowned.He wasn’t sure he wanted to go with these humans, even if they were from the Galactic Council.He snorted softly and squinted up at the spaceman with his one good eye.“How do I know I’ll get back down here to my little ones if I do go with you?I’m the only one they have now, since Kormand’s men killed their mother.”**

**“We can arrange for any of my men to remain here as hostage, if you would like.Other than that, there is nothing more I can do but give my word,” Grishom said.**

**Frowning, Dake reached into his pocket and began to pull out a cigar.He saw the nervous looks and the ready pistols and paused.“Only a cigar, gentlemen.A bad habit I picked up from humans in Brix,” he said evenly as he slowly pulled out the cigar.Lighting it, he puffed a few times and blew out a few smoke rings.He thought about the human’s proposal as he did.It couldn’t hurt.And if it did, his children would be safe in the forest, at least for now.Dake was sure these men were exactly who they said they were and he was willing to take a chance to try and ensure the survival of the rest of his people.And besides, he was curious about Rogers.He was curious if his instincts had been right and there was some kind of complicated spy game, or if he was totally wrong about his assessment of this man. **

**  
**

**Grishom gazed around nervously while Dake pondered.He was slightly amused to be able to discomfit a human for a change, but he didn’t let it show.“Sure, I’ll come with you.And you don’t have to leave men here.It would only make the rest of my people here nervous.”Dake blew a few more smoke rings into the late afternoon air.“But I will not stay any longer than necessary and then you’ll bring me back here or near here.”**

**“We appreciate your cooperation, Mister . . . uh, what’s your name?” Grishom asked. **

**  
**

**“Dake.And I do expect a bit of compensation.”**

**Grishom looked a bit startled.**

**Dake laughed softly.“Nothing earth shattering, Captain.But it would be nice if I could bring back a few provisions for my people.You see, when you’re on the run, it’s kind of hard to grow a garden, or make goods to sell, or even to work for a wage to buy some food.”Dake squinted at the lowering sun.“I’ve had it lucky.My, uh, job has allowed me to get food for my family, but most of these folks have been on the run for a while.”**

**“I don’t see a problem with that, Dake,” Grishom said, looking around at the hastily put together settlement.**

**“I will go with you then,” Dake pronounced.“Think it will do any good?”**

**“We have enough evidence for Kormand’s arrest warrant.We even have enough for several possible convictions, mainly on civil rights violations, but not enough to prove murder, believe it or not.He keeps a very close-mouthed organization.We didn’t even know who the guy behind all this was until Rogers and his friends found the information,” Grishom explained.**

**Dake looked at the man near his feet and wondered anew what the story was behind all this.“Well, I guess there is no need to sit here any longer talking.My cigar is dead anyway.”**

**  
**

**Brandt heard voices, felt something binding his hands together.Captured.Anger built, becoming white hot._Have to get away!!Damn them!_If he had to fight, he would.He struggled against the ropes around his wrists.He opened his eyes to see several men and women in uniform and a smaller man with a laser pistol standing around him.His laser pistol!Had to think of a way out.The anger continued to build and he couldn’t think.**

**  
**

**“Captain William Buck Rogers, you are hereby….”That was as far as Grishom got for the man on the ground exploded into action with a cry of rage. **

**  
**

**Even with bound hands, Brandt leaped to his feet, knocking the first uniformed man to the ground.Deep inside he wondered that the man called him by a different name.But his mind couldn’t make sense of it.Not right now.He could only feel the overpowering need to escape.And overpowering anger that someone was trying to prevent that.One of the men came at him, but was quickly stopped by a foot in the ribs.With a choked off cry of pain, the man fell to the ground.Two others came at him; one was decked almost immediately by a double-fisted blow to the head.**

_ **Only three more,** _ ** he thought, _then freedom._ **

**  
**

**A hand hooked around his ankle and pulled him to the ground.Brandt kicked out and felt his foot connect with soft flesh.He heard a grunt of pain and felt satisfaction.As he jumped back to his feet, he felt someone land on his back and he stumbled, but quickly recovered.With a growl of anger, Brandt grabbed his attacker with both hands and flipped him over his shoulder.His hands were still bound and that frustrated and enraged him even more.He began to kick the person, but stopped.He managed to ask himself, _why?_They were keeping him from freedom.But thought was unimportant.There was only one more person and then escape would be assured.There was a dense forest ahead of him.A place to hide.The woman in front of him had her laser out.He pivoted, kicked, and as the bright beam shot wide, the pistol flew from her hand.She gazed at him fearfully, but Brandt didn’t need to bother with her, he was free.**

**Then he heard a click behind him and realized in quick despair that he had forgotten the little man.As he turned, Brandt knew he was too late.The beam of the laser pistol hit him dead on and he fell into blackness. **

**  
**

**Dake gazed thoughtfully at the man now lying so still on the ground.He also looked at the six men either unconscious or groggily getting to their feet.The woman had a dazed look on her face.**

**Grishom was the first up, rubbing a sore shoulder.“Thanks,” he said ruefully.**

**  
**

**“I’d be kind of embarrassed by this,” Dake commented in soft sarcasm.“He almost made it.” **

**  
**

**“Made it?” **

**  
**

**Dake snorted.“Obviously, he was trying to escape.He just neglected to take me into account.Small people are often overlooked.”He paused.“Except by Kormand.” **

**  
**

**“Certainly not the actions of one held against his will,” Grishom replied to the first statement, pointedly ignoring the rest of Dake’s comments. **

**  
**

**“Never thought he was.Don’t know exactly what’s the matter with Rogers, but he certainly is acting different than he did when I talked to him before.” **

**  
**

**“You talked to him before?”**

**“Yup, gave him some information in Asher.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, well, would you keep an eye on him while I check my people?” Grishom asked, wondering about this Freeosh sitting so nonchalantly amidst the scene of chaos.And he was embarrassed.**

**Lt. Crepps was already checking on the others.“Brice looks like he needs some serious attention, sir,” she said. **

**  
**

**Pulling out his communicator, he called out, “We need a med shuttle down here immediately.Also a code two military escort team.Send a few pilots to fly ships back to the _Titan_, too.” **

**  
**

**“Resistance?” came a query from Colonel Alvarez. **

**  
**

**“Uh, yes, sir.I’ll give the details later.Grishom out.” **

**  
**

**Dake smiled softly, all the while wondering why Roger’s behavior had changed so radically.Then he mentally shrugged._Let the humans deal with it. _“Here,” he said, handing Roger’s pistol to Captain Grishom.“If I’m coming with you, I need to arrange for the care of my children.”He wondered about that.Before, he had only wanted to leave the planet, now . . . he just wanted to get this over with and come back to his little ones.Dake sighed.**

**“You sure you don’t want us to leave a military guard here for your people?” Grishom said.**

**Dake gazed meaningfully at the unconscious men on the ground and then shook his head.“The group won’t want to stay here anyway.We’ll just hide out until things calm down.Thanks, anyway, Captain,” he said, turning and going inside the tiny house.**

**  
**

**======================================**

**  
**

**Admiral Asimov was sitting quietly in his conference room when Wilma, Hawk and Dr. Goodfellow entered.Dr. Theopolis sat quietly on the table, his lights blinking softly.Twiki stood nearby, uncharacteristically quiet.The look on the admiral’s face told Wilma that something was not right and alarm shot through her body. **

**The past seven days since her return to the _Searcher_ had been nerve-wracking and not knowing about Buck made it worse.“Buck?” she asked hesitantly. **

**  
**

**Asimov nodded sadly.“But not exactly what you are thinking.Let me show you and then we can talk….”His voice trailed off as he nodded to Twiki.**

**The ambu-quad placed a disk into the vid-com center and they all watched the large view screen.To Wilma’s horror, she saw Buck . . . and Erik Kormand.Buck was not a prisoner, he appeared to be friends with her rapist, joking and smiling and acting as though he was one of Kormand’s close lieutenants.She felt Hawk’s hand on her arm.“Things are not always what they seem,” he said softly. **

**  
**

**She nodded, took a deep breath and examined the scenes from the disk more carefully.A part of her was rejoicing that Buck was alive.He was alive and well, not hurt somewhere, or worse . . . dead.And it was obviously Buck.This was no computer generated theatrical type vid.She was almost positive of that.But as she continued to watch, what was obvious seemed to be masking something that wasn’t quite right.Wilma pondered what that might be.She tried to ignore Erik Kormand and concentrate only on Buck. The only time he seemed totally normal was during a 10 and 11 game with Kormand.Otherwise, there was something else.Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. **

**  
**

**What made it all such a horrible travesty was the fact that to someone who didn’t know Buck intimately as she did, he seemed easygoing and comfortable with Erik Kormand.And such an observation could be damning.**

**When the disk ended, the admiral gazed carefully at all of them.“Obviously that is Buck,” he finally said with a sigh.“And obviously he has spent most of the past week with Erik Kormand.”**

**“You do know it is possible for computers to take videos and pictures and generate whole sequences.” Dr. Goodfellow said. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Doctor, it is,” Theo said.“But in this case that did not happen.I did detect editing, but each sequence you see actually occurred.” **

**  
**

**“Editing, I’ve been told, can either hide or reveal just what the editor or producer wants it to reveal,” Wilma pointed out.**

**“That is true, Colonel Deering,” Theo replied.“However, we do not have the important ingredient we need to determine what is missing.”**

**“Buck,” Hawk said.**

**  
**

**“Yes, Hawk.Only Buck can verify or refute what appears before us,” Theo agreed.**

**“Where did this come from, Admiral,” Wilma asked.**

**  
**

**“From the Galactic ship, _Titan_, the military cruiser dispatched here to find Erik Kormand and arrest him.When they came through the stargate they sent the contents of the disk over to me through the communications link.”**

**“Why not before?” Wilma asked tersely. **

**  
**

**“They got it as they were in route and Colonel Alvarez did not feel it necessary to tell us until they got here,” Asimov said. **

**  
**

**Theo said quietly, “We were denied planetary landing clearance, we are not equipped for battle and we do not have the council’s clearance to act in this matter.I suspect Col. Alvarez was worried we would do something rash, since we are so close to Buck as well as to the situation as a whole.” **

**  
**

**“The Council be damned!” Wilma cried out angrily.“Buck is in the hands of that monster!The camouflaging unit is almost ready on my ship!” **

**  
**

**“What is the Titan doing now?” Hawk asked, his quiet voice breaking through Wilma’s anger.She gazed at him a moment and then turned to the admiral, waiting for his answer.**

**“They are conducting a raid on Kormand’s compound,” Asimov answered.“As we speak.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Wilma cried.“Buck could be killed.”**

**“I was assured that every precaution is being taken to capture and not kill anyone, including Buck.”The admiral paused.“But be aware, Wilma, based on this evidence, there is an arrest order for Buck as well as for Erik Kormand.”**

**Wilma just gaped.**

**“And have you considered the fact that there is the slight possibility that Buck has somehow, for some reason, fallen in with Kormand?” the admiral asked, although his voice indicated that he didn’t really believe the theory. **

**  
**

**“No, I have not, and he would not willingly ally himself with that sadist!” Wilma retorted. **

**  
**

**“That does seem rather unbelievable, Admiral,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“Buck does have his faults, but bigotry and callous disregard for his fellow creatures are certainly not among them.” **

**  
**

**Hawk nodded.“I agree.Buck would not have joined with Kormand under normal circumstances….”Hawk paused and looked thoughtful.“Or in his right mind.”**

**Wilma’s eyes grew large with sudden revelation.“That’s it!” she cried out.Everyone gaped at her.She gathered her roiling thoughts.“When I started looking closely at that disk, I wondered what was wrong with Buck, why he seemed the same and yet different.It was as though the whole person was not there.”**

**“Like something is missing from his personality,” Hawk mused.**

**  
**

**“There is the possibility of mind-altering,” Goodfellow said thoughtfully. **

**  
**

**“His personality didn’t seem that drastic, Doctor,” Theo said, “but I concur that something is not right.”**

**“What happens when Buck is captured, Admiral?” Hawk asked.**

**“My understanding is that he, like Kormand, will be taken to Cronis and examined and then tried.” **

**  
**

**“Won’t we be able to see him first?” Wilma asked, trying hard to maintain some semblance of control.**

****

****

**  
**

**“Of course, we will,” the admiral said vehemently.“We will do everything in our power, just as we did before.” **

**  
**

**“May I suggest that the Titan’s doctor take a blood sample as soon as they get Buck on board,” Theo said.“If there has been any form of mind altering, it usually entails drugs.” **

**  
**

**“Splendid idea, Dr. Theopolis,” Goodfellow said.“Splendid.We’ll get Buck out of this stew he’s in yet.” **

**  
**

**“I sincerely hope so,” Asimov said.“I will send our request to the _Titan’s_ chief medical officer right away.”**


	29. That Long and Winding Road

**  
**

**Dr. James Golden gathered up the necessary supplies and turned to his assistant, Med Tech William Dikkon.“Keep an eye on things here, Dikkon.I am going to check on our prisoner.” **

**  
**

**“Be careful, Doctor,” the med tech said.“Why all the supplies?I heard that Rogers was none the worse for wear.”**

**“Blood sample._Searcher_ requested it and, personally, I’m ashamed I didn’t think of it myself.Especially if the personality change is as drastic as they suggested it is.” **

**  
**

**Dikkon looked sharply at his superior.“But what about Brice?Doesn’t he count for anything?Let the judiciary take care of Rogers.”**

**  
**

**“Of course Brice counts for something.But everything must be considered, Dikkon, on both sides.And apparently, this Kormand is one slippery and devious individual.”Golden smiled.“Brice is in good hands while I am away, Lieutenant.I won’t be long.” **

**  
**

**As he walked toward the brig, Golden thought about the men in his care.Brice had been the worst off, with a concussion that had looked nasty enough to be a near skull fracture.And there were the others of the landing party.Almost every one of them sported at least bruises from their encounter with the mysterious Buck Rogers.The doctor wondered about this man who could so easily overpower six trained men.When he arrived at the high security brig, Golden noted that the force shield partially hid Rogers from his view.A guard stood by the doorway, a laser pistol loose in his holster.“I need to examine the prisoner,” he announced. **

**  
**

**“Yes, sir, after I put the force restraints on him,” the guard said.**

**“Force restraints?” Golden asked, peering through the haze of the force field.“He appears unconscious.”**

**“Captain Grishom’s orders, sir.The prisoner appeared unconscious when he knocked the assault team every which way, too.”**

**Golden nodded.“I understand.” **

**  
**

**The guard turned off the force shield and placed the restraints around the prisoner’s wrists.Rogers didn’t move and the doctor sat down next to him on the narrow bed, alarmed at how still he was.Golden examined the unconscious man, checking pulse and breathing, relieved when he found both within normal parameters.He took out his kit and drew the blood sample, then another for the doctor on the _Searcher._ **

**  
**

**Again Golden wondered about this Terran, wondered how Captain Rogers could have become so embroiled in this situation.As he returned the samples to his kit, Golden saw Rogers gazing intently at him, his expression a mixture of puzzlement, tinged with sadness.The doctor saw nothing that would indicate the chaos that had occurred planet-side.He only saw a confused patient.**

**  
**

**  
**

**Brandt began his journey back to awareness with a quick pain in his arm, combined with the steady throb of another headache.He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a tiny cubicle, lying on a cot barely long enough to fit his frame, and only soft enough to be considered a bed.A glance to one side showed a force field, its soft blue light like ice particles barring his way to freedom.A glance in front of him showed a man swabbing a place inside his elbow.He felt the restraints on his wrists and experienced a quick burst of anger, but Brandt squelched it, realizing its uselessness.Remembering what had happened in the little village, Brandt wondered at the fierce white-hot anger he had felt then, the overwhelming desire to get away, to hurt the people trying to stop him.**

**Vaguely, he remembered also the expressions and exclamations of pain and wondered how badly he had hurt the people he fought.Such consideration had not even occurred to him then, now it did.He found the man gazing thoughtfully at him.“You are a doctor?” Brandt asked.**

**“Yes, Doctor Jamee Golden,” the other man answered. **

**  
**

**“How badly are the others hurt?” **

**  
**

**“One is still nursing a very serious concussion, another a couple of broken ribs.The latter is under the orthopedic rehab machine and should be all right in a day or two.The rest will remember you fondly with a large array of bruises,” Golden answered with a slight smile.“And you?” **

**  
**

**Brandt looked beyond the force field barrier and saw the guard watching, then he looked down and pondered the bracelets.“I am sorry for their injuries.I don’t know why I did that.”**

**  
**

**Golden nodded, his expression thoughtful.“How are you?” he repeated.**

**  
**

**“I have a slight headache,” Brandt said.“That’s all.”**

**“I’ll see what I can get for that,” Golden replied.**

**  
**

**“Where am I?” **

**  
**

**“Galactic Council Military Ship _Titan_.”He pondered for a brief moment.“May I ask a question?One that your counsel will most likely take me to task for asking.” **

**  
**

_ **Counsel?** _ **Brandt mentally shrugged.He would find out what he needed to know soon enough.He hoped.“Yes.”**

**“What in the world were you doing with Erik Kormand?”**

**  
**

**Brandt wondered what was behind that question, but at this juncture, he saw no reason not to answer it.“He . . . he cared for me after the massacre of my family and….”**

**“Whoa!Wait a minute.Your family?” Golden interrupted.He quickly remembered what little he had been briefed about this man.Rogers was from the _Searcher._Her exo in charge of exploration and defense.Most such vessels were not equipped to handle families.“Captain Rogers, I was led to believe you were a bachelor_._”**

**Brandt gazed hard at the doctor.There was genuine surprise.And then he caught the name—Captain Rogers.He remembered being called something similar before.What was the whole name?“You know me?” **

**  
**

**Now Golden was really surprised.“Of course I do.Or of you.You’re all over that disk that the Mendalis underground sent.And you are well known to the Galactic Council.And have served intimately with the upper echelons of the Earth Defense Directorate.”**

**  
**

**Brand looked expectantly at the doctor.He thought of all Kormand had told him.Could all of it been lies?He wondered.And this man knew him.Or acted like he did.**

**Golden gazed into the hazel eyes and saw something new—an eagerness, and hope.And suspicion entered into the doctor’s thinking.He got up.“I’ll be back shortly.You rest.”**

**  
**

**The prisoner looked disappointed, but only sighed and nodded.**

**  
**

**As Golden walked back to his laboratory, his thoughts raced through his mind.In his lab, the doctor packaged the extra blood sample and then called for a crew member. “Take this down to the launch bay.Have one of the pilots personally deliver it to Dr. Goodfellow on the _Searcher,_” he said when the lieutenant arrived.Then he sat and pondered for a moment before doing Rogers’ blood work._Could this man be a cleverly disguised plant by Kormand’s organization?Or is he who he seems to be and has truly been psycho conditioned, causing his disorientation?_Golden took his sample and began analyzing it. **

**Suddenly he felt someone at his shoulder and glanced up.“Dikkon, you startled me,” he said. **

**  
**

**“Sorry, Doctor.Brice is awake and feeling much better, sir,” the med tech said.**

**  
**

**“Good,” Golden murmured.He was gazing at the readouts on the computer screen.No wonder Rogers seemed confused.And no wonder he had been so violent.**

**“What is this, Doctor?” Dikkon asked, looking over Golden’s shoulder. **

**  
**

**“The sample from our prisoner.”**

**“Find anything?”**

**“Enough to put doubt on that so-called evidence and to explain his bizarre behavior planet side,” Golden replied.He put all of the findings into a special medical folder in the computer and stored it.“I believe I need to give a preliminary report to the Colonel.Keep an eye on things, Dikkon.I’ll be back in a while.”**

**“Yes, sir,” the med tech said, his eyes narrowing as the doctor left.**

**  
**

**========================**

**  
**

**Brandt sat morosely on his bunk, guilt laden and confused.He had wanted to escape, he still did, but to want to attack and kill those standing in his way appalled him.Why?Why hadn’t he felt the same restraints then that he was feeling now?He had felt the same anger at the alien and had almost shot the little boy.Why so uptight?He had only wanted to find answers to question that had been eating him for all the days he had been with Erik Kormand._Who am I really? _he asked.**

**Even now, Brandt felt the urge to escape, but he was able to control it.He laughed softly in self-derision._Where could I go?How far would I be able to get with the guard outside?_But the fact of the matter was, when Dr. Golden had told the marine he was leaving and the force field was down, Brandt had not made an escape attempt.He was grateful, though, that the ever-vigilant guard had removed the restraints.For some reason, those restraints had irritated him even more than the glowing bars of the force field.**

**Brandt wanted answers to so many questions but he refrained from talking to his guard.He had a raging thirst, but he remained silent.Dr. Golden had said something about counsel, which told him his arrest was official._For the injuries to the crew members who tried to capture me? __No, it had to be something else, something from before or they wouldn’t have had to try and capture me.But what have I done?_**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

_ **And what had the doctor said about no family?I am a bachelor? What is the truth?** _ **With a sigh, Brandt leaned his head back against the cool bulkhead.The headache was still there, not painful, but a small reminder of something else that had been almost constant since he woke up in Erik Kormand’s sickbay. **

**  
**

**The force field dropped and Brandt gazed wearily at the guard who came in with the restraints, ordering him to hold out his wrists.Sighing again, Brandt complied.**

**  
**

**A tall, thin man with dark eyes came in.“I am Dr. Golden’s med tech.He sent me to get another blood sample.The first one got contaminated.”**

**Brandt nodded.“When will Dr. Golden be back?” he asked while the med tech pulled out a syringe and felt inside his arm.**

**“Soon.” Dikkon began to think this would be a very simple procedure.Destroying the evidence in the computer had been more complicated than killing Rogers would be.The trinion would be quick and would leave no traces after death.The Council would not be able to use Rogers against Kormand.He smiled as he placed the syringe against the terran’s skin. **

**  
**

**Brandt gazed at the syringe and suddenly all internal alarms began tolling loudly.Instead of being empty, the syringe contained a liquid, something bluish-green.Immediately, he grabbed the man’s wrist causing the med tech to release the vial.The little plastic container skittered across the floor of the cubicle, bouncing off the wall and spinning under a tiny sink. **

**  
**

**“You said you were taking a blood sample, not giving me something,” Brandt growled.He glanced over at the guard and saw the man reaching for his laser.At the same time the tech began screaming for help, struggling in the prisoner’s steel hard grip.Brandt let go only long enough to bring his restrained hands over the tech’s head and pin the struggling man’s arms to his side.**

**  
**

**Brandt formed one hand into a fist and shoved it into the tech’s diaphragm.Immediately the med tech stopped screaming and began coughing and wheezing.The guard stood at the doorway, his laser pointed menacingly at both men.“Call Dr. Golden,” Brandt ordered the guard.“Quickly, or I’ll do worse than give this murderous little med tech a gut ache!” Brandt bluffed.**

**The guard hit an alarm button and then made a call.The alarm grated on Brandt’s nerves, but he pushed that little annoyance out of his mind, only concentrating on the tech and the guard.Pulling his prisoner into a narrow corner, where his back would be protected, Brandt waited.**

**He didn’t have long to wait. **

**  
**

**An older man, one who appeared to be in command, rushed down the corridor and stopped before the doorway of Brandt’s cell.To his credit, the newcomer perused the scene before him, gazing directly into Brandt’s eyes before motioning for the men accompanying him to stay back.“Captain Rogers, according to the records I have read, you are a very intelligent and resourceful man.I can attest to the latter fact.I’m not so sure about the report of intelligence.You surely realize that there is no possible escape.”**

**“I wasn’t trying to escape.I was attempting to save my own skin from an attempted murder.” **

**  
**

**“What?” the man in front of him said.He had on a dark blue uniform, crisply smooth on a trim frame, and containing insignia that Brandt had no doubt indicated high rank.His dark eyes scrutinized the scene before him coming back to rest on Brandt’s face. **

**  
**

**“He’s lying!” the med tech cried out.**

**“Quiet!” Brandt hissed in his prisoner’s ear.“Or my fist will wrap around your backbone.”The med tech was quiet and Brandt continued.“Your crew member came in claiming that Dr. Golden needed another blood sample, but when he started to draw blood, I saw that the vial was already full.”He motioned with one finger to the vial lying on the floor.“I certainly won’t stop you or Dr. Golden from getting it and examining the contents.”He paused.“And where is Dr. Golden?I specifically requested him to come.” **

**  
**

**The older man motioned to someone out of Brandt’s view.“You know, Captain, all we’d have to do is laser stun both of you and that would end this stalemate.” **

**  
**

**“That’s true,” Brandt said grimly.“But I hope that if you do, you would at least check out that vial before passing any further judgments on me.” **

**  
**

**There was a moment of silence as the officer quickly considered Brandt’s statement.“I am Colonel Miguel Alvarez, the commander of this vessel.If I enter and guarantee your safety, will you release Lt. Dikkon?”**

**“I would really prefer the doctor to examine that vial first, Colonel.I want him to tell me if my suspicions are correct.Then I will release your tech.”**

**Alvarez sighed.“Very well, Captain.The doctor should be here shortly.”**

**Brandt nodded, wanting desperately to ask the colonel questions about his identity, but he could wait for a short time.After all he had waited this long.The irony of the situation was not lost on Brandt.Apparently these men, these strangers, knew more about him than he knew about himself.**

**Dr. Golden appeared in front of his cell and Brandt almost sighed aloud in relief.There was something about the doctor that he trusted. **

**  
**

**“Jamee, Captain Rogers claims that your med tech tried to kill him using what’s in that vial there,” Alvarez said, pointing to the tiny container lying innocently on the floor of the holding cell. **

**  
**

**As the force field dropped and Golden walked into the small cubicle, Dikkon struggled, trying to free himself.Brandt squeezed harder against the med tech’s diaphragm and the struggling ceased.He was sure the force restraints didn’t feel particularly comfortable against his body either. **

**  
**

**Golden picked up the vial and examined it closely, then with a startled look, stared at Dikkon.Turning to the Colonel, he nodded.“Without further testing, I can only guess that this is trinion, a very potent sedative, one that dissipates with hardly a trace.And it appears that this amount could have easily killed the captain or caused extensive brain damage, especially in his present condition.” **

**  
**

**“Why?” Brandt hissed in Dikkon’s ear.**

**  
**

**The med tech moaned, but said nothing, only sagging in defeat.**

**  
**

**“Captain Rogers, that is a question you’ll have to trust us to ask,” Alvarez said softly.“Let him go and we can talk.Just the three of us.”He nodded to include Dr. Golden.**

**Brandt said nothing for a moment, considering his options.There were no other options.He was being given the opportunity to talk with, not only the doctor, but also the commander of the ship.It was only what he had wanted.“All right.”Brandt motioned Dr. Golden to approach.He felt confident in Golden and Alvarez’s word, but didn’t put anything past the guards once he had released Dikkon.When the doctor was several paces in front of him; Brandt released the tech, who all but sagged to the floor.**

**“Get out of here,” he growled at Dikkon.The tech scuttled out of the cubicle.**

**“Put him under close arrest until he can be questioned,” Alvarez ordered, as he, too, walked into the tiny cell.While he was still feeling the frustration of not having caught Erik Kormand and the added insult of having had his star prisoner almost escape, there was something that made him wonder about this man. **

**  
**

**“Sir, do you want a laser?” a guard asked. **

**  
**

**“No, Jimeson, I don’t think Captain Rogers will do anything now,” the colonel said.Alvarez’s eyes continued to bore into Brandt’s even as he was answering the guard.**

**Brandt chose to ignore the exchange.He gestured toward the narrow bed.“I would offer a chair but I don’t have one,” he said with a slight smile.“The bed is available, though.”**

**Alvarez wasted no time.“My chief medical officer seems to feel you have been subjected to mind altering drugs in the past week.”**

**Looking at both men, Brandt shook his head.“I don’t know that.All I know is that I felt different down there.Even more different than I had while in Erik Kormand’s complex.”**

**“What do you mean, ‘more different’?” Alvarez asked.**

**“Colonel, you have been very up front and to the point.Let me do the same.You have both called me Captain Rogers.Erik Kormand called me Brandt.”He paused, trying to remain calm.It was difficult.“Would you please tell me who the hell I am?”**

**Alvarez and Golden both stared at him in open-mouthed shock.**


	30. Almost Home Again

**  
**

**“Admiral, have you heard anything from the _Titan_ about Buck?” Wilma asked as she sat next to Devlin at the console. **

**  
**

**Hawk stood nearby, listening intently.When he wasn’t attending to other duties he had been on the bridge, waiting just as Wilma and the others had.And it galled him, just as it had for a week.He hated the idea of waiting, of the inactivity and the not-knowing. **

**  
**

**Suddenly Wilma looked up, her eyes filled with hope.“Call from the _Titan_, Admiral.Private.”**

**The admiral pondered for only a moment.It was early morning, ship’s time, and there was only a skeleton crew on the bridge, mainly those who were anxious and couldn’t sleep well.Himself, Wilma and Hawk, for the most part.Devlin. Twiki and Dr. Theopolis were there as well, but, of course, they didn’t require sleep anyway.Those here with him were people he had come to know intimately and respect greatly and they deserved to know as soon as he did.“Go ahead, Wilma.” **

**  
**

**“Admiral, we have the information you requested,” a voice said through the communicator.“Captain Rogers is in custody on the _Titan_.We are sending a pilot with the sample Dr. Goodfellow requested.”**

**  
**

**Wilma couldn’t resist.“This is Colonel Deering.How is he….”Wilma cleared her throat.“What is Captain Rogers’ condition?”**

**The voice became somewhat sardonic.“Captain Rogers is fine, which is more than I can say for the six who tried to take him into custody.Dr. Golden asked if Dr. Goodfellow could contact him with his findings.” **

**  
**

**“Will do,” Wilma answered and then closed the communications channel.She turned to Asimov.“The six in sickbay?” **

**  
**

**“Obviously Buck put up a fight,” Hawk observed, his face registering little emotion, but his thoughts digesting the tiny bit of information furiously.“Admiral, would you like me to meet the _Titan’s_ pilot?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Hawk, please.” **

**  
**

**The pilot had just landed when Hawk entered the hangar bay.“I have been sent by Admiral Asimov to meet you.You have a package for Dr. Goodfellow?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, but I was given strict orders to hand deliver it,” the young pilot said, gazing meaningfully at Hawk. **

**  
**

**“Of course, Lieutenant.Follow me,” Hawk instructed, choosing to ignore the somewhat more than inquisitive stare the pilot had given him.It was not malevolent, simply abject human curiosity and for the most part, he had gotten used to it. **

**  
**

**Dr. Goodfellow was already up and puttering around in his lab when the pair arrived at the medical bay.The young pilot gave the doctor the same instructions that had been given in the message to the bridge.**

**“You needn’t worry, young man, needn’t worry at all,” Goodfellow assured him.“I will get on this immediately.”The pilot looked slightly dubious, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.**

**When Hawk had led the pilot back to the hangar bay and seen the young man off, he immediately returned to the medical lab.Dr. Goodfellow was already hard at work, bending over his microscope and consulting with the computer, which was recording all the data.Crichton stood nearby, presumably also analyzing data. **

**  
**

**“Is there anything I can do to help you, Doctor?” Hawk asked.**

**  
**

**“Not right now, Hawk, but if you aren’t needed elsewhere, I might have need of your services in a bit.”**

**  
**

**His shift on the bridge had just ended.“No, I am not needed.I can stay.” **

**  
**

**“Good, good,” Goodfellow murmured, turning back to his study of the blood sample.**

**Hawk suspected that the old man would quickly forget him, but his staying ensured that he would find out the results of the analysis first. **

**  
**

**Goodfellow muttered and talked aloud to himself, occasionally turning to his robot creation.After an hour it was Crichton who told Hawk what he wanted to know. **

**  
**

**“Tell me your impressions, Crichton,” the doctor said without looking up from his microscope. **

**  
**

**“I am presuming that you are referring to the findings of the blood sample,” the robot said snidely. **

**  
**

**“Of course I am referring to the results of the tests on the blood sample,” Dr. Goodfellow answered testily. **

**  
**

**“The presence of srecosinin would surely put Captain Rogers in a very precarious mental state, most likely making him hyper-vigilant.”The robot paused, as though gathering breath.“That particular drug was administered within the last twenty-four hours.There are slight traces of another, very rare, drug, one associated with a few non-human species.”**

**“I was wondering about that,” Goodfellow said.“Can you identify it?I am pretty sure of what it is, but I want verification.”**

**“Of course,” Crichton said stuffily.“It is aleshizaren, a drug normally used by some non-human cultures for suicide as a prevention to falling into the hands of one’s enemies.I had not heard of its use by humans before now.And despite all of Captain Rogers’ personality flaws, it is not something that I would expect him to use.”**

**“Agreed,” Goodfellow mumbled, rubbing his chin.“So how did it get in his system?”**

**  
**

**Hawk was startled.Its use was known among his people in the distant past, before they had arrived on Throm. It was taken by warriors in battle as a last resort to capture.He had heard of it, but there had been none on Throm and his people had developed an abhorrence to suicide.But that was one more piece in a puzzle that told him that some of his people were on this planet.**

**  
**

**“So would you concur with me that a fairly recent dose of srecosinin would alter personality?”Goodfellow asked the robot. **

**  
**

**“Of course.And despite the fact that its use is not known among humans, we can extrapolate the effects of the aleshizaren on the human physiology and on the human mind.Both drugs together, despite the time frame of their ingestion, could easily alter personality,” Crichton explained. **

**  
**

**“Yes,” Goodfellow murmured.“It’s a wonder it didn’t kill him.” **

**  
**

**Throughout the exchange Hawk had stood quietly to the side, pondering the facts that had been presented.That Kormand had tried to manipulate Buck for his own purposes was a given, but did he give Buck the aleshizaren?Somehow, he didn’t think so.There were other things to give a prisoner if a person wanted information, things less unstable and uncertain.And the _Searcher_ would have known of any activity from Kormand’s camp toward the cave system, if Kormand had been able to extract the information from Buck.Hawk brought his attention back to the scientist and his robot, but Goodfellow was still muttering to himself.He knew from the old records that the drug was also used in small quantities to dull pain, but for the doctor to still be finding traces of the aleshizaren in Buck’s blood stream almost a week after it was administered indicated more than just something to control pain.And Hawk agreed with Crichton this time; he just didn’t see Buck taking this of his own accord.Suicide was not part of his cultural make-up.But what had happened?How?Did Buck actually take this drug voluntarily? **

**  
**

**Finally Hawk shrugged, unable to come up with any immediate conclusions.“Dr. Goodfellow, should I let the admiral know of your initial findings?” he asked. **

**  
**

**Goodfellow looked up, startled, having forgotten Hawk’s presence.“Oh, yes, please.Tell him we have found evidence of drug-induced pycho-tampering recently, but we’re still studying the data.” **

**  
**

**Hawk nodded and left.He knew that such news would be a relief to Wilma especially, as it was to him.Buck was alive and physically well, but Hawk was still worried.How altered was Buck’s personality?Pondering the facts that he knew, Hawk continued to the bridge.The Admiral and Wilma would most likely be about ready to leave for breakfast.Suddenly, just before reaching the lift that would take him to the bridge, Hawk stopped short, so abruptly that a crewman behind him almost bumped into him.Murmuring his apologies as he entered the turbo-lift, Hawk felt he had some parts of the mystery sliding into place and he felt he had a pretty good idea what had happened to Buck before Erik Kormand got a hold of him. **

**  
**

**He walked onto the bridge.It was as he thought; the admiral and Wilma were turning over the comm to other crewman.“Admiral, Wilma, I have some news from Dr. Goodfellow that we can discuss over breakfast, if that is where you are going now.” **

**  
**

**The admiral nodded and the three of them boarded the lift.Wilma looked expectant.“I have some ideas that may also shed light on the mystery of the time before Buck ended up in Kormand’s hands as well.”Again, Wilma looked expectant.He gave her a reassuring look.“I have much to tell you.I would prefer to do it in a more relaxed atmosphere than a turbo-lift.” **

**  
**

**Wilma nodded, but Hawk noticed that it didn’t take her long to grab a cup of coffee and find a table in a corner of the mess hall.She was waiting when the admiral and Hawk sat down.The admiral had only selected a cup of the human drink as well, testament to his own eagerness to hear the news.Hawk preferred the illyan beverage that he grew up with, but he, too, chose nothing else. **

**  
**

**He noted the location of the table and approved.While this was a public place, this corner was somewhat more private than any other place in the mess hall.Others in the mess hall nodded to them as they passed, but did not say anything, seemingly aware of the desire for the senior officers to talk alone.Hawk first told them what Dr. Goodfellow had found out. **

**  
**

**“But why would Kormand give Buck something only used by non-humans—and a suicide drug at that?” the admiral asked.**

**“I do not think Kormand gave Buck the aleshizaren.”Hawk moved over to give the newly arrived Dr. Goodfellow room to sit with them.**

**“What?” Wilma blurted out.“Then who did?” She took a sip of coffee to compose herself.“You know something about this drug that the rest of us don’t,” she next stated. **

**  
**

**Hawk nodded.“Let me give a bit of historical background first.”He paused, took a sip of his own drink and began.“As you know, our people fled Earth to escape the bitter persecutions of humans.We fled in technology we accepted from visiting voyagers and built upon to make our own.Legend says my people fled in at least six ships, at different times, but of that I cannot be positive.During the early flight of my ancestors from Earth, again, according to the records kept by our elders, we met several races.One of these was a race of alien warriors.We taught them some of our techniques of navigation and military behavior and they taught us theirs.Of note to some of our leaders was the use of a drug, one that would render the user either deeply unconscious for use in surgery or dead, depending on the dosage.After having warred with humans, many of whom reveled in the sadistic torture of their prisoners, this drug, aleshizaren, had a certain appeal to our elders.We were not just fleeing humans; we were fleeing into the unknown.Who could tell what evil peoples dwelt among the stars?”**

**He paused and looked meaningfully at the humans sitting with him, hoping this history was being felt by his comrades and not just heard by them.They looked somber, and Hawk continued.“There arose a faction that wanted extensive use of the aleshizaren and another that wanted its use only for medical reasons, appalled that we would become a suicidal tendencied people . . . no matter what the circumstances.**

**“Finally in our journey, one that never saw us finding any uninhabited, suitable planets, the two factions founded separate colonies.My people settled on Throm, the others went elsewhere.At one time the sky-leaders knew the names of the planets on which other colonies had been established, but for various reasons contact was lost and the knowledge eventually lost as well.We, on Throm, came to believe that the other colonies had been destroyed.”**

**  
**

**“Were there many planets?” Wilma asked, caught up in the story despite her desire to learn more about Buck’s condition.**

**“As far as other ships leaving Earth, I cannot really say.Most of that is in the realm of speculation and legend.But our group was not that large and I do not think there were but a few worlds, according to our tradition.However, Mendalis may have been one of them.That was why that Freeosh man acted the way he did.He thought I was one of the cave dwellers on the plateau.”**

**“What?” the admiral cried out.“Surely you are not basing that on the words of one Freeosh and the presence of a drug your people have used in the distant past, are you?One that showed up in Buck’s blood work?” **

**  
**

**“No, Admiral, I am not.Only Buck can say for sure what has happened to him on Mendalis.”Hawk paused.He wondered, though, just how much Buck could tell them, knowing the nature of aleshizaren and also the fact that Kormand never seemed to have made a move toward the plateau in all the time that Buck was at the compound.“He all but said in his cryptic way, that he was meeting with non-humans.That is why he did not come back immediately. Whether that day or later, he met with some of my people.He was taken to their home, the cave system I explored.” **

**  
**

**“But you said they were empty,” Wilma said. **

**  
**

**“Now they are, but I believe they were not then.”Hawk took a sip of his, now, lukewarm beverage.“That was what that short message meant.The one where Buck referred to Daedelus.Daedelus was the man in your mythology who built wings and flew.”Hawk smiled softly.“I asked Dr. Theopolis about it.” **

**  
**

**“But no one knew they were there!How could they stay hidden for so long?” Asimov asked. **

**  
**

**“Given the history of Hawk’s people, I am not surprised,” Dr. Goodfellow said. **

**  
**

**“I believe that Buck was with some of my people.And while there, his starfighter was found and impounded, as you remember.”Everyone nodded.“So Buck was left to steal one since Asher was closed to him.I can only guess that he tried to steal one from the nearest facility.”**

**“Erik Kormand’s compound!” Dr. Goodfellow cried out.“Oh, dear, that was dangerous.”**

**  
**

**“Yes, but not something that has not been done before,” Hawk said.“I believe you said that you and Buck had succeeded in doing something similar, Wilma, shortly after his awakening.”**

**“Yes, a couple of Kaleel’s fighters,” Wilma concurred.“But what about the aleshizaren?” **

**  
**

**“I believe they gave it to Buck to use if he was captured,” Dr. Goodfellow conjectured. **

**  
**

**“Wait a minute,” Wilma interrupted, indignant.“Buck wouldn’t commit suicide, no matter how bad things looked.‘Where there’s breath, there’s life,’ is what I’ve heard him say.”**

**“On the surface, I agree, Wilma,” Hawk responded.“But my people would know how evil Kormand is and Buck probably knew how badly Kormand wanted him,” Hawk said.At Wilma’s frown, he added.“I suspect that it was not given as a suicide solution, but as something of a medically induced way of keeping the information from Kormand.”He paused.“From my studies of the old records, the drug, in its medical capacity, induces not only an anesthetic feature, but the patient who has ingested it becomes very disoriented and incoherent.The stronger the dose, the greater those manifestations.Buck knowing what he held in his mind, probably went along with that premise.”**

**  
**

**“But the only problem with that theory, Hawk, is that Buck, first and foremost, is a human, not one of your race.The reaction could be different,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“And the other problem, is that Buck did not seem the least bit incoherent or disoriented.” **

**  
**

**“I disagree with that,” Wilma said.“If you remember, when we were watching that disk, I mentioned that it seemed as though there was something missing from Buck’s personality.”Her countenance grew hard.“I cannot help but think that it was meant for Buck to die,” she said accusingly. **

**  
**

**“I do not know, Wilma,” Hawk said softly.“But apparently Buck felt impelled to go along with it.I can only believe that Buck knew how vulnerable these brothers of mine would be if Erik Kormand knew about them.Knew what was in Buck’s mind.”Hawk gazed into his cup.He felt a pain for his friend and a gratitude for the sacrifice he had made.“But the point is, he did not die.For some reason, it must have altered Buck’s mind in a way that allowed Kormand to coerce him into his organization.Seduce him into it.And Buck must have been disoriented enough, especially at first, that Kormand felt he could get no information from him.” **

**  
**

**“Then when we see Buck, we have no idea what type of personality he will exhibit,” Wilma said softly. **

**  
**

**Hawk could only nod.**


	31. Finally Coming Home

**  
**

**“Most of what you are saying, Hawk, is consistent with what Crichton and I found in the lab.The aleshizaren was taken or administered around six days before the administration of srecosinin, which was ingested approximately eighteen hours ago.”Dr. Goodfellow looked at each of them and smiled.“But of course, our conjectures and speculations are just that, aren’t they?Hopefully, Captain Rogers will be able to answer those questions himself.”He looked down at the table.“I do hope they let us see him before we head to Cronis.”What he didn’t say was that he hoped the effects of the drugs and possible brain washing hadn’t permanently affected the young Terran.**

**“We’ll get to see Buck,” the admiral said vehemently.It was silent for a moment at the table.Then he changed the subject.“From what I understand, Kormand has eluded capture.Despite the capture of some of his underlings, there is no clue as to his whereabouts.The compound was empty when the _Titan’s_ men raided it,” the admiral said, reiterating what they all knew.**

**“Kormand is very clever, but that he could slip away just before the arrival of the _Titan_ amazes me,” Wilma said.“No outgoing ships at all.Nothing sub-orbital arrived in Asher during that time, either.It was almost as though he disappeared into a hole in the ground.”**

**“Actually they are investigating that theory, but have found no evidence of a tunnel system,” the admiral replied.“_Titan _has offered a reward, but there is no cooperation from Mendalis or from those who were left at the compound.And mind probes of Kormand’s employees have disclosed nothing either.” **

**  
**

**“With so many followers of his philosophy, it might be a fairly easy thing for Kormand to hide,” Hawk added, with a frown.**

**  
**

**“And equally easy to surgically alter his appearance and get away to continue his evil elsewhere,” Wilma added.There was another long silence at their table.**

**  
**

**===========================**

**  
**

**“Am I hearing you right?You don’t know who you are?” Alvarez asked, incredulous.**

**  
**

**Brandt nodded, hopeful that, despite being in a jail cell, in trouble with the galactic law, and apparently disliked enough to have an attempt on his life, someone would tell him what he most desired.**

**  
**

**“Amnesia,” Golden murmured.**

**Their prisoner looked at each one of them, expectantly, almost eagerly.And Alvarez couldn’t help himself.He felt a surge of sympathy for this man who had sent several of his crewmembers to the medical bay.“I don’t know you.I only know about you.What I have read in the computer files.”**

**“I have nothing,” Brandt said softly, feeling desire for identity almost enough to choke him.“It doesn’t matter to me how much or how little you know.”He paused and took a breath, then added plaintively,“Please tell me who I am.”**

**“Officially, you are Captain William Anthony Rogers, but the name you go by is Buck, Buck Rogers,” Alvarez said.**

**“Captain Buck Rogers,” Brandt, now Buck, murmured, savoring the name, the small thread of identity that a name gave a person.“Is there more?”**

**“Yes, you are assigned to the exploration ship _Searcher_ as the executive officer in charge of exploration and defense,” Alvarez continued, feeling some of his prisoner’s sense of wonder at discovery.“You are originally from Earth, Chicago to be exact.”**

**  
**

**“And despite what you were told, you are a bachelor—no wife, no children,” Golden added.“I checked that out after I left you before.” **

**  
**

**“Kormand lied to me?Why?” Buck asked.He felt the stabbing of disappointment and anger.He remembered Erik Kormand’s assurances of help, his friendly manner.He remembered all the accolades he painted on him, on Brandt. It was simple.Buck saw it now for what it was.For some reason, Kormand had set him up.But why?What did Kormand have against him?Maybe these men could tell him.He brought his attention back to the present.**

**“That will come later.After we find out what happened while you were at Kormand’s compound,” Alvarez said.There was a look of disappointment on the captain’s face.“Remember, you are here because of your affiliation with Erik Kormand.We must find out any information you know, untainted by anything you hear on board this ship.Then all questions can be answered,” the colonel told his prisoner.**

**“Or as much as we can,” a new voice said.All three looked up.“I am designated counsel for Captain Rogers.”He was a young man, probably not more than twenty-five, short, spare-framed, his hair so blond to be almost white, his dark brown eyes filled with youthful optimism.“But the colonel is correct, Captain Rogers.In the interest of capturing Erik Kormand, we have to learn everything you know.”**

**Buck laughed bitterly, still stung by Kormand’s betrayal of him.“You won’t get much.”**

**  
**

**“I heard Dr. Golden’s assessment of your condition, Captain Rogers, but let me ask this.During the little bit that you remember, whose compound were you in?” the newcomer asked.**

**“Erik Kormand’s.”**

**“How many days?”**

**Buck fixed the younger man with a measured gaze, studying carefully the person who could be holding his life in his hands.Then he sighed.“Five, maybe six days.Hard to tell about how long I was in Kormand’s medical bay.I was a bit disoriented then.”**

**  
**

**“Captain, that is five or six days more information than we had before,” the young man said.**

**“Okay,” Buck said.He looked around the now very crowded cubicle at the three men intently perusing him.Again he gazed at the young man.“If you are my counsel and you’re going to pick my brains, can I at least know who you are?” **

**  
**

**The lawyer looked confused.“Pick my brains?” **

**  
**

**Buck wondered where that had come from, but it was something with which he was familiar regardless.“Uh, get information, I think.It just came out.” **

**  
**

**“I’m Lieutenant Samuel Arrans and I see that this amnesia hasn’t robbed you of all your twentieth century peculiarities.” **

**  
**

**“I don’t understand,” Buck said.“What peculiarities?Twentieth century?”**

**  
**

**“As your counsel, I have studied a great deal of your background.I would have been here sooner, but I was trying to access Dr. Golden’s preliminary findings from your blood test.”Arrans turned to Golden.“Funny thing, I couldn’t find anything.”**

**“What?” Golden asked, astonished.He knew he had left everything he had found in a separate file.“You must have missed it.”**

**“I would appreciate it if you could find it for me.I know you had mentioned some serious behavioral irregularities and you also mentioned the _Searcher’s_ request for a blood sample.” **

**  
**

**Golden looked concerned.“I’ll go find it now,” he said, getting up.**

**Buck had been gazing, first at one man and then the other.“I know you want information about Erik Kormand…”**

**“Captain Rogers,” Arrans began, interrupting his client, “after reading about your exploits of the past two years, along with your very interesting history, I am simply wanting to save a very unique human being.” **

**  
**

**“Huh?” Now Buck really was confused.**

**“And I happen to think you are totally innocent of treasonous actions,” Arrans added.“I would propose an O.E.I.-- a mind probe.Not only will that give information we need on Erik Kormand, and what we need to clear you, but it might dig down past the blocks causing your amnesia.” **

**  
**

**“Excellent idea, Lieutenant,” Alvarez said.“The sooner, the better.I don’t like the idea of that zealot running around loose down there.” **

**  
**

**“And when that’s done, I think Captain Rogers will be much safer on the _Searcher_.” **

**  
**

**“What?” Alvarez cried out. **

**  
**

**“I have also studied Lt. Dikkon’s background and I see evidence of the anti-alien sentiments that are part of Erik Kormand’s Human Rights organization.I think that’s the reason that the file on Captain Rogers is missing as well,” Arrans said matter-of-factly.“Therefore, Colonel, I feel my client is not safe here.As far as sentiments on the _Searcher,_ I can’t see any of Captain Rogers’ friends helping him escape.I suspect that, they, like me, only want to prove his innocence, as they did once before.”**

**Buck stared at the lieutenant, deeply grateful for this man’s confidence.“My friends are on this ship . . . the _Searcher_?”**

**“Yes, Captain Rogers.”Arrans paused.“Even though you outrank me, may I call you Buck?” **

**  
**

**Buck nodded.He felt slightly overwhelmed by all of the information he had just received.And yet, he was grateful for it.“Can we do this mind probe soon?” He could only hope Arrans’ theory was right.**

**  
**

**“Yes, I think that can be arranged,” Alvarez said.**

**===================================**

**  
**

**Alvarez sighed as he looked over the assemblage of _Searcher_ officers in the wardroom.Dr. Goodfellow looked curious, but not overly concerned.It was impossible to know what Hawk, the birdman, was thinking, his features were guarded.Colonel Deering appeared anxious and fearful.If what he had heard was true, it was no wonder she appeared so tired and drawn.“I asked you here first to explain some things before handing Captain Rogers into your custody.”**

**“He is all right, isn’t he?” Col. Deering asked.Nothing had been explained to them; only that the _Titan’s_ commanding officer wanted them to take custody of Buck until the trip to Cronis. **

**  
**

**Nodding, Alvarez continued, “Physically, he’s fine, if not a bit worse for wear.”The _Titan’s_ commander noticed the almost inaudible sigh of relief.“But mentally, that is a different matter.”He paused for a brief moment. **

**  
**

**“The aleshizaren,” Dr. Goodfellow interjected. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Doctor Goodfellow.Dr. Golden will give a more detailed explanation but to give a quick explanation—Captain Rogers is suffering from amnesia.I’m afraid he will not recognize any of you.”**

**“Is that why you are sending him to _Searcher?_” Hawk asked, stunned at the revelation but not totally surprised.**

**  
**

**“Partly, but the foremost reason is that someone tried to kill him.”**

**“What!” several voices chorused together, including that of the ambu-quad that had accompanied the group from the _Searcher._**

**“Our initial investigation has shown that the crewmember in question had affiliations with Erik Kormand’s Human Rights organization.There are one or two others with the same questionable affiliations.We feel Captain Rogers would be much safer on your ship among you, his friends.”Alvarez looked meaningfully at each person in the group.“I would have liked to have said that this movement, sentiment was contained to a few systems or even quadrants, but I cannot.It seems to be something that may have even pervaded the inner echelons of the Galactic Council.Now, I would not suggest that you become intrusive on your own ship, but….”He left his thoughts unspoken, but his eyes held Colonel Deering’s, warning her as the second in command of the _Searcher_ to be careful.**

**  
**

**“Amnesia,” Goodfellow murmured, gazing at the ground.Then he looked up.“That is not surprising, considering the unknown nature of the drug he ingested.Have you tried the O.E.I?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Doctor,” Alvarez replied.“A mind probe was used during the debriefing, but it caused no triggering of memories from before his capture by Kormand.Captain Roger’s counsel felt that being around his friends would have a better effect.”**

**“You bet it would,” Twiki said with a beep.“We’re Buck’s buddies.” **

**  
**

**“That would explain Buck’s odd behavior on that disk,” Wilma said, her voice trailing off as she considered what she had just heard._Buck won’t remember me,_’ she thought. **

**  
**

**“Yes, but I feel that Captain Rogers will be totally exonerated when all the evidence is examined by the Galactic Council judiciary,” a younger man added. **

**  
**

**“That is only to be expected,” Hawk said simply, assuming this man to be Buck’s counsel.“When can we see Buck?”He felt pain that his friend would be devoid of not only recognition of him, but also have nothing of his previous existence, his childhood, his young adulthood, those things that made him the person he was.Or would some of those things that made Buck the person that had been able to give him new purpose in life, still be deep within the psyche of the man who had so much in common with himself?He could only hope so. **

**  
**

**“Shortly,” Dr. Golden said, standing up.“After I go over a few things you need to know.”He paused.“Captain Rogers is a very confused man.He desperately wants to remember, to know who he is.Identity is very important to him.However, he realizes that Erik Kormand used him for his own purposes, so he is a bit paranoid, depressed.Don’t push, don’t try to shove memories at him, so to speak.He feels very much cut off and lonely, so easy, one-on-one companionship is best at first.” **

**  
**

**“Doctor, to a certain extent, those feelings were already there,” Hawk said.**

**“Yes, I can understand that, having studied Captain Rogers’ background, and I feel that is probably what made him so vulnerable to Kormand’s manipulation,” Golden concurred.**

**The younger man added, “And also be aware that Captain Rogers will be confined by force restraints while on our ship.He did very adroitly and with little effort send some _Titan_ crewmembers to the medical bay.” He paused, saw the visitors try to ascertain his placement in all of this, and blushed slightly.“I’m sorry.I am Lieutenant Samuel Arrans, Captain Rogers’ counsel.I’ll be coming with him to your ship.” **

**  
**

**Wilma nodded.“Anything else?” she asked, trying very hard to keep the eagerness from showing in her voice.“I would like to see Buck now.”**

**“Perhaps it would be good for Colonel Deering to see Captain Rogers alone so that he does not feel overwhelmed,” Theo suggested.“After all, she has known him the longest.” **

**  
**

**“So have I,” Twiki beeped.**

**“I think that would probably be a very good idea,” Dr. Golden said. “Come with me.”He motioned for Wilma to precede him through the door. **

**  
**

**As they walked along the corridor, she turned to him and asked, “Will Buck ever regain his memory?”**

**“Even with all the miracles of modern medicine, the brain remains the one thing that defies absolutes,” Golden said.“I guess I am simply saying, I don’t know.Perhaps when the aleshizaren is completely out of his system.”They walked a little further.“You really care for him, don’t you?” **

**  
**

**“Yes,” she said sadly.**

**“Don’t give up hope,” was all the doctor said, as he stopped outside a door with a guard standing nearby.Golden pushed an ident card in a slot and the door slid open.He motioned for her to enter and Wilma walked through, totally unaware when the door slid shut behind her.She could only see Buck.Despite the force restraints on his wrists, despite her knowledge of his condition, he looked wonderful to her.**


	32. Back Aboard Searcher

**  
**

**When she entered, Buck was sitting at a small table, his restrained hands in front of him, his eyes down, but he immediately looked up.His face registered shocked disbelief and without taking his eyes off of hers, he stood up.As he continued to stare at her, Wilma began to wonder if he recognized her.Then her emotions overwhelmed her and she rushed over to him, stopping less than an arm’s length away, conscious of the wrist restraints that held his hands tightly together.After a moment’s pause, she reached out to touch his arm.“Oh, Buck!” she blurted out.“We were so worried about you!” **

**To her it seemed as though nothing had changed until you gazed into his eyes.And in them was sadness and the haunted look of a lost soul. **

**  
**

**When Buck looked up, he saw the same woman he had seen in his mind when Erik Kormand had told him the lie about a lost and murdered family.He saw her in front of him and he remembered the grief and guilt he had experienced then.The whole thing had been a sham.Buck had realized that logically when Alvarez and Golden had begun telling him facts about his past, but now he was feeling it.It was real.Erik Kormand and his cronies had played upon his illness, his sense of loss.**

**But before him was the only thing he remembered from his past and she was alive, vibrant and happy to see him.There was no room for anger now.That could come later.**

**Wilma saw several emotions playing across Buck’s face, but his first words surprised her.**

**“Oh, God, it’s . . . it’s really you!” **

**  
**

**Her heart skipped a beat.“Buck, do you remember me?” she asked optimistically. **

**  
**

**“When I first woke up.At Kormand’s compound.You were there--in my mind--for an instant,” Buck said, his voice hesitant, almost stammering.**

**“I was?”She said hopefully.**

**“Who are you?” he asked softly.**

**Quick disappointment supplanted the hope, and then she shoved it aside.“Wilma Deering,” she replied.“We have worked quite closely for the past two years.”**

**Buck continued to stare at her, study her, then suddenly he smiled.“Lucky me,” he quipped.**

**She gasped.His appraisal of her was much as it had been the first time they had met, but Wilma knew what lay behind it now.Rather than being angry as she had before, she was genuinely overjoyed.It wasn’t all gone; there was still some of Buck inside.She returned his smile and then she couldn’t help it, she hugged him close to her.He was not as responsive as she had hoped.Pulling back, Wilma said, “I’m sorry.I guess I shouldn’t have done that.” **

**  
**

**He looked at her quizzically, still smiling that endearing grin of his.“I don’t know.I kind of liked it,” he replied.“Do it again when I have these restraints off.” **

**  
**

**“Now that sounds like the old Buck Rogers I know,” Wilma said with a small laugh.**

**“Really?” He asked, feeling some small measure of relief.Then he laughed with her.He felt a surge of hope, a feeling that soon things would be as they had once been.Then he wondered.Obviously, Wilma Deering was not his wife as he had previously thought, but what was his relationship to her?“I guess this will sound . . . well . . . stupid, but . . . anyway….We were . . . are on a first name basis, aren’t we?” **

**Wilma hesitated, wondering just how much to tell Buck.She decided to just answer the question literally and deal with intricacies later.“Yes, of course we are.”She couldn’t help it; she smiled again.“Buck, it’s so good to have you back again.” **

**  
**

**He nodded, happy for every small tidbit that was coming to him.“When do we leave?Frankly, I would like to be somewhere where people at least tolerate me and I can get these restraints off.” **

**  
**

**“I believe we can leave anytime, Buck,” she assured him.Wilma turned to the door communicator.“Dr. Golden?”**

**The door slid open immediately and admitted the doctor and several other people.Whereas Buck had remembered Wilma, even if for a momentary flash of recognition, the others were total strangers to him.He did have a curious sense of déjà vu, though, like there had been a previous meeting, and in that Buck had to be content.Maybe in once familiar surroundings he would regain his memory.One after another, people he had once known came up to him and re-introduced themselves to him- a birdman, a stooped old doctor, even a drone with a quad around his neck.All of them knew more about him than he did himself.But he felt their friendliness and their genuine caring, something that he had been missing, except for Sreena, in Erik Kormand’s compound.Lt. Arrans also accompanied them to the shuttle with Colonel Alvarez leading the way.In the hangar bay, Wilma formally took him in her charge.Buck was shocked to learn that she outranked him and he wondered about the audacity of his earlier question to her.**

**She turned to him and asked him to hold out his hands, whereupon she nullified the restraints.Grinning, he pulled them from his wrists and handed them to one of the _Titan’s_ crewmembers standing nearby.“I don’t need them anymore,” he said, knowing that he was being flippant.But he couldn’t help it, he felt as though he was finally crawling from Hell.The memory was missing, but the future was a great deal brighter than it had been since he had awakened in Kormand’s compound.**

**“After you, Captain Rogers,” Wilma said with a wave of her hand.The warmth of her smile continued to reassure him and he didn’t hesitate, ducking his head and entering the shuttle.“Would you care to sit up front with me?”Wilma asked.Seeing a look of shock on Lt. Arrans’ face, she immediately responded with a ‘higher rank’ look that caused him to shrug and turn to the passenger section of the shuttle.**

**Buck caught Dr. Golden’s eyes studying him and guessed what his concern was.“I feel none of the emotions that I felt before, Doctor, if that is what’s worrying you.”**

**The doctor nodded and sat with the rest in the other part of the shuttle.He guessed that Captain Rogers and Colonel Deering had been much closer than just co-workers on very friendly terms.He also felt confident that what the captain had said was true.The last blood test, taken just an hour before, had shown only the slightest of traces of the drug Kormand had given Rogers.Curiously, the aleshizaren was more evident than the more recent drug now.He wondered at the pervasiveness of the alien chemical.**

**In the cockpit, Buck buckled the safety belt and then watched Wilma.Everything she did seemed familiar and yet it didn’t.She worked on preflight settings, maneuvered into the launch tube and then, when permission was granted for launch, catapulted into space.Buck gazed in wonder at the star field around them, again feeling that same déjà vu alongside that sense of first-time experience.**

**“Would you like to take us to _Searcher_, Buck?” Wilma coaxed gently. **

**  
**

**Buck felt a strange excitement and began to reach for the controls, but then he pulled his hand back.Shaking his head, he said, “Not yet.”**

**“You’ve flown this shuttle many times,” Wilma coaxed gently.**

**Buck felt irritation growing, but quickly squelched it.“Not in this lifetime,” he murmured, not looking at her.**

**Wilma felt keen disappointment, but also remembered Dr. Golden’s admonitions.“I’m sorry, Buck.I didn’t mean to be pushy.”**

**At her apology, the vestiges of irritation disappeared.He turned to her with a reassuring smile.“No, you have nothing to apologize for.It’s just this damned amnesia.I feel so . . . so empty.”**

**“And lost?” Wilma asked, wondering if he felt a loss of direction and control as she did.**

**“Yeah, lost is an excellent word.”Buck turned back to the view screen and said nothing else. **

**  
**

**Wilma felt sick inside but didn’t know what else to say that would help.The man she loved sat next to her, lost, hurt and helpless, and she didn’t know how to help him._Why should that be a surprise? _she thought._I can’t even help myself._“I’m sure everything will come back eventually, Buck,” she finally said. **

**  
**

**“I hope so,” he murmured, continuing to stare out at the stars.Finally he turned to her and gave her a slight smile.“Thanks.”He stared at the large ship looming ahead of them. **

**  
**

**“That’s home,” Wilma told him.**

**“The _Searcher?_” he asked.**

**“Yes.”Wilma made contact and maneuvered the shuttle into the hangar.After they had set down and Wilma unbuckled her safety belt, she glanced at Buck, who was still sitting in his seat, staring out the view screen.She could imagine his trepidation, but she could not imagine the depth of his feelings over the loss of his previous life, all of his memories.She reached over and gently touched his hand.“You’re among friends, Buck,” she said softly. **

**  
**

**“I know,” he murmured, then he shook his head.“Sorry to be so childish,” he added as he unbuckled his safety belt and stood up.“I just feel so tired all of a sudden.”**

**“That’s okay,” Wilma reassured him.“And it’s understandable with everything that’s gone on in the past ten days.”She smiled, but inside she felt disappointed, having hoped for a quiet evening with him in his cabin.**

**As he left the shuttle, Buck wondered just how close to this crew he had been.He knew that those who had come to the _Titan_ knew of his condition, but how much did the rest know? **

**  
**

**A high-ranking officer walked up to him, a great and genuine smile on his face.“Welcome back home, Buck.You can’t believe how happy I was to hear that you got away from that madman down there.”**

_ **Admiral Asimov,** _ ** Buck determined, mainly based on what Alvarez had told him.He shook the outstretched hand.“Thanks, Admiral,” he said.**

**“How about a nightcap in my cabin, Buck?”The admiral took in all the others with a quick glance.“All of you in fact.”**

**“Thank you, no, Admiral,” Dr. Goodfellow said.“Dr. Golden and I have some data to go over.”**

**The _Titan’s _doctor walked over to Buck.“Just take it easy for a day or two until the last vestiges of those drugs are out of your system.”**

**Buck nodded, wishing he could politely back out of the invitation the admiral had extended, but Asimov was his commanding officer, after all.**

**Wilma, understanding Buck’s dilemma, took his arm and said, “We’ll be there shortly, Admiral, as soon as Buck’s had a chance to change into something more comfortable.” **

**  
**

**Buck looked at her gratefully, thinking if she was always that perceptive, it was no wonder he felt so close to her. **

**  
**

**She led him down several corridors, their few occupants greeting him warmly.He smiled and nodded in return but was relieved when they reached a doorway. **

**  
**

**“These are your quarters.Press the ident plate on the door,” Wilma said. **

**  
**

**“Oh.”He did as directed and the door slid open to reveal a room much smaller than the suite Kormand had given him.Somehow, though, Buck found it to be comfortable.Wilma sat down on the sofa.He walked around gazing at the pictures on the walls, the furniture, the items in small, recessed bookcases.There was not a great deal, but he briefly looked at each item.Then he turned and sat down on the sofa with Wilma.**

**“We’re supposed to be going to the admiral’s quarters after you change,” Wilma prompted.**

**“Would he be terribly upset if I didn’t go?” Buck asked.“And does he know?”**

**“I don’t know.The rest of us didn’t know before we got to the _Titan_.”She paused.“And I think he would understand, but I also believe he might be a little bit hurt.Admiral Asimov likes you a great deal.”Gazing at him, she added, “But if you really don’t feel like it….” **

**  
**

**“It’s not that,” Buck began and then he sighed.“I feel all right, it’s just….”He got up with another sigh.“It’s okay.Just help me fake it, will you?”**

**“Why should you fake it, Buck?”Wilma asked.“It was an accident.Something unfortunate that has happened.If you had a broken leg, you wouldn’t worry about what others said.”**

**He shook his head.“I know, but at least if I had a broken leg, I’d know who to joke with, and who wouldn’t appreciate it, and how to approach one person as opposed to another.”Buck peered at her a minute.“Does that make sense?”**

**Wilma nodded.“Yes, perfect sense.”**

**“Good.I wasn’t sure it did to me.”He sighed. **

**  
**

**“And I see what you mean.But remember, these are people who know you, to whom you have formed a bond of friendship and trust.Anything you may or may not say, correct or otherwise will be accepted, because they will understand. We are like a family here, Buck.We have been through a lot together and care for each other.You have saved lives on this ship and others have saved your life, too.Family members don’t condemn each other because something has happened to another member.”She stopped abruptly and realized that it was true.She may have been treated with a bit too much deference at first from some of those few who had found out.And it had also been obvious when someone among the crew did find out what Kormand had done to her, however, no one had condemned her or overly pitied her in the days that followed.She had simply felt their caring and concern.She knew that would be true for Buck, too. **

**  
**

**“I guess I’d better get ready.”**

**Wilma reached out and took his hand.“But we don’t have to rush.”**

**Buck smiled and sat back down.He felt drawn to her and felt he could understand why among all of his friends, it was Wilma Deering whose face he saw briefly when he had awakened in Sreena’s medical facility.This time he sat close enough that their legs touched and he felt the warmth of her body.But for a scant moment, Wilma stiffened and seemed nervous and Buck was puzzled, wondering why she would seemingly come on to him and yet not want him to get too close at the same time.Was it his involvement with Erik Kormand or had he missed her body language that badly?_Damn, this is when my past would have made the present so much easier to deal with._Buck had been beginning to think their relationship was a much deeper one than just close friends, but he wondered now.He wondered how to salvage this little faux pas of his when he suddenly yawned and Buck realized he actually was as tired as he had claimed to be.**

**Getting up, he turned to Wilma and was struck not only by the intensity of her eyes, but by the emotion contained in their blue-gray depths. He saw longing.Longing for him or longing for his recovery?Both?Evidently, he decided, just longing for his recovery.They were friends, after all.“I guess I’d better make my appearance before I fall asleep here and miss my own party,” he said.He walked past his bed and pulled open a small closet door where he found his clothes.**

**Wilma sat and watched, berating herself as Buck picked out a comfortable outfit and headed into his bathroom to change.Why had she stiffened up when he sat next to her?He had picked up on it; she knew he had.But why?_What is wrong with me? _she asked herself._This isn’t Erik Kormand; this is Buck, a very warm and caring individual.This is the man I love!_Buck was Buck, even with the amnesia.Erik Kormand hadn’t taken that away from him, at least not entirely.**

**But he had been reaching out to her, even if slightly and she had backpedaled like a naïve, twice spurned adolescent.She sighed and then looked up as Buck came back into the room, dressed in his rust colored outfit, the one she thought he looked so handsome in. **

**  
**

**“Shall we?” he asked tentatively. **

**  
**

**“Absolutely!” she responded, determined to hide this weakness of hers.She jumped up and took his arm.He paused, taken a bit aback at her exuberance, then he smiled.They left arm in arm. **

**  
**

**Later that night, when Buck was finally alone in his cabin, he walked around again, looking at everything, this time much more carefully; touching, picking up and putting down, looking in each of the small alcoves, opening up the books on a shelf on one wall.These books were much different fare than what he had seen in the apartment Erik Kormand had provided him—To Kill a Mockingbird, The Story of Mankind, Robinson Crusoe, Future Shock, a Holy Bible.He opened up the latter, careful of the cracking spine and fragile cover, and began reading what was there on the page.“The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want….” and he was comforted.He was among friends, his family as it were.Buck yawned and decided to listen to his body.Sleep came quickly.** _ _


	33. Home Sweet Home?

**  
**

**Kormand paced the confines of the cave, muttering angrily, and gazing morosely at the rough stone ceiling that he had banged his head on too many times already.“Any word?” he asked. **

**  
**

**Several of his confederates shook their heads.“It’s too soon yet, General,” Drishell said.“We’ve only been here for a couple of days.”**

**  
**

**“We should have at least heard from our councilman.” **

**  
**

**“Any news from Cronis will take at least another day,” Drishel said.“The _Titan _seems to be concentrating on Brix, which is good.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, at least that planted lead worked,” Kormand agreed. **

**  
**

**“Even though those on _Titan_ and _Searcher_ are very tight-lipped with their communications, we should be able to get something from Cronis soon,” Drishell said.“And hopefully then we can begin to move out.” **

**  
**

**Kormand smiled briefly.“In the Relis quadrant I can rebuild and plan my revenge against those who have set back the cause.”Kormand began pacing and then stopped and looked at his subordinate again.“And resistance to the _Titan’s_ efforts?”**

**“From what our courier said this morning, the Galactic representatives are getting little or no cooperation in their efforts to find you, General,” Drishell replied.**

**“Good, then perhaps it was almost time to leave here anyway.”**

**  
**

**“Yes,” Drishell agreed.**

**“But Wilma Deering and all her friends will pay for this . . . this humiliation,” Kormand growled.“Hiding in caves.And in caves that once held aliens.”**

**=======================================**

**  
**

**The next morning, Buck was awakened by a chime that first impinged into vague dreams and then brought him to partial awareness.He tried to ignore it, but the noise repeated itself.As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the door slid open revealing Hawk.He grumbled good-naturedly, “Can’t a person get some sleep around here?”**

**Hawk studied Buck for a moment before saying anything, gratified that many of his friend’s personality traits were still in evidence.Finally, “Come, they will soon be closing the mess hall and then you will have to eat that prepackaged food that you have professed to love so much.” **

**  
**

**Buck sighed, remembering the night before.While everyone at the admiral’s get-together had been friendly, they also seemed overly solicitous, at least in his mind’s eye.Only Hawk had appeared totally natural, if regal self-control was the birdman’s natural demeanor, which he had no doubt was.As he got up from his bed, Buck suddenly found himself remembering everything he had done in Kormand’s compound, comparing it to the vid-disk that was made of that time with Kormand.He felt anger, a hot righteous anger of someone who had been violated and used.But he wondered about Sreena.Was everything she had done been part of the scam, he wondered?Buck couldn’t help but think that Sreena had been frightened about something.Her brother?Buck shook his head.She was gone now, back into whatever hole Erik Kormand had slunk into.So even though he wished he could talk to her alone, away from her brother’s influence, there was nothing to be done about it now.He didn’t even know his status with the Galactic Council. **

**  
**

**Yawning and stretching, he padded toward the bathroom.Then Buck remembered what Hawk had said.“You were being facetious, right?” he asked over his shoulder.**

**Hawk had wondered if Buck would pick up what Wilma, interestingly enough, had begun referring to as ‘Buck-isms’. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Buck, and I totally agree with you.The prepackaged meals are one step below edible fare,” Hawk replied, his attempt at his friend’s style of levity meeting with a chuckle.**

**  
**

**Soon they were on their way to the dining area.Buck perused the selections and finally chose something, that while not matching Kormand’s lavish style settings, looked appetizing nonetheless.Something inside seemed to instinctively tell him that the scrambled eggs, toast and coffee were things he liked.He sat down with Hawk and was sipping his coffee when Wilma breezed in.She sat down across from him.**

**“Did you sleep well?” she asked.**

**“Yes, I did,” came the response.“Didn’t have to worry about what was coming next.” **

**  
**

**She looked at him curiously. **

**  
**

**“I always kind of wondered, in Kormand’s compound, what might be coming each day.It was as though he was trying to stuff each day full of things.While everyone treated me with a certain amount of deference, I still felt that undercurrent of . . . I don’t know exactly what it was.I always felt like I was walking on eggshells with Kormand.”He sipped his coffee and nonchalantly said, “Now I know what a turkey in October must feel like.” **

**  
**

**“What do you mean, Buck?” Wilma asked, puzzled.**

**Buck thought and then wondered at his last words.He couldn’t pull anything else up from his memory.“I don’t know.It just came out, but I don’t know what it means.”He just shrugged.“But I know now that part of what I was feeling down there was the fact that I was being set up, but I wonder if some of it was, or is the amnesia.”He studied the other two for a moment.“I mean, I feel much more comfortable here than I did down there on Mendalis, but still….”He shook his head and ate his breakfast while the others talked about the day’s upcoming events. **

**  
**

**As he finished, Wilma asked, “Would you like the grand tour this morning?” **

**  
**

**Buck nodded.“Yes, very much so.Seemed like quite a large ship from space.”Between them, Hawk and Wilma, Buck saw the entire ship, stem to stern by the end of the ship’s day.Finally, shortly before dinner, Wilma took Buck to the observation deck where they stood and watched the stars wheeling above them.Entranced, Buck totally forgot his surroundings as he gazed through the view screen.He felt surrounded by stars, by space itself, wrapping itself around him in a dark velvet cocoon.It was silly, but he wanted to reach out and touch it.**

**Wilma saw his awe struck expression and knew it was more than just the beauty of celestial grandeur as shown off by the large view screen.She could only imagine it was an almost childlike wonder, something newly discovered.Wilma remembered the first time her father took her into space and she stood at a viewing window like this one.“You once told me about a time when you were a boy and you were out in the country,” Wilma began softly.When Buck said nothing, she continued.“You said it was cold enough to see your breath, but you laid down on the grass anyway and watched the stars and picked out the constellations.You saw a satellite; I believe you said.Then you saw a meteorite streaking across the sky, almost from one horizon to the other.” **

**  
**

**“I can imagine that I forgot about the cold if it was as beautiful as this,” Buck murmured.A large nebula filled a corner of the view screen, seemingly pulsating in vibrant colors of gold, blue and red.“Is it always this exciting?Do you feel you could reach out and touch the stars?”**

**“It was that way the first time I went into space.But I was only six then.From what I understand, you didn’t truly go into space until your mission.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Dr. Golden told me a little of my background.Hard to believe that I’m over five hundred years old,” Buck said, finally pulling his eyes away from the grandeur above and before him.“If what he told me is true, something like this, when I was a child, was only part of one’s dreams.”**

**“Yes, the dreams of a boy lying out on the grass on a cold night.Dreams that would take a man to the stars someday,” Wilma said quietly.“I think that is a lot of what you are feeling now.”**

**“Because I have forgotten,” he added. **

**  
**

**Nodding, Wilma said, “I would guess that would make this totally new to you.”**

**“But some things aren’t like that,” he said, puzzled.“Some things, like knowing how to knock those troopers sideways to yesterday came quite naturally.”**

**  
**

**“You were in high gear then, Buck.You weren’t even thinking; you were reacting,” she suggested.“It was like an instinctive response.”**

**“That’s comforting,” he said, his voice filled with self-deprecation.Sighing, he touched the smooth surface in front of him.“That I could forget such beauty as this and yet, the bestial comes naturally.” **

**  
**

**Laying her hand on his arm, Wilma said earnestly, “Buck, what happened on Mendalis was drug induced.That was the way you were supposed to react.Kormand wanted you killed or executed for murder.But even with the drug-induced psychoses, you acted with restraint, resisting the urge to kill innocent women and children.There were witnesses that gave testimony of that.” She paused to gather in her thoughts.Buck was struggling, even now, with feelings of self-doubt and guilt, emotions fed by the loss of identity.She saw how very important it was for her to reassure him, to let him feel how much she trusted and believed in him.“Believe me, the beauty hasn’t been lost.There is so much of your personality that shows past the barrier that has locked your memories.I noticed that almost immediately.”He was silent, looking back out at the stars, then he turned to gaze deeply into her eyes.“There are so many wonderful personality markers that mere amnesia can’t destroy,” she added. **

**  
**

**He laid a hand on hers and felt the warmth of her caring.“Thanks,” Buck said, his voice husky with emotion.He felt stirrings inside him, feelings of intense attraction to this woman.Whatever his relationship with Wilma Deering before, he felt very much drawn to her now.And yet, he didn’t know what he could do with those feelings or how far he could go. **

**  
**

**A slight throat clearing sound alerted both of them to another person.Buck felt the spell that the stars and the woman beside him had almost put him under, dissipate and he looked up and saw Hawk. **

**  
**

**“Dr. Goodfellow asked me to escort you to the med bay, Buck,” the birdman said.“He’s required to run another blood test.” **

**  
**

**“Another one?” Buck asked.“I don’t think I have anything left to give.” **

**  
**

**Hawk gave a brief smile.“You have no choice.Dr. Golden thinks the stimulants are finally out of your system, but a test is the only way to make sure.” **

**  
**

**Buck snorted in derision.“If I pass, do I get to lose the goon who’s been my shadow all day?” he asked, pointing to the guard trying to be discreet just outside the observation room door. **

**  
**

**Wilma glanced at the young lieutenant, who was, indeed, trying to be nonchalant.“I don’t think he’s enjoying it very much either.And you have to remember, you are still under suspicion of treasonous activities, even if we all know how false they are,” she replied.“Regardless, you should probably go see Dr. Goodfellow.”**

**  
**

**“Yeah, sure, I guess I’m good for another pint,” Buck said with a shrug of the shoulders. **

**  
**

**When the trio arrived at the medical facility, Buck found a virtual welcoming committee there, including Admiral Asimov, Colonel Alvarez, and Dr. Golden, Dr. Goodfellow, Lt. Arrans and a technician.Dr. Golden had the equipment ready for the blood sample. **

**  
**

**“You don’t waste time, do you, Doc?” Buck asked with a smile.Twiki trundled out from the lab, Dr. Theopolis around his neck.The drone put the small quad on the table next to Buck, who was wondering why there were so many people for a simple blood test.The look on Wilma’s face showed that she was equally puzzled.**

**  
**

**“I gather that you had an enjoyable day, Buck,” Theo said. **

**  
**

**“Yeah,” Buck said, grimacing slightly as Dr. Golden found a place to extract a vial of blood.“But I sure hope this is the last one you need Doc.I’m beginning to feel like a pincushion.” **

**  
**

**“I see you have regained your sense of humor,” Theo said. **

**  
**

**“Have to have something, the way I have been poked and prodded, examined and interrogated,” he replied in mock exasperation.**

**Arrans cleared his throat and Buck looked up at him expectantly.“We have a favor to ask of you,” the lieutenant said.**

**“What is it?” Buck asked, again wondering what was going on, especially when the technician was dismissed and the ever-present guard sent outside to watch. **

**  
**

**“We have not been able to find Erik Kormand yet,” Arrans began. **

**  
**

**“I could have told you he was wily as a weasel and more slippery than ice,” Buck replied with a frown.**

**“We feel he’s being hidden by his compatriots in Brix,” Theo added.**

**Buck glanced at the quad and then at the rest of the assemblage.“I would like nothing more than to go down and personally capture that son of a….”He glanced at Wilma and paused, somewhat embarrassed.Apparently cursing was something easily remembered, too, he thought.He cleared his throat and said, “Anyway, I don’t think that’s what you have in mind.” **

**  
**

**“No, Buck,” Arrans said.“Colonel Alvarez wants to use you to try and flush Kormand out of hiding.”**

**“How?” Buck asked dubiously. **

**  
**

**“We want to send word to the council that we have found enough evidence to convict you of treason,” Arrans replied. **

**  
**

**Buck scowled at Arrans, suddenly irritated and frustrated.“Look, I have never been told just what my status in all this situation is; not in simple phrases anyway.” **

**  
**

**“There is clearly nothing that indicates a willing and treasonous affiliation with Eric Kormand, Buck,” Arrans said. **

**  
**

**“Okay, then explain just what this grand plan entails and what you hope to accomplish.” **

**  
**

**“We believe there is someone in the Galactic Council who is in league with Erik Kormand and his ‘Human Rights’ organization,” Arrans explained. **

**  
**

**“And by getting word to the council you get word to Kormand,” Buck interjected.**

**“Exactly and whoever this individual is will be quick to get word to Kormand.In turn, Kormand, feeling a bit more cocky and sure of himself, will be more likely to send messages as well.” **

**  
**

**“And you will be able to pick up some of those messages,” Buck said. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Buck, we hope so,” Alvarez replied. **

**  
**

**“All right, but isn’t that a long shot?” **

**  
**

**“Kormand went to a lot of trouble to set you up, Buck,” Asimov said.He appeared a bit uncomfortable and Buck began having bad feelings about this conversation. **

**  
**

**“True,” Buck replied.**

**“Buck, I personally feel like this is taking a great deal of advantage of you,” Asimov continued, his voice tentative. **

**  
**

**“Hell, Kormand took a great deal of advantage of me,” Buck said angrily.He looked at Asimov and then at Alvarez.“So what do you want me to do?”**

**“Really nothing, Captain.But in order to make this look authentic you will be placed under close arrest,” Alvarez said.**


	34. Plots and Other Vagaries

**  
**

**Buck said nothing, only looking at _Titan’s_ commander in disbelief.**

**  
**

**“We don’t believe there is a soul on _Searcher_ even remotely affiliated to Kormand, or believing in his philosophies, but then we didn’t think there was on the _Titan_ either, and I was wrong,” Alvarez continued.“And if there is anyone who is in contact with the Galactic Council, in any capacity, then we must keep up appearances.Word has a way of getting around, even from ship to ship.”**

**  
  
**

**Buck immediately understood the implications of what the Colonel was saying and he was stunned.“What?!In the brig?Here on a ship among my friends?” he cried.“You’ve got to be kidding!”**

**  
**

**“No, not the brig,” Alvarez said hastily, seeing the agitation, not only on the captain’s face, but also on that of Col. Deering’s.“Confined to quarters mainly and under heavy guard at other times.”**

**  
**

**“Look, I already feel confined, Colonel. A prisoner in my own mind; and we won’t discuss the towheaded little guard that has been following the discretionary twenty steps behind me everywhere I have gone on this ship.”Buck got up and began pacing, only stopping in front of a star chart that stretched across most of one wall.Intrigued, he reached out to touch it.He felt something stir inside, but it couldn’t quite reach the surface.The chart began to waver and take on depth, and he heard the soft tenor of a song for the briefest of seconds and then it was gone and his fingertips touched the plastic surface of the two dimensional chart.He felt his anger soften, his frustration mellow and ease into a clarity of purpose that surprised him.He turned to face the assembled group.“I feel confined, but I also understand the power of what Erik Kormand is doing, the tremendously seductive, evil power of his philosophy.I know, because he almost sucked me into it.I know it needs to be broken before it overwhelms us all,” he said softly.Gazing meaningfully at Alvarez and then Admiral Asimov, he added.“If you feel this will help, I’ll stay in my cabin.”There was a certain irony in this situation.A scant day ago, he had felt the urge to hide in his cabin and now that he had to stay there, he felt a desire to roam and explore.**

**  
**

**“Thank you, Buck,” the admiral said.“We hope it will help.Right now, we have nothing else.”**

**  
**

**“May I suggest that you send this information through our informant on Cronis first,” Hawk suggested.**

**  
**

**Asimov looked a bit startled, but he nodded.**

**  
**

**“We have a tighter space communications monitoring system in place,” Alvarez said.“We will be able to pick up anything that goes from Mendalis to Cronis.” **

**  
**

**“I think you had better keep a lookout for a courier on a ship as well,” Hawk suggested.**

**  
**

**“Yes, we have the means to monitor the registry of all incoming and outgoing ships, too, although we have to be careful,” Alvarez replied.“We don’t want to tip off Kormand.”**

**  
**

**So within a short time, Buck found himself back in his cabin with time on his hands.He tried to read, but gave that up after a short time.He found the entertainment center and began playing music.It made him feel better until he put on a disk that had the word “America” on it.Then the phrase of one of the songs hit him with forceful clarity, “in the desert you can remember your name.”Buck realized that for all that this was his cabin, these were his things, his choices, he still was a stranger to it all.Sighing, he let the music continue while he delved again through the small, recessed cabinets that held knick-knacks and some pictures.One of them was a picture of he and Wilma at some kind of party.She was radiant, extremely happy about something.He was next to her, holding her close and he, too, looked happy.There seemed no visible sign of reticence about his proximity.“So what happened?” he murmured softly.He picked up a wooden rod, hollow, worn and weathered, that he also wondered about.Some kind of musical instrument?But it was nothing more than a hollow rod and Buck wondered about its significance.Putting it back down, he gazed thoughtfully at more pictures.There was a holographic cube, which he activated, seeing before him an aerial tour de force of exquisite beauty and grace.It was he, Hawk and Wilma in special gliding apparatus.Some of the pictures were taken by an individual from a nearby cliff, some by himself.But it was beautiful, filled with a sense of unfettered freedom and Buck felt the ache of longing so great it was a pain in his chest. **

**  
**

**“That was on Throm, the last time we were there,” Hawk said from behind him.**

**  
**

**Buck started and almost dropped the holocube.The pictures immediately stopped and Buck replaced the cube on the little shelf as he turned to face the birdman. **

**  
**

**“It was not too long before this . . . adventure.Just before yours and Wilma’s new shipboard assignments.It was almost like a farewell to my home world,” Hawk added.**

**  
**

**The birdman had a tray in his hands. Taking it, Buck walked over to the sofa.“Join me?” he asked.**

**  
**

**Hawk nodded.He watched as Buck perused the meal.**

**  
**

**The Terran set the tray on a small table next to the sofa and gazed at Hawk.“Will it ever come back?” he asked softly.**

**  
**

**Hawk leaned back, pondering the question.“While I am not a doctor, there is something inside me that says you will eventually regain everything.”**

**  
**

**“Eventually.”Buck paused a moment before continuing.“That’s comforting,” he said sardonically.“Apparently I am not a very patient person.”**

**  
**

**“You are as patient as you need to be, Buck.You certainly were when you were hunting me,” Hawk said with a slight smile.**

**  
**

**Buck raised an eyebrow in inquiry.“Could you tell me about that?If you have time, that is.”**

**  
**

**"Yes, I have time.The news of your impending trial and sure execution has been relayed to the Galactic Council and we are now playing a waiting game.”Hawk settled comfortably on the sofa.“But regardless, I have the time to enlighten you of your past; at least that part with which I am familiar.”**

**  
**

**While Hawk told the story, Buck listened with rapt attention, trying to elicit a responsive chord from his locked memories.There was nothing, but he was able to see where this friendship between he and Hawk had come from.When his friend had finished, Buck sat back with a sigh.“And Wilma?” he finally asked after a prolonged silence.**

**  
**

**“What is it you wish to know about Wilma?”**

**  
**

**“Our relationship, Hawk,” Buck said.“On the one hand I have been getting the impression that we were tight….”**

**  
**

**“Tight?” **

**  
**

**Again, those terms seemingly from nowhere, but this time the idea came fairly easily.“Close.Very close.And yet, when I have responded . . . uh, in kind, she stiffens, literally, or seems to be backing off from me.”Buck paused. “I don’t know what to think, or how I should act.”**

**  
**

**Hawk knew what the problem was, but he also felt that it would not be fair to either Buck or Wilma to tell his friend what had happened.“Buck, this whole assignment has been hard on everybody, in ways that none of us would have expected.”He paused, trying to quickly gather his thoughts.“But I think that Wilma’s feelings are best explained by her, not me.”**

**  
**

**Buck drew in a deep breath.“I kind of figured you’d say that.”**

**  
**

**“You have not touched your dinner.”**

**  
**

**“Not that hungry.”Buck gazed intently at his friend.“Tell me about our missions.Fill me in.If I can’t remember, I want to at least know something about my past from someone else.”**

**  
**

**Hawk complied, talking until late into the evening.And when he faltered, Buck asked questions—about planets, about those beings they had met, specifics about the ship and the people on it.Hawk felt a curious sense of sadness.His Terran friend was almost like a child, curious about his world, and Hawk accommodated Buck as much as he could, finally stopping when the conversation delved too deeply into things that occurred before they met.**

**  
**

**“So I’ve had to deal with this treason thing before, huh?” Buck finally asked.**

**  
**

**Hawk nodded.“Yes, Buck.”**

**  
**

**“It makes you wonder….”**

**  
**

**“About what?”**

**  
**

**“About the veracity of such claims,” Buck answered.**

**  
**

**Hawk shook his head.“If your memory was intact, you would not even venture such a statement.”**

**  
**

**“Kind of super-coincidental, don’t you think?” Buck mused.**

**  
**

**“No, it is not.You do not sit back and let things happen.You act quickly and decisively, based on your judgment of what’s going on.So, in a way, by your nature, you get involved in things that might be considered dangerous or controversial by some.”He paused, feeling Buck’s eyes studying him.“That happened here on Mendalis, it happened back in the twentieth century when you helped break up the group trying to overthrow your government.You were involved in a dangerous mission when your ship malfunctioned and you ended up in the path of a Draconian star cruiser.You are an honorable and courageous man, Buck Rogers.And you are the only human I would have allowed to put me in a position of trusting a ship full of humans.”Hawk smiled softly, remembering that hard and yet hope-filled time.The hope was still there, and the trust.**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Hawk,” Buck said meaningfully.“I appreciate that.”**

**  
**

**“I am only stating what is,” the birdman said and then looked at Buck’s tray again.“Now that it is stale as well as cold, are you going to eat any of your dinner?”**

**  
**

**Buck studied the tray.The spaghetti looked limp and unappetizing.The vegetables seemed a jumbled mass of sad green, sad yellow and sad orange in a sauce that looked sad, too.He perused the dessert, which appeared suspiciously to be something his mind labeled as apple pie and he tried a bite.It was and he ate it, while wondering at the fact that his mind could so easily supply the names of these foods, but not other things, personal things.He finished and laid the fork back on the tray, then something occurred to him and he looked at Hawk in embarrassment.“I’m sorry, Hawk.Eating in front of you without asking if you wanted any.”**

**  
**

**Hawk looked amused.“There is nothing to apologize for.This was your dinner.I ate before I came.And to be honest, there was nothing on your tray that would have appealed to me anyway.”**

**  
**

**A short while later, Hawk left, tray in hand and Buck lay on the couch listening to more music.He was half asleep when the door swished open and someone else entered.It was Wilma and as he jerked up, he realized he hadn’t been dozing; he had actually slept.She had a tray in her hands.In dismay, he looked at the clock and realized it was morning.**

**  
**

**He sat up and stretched, feeling sore muscles protesting his choice of sleeping arrangements.“Oh, man, this is no way to spend the night.”He looked up and saw Wilma still holding the tray, a whimsical smile on her face.“I’m sorry, I’m a pretty poor host,” he said, taking the tray and setting it on the little table.He motioned for her to sit on the couch and she did so.He sat next to her but not as close as he had before.**

**  
**

**“Aren’t you going to eat your breakfast?It’s one of your favorites,” Wilma said.**

**  
**

**Buck looked at the meal and felt his stomach rumble, but he had been intrigued with what Hawk had said and wanted to talk with Wilma. “Maybe later,” he told her.“Actually, you are more appetizing then what’s on that tray.”He saw her eyes become troubled for a moment and he again wondered what really had happened between them.“Uh, I’m sorry, Wilma, I guess that was a rather crass way of saying I would rather have your company than the food.I didn’t mean to insult you.”**

**  
**

**“Oh, no, Buck, you didn’t insult me in the least.And I know what you meant.It’s just….”Her voice trailed off.Erik had said something to her similar to what Buck had just said.It was somewhat unnerving.**

**  
**

**Buck decided not to pursue it.“Tell me about the first time we met,” he said, changing the subject.“If you have time, that is.”**

**  
**

**“I have an hour before I go on duty,” she said.“But whatever we don’t have time to discuss now, I will come back right after I am finished on the bridge.”Again, she looked at his tray.“But only if you work on your breakfast.Hawk told me how much dinner you had.”**

**  
**

**“Have you had breakfast?”**

**  
**

**“No, but….”**

**  
**

**“Then I insist you join me in this marvelous repast,” Buck said with a chuckle.**

**  
**

**“If I really wanted to blackmail you, I could,” Wilma said with a smile.“I am the one that holds the story.”**

**  
**

**“That you are, but you can’t go to work on an empty stomach,” he responded.“I don’t have anything to do except look at four walls.”**

**  
**

**Laughing, Wilma took a piece of toast, while Buck dug into his eggs.After a few bites, she began.“You were bewildered then, too.You seemed crude to me, and barbaric, calling me ‘babe’ of all things.”She smiled softly in remembrance. **

**  
**

**“In other words, I was a horse’s ass,” Buck replied.**

**  
**

**“Oh, no, you were someone newly from another place, time and culture,” she corrected him quickly.“I also thought you were a spy.”And she continued with that first encounter.**

**  
**

**Like he did with Hawk, Buck asked questions, trying to pull more bits of his life into a complete whole.After an hour, Wilma stopped and pointed to his tray.“You haven’t done more than sample it.And I bet the eggs are cold now.”**

**  
**

**“That’s okay, Wilma,” he said.“I appreciate you telling me all this.”**

**  
**

**“I’m sorry, I wish I could stay, but I have to go relieve the admiral.”**

**  
**

**“How about dinner.You bring a tray for each of us, and we can have a nice dinner together,” Buck suggested. **

**  
**

**“What would you like?”**

**  
**

**“Surprise me,” he said.**

**  
**

**“All right.It’s a deal.I will have the entire evening free and you can ask me anything you want,” Wilma said with a smile.She stood up.“I am looking forward to it.”**

**  
**

**And she seemed to mean it, Buck thought as she left.During the early part of the day, Buck read, listened to music and when he thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, asked to be escorted to the workout area.He was joined by several of the _Searcher’s_ crew members, including Hawk, and spent several hours working out.It made the afternoon go quickly and he felt the exhilaration of honest competition.He won a few rounds of hand-to-hand combat, and lost a gymnastics-like competition to a crew member named Scarbrough, but still he continued, sparring, taking on all comers, doing anything to remain in the workout room.The thought of going back and spending time in his cabin alone didn’t, in the least, appeal to him.**

**  
**

**Finally, when Hawk had him pinned to the mat in a surprise move that he had not seen coming, did Buck concede to quit.“You win this time, Hawk,” he panted as the birdman stood up and offered his hand.**

**  
**

**“You were tired, or you would have given me more competition, Buck.”**

**  
**

**“I guess, but that was quite a move there.You have to show me how you do that some time,” Buck replied.**

**  
**

**“I will, but it is my understanding that you are having dinner with Wilma, and it is almost that time of the evening.” **

**  
**

**Buck looked at his watch in alarm.“I lost track of time,” he said.“Guess I’d better get back to my brig away from the brig.”He motioned to the two guards standing dourly near the door.“To my suite, gentlemen.”They simply smiled and escorted him down the corridors to his room, where they took up their position outside his door.**

**  
**

**It wasn’t long before he had cleaned up, changed into something comfortable and was waiting for the enigmatic Wilma Deering.**


	35. Revelations

**  
**

**It was not long before the communicator chimed.“Come on in,” Buck called out over his shoulder.He was trying to select something appropriate for dinner music, but nothing really triggered any distinct chords in his mind, so he simply programmed in the same thing that had played the day before.Turning, he saw Wilma with two trays, walking into his tiny kitchenette.She put the trays down, pulled a bottle out of an equally tiny refrigerator and two glasses from a cabinet.Buck couldn’t help it; he stared.Wilma was ravishingly beautiful.She was in something that was definitely not shipboard attire, but also casual, if the form fitting shiny, light-blue jumpsuit could be termed anything near casual.Her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, a dark waterfall softly glowing from the effects of the lights in the ceiling.**

**After she poured the drinks, she held one out for him and then lowered her eyes when she caught his abject appraisal. **

**  
**

_ **Appraisal? Much too mild a term,** _ ** he thought.Buck jerked his eyes away from her figure and took the drink.“Ah, anyone tell you how beautiful you are?” he asked inanely.He felt as though he was drowning in her presence.This was one powerful woman, not just a beautiful one, and it was all he could do to keep from pulling her close and kissing her._Have I kissed her before?_ he asked himself._If not, then I was stupid.Does she have any idea how she is affecting me?Damn, Buck, get control of yourself._**

**“Yes,” she said in a soft voice.**

**Strangely, to Buck, it sounded almost sad, but her demeanor also served to jerk him back into some semblance of what he could best term as professionalism.After all, this woman, for all her sensuality; and she could deny it, but her vibes were most definitely coming on to him; was his boss, so to speak.She definitely outranked him and as second in command of the _Searcher_, she was effectively his superior._Definitely superior! _he thought and then mentally slapped himself into submission.He had to get control of himself.“Thanks,” he said, referring to the drink.Then he motioned her to the couch. **

**  
**

**As though understanding a little of what was going on inside of him, she shook her head.“Uh uh, not until we eat,” she replied. **

**  
**

**“What did you bring?” **

**  
**

**“I will see if you can figure it out,” she said with a smile.**

**  
**

**Taking a deep breath, Buck felt himself more in control, slipping back into camaraderie mode and he returned her smile.“Okay, I’ll do my best,” he said walking into the kitchenette and taking the cover off the top tray.“Both the same?”**

**“Yes, they are,” came the response.**

**  
**

**He gazed at the food, seeing what appeared to be noodles, vegetables and some meat in a kind of white sauce.The noodles were wide—_egg noodles_.The vegetables, dark and—_mushrooms_, the meat, light, maybe chicken; then he thought of where he was, a chicken substitute.The sauce, smooth-- he took a taste._Sour cream._“I know I should know this, but it’s not coming to me, only the names of the individual components.”**

**“I thought you were crazy the first time you served me this meal, Buck.It’s from a very large country on one of Earth’s continents.Or rather it was.Russia isn’t there anymore.I won’t even repeat what you said when I asked about the mushrooms.But I have since learned to like this dish.Apparently others have, too. It was on the menu.”She looked expectantly at Buck, but his questioning look told her that this particular recognition wasn’t forthcoming.“Stroganoff.And the mushrooms—you called them ‘fungus among us.’At the time I wasn’t amused.”**

**Buck couldn’t help it, he began laughing, finally having to put the glass down to wipe his eyes.It was like a release of tension that he didn’t know he was holding in.“I said that?” he finally choked out.**

**  
**

**“Yes, but it just got a chuckle the first time.”**

**“Sorry, don’t know why, but it just hit the right chord for me,” he replied.**

**“That’s okay.This is the first time I have really seen you loosened up since you got here from the _Titan._”Wilma handed him the tray.“Let’s eat.This time I really am hungry and we aren’t going to talk until after dinner.”**

**“Yes, mom,” Buck said with a chuckle.**

**Wilma cocked her head.“I will take that as a deep and sincere compliment.” **

**  
**

**“Take everything as a compliment.You are something else.” **

**  
**

**“Thanks, Buck,” she said, clearly embarrassed by his praise. **

**  
**

**They ate with minimal conversation, Buck finding himself ravenously hungry after an afternoon of workout.Only when he was finishing a dessert with no name, did he finally venture a question.“Tell me about you,” he asked her.**

**“Well, uh, I don’t know exactly what to say, where to begin, or….” **

**  
**

**“How about our first missions together,” he prodded.**

**  
**

**“There was that first flight through a stargate,” she began, chuckling.“You were positively green.”**

**“Green?”**

**“Stargates have that affect the first few times a person goes through them,” she said with a smile.**

**And she talked for over an hour, with Buck asking questions any time she faltered.They shared a bottle of vinol as they conversed.As it grew later, Buck felt even more drawn to Wilma, feeling her presence pull at him and he realized it wasn’t just a sexual attraction, it was more complete.He refilled her glass and then sat back down, a little closer, putting his arm around her.**

**Immediately, she stiffened and stopped talking for the briefest of moments.Almost instantaneously she relaxed again, but not like she had been.Buck pulled back and gazed at her.“I’m sorry, Wilma.I, uh, guess I came on too strong,” he said, getting up and walking toward the other end of the room._You idiot! _he berated himself._But what did I do that was so wrong? _he wondered, confused.“I guess I misread the signals.”Turning, he walked back, but didn’t sit down.“I was thinking that we must have been more than friends.”He rubbed his jaw.“I even asked Hawk what our relationship was before I was Kormand’s houseguest.”**

**Wilma started.“And what did he say?”**

**“He told me to ask you,” Buck replied.“I’m confused, Wilma.I feel so drawn to you.I, uh, I don’t even know how to say it.”He paced and then stopped in front of her.Wilma looked ready to cry.“I felt like taking you in my arms and kissing you.That’s how you affect me.I really felt that we had been that close before this . . . this journey into hell.”**

**Wilma didn’t know what to say.Without his memories, Buck was apparently showing true, uninhibited emotion insofar as she was concerned.Part of her was elated, wanting to tell him to go ahead, kiss her, hold her and comfort her, but her actions were betraying her desires.Under no circumstances did she want to hurt him any more than he already was hurt.And she didn’t want to burden him with her problems when he had so much to deal with of his own, problems that she had generated, she thought bitterly._Oh, Buck, what do I say?What do I do?How can I explain all of this to you?How can I tell you how ashamed of myself I am. _**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ _

**“Is it Erik Kormand?Is it the fact that he affected me?Have I changed that much?”He slapped his hand on the table, making Wilma jump slightly.“Damn this amnesia!” **

**  
**

**“It’s Erik Kormand,” Wilma blurted out before she could stop herself.“But not the way you think.”She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, then she got up to leave.She couldn’t allow herself to unload on Buck.She couldn’t.He had so much to bear right now.And how would he feel about her after knowing what had happened, how she had let him down. “It’s getting late.I think I had better go.”She looked up and saw him gazing thoughtfully at her, his eyes not angry, only puzzled and concerned. **

**  
**

**“Wilma, I feel there is something you’re not telling me, something painful.If I am the cause….”**

**“No!!” she cried out.“No, you haven’t done anything, Buck.It’s not you, not you at all,” she hastened to say.**

**His eyes showed a hint of relief, but mostly they showed concern and his voice was gentle.“Wilma, I may have amnesia, but that doesn’t mean I can’t listen to anything you need to talk about.”He walked a little closer.“I’ve been so wrapped up in my own problems, but I care about you.Whatever we had or didn’t have, I still care about you and I think you care about me, too.”**

**Wilma was so torn.She wanted to tell him, but she didn’t. **

**  
**

**“You’re a very special woman, Wilma Deering, to make me feel this way after only two days.”He lightly touched her cheek with one finger and she shivered, but it was not like before.This time it felt like a caress, something soothing, and something comforting.Reaching up, she very lightly put her hand over his. **

**  
**

**Buck paused and when he continued, his voice was barely audible and yet it seared her soul.Wilma felt his compassion to the very depths of her being and it was shaking her out of the tight controls that she had erected since she had talked with Hawk.**

**“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”**

**  
**

**She sat back down.The tears began trickling down her cheeks.Fiercely, she blinked to control them, to keep from totally breaking down.“You were right about one thing, Buck,” she said, her voice beginning to tremble.“It is about Erik Kormand.I had the opportunity to kill him, to keep him….”She looked up, feeling the guilt and anguish wrapping itself around her heart and squeezing.Her breath came raggedly.“If I had only done it, this wouldn’t have happened to you.You would remember.You wouldn’t feel so lost.You . . . you…”She felt hot tears and couldn’t control them.**

**“What do you mean, Wilma?” Buck asked, alarmed at the emotional outpouring.What had happened to her, he wondered?He sat down next to her and gently took her hands.“Wilma, what’s wrong?” he asked again.**

**And she told him about her mission, the ill-fated journey that had stripped her of so much.She didn’t even know when Buck took her in his arms, his strong, encompassing, protective arms, comforting her even as Hawk had comforted her.Then she realized, it was even more, much, much more.Only when she began sobbing quietly did Buck say anything.**

**“I am so sorry, Wilma.So very sorry,” he whispered, his heart filled with sorrow.His fingers gently ran through her hair, but this time she didn’t pull away.“I wish I could have been with you; to protect you, to keep you from all this.” **

**  
**

**She thought about his words and felt irony in them.“And the whole time you were missing, I was wishing I could be with you,” she said.“I feel so guilty because it was due to my escape that Kormand doubled his efforts to find you.” **

**  
**

**Buck thought about Erik Kormand and thought about all that this one man had done to the woman at his side, and he felt a deep and burning anger building.With effort, he squelched it, knowing that it was not the time for it._Later._“You can’t blame yourself for that, Wilma.Erik Kormand is a very smart man.Very evil and very smart.He has gotten away with a great deal in the past.But then we came along.”Buck smiled grimly.“And he’ll be caught and punished.”**

**“Oh, I hope so, Buck.”She sighed and settled her head against his chest.**

**  
**

**“I know so,” he stated confidently.“And Wilma?”**

**“Yes?” she murmured.**

**  
**

**“It’s the person who refused to kill even a sadistically evil man like Erik Kormand that I am sitting next to.Don’t you dare feel guilty about that!You couldn’t have done anything else, or you would have been less than the person you are now.”He paused.“The person I care very much about.”**

**“Do you mean that?” she asked, looking up at him. **

**  
**

**To prove the veracity of his words, he kissed her, long and deep.There was no hesitancy on Wilma’s part either.Finally, Buck pulled away and took a deep breath.“Erik Kormand will be found.I promise that.” **

**  
**

**She pulled back and gazed at him in concern.“Buck, what’s on your mind?”**

**“Nothing, really.What can I do?I’m stuck here,” he replied bitterly.Then his demeanor softened.“I’m just trying to think of anything that might help Alvarez figure out where Kormand could be hiding.So they can find him.”He reached over with one finger and wiped a tear from her cheek.“I am amazed how well you have held up, and how well you have coped with this,” he murmured.“You’re a helluva woman, Wilma Deering.” **

**  
**

**She smiled, grateful that Buck had listened and understood and still cared so much for her.“And you’re a hell of a man, Buck Rogers.No memory and you can still make me feel better.Hold me, again, please.” **

**  
**

**Gladly, he complied.“Don’t ever hold back like that again, Wilma.” **

**  
**

**“I wasn’t, Buck.I just didn’t know how much you could handle.You were pretty confused back there on the _Titan_ when we picked you up,” Wilma reminded him. **

**  
**

**He sighed.“Yeah, I know.”She lay quietly in his arms, and he continued to stroke her hair. **

**  
**

**A voice came over the communicator on the wall, “Colonel Deering, report to the bridge.” **

**  
**

**They both sighed.Wilma didn’t want to go.She wanted to sit with Buck forever, but she couldn’t.She was the second in command and she had been summoned. **

**  
**

**“Tell them you’re busy saving the universe,” Buck murmured, leaning over and kissing her gently on the forehead. **

**  
**

**“I would love to, but duty beckons,” she said, suddenly giggling at his comment.**

**“Yeah, I know.”**

**She didn’t trust herself to a quick kiss, so she simply grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek for a moment.“Thank you,” she murmured.Then she got up and headed to the door.“I’ll be back in the morning.You get some sleep.”**

**“I’ll be here,” he said, carefully reining in his emotions until she had left. **

**  
**

**But sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.He paced, his anger increasing with each step.He was in his room, confined to quarters in order to flush out Kormand, a weasel who might very well already be in another galaxy by now.There had to be more he could do!He stared at one wall and growled in frustration._I was with this sick son of a bitch for a week after he raped Wilma.I was his buddy, his up and coming lieutenant.I dined with this sleazy snake._How easily he could have taken him down then.But now Kormand was gone, vanished like smoke.But where was he? **

**  
**

**Buck continued to pace, pondering, trying to remember anything that might be a clue.He had been set up on that raid.The whole week was a set up.But at the time of his departure the compound was normal.Nothing was changed. **

**  
**

**Then he stopped pacing, his thoughts suddenly remembering the visit to Sreena just before he left on his ‘mission.’She had been afraid for him.She had known.But she was also gathering her equipment.They had gotten wind of a raid by the Galactic Council, she had said.And she had mentioned a nearby cave system, she had told him, that had been discovered during recent reconnaissance.A place where they could hide until the council ships gave up.Hidden caves!This whole time Alvarez thought they were hiding in Brix and all along they were in these caves.Excited, Buck turned off his lights and pulled up his computer screen, typing in his name, hoping that was all he needed to link to the main ship’s computer.Apparently it was, he thought with a smile as the connection was made.**

**Buck pulled up all information available on Mendalis and then on Zeron, the continent on which Kormand’s compound was located.He saw a plateau on the scans. There was what looked to be a cave up near the top._No wonder Kormand was able to disappear so quickly and to stay hidden so well!_ Caves were a natural shielding for most detection devices.Kormand was there.Buck would bet his last dollar on it._Dollar?_He shook his head slightly, not even bothering to figure what recess of his mind that came from.Buck thought about what Kormand had done to him, but he thought even more about what Kormand had done to Wilma.And the more Buck thought about it, the more determined he was to find Kormand and bring him to justice.But how?He was presumably under closely guarded house arrest, the two guards outside thinking him truly a traitor. **

**  
**

**Buck dug out anything he could find about Erik Kormand, getting the briefing papers of King Meecros’ death machine.Meecros had sent periodic updates and some of these scientists had disappeared before Meecros had been killed, so Kormand had to have that knowledge, too.Buck remembered that some areas of Kormand’s compound had been off limits to him.Scientific experiments, he had been told.Top secret, known only to a chosen few, it had been explained.And Arrans had told him that there were parts of Kormand’s compound that were devoid of anything, totally empty._The Death Machine!_What better place to build something like that than in relatively unknown caves?If he hadn’t known what Kormand truly stood for, Buck would have almost admired the man’s ability to move so much in total secrecy.With a weapon of almost unlimited power at Kormand’s disposal, it became even more imperative that the ‘Human Rights’ leader be found and captured.**

**Again, how?Call Alvarez?No, Buck argued with himself.He had to do this himself.A single person could probably get into those caves and find Kormand much more easily than a large assault force.He would somehow trick the guards, knock them out and then steal a starfighter.Buck began searching through his little closet for something dark to change into. **

**  
**

**Suddenly, his door slid open and Buck jerked in surprise.It was Twiki, with Dr. Theopolis around his neck.**


	36. Action!

**Buck straightened up from his search in the closet.Twiki stumped in.“Hi, Buck!What’s up?”The door slid shut behind him.**

**“I see you are keeping yourself well occupied,” Theopolis said.“May I ask what your purpose is in this research?”**

**Buck peered suspiciously at the quad.“You monitoring my computer searches?” he asked. **

**  
**

**“I have been monitoring all unusual computer activity.It is part of the surveillance being done to see if there is anything that might help us find out where Erik Kormand is,” the quad explained.**

**It made sense, Buck thought, even if it did irritate him.And he had spent several hours researching Erik Kormand.“Any luck other than catching me being curious?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, a transmission between the _Titan_ and _Searcher_.Then a transmission to Cronis from _Titan_,” Theopolis replied.“Both of those came last night about this time.”**

**“Ah, so someone was pumping one of _Searcher’s_ crew members and then sending the information to the Galactic Council,” Buck surmised.He walked over and sat back down at the computer.**

**“Yes, Buck, that was my thought,” Theopolis said.**

**“And did you also think that I might be in league?” **

**  
**

**The computer councilman blinked for a few seconds before answering.“No, but such activity usually means that you have some kind of a plan,” Theopolis said.“Or an idea of a plan.” **

**  
**

**Buck sighed.The quads’ timing couldn’t have been worse.Maybe.If he hadn’t spent two plus days on this ship and seen the genuine caring and friendship of the members of the _Searcher’s_ crew, he would have been suspicious of their motives.But he knew that these people, and that included the quads, had no ulterior motives concerning him.If anything, they were overly solicitous toward his condition.He had been told that the ambu-quad, Twiki, was almost devoted to him, while the computer councilman had been his staunchest supporter from the outset of his tenure in this century. **

**  
**

**He decided that he had little choice but to trust them.“Yeah, I have some kind of a plan.Sort of.”**

**“What do you have in mind, Buck,” Theopolis said.**

**“Well, Doctor….” Buck began. **

**  
**

**“You usually call me Theo,” the computer councilman said.**

**Buck smiled.“Well, Theo, I happen to know where Kormand is.”**

**  
**

**“Great news, Buck!” Twiki cried out.**

**“Not so loud, Twiki!” Buck admonished.**

**  
**

**“That is welcome news, Buck,” Theo agreed.“How did you come to that conclusion?”**

**  
**

**“I remembered something that Sreena, his sister, said before they sent me out like a lamb to the slaughter,” he said.“Something about caves in a nearby.”**

**“So that is what you were studying in the computer files,” Theo said.**

**“Yeah.”**

**“We must tell Colonel Alvarez and Admiral Asimov immediately,” Theo declared. **

**  
**

**“No!” Buck said sharply.“We can’t.” **

**  
**

**“Why not?” Theo and Twiki said together.**

**Why not, indeed, Buck thought.Was it just pride?Or was there a really serious danger that others might be in by going after Kormand enmasse?Maybe a bit of both.“Look, first of all, I think that one person can go in and find Kormand easier and with less chance of bloodshed than a large group.”Buck got up and began to pace.He noted wryly that he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.“I can go in fast and low.Then I go through the caves by stealth, take out the guards and find Kormand.” **

**  
**

**“That would be too risky,” Theo said.**

**  
**

**“Theo, listen to me!Kormand has destroyed too many people.He has to be taken without anyone else being hurt.”**

**“And you have personal reasons as well,” Theo suggested.**

**Was that it, he asked himself?Well, so what if he did!“That is a maze down there.Do you have any idea how much time Kormand would have to escape if a large force deployed down there?Or how many booby traps he could set up if he got wind that a troop of Council marines was coming after him?”He glared at the quad.“You and I both know that the likelihood of that happening is greater the more people know about an operation like that.I don’t have to have my memory to know that.It’s just common sense.”**

**  
**

**“Buck, I cannot let you go do this alone.You need help,” Theo argued.“You have been in those caves, but you don’t remember.The chances of you finding him in a warren of caves like that plateau has before you are discovered is very remote.”**

**“Theo, I’m doing this,” Buck said angrily.He kept pacing, more to gain control of his emotions than anything else. He wasn’t successful.The idea that he was finally able to do something and then would be thwarted by a pile of nuts and bolts angered him beyond measure.He kept remembering what Wilma had told him; and he kept seeing the anguish in her eyes as she was retelling the sordid events of her night in hell.“Kormand has to be stopped and I’m going to do it.He will not do to anyone else what he did to Wilma or me.” **

**  
**

**“Buck….”**

**  
**

**“No!”**

**“Buck, if you do not listen to reason, I will contact the admiral right now,” Theo said firmly.“You cannot go alone.That would be tantamount to suicide.”He paused to let his words sink in.“I do not know exactly what happened to Wilma, but I know it was bad.I agree that Kormand must be stopped, but going in without a clear plan, or clear thinking and going in without someone to back you up is not the answer.” **

**  
**

**Buck glared at both quads.Twiki wisely said nothing.As he thought about Theo’s words, Buck realized that he was working under revenge lust.He simply wanted Kormand’s neck in his hands right now.Looking down, Buck realized that his hands were clenched so tightly into fists that they hurt.With a sigh, he forced his thoughts to calmness.Theo was right; he could accomplish nothing unless he was clear-headed and composed.**

**“If you took Hawk, you would drastically increase your chances of success,” Theo said soothingly.“Hawk has been in the caves, too.”**

**Would Hawk be willing to help him?Somehow, he thought the birdman would.“All right, but no one else, Theo.”If a machine could sigh, Buck could have sworn that Theo was doing just that.Turning to the ambu-quad, Buck said, “Twiki, do you think you could persuade Hawk to come to my cabin?It’s kind of late.”**

**“Just say the word, boss,” Twiki quipped.**

**“I’m saying the word.Now!”**

**“Keep your shirt on, Buck,” Twiki replied testily and he turned toward the door.**

**“Uh, Theo, I would like you to stay here, please,” Buck said as Twiki turned to leave.**

**“Buck, even though I think what you are planning is completely outrageous and highly dangerous you can trust me not to say anything, at least not right now.”**

**Buck blinked in surprise.That had not been his primary concern for Theo staying, but it was something that had occurred to him.“Well, no offense, but the thought did cross my mind.I have spent a week with Erik Kormand and his cronies, you know.”He paused.“Actually, though, I was interested in more information.”**

**“No offense taken, Buck,” Theo said evenly. “Twiki, please leave me on Captain Rogers’ table.” **

**  
**

**As Twiki turned to leave, the door opened, admitting Hawk.**

**Hawk took a quick glance at Buck and the quads and asked, “What are you planning?”**

**Buck didn’t even take time to wonder at the birdman’s appearance before even being summoned, he got right to the point.“I know where Kormand is and I have every intention of finding and either capturing him, or killing him in the attempt.”**

**“I believe I know where he is as well.”**

**“You do?”**

**“Yes, Buck.Someplace that should have occurred to me earlier.”Hawk paused.“Caves near his compound.”**

**“No wonder we’re such good friends,” Buck said with a smile.“We think so much alike.”He motioned for Hawk to join him at the computer.“There.”Buck pointed to the plateau on the map.“I remembered Kormand’s sister saying something about caves nearby and these are the only ones in the vicinity.”**

**“I have been there, which is why I should have figured that he would be there.His last communique threw me off.”**

**“Yes, I know you have.Theo said I have, too, but I simply don’t remember.I would have preferred going it alone, but I am more or less compromising because Theo threatened to tell if I did.” **

**  
**

**“In this case, I agree with Dr. Theopolis,” Hawk began.Buck started to protest, but Hawk cut him off.“I have to agree that going alone would be foolish.Those caves are a labyrinth.But I think the two of us could infiltrate efficiently and quietly.”**

**“And Asimov and Alvarez come in later to take care of the new Death Machine,” Buck added.**

**“Death Machine?” Hawk asked.“I thought that had been destroyed.”**

**“I think Kormand was working on it or something similar in his compound.There were parts of the compound that were off limits to me, including a section that was below ground.”**

**“Yes, Hawk,” Theo interjected.“I have been looking at the information Buck pulled up and concur with his deductions. I believe Kormand is, indeed, assembling another death machine.”**

**“We need to go tonight, now, Hawk,” Buck said.“Go in low and fast and get that . . . uh, get Kormand before he can assemble his machine and use it.”**

**“My ship has a camouflaging device.It uses a great deal of fuel but we can go in virtually undetected.And I have the necessary equipment to go into those caves.”**

**“Great!We’ll go as soon as I change into something more suitable,” Buck said.He got up and strode purposefully to his closet where he pulled out some dark clothes.Soon he was ready.**

**“I will take care of the guard here,” Hawk said with a slight smile.“They decided that there was need for only one guard this time of night.”**

**Buck nodded and turning to Theo and Twiki, said, “Give us several hours if we don’t contact you first.”**

**“Very well, Buck,” Theo said.**

**Buck waited beyond sight of the guard as Hawk left the room.There was a grunt of surprise and then a soft thud of a body hitting the floor.As Buck looked out, he saw Hawk dragging the unconscious guard into his cabin.**

**“I believe your instructions to Twiki and Dr. Theopolis will not be necessary, Buck.The alarm will be raised as soon as this man is found missing,” Hawk observed, matter-of-factly. **

**  
**

**“True, but only Theo and Twiki will be able to let Admiral Asimov know exactly where we are,” Buck replied.He turned to Twiki.“Can you tie him up and gag him for me?”**

**“You bet, Buck.”**

**“You will stay in communication, Buck?” Theo said.**

**“At least with each other,” Buck said and he and Hawk turned to leave the cabin.“Oh, and Twiki, you stand guard in case someone comes before we’ve been gone for a couple of hours.If they ask, tell them the regular guard had to go to the bathroom or something.”Twiki just chuckled.**

**The corridors were deserted, being very early morning, ship’s time, and the two friends quickly made it to the hanger bay before meeting anyone.**

**A lone workman was near Hawk’s starfighter and Buck walked nonchalantly up to him.His eyes grew large and he began to sputter.“You . . . Captain . . . you are under….”His words were cut off as Hawk hit him from behind.The man slid unconscious to the ground and Buck dragged him to a storage closet where he let the younger man lay in quiet repose.**

**Soon the pair was in Hawk’s starfighter, Hawk in front, Buck calling out the pre-flight checklist from the back.**

**  
**

**“Hawk ready for patrol.Starting launch sequence,” he said into his communicator. **

**  
**

**“But you’re not scheduled for launch, Hawk,” the puzzled voice said.**

**“You are mistaken, Lieutenant.It is on my roster,” Hawk said authoritatively.“Launching.”And with a touch at the throttle, his craft shot forward and up into space.Hawk flew past _Titan_, which hung off their port bow, but before the communicator could do more than crackle, Hawk had engaged the camouflaging unit and shut off his communicator.Mendalis loomed ahead of them.**

**“That was slick, Hawk, very, very slick,” Buck said with a laugh. **

**  
**

**“That was the easy part.”There was silence as they approached the planet and then Hawk asked, “Do you have a plan?”**

**  
**

**“Just stealth and perseverance,” Buck said grimly.“Go in, take out a few of the outer perimeter guards and find Kormand.If one of his men is cooperative, then we get lucky. If not, it may be a long haul.”**

**“There are night lenses in the compartment by your right leg as well as an extra laser pistol,” Hawk said.**

**“You did have every contingency covered, didn’t you?” Buck asked in admiration as he pulled out the supplies and checked the charge of the laser pistol.As he expected, it was almost full.**

**“I was prepared to have a passenger if I had to go into the caves again to try and find you,” Hawk explained. **

**  
**

**“Thanks, Hawk,” Buck said softly as they dipped into the outer atmosphere and arrowed toward Zeron and the plateau where Erik Kormand was hiding.**


	37. Into the Valley of the Shadow of Death

**“Thanks for sticking your neck out for me,” Buck said softly.**

**“Sticking my neck out?” Hawk asked and then before Buck could say anything added.“Ah, I understand.Believe me, Buck, it is also personal.If I had thought of where Kormand was, I would have been searching those caves several days ago.I made a vow that I would get Erik Kormand for what he did to my people.”There was a pause.“And that includes you and Wilma as well.You are my people now.”**

**Buck said nothing for a moment, deeply touched by Hawk’s statement.“I only hope that you don’t get into a lot of trouble on my account.”**

**“Buck, if I was going to get into trouble ‘on your account,’ it would have happened a long time ago.” **

**  
**

**“Am I that dangerous to be around?”**

**“You ask a question like that now?” Hawk asked dryly.**

**Buck smiled.“Uh. . . I guess.” **

**  
**

**“I am landing near the base of the plateau closest to the large entrance.It would make sense that the bulk of Erik Kormand’s men and materials would be there.” **

**  
**

**“You’re the boss,” Buck said.**

**“And besides, that is closest to his compound.” **

**  
**

**Even with the camouflaging equipment, Hawk came in fast and low, only slowing when they were within seven klicks of the base of the plateau.Both men saw evidence of continued occupation of Kormand’s compound by some of _Titan’s_ men, but they paid scant attention to it, their real goal ahead of them.Hawk landed deftly in a small clearing near the base of the plateau.Working together, Buck and Hawk pulled brush and branches over the birdlike starship and then began hiking up a narrow path toward the caves. **

**  
**

**“You know, everyone could have been more considerate and found caves closer to the ground,” Buck puffed quietly during a short break.**

**“You have been living too lavishly lately, Buck,” Hawk countered, his breathing only slightly faster than normal.They continued and within an hour found themselves peering into the dark interior of the cavern. **

**  
**

**Buck adjusted his night lenses and then motioned to his friend.Two guards were standing near each other, talking softly.**

**After another hand signal, Buck dashed along the cave wall to a point just behind the two men.He tapped one on the shoulder.When the man turned, he got Buck’s fist in his face.Before the other man could utter a sound, Hawk had knocked him unconscious.The two men continued down the main corridor, the only one leading from the large cavern.They only met two other men until they came to a major split in the route.There several men stood talking softly.The soft glow of their small lanterns danced on the walls.**

**Hawk pulled Buck back.“We will have to take them out with our lasers,” he whispered.**

**“So much for trying to get our information the easy way,” Buck whispered back.**

**“Let us just do it and trust to luck.” **

**  
**

**“Right,” Buck said, pulling his weapon out from his belt.“Now.”They both leaped forward in the near darkness and shot all three men into unconsciousness before they even knew anyone was there.**

**Quickly Hawk and Buck examined the three men lying together in a heap.Buck recognized all of them as close confederates of Erik Kormand and said as much to Hawk. **

**  
**

**“I used minimum stun on this one,” Hawk said, dragging one away from the other two.He shook the unconscious man gently then more vigorously as the prisoner started moaning in a return of wakefulness.**

**When the man’s eyes opened, Buck said, “Hello, Orlis, remember me?Kormand’s sacrificial lamb?”Orlis struggled to get up, but Buck’s hand shot out and seized him by the throat.“Where is Erik?”**

**“I don’t know.” **

**  
**

**“Orlis, you can do better than that,” Buck said, squeezing a bit tighter.“You know, I’m not too happy about the way Erik took advantage of me. Don’t particularly like the way he treated my friends either.Kind of put me in a rotten mood.”**

**  
**

**“Really.Don’t know,” Orlis wheezed, and then he saw Buck’s eyes become even harder.“Brandt, I swear, I don’t.He hates the caves.Can’t relax, always roaming.”**

**Buck saw compliance in the man’s eyes and released him.“I sincerely hope you’re not lying to me, or Hawk or I will be back to reckon with you, Orlis.”The frightened man nodded.“Oh, and the name’s Buck Rogers.Get it straight.I wouldn’t want you to forget me.”Again, Orlis nodded, his fear tangible.**

**As Buck got up, Hawk shot the prisoner with his laser.“He will be out longer this time.”**

**“Good,” Buck said, looking down both corridors.He pondered a moment.“What’s in that direction?”**

**“There was a meeting chamber and living quarters,” Hawk replied, realizing that his friend was trying very hard to determine where best to find Kormand.**

**  
**

**“I’ll go that way then,” he said, pointing toward the living quarters, “and you go the other,” Buck said.“But be careful, that has to be where they are putting together that machine.”**

**  
**

**Hawk studied Buck with his dark, piercing eyes before saying anything.He knew that splitting up was dangerous, but leaving a way for Kormand’s men to corner them from another direction was also dangerous.“Very well.Be careful, Buck.” **

**  
**

**Nodding, Buck turned and strode purposefully down the corridor, relying on his hearing and the night lenses to warn him of anyone approaching.Light ahead forced him to slow his pace considerably.Buck wished he could remember his time here, but he couldn’t and it was something he could do nothing about.He paused and listened, hearing footsteps.They didn’t seem to coming toward him, nor did they seem to be going away.Buck carefully continued down the corridor, straining to hear, straining to see . . . and came face to face with Glindon, one of Kormand’s techs.**

**“You!” he hissed, recognizing Buck, despite the lenses and dimness of the corridor.**

**“Yeah, me,” Buck responded as he rabbit punched the tech in the nose.Grasping him around the neck as he had Orlis, Buck shoved him against the cold, hard rock wall.“Where’s Erik?” he hissed.**

**Glindon struggled until Buck shoved his laser into the man’s ribs.“Kormand, where is he?”Glindon only rolled his eyes in fear and Buck knew that the man was more afraid of his boss than he was of anything the Terran might do to him.Buck fired the laser and the tech slumped to the floor unconscious.At that moment, two more of Kormand’s men rounded the bend of the corridor and stopped stock still in shock when they saw him.Buck grinned wryly.It had been going too smoothly, too quietly.His good fortune had to end eventually.**

**Before the first could do more than gasp, Buck had hit him directly with a laser blast.The second was reaching for something on his belt and Buck’s laser hit him squarely in the chest as well.A voice called further up the corridor, one that seemed to come closer for a minute and then stop.Buck plastered himself to the rock wall and waited, almost holding his breath.An individual came into view, wearing night lenses like himself and Buck exploded into action, kicking the pistol out of the man’s hand and then lunging forward.Buck couldn’t tell who this man was, but that he was better trained was evident.Kormand’s man danced out of the way and landed a blow to the side of his jaw that made his vision waver for a brief moment.Buck was barely able to duck the next blow, but he managed to shift his weight and kick the man in the ribs.As his antagonist was gasping in pain, Buck grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shoved him head first against the wall.With a soft groan, Kormand’s man slumped to the ground. **

**  
**

**Buck shook his head to clear it and then worked his way forward again, slower, even more carefully.He stopped just outside a large chamber that was brightly lit, enough so that Buck had to pull the night lenses down.He listened. **

**  
**

**“So the courier says that they are going to try Rogers for treason.”**

_ **Erik Kormand!** _ ** Buck thought exultantly._Pay dirt._Remotely Buck registered his use of yet another term from his past, but he dismissed it quickly, needing to concentrate on matters before him, namely Erik Kormand. **

**  
**

**“I was beginning to wonder,” Kormand continued.“And what about my compound?And Asher?”**

**“Still some of Titan’s people around, but fewer.Still some nosing around in Brix and Asher, too.But I think they are tiring of it all.Getting discouraged.”**

_ **Drishel,** _ ** Buck identified the voice. **

**  
**

**“I hope so.This damnable cave is going to drive me crazy.I want to know as soon as there are few enough so I can leave this hell hole. Send something to make them think I have skipped from this system,” Kormand said, his voice angry and agitated.**

**“Yes, sir,” Drishel said.**

**  
**

**Buck heard his footsteps going away, presumably out of the chamber.Then he heard Kormand pacing and muttering.There were no other voices.When Kormand’s steps seemed to be heading away, Buck ventured a glance into the chamber and saw Kormand pacing near the far side of the chamber.**

**Buck ducked back when the ‘human rights’ leader turned to pace back toward him.There had been no one else with Kormand, but there were also at least two other corridors leading away from this chamber.Someone could come through at anytime.Somehow, though, Buck doubted there were very many of Kormand’s followers here in the caves with him, only the closest members of his organization and the death machine scientists and technicians, and it was imperative to capture Kormand—now!There would probably not be a better opportunity.However, getting Kormand out after capture might prove more difficult than it had been for he and Hawk to get in. _Worry about that later,_ he admonished himself.And realistically, Buck realized that the longer they stayed, the better the chance of discovery. **

**  
**

**Buck looked at his watch.Theo and Twiki would have told Admiral Asimov about the little sortie by now and reinforcements would be on the way.There was nothing more to consider.It had to be done now.The footsteps seemed to be heading away again.As much as Buck wanted to physically punish Kormand, as much as he wanted to shove his fist into Kormand’s face, he knew that it would be much more risk free to simply stun him.Buck stepped out of the corridor with his pistol raised, but somehow Kormand had sensed a presence and was facing him.Kormand’s pistol blazed even as Buck’s did.And as he fired, Buck leaped to the side.But Kormand’s aim was a bit surer and the Terran's laser pistol was knocked from his hand.With his arm tingling from the jolt and Kormand’s laser pointing directly at him, Buck was immediately put on the defensive.He rolled to the ground as Kormand fired again and kicked out from his prone position, sending Kormand’s pistol flying.Immediately Buck was on his feet, crouched to defend himself.Kormand was no less quick, lunging with his fists ready.**

**  
**

**Both men said nothing, intent on the fight and on each other, intent on winning.Intent on surviving.**

**  
**

**Buck blocked the first punch and deflected the second, then deployed a kick-boxing move that had Kormand gasping in pain.Taking advantage, Buck followed with two more kicks, the last one square to Kormand’s solar plexus, bringing the ‘human rights’ leader to his knees.Immediately, Buck was crouched beside Kormand, his knee against the back of the man’s neck, shoving him to the rough, uneven ground.“We are going to walk out here nice and easy, Kormand,” Buck hissed in the man’s ear. **

**  
**

**Kormand struggled.“Never,” he gasped.**

**Buck had known that would be the answer Kormand would give him.He looked around desperately for his pistol or something, anything to tie Kormand with, but there was nothing.The pistol lay a few feet away, but it might as well be a few hundred feet.Buck cocked his fist back to knock Kormand unconscious, but was thrown slightly off balance when Kormand jerked his body off the ground.Kormand raised up again and half turned over as Buck tried to regain his advantage.Suddenly red-hot pain lanced up and down his leg and he cried out involuntarily.The pain continued and Buck glanced down to see Kormand’s fist tightly curled around the hilt of a knife that was buried in his thigh._How the hell…?_**

**Kormand twisted the knife and Buck cried out again as he felt the blade grate against his femur.It was like white-hot fire and his breath shuddered in his throat.Without thinking, he struck out with his fist and caught Kormand just under his ear, causing him to release the knife.Kormand fell away half-dazed and Buck struggled to reach Kormand’s laser pistol only a few feet away.He felt his leg muscles spasm, the pain come in waves, but he tried to ignore it as he desperately grabbed for the weapon.Just as his fingers touched the butt of the pistol, an angry growl caused him to look up.Kormand had another one of his knives poised to arc toward his head.Buck pulled the pistol toward him, but he knew he wouldn’t have time to use it.**

**  
**

**  
**

**============================**

**  
**

**“They did what?!!” a still sleepy and thoroughly agitated Asimov cried out.**

**“Buck and Hawk went down to the planet to capture Kormand,” Theo repeated.A sheepish and still slightly groggy guard stood behind the quads. **

**  
**

**“Now how in the hell did they think they could capture Kormand, when the total combined efforts of our crew and the _Titan’s_ couldn’t?” **

**  
**

**“Buck remembered something he heard in the sleaze ball’s compound,” Twiki interjected. **

**  
**

**“He asked me to tell you and Colonel Alvarez after three hours had elapsed,” Theo explained.“It has been exactly two hours and fifty-nine and a half minutes since they left.” **

**  
**

**“Where did they go?” **

**  
**

**“The plateau that Hawk explored,” Theo replied. **

**  
**

**While they had been talking, Asimov had been pulling on his uniform.He couldn’t believe that the solution to Kormand’s whereabouts was so simple.He also couldn’t believe that Buck, in his condition, and Hawk would do something so foolish.Then he remembered with whom he was dealing and sighed.“Get Colonel Deering.I’ll contact _Titan_.” **

**  
**

**“Right, Admiral,” Twiki said.The ambu-quad stumped out of the room as quickly as he could.**


	38. ...And Out Again

**  
**

**Once Twiki had awakened her, it took Wilma exactly five minutes to get dressed and less than a minute to get on the bridge.**

**By then Asimov had contacted the _Titan_.“They are sending five fighters and a shuttle down, Wilma.I want you to go down, too.” **

**  
**

**“I would like to take Twiki and Theo as well,” she said.“To get the background of all this.” **

**  
**

**The admiral was nodding even as Wilma was heading out the door, leaving Twiki and Theo behind. **

**  
**

**“Hey, wait for me!” the robot called out.He was ignored.**

**“Hurry, Twiki, we must get there before Wilma finishes her preflight checks,” Theo added.**

**“Yeah and I bet it won’t take her long,” Twiki grumbled as he trundled down the corridor as fast as his mechanical legs would carry him. **

**  
**

**It didn’t take long for the six fighters and one shuttle to make it to the plateau.Three, including Wilma’s starfighter, landed in the large cavern.“Take over, Twiki.When I get out, land below and keep a look out for hostile ships.” **

**  
**

**“You got it, Wilma!” **

**  
**

**As soon as the shuttle had landed and had disgorged her complement of marines, the group slowly headed down the corridor, listening, wondering where Kormand’s people were.They found several unconscious and Wilma knew that Buck and Hawk had been this way.At the joining of two corridors, they heard the sounds of laser fire down one of the passages.Leaving two men to watch their backs, the rest made their way toward the sound.**

**  
**

**Finally, they saw Hawk crouched down at the bend of a corridor, protected from laser fire that spat harshly against the rock wall beyond him.He arose just slightly and fired a laser shot toward his enemy.An unconscious body lay at his feet.Suddenly, he pivoted, sensing their approach, but relaxed visibly when he realized who it was behind him.Wilma crouched by his side, relieved to see that the body nearby was not Buck.**

**Captain Grishom crouched behind them.“Status?” the _Titan_ exo asked. **

**  
**

**“I can only assume that ahead is the area where the new death machine is being assembled,” Hawk answered over his shoulder.“My best guess is that there are about ten men remaining.”He looked back at Grishom.“I am certainly glad to see you.My laser pistols are almost empty.” **

**  
**

**Grishom smiled grimly.“I think we can take care of ten people with this.”He held up a small canister.“Did you find Kormand?”**

**“No,” Hawk answered.**

**“Where is Buck?” Wilma asked before Hawk could say any more. **

**  
**

**“He is down the other corridor looking for Erik Kormand.”**

**“I’m going to find him,” Wilma stated tersely.“He may be pinned down like you were, Hawk.”**

**“I will join you,” Hawk said.**

**“Good idea,” Grishom said.“We will secure this area and meet you.”**

**As they sped down the empty corridor, Hawk scooped up another laser pistol from an unconscious soldier. He listened intently for any sounds ahead of him, but heard only his own breathing and the soft sloughing of breeze in the dimly lit tunnels.**

**Suddenly a cry of pain cut the silence, echoing from somewhere ahead of them.“That’s Buck!” Wilma cried out, sprinting ahead of her companion.**

**“Wilma, wait!” Hawk called after her, afraid of what might be ahead.There was another cry and he sprinted down the corridor, trying to catch up to her.**

**Wilma knew that rushing headlong like this was foolhardy.She could hear her instructors from so long ago._You always reconnoiter.Always take enough time to consider the best course of action, even if that time is brief._That time was brief all right, she thought, about the time it took to blink.Buck was in trouble, and he was alone.Wilma recalled instantly the time of her aloneness and she moaned softly even as she continued running.Bursting into a well-lit chamber, Wilma saw Kormand standing over Buck, a short sword in his hand, beginning an arcing swing that would end in Buck’s death.**

**With a loud cry of defiance, Wilma leaped, catching a surprised Kormand chest level, bowling him to the ground and sending the sword clattering across the chamber.Quickly, Wilma jumped up and with moves she learned from her training along with some she had picked up from Buck, she kicked-boxed Kormand in the head and chest. **

**  
**

**Roaring in pain and anger, Kormand grabbed her foot, twisting it.Wilma recovered just before she hit the ground, rolling and dancing lightly to her feet.As Kormand turned to retrieve his sword, Wilma caught him in the nose with her elbow, followed by a fist beneath his jaw and finally a knee to the groin.He fell to the earth unconscious, but as Wilma stood over him, silently celebrating her victory, she was startled to hear the hiss of two laser pistols.Turning, she saw Buck and Hawk, both with their weapons ready.And near one of the corridors leading out of the chamber, two men lay heaped together on the floor.**

**“Damn, that felt good,” Buck murmured as he lowered his pistol. Looking up at Hawk and Wilma, he smiled.“Drishel, Kormand’s number two man.”**

**Wilma holstered her weapon as she knelt at Buck’s side.She was horrified at the sight of the knife sticking out from his leg. **

**  
**

**“I got careless and forgot that he keeps a couple of long-knives hidden away,” Buck mused when he saw her expression.**

**Hawk checked out the corridor that Drishel and his companion had come from, as well as other corridors leading out of the chamber.When he returned, he too knelt near Buck, examining his injury.“We need to get you back to _Searcher,”_ he said. **

**  
**

**“We need Kormand safely in the brig on the _Titan,” _Buck replied.“And it needs to be quick, because as soon as the people on Mendalis find out we have him, there’ll by hell to pay.”He pointed his laser at the still unconscious ‘human rights’ leader and shot.“Added insurance,” he said grimly in explanation then he gazed at the birdman.“Hawk, until others get here to take the trash out, you need to watch those corridors.I would hate for Leegrand or any of Kormand’s other buddies to surprise us.”He then gazed at the knife, felt the continued throbbing of the ravaged flesh, and with sudden resolve, grasped the hilt. **

**  
**

**“Buck, wait,” Wilma began.“You know you shouldn’t….” **

**  
**

**Ignoring her, Buck bit his lip against the pain, but still moaned softly as he slid the knife out.Tossing it to the side, he tightly grasped the wound with his hand, trying to staunch the increased flow of blood.“Yeah, that rule I remember, Wilma,” he said through gritted teeth.“But consider how difficult it would be going through these caves with that thing sticking out of my leg.” **

**  
**

**Wilma said nothing, only going over to Kormand and with just the barest of hesitation, grasped his jacket and jerked it off the unconscious man.Then she pulled off his shirt.Kneeling by Buck, she ripped the shirt into several wide strips, gazing worriedly at the blood seeping between his fingers.She folded one of the strips into a bandage and then laid it across the wound.“Hold that there until I can bind it on,” she admonished him in as matter of fact a voice as she could manage.It irritated her that there was the barest hint of trembling as she spoke._I can do this! _she admonished herself.It didn’t matter that she had fought the man who had raped her.Fought him and won; it was Buck that mattered right now.Taking a deep breath, she pulled one of the strips under Buck’s leg and began to tie a knot over one end of the makeshift bandage.While she worked, Hawk continued to patrol the chamber, checking the several corridors leading away from it.Buck followed her instructions implicitly, watching her in undisguised admiration.She noticed and blushed slightly. **

**  
**

**“Remind me not to get you mad at me, Wilma,” he finally murmured. **

**  
**

**Wilma smiled softly.“There have been times when I have wanted to slap you silly, Buck Rogers, but never to the extent I have wanted to hurt Erik Kormand.And I know that as chauvinistic as you can be, you will never do anything the likes of what Erik Kormand has done.”She drew the other strip around his leg and tied it, further securing her bandage.He grunted in pain.“I didn’t want to touch him, Buck.I didn’t even want to be in the same air space, but….” **

**  
**

**“But you did it to save me,” Buck interjected.“I appreciate that, Wilma.I think I was pretty close to decapitation when you showed up.” **

**  
**

**“You were alone….”She sat back to check her handiwork.It would do for a short while, but it was quite obvious that Kormand had done more than slight damage.“We’ll still need to get you back to the ship soon.”**

**Buck could only guess how hard all of this had been on her.Not saying a word, Buck took her hand and held it in his. Even stained with his blood, it was delicate, belying the strength that lay beneath the surface.Then he softly drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. **

**  
**

**She gazed at him, her eyes filled with tears.“Oh,” was all she could say. **

**  
**

**“Thank you, Wilma,” he said softly. **

**  
**

**Before she could do more than smile, Hawk was at their side.“The men from _Titan_ are coming.”**

**Even as Hawk finished speaking, Grishom and several of his crewmembers burst into the chamber, their weapons drawn and ready, only relaxing when they saw Kormand unconscious, and the _Searcher_ crewmembers alone in the chamber.Grishom dispatched several men to check down the two other corridors.He turned to Wilma, Buck and Hawk.“Kormand, I presume?” he motioned toward the unconscious ‘human rights’ leader. **

**  
**

**“Yes,” Buck said with a smile.“All packaged neatly, courtesy of Colonel Deering.” **

**  
**

**Grishom gazed at him and then at his injured leg.“But you found him first, I presume.”**

**“Yeah, I sparred with him, too.”Buck sighed.“Came out on the short end.”**

**“We’ll get you up to the ship, Captain.You need medical attention.” **

**  
**

**“No kidding.But it would make me feel much better if you just got Kormand out of here.Off planet before his cronies get wind of his capture,” Buck said tersely.“I’ll be okay with Hawk and Wilma.” **

**  
**

**Grishom studied Kormand and then looked back at Buck.Just then his men returned.“Everything appears secure, Captain,” one of them reported. **

**  
**

**“The coast is clear.You’ll need all of your men to get Kormand and his men off planet.”Buck smiled.The _Titan _exo looked dubious.“Captain Grishom, I am fine.I’m breathing and Kormand is going to get what he deserves . . . if you get him out of here.” **

**  
**

**Grishom said nothing for a moment.Only the sound of the air moving down the dark corridors broke the silence.Finally, the captain nodded.“All right, Captain Rogers.I hate to admit it, but we are somewhat short-handed, not having expected to capture so many of Kormand’s top aides at one time.”**

**  
**

**Buck used the wall and Hawk’s helping hand to get on his feet. “Just get that sorry piece of garbage out of here.”**

**  
**

**Grishom smiled and turned to Wilma.“Do not hesitate to get a hold of us if you have any problems.”**

**She nodded.**

**“You three did a nice piece of work here.The Council will be pleased.”**

**Buck laughed.“I’ll send you my bill.”**

**Grishom couldn’t help himself; he began laughing as well.He could see that Arrans’ decision to have Rogers returned to his own vessel was a correct one.The captain was like a different man.Motioning to his men, Grishom supervised their exodus with the prisoners.Hawk gazed down one of the darkened corridors, feeling something now that the _Titan’s_ men were gone.He didn’t know what it was, but it pulled at him.It was like Koori’s presence, there but intangible except for a light touch, an awareness in the corner of his mind. **

**  
**

**“What’s wrong, Hawk?” Wilma asked, seeing the change in his demeanor. **

**  
**

**Hawk shook his head.“I do not know.”Then he looked at Buck who was leaning against the wall.“But we need to get Buck back to the _Searcher_.”**

**“Wait.”A soft voice came from on of the dark corridors.It was in his language.**

**Wilma jerked her pistol out but Hawk stood calmly, as though he knew the identity of the speaker.**

**He walked in front of Wilma, toward the voice and suddenly an older Tane-rapanui slipped out of the shadows and into their view.Hawk gasped in awe.“Sky Mother,” he said in the language of his people, trying hard to keep his composure. **

**  
**

**“Sky Warrior,” the older woman returned. **

**  
**

**She was smiling warmly and Hawk saw in a flash, his own mother.But he felt in another instant the shame of his aloneness, the testament to his own inabilities.Hawk’s head bowed and he murmured, “I am no sky warrior.I could not even protect my own people on Throm.”**

**“Are you any less than us?” Sky Mother asked, now speaking terra-lingua.“We who have stayed alive by hiding like cave worms in the bowels of the mountain?We who are so afraid that we would not venture out to capture our enemy even at our steps?”She then gazed at Buck, who was studying her with the look of one who didn’t know but felt he should.“Or even come out of the shadows to help one of our own?”**

**“Your own?” Wilma asked, puzzled and awed at the same time. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Buck Rogers has been accepted as our own.He has been touched by the spirit of Make-Make, as have you, Wilma Deering.”**

**Wilma’s eyes were large in surprise.“How do you know who I am?Are you telepathic?” **

**  
**

**“No, but the Sky Mothers and Sky Fathers can feel . . . things, essences, and sometimes we can discern.” She paused.“Also your friend, Buck, told me a little bit about you.” **

**  
**

**“You know, if my leg didn’t hurt so much, I’d be appreciating the irony of the fact that everyone here knows me . . . except me,” Buck commented dryly.**

**“Come, you need to be tended to before you return to your ship,” Sky Mother said, seeing the now blood-soaked bandage around the Terran's leg.She slowly led the way down one of the corridors to a cave. **

**  
**

**Hawk recognized it as the one he had seen in his explorations.The welcome candle was now lit. **

**  
**

**Sky Mother pointed to a pallet and Buck, with Hawk’s help, limped over to it and sat down.The bird-woman beckoned to Wilma and then she began gathering a variety of containers and clean cloths. **

**  
**

**Hawk stood by Buck, who sat quietly, his eyes closed.“How are you feeling?” he asked his friend.**

**Buck looked up at Hawk.“Tired. Very tired.And stupid.”**

**  
**

**“Stupid?” Hawk asked, puzzled. **

**  
**

**“Yeah, I sparred with Kormand at his compound.Even though I think he held back, I knew he was good.And I let him get the drop on me.” **

**  
**

**“I seem to remember similar feelings when a certain human ‘got the drop on me,’ as you put it.”**

**Buck just sighed.“Wilma could have been hurt back there.”**

**“Wilma is extremely capable, and I think what Wilma did in that cavern was as much to her advantage as to yours, Buck,” Hawk said softly.**

**  
**

**“I know,” Buck murmured.Then he leaned his head back and again closed his eyes.**


	39. Revelations

**  
**

**Wilma followed Sky Mother into another, smaller cave where empty shelves lined the rock walls.Getting on her hands and knees, the old bird-woman reached under a shelf and tugged at something, struggling to get it out.Wilma got down beside her and helped Sky Mother pull out a smallish chest.She kneeled side by side with the older woman with mixed emotions.On the one hand, Wilma was awed by Sky Mother’s presence, but on the other hand couldn’t help but resent the bird-woman’s role in Buck’s present amnesiac condition.She was positive that the aleshizaren came from Sky Mother’s hand.“You gave Buck the aleshizaren,” Wilma blurted out, unable to hold back. **

**  
**

**“Yes.” **

**  
**

**“Why did you want to kill him?”Wilma’s voice was tinged with raw anger, even though she tried to hide it. **

**  
**

**Sky Mother gazed thoughtfully at Wilma Deering.The human partly reminded her somewhat of Sky Warrior.But there was more to her than that.This human was much more complex.And Sky Mother saw that Wilma Deering had been through much, suffered much recently.Erik Kormand had made more than non-humans suffer.“You care deeply for Captain Rogers.”It was more statement than question. **

**  
**

**“Yes.”Wilma started to say more, to elaborate, but stopped herself._I don’t even know this woman!_ **

**  
**

**“Colonel Deering, understand something.I did not want to kill Buck, but we, Buck Rogers included, understood what would happen if he fell into Erik Kormand’s hands with the knowledge he carried inside his head.” **

**  
**

**“Why couldn’t he have hidden here with you until the danger passed?” **

**  
**

**“Because Kormand knew Buck was here.” **

**  
**

**Wilma started, taken aback by that revelation.“He did?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Kormand’s surveillance picked up the presence of a human at the same time the message was sent to your ship.” **

**  
**

**“Oh.” **

**  
**

**“My child, I did the only thing I could to preserve Buck’s life.And even that little bit might not have been enough,” Sky Mother said, her voice tinged with sadness. **

**  
**

**“The amnesia?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, Wilma Deering.”Sky Mother gazed deeply into the human woman’s gray-blue eyes and saw a bond there, something that tied this earth woman strongly with Buck Rogers and the remnants of the Tane-rapanui.Wilma Deering cared for Buck Rogers even as she cared for her own life mate.“Something seemed to guide me in preparing the dosage of the aleshizaren even though Buck is human.And it guided me when I gave it to Buck as well, because I think he knew what the aleshizaren really was for.As it turned out, he trusted me enough to follow my instructions.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, because Buck is not someone who would go along with taking something potentially suicidal,” Wilma replied.**

**“I know.” **

**  
**

**“But is it permanent?” Wilma asked.“I mean there is so much of Buck there, but he’s so unhappy, feeling more lost than when he awakened five hundred years out of his time.” **

**  
**

**Sky Mother pondered.The aleshizaren was very powerful, its effects lasting for a great length of time.What if its effects lasted beyond the physical influence of the drug?But somehow, Sky Mother felt something filling her heart with hope and she was content with that.“I do not know, although I hope it is not.Make-Make has not made that known to me.”During their conversation, Sky Mother had been pulling medical supplies from her chest, occasionally handing some to Wilma.“But right now, if we do not treat him, the amnesia will be the least of his worries.I noticed that the wound is still bleeding and I think Buck has already bled more than is safe.”She gathered up the last of her supplies.**

**  
**

**Wilma followed her back to her dwelling cave where Buck and Hawk were waiting.Sky Mother knelt down beside Buck.“How are you feeling?” **

**  
**

**“Tired.Leg hurts like hell, but otherwise I’m fine.”He smiled.“Kormand’s been caught.That makes it all okay.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, but we do want you to live to enjoy your victory.” **

**  
**

**Lethargic as he felt, Buck chuckled at her joke.“Don’t worry.I will, and I guarantee you, I’ll be dancing at the end of his trial.” **

**  
**

**Smiling, the old woman said, “I am sure you will, Buck.”She laid her medical supplies out and then gazed deeply into his eyes.“Now I want you to concentrate on my words and my face, not on my hands.” **

**  
**

**He nodded.Even though he didn’t remember the old bird-woman, he felt an instant trust in her.She began speaking softly of Make-Make, of the sky, of the wind on dark nights and those creatures that inhabited that time. He felt the power of her words, even as he felt the strength of her hands on his leg.His mind began to fill with visions of flight and wonder that left little room for pain or discomfort. **

**  
**

**Wilma knelt nearby, handing things to Sky Mother as she pointed to them.Amazingly, she saw Buck become almost trance-like, not totally asleep, but clearly not aware of what the bird-woman was doing. **

**  
**

**With sure deftness, Sky Mother cut away the material of his pants, examined and cleaned what she could of the wound and then began to dress and bind it.When she was finished, she let her breath out in a soft sigh and sat back.“If he was not going to facilities better suited for human care, I would do more right now,” she said.“But this will get him back to your ship, Sky Warrior Hawk, with little further damage.”Reaching down, she touched Buck on his good leg, murmuring something in her own language.**

**Buck came out of his reverie and found himself gazing into Sky Mother’s eyes.She smiled and said, “You still need the medical aide that your ship affords, but I think that what I have done has stopped the bleeding.”**

**Looking down, Buck saw a new bandage wrapping his leg. It had not seemed that she had been talking that long, but apparently she had.He looked back up at her in wonder.“How did you do that?” **

**  
**

**“That is part of being a Sky Mother, Buck,” she replied softly with a smile.“Maleo-pinou, tes-oni?”**

**“Te-mano,” Buck answered and then blinked in surprise. **

**  
**

**Hawk gazed curiously at his friend, knowing that he had taught Buck the word in his language for ‘yes’ but not the formal, honorific form. **

**  
**

**“Where did that come from?” Buck asked, still incredulous about the past few minutes. **

**  
**

**“From the same place where everything that is you resides,” Sky Mother replied, touching Buck’s forehead.“It is all there.Only the key to unlocking it remains.” **

**  
**

**“What is that key, Sky Mother?” Buck asked, his voice filled with longing and hope at the same time.It was like an ache in his heart. **

**  
**

**“That I do not know.But your friends will help you.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you,” he murmured, hope overcoming the longing ache. **

**  
**

**Sky Mother smiled.The light flickered off her white head feathers, making them appear to be stirred by a warm summer breeze.Buck thought of the contrast between now and his time at Kormand’s compound and wondered how he had ever thought to belong there. And Sreena.Even though she was related to Kormand, she, too, did not belong there.“Sreena!” he said aloud, suddenly wondering where she was, what had happened to her.“Grishom didn’t say a thing about finding a woman.”He gazed at the three who were looking at him expectantly.“Sreena Kormand was supposed to be here, too.”Alarm filled his mind and he fully realized a truth that had only niggled at him while he was residing in the compound.She was afraid of her own brother.Could he have killed her? **

**  
**

**“A human woman was found unconscious and badly beaten in a little used side corridor yesterday.I did what I could with her, but she, like you, needs more medical attention than I can give her.” **

**  
**

**“Beaten?” Buck asked, feeling the flames of hot anger growing in his heart.That Kormand would beat and leave for dead, his own sister…. **

**  
**

**“Now that the other humans are leaving, the woman is being carried to the outer chamber.We knew you three would make sure she was taken to your ship.” **

**  
**

**“Thank you,” Buck said.**

**“It is time for you to go now.I suspect that there are other humans in these corridors, a few of Erik Kormand’s men who were not captured.We will watch for these and do what we can with them, but in your condition, it would not be well if you were found by any of them,” Sky Mother admonished.“And we are still wary of others knowing of our presence.”**

**She got up and Buck followed suit, although much more slowly, being helped by Wilma and Hawk.“Wait here,” the old woman said.She was only gone for a moment, but when she returned it was with a pair of wooden crutches.“You should not put any weight on that leg, or you will open up what I have bound.”**

**Buck tried them, finding them to be almost the right height for him.“Thanks, Sky Mother.I really appreciate this.”**

**“Even my people get careless or have accidents on occasion,” she said with a smile.She paused and gazed at each of them.“Do not forget me and I want all of you to come back and visit.You will always be welcome in our home.”**

**Hawk bowed low to her as well as to the shadowed warrior lurking in the darkness of a far corridor.“Honor to your eyrie and your clan from the Tiratoloa clan,” he said formally.“And my thanks for giving me hope.” **

**  
**

**“And honor to you, Sky Warrior Hawk.”Sky Mother’s fingers lightly touched his chest.“Return soon,” she added and then turned and disappeared into the dark corridor.**

**Hawk felt a desire to follow, to meet more of his people, but he squelched it, knowing where his duty was at the present.“Come, let us go before the Admiral sends a search party for us,” Hawk suggested.He watched as Buck concentrated on walking with the crutches.“It is apparent that you are not used to these.I will stay close in case you lose your balance.” **

**  
**

**Laughing, Buck answered, “Well, if I have ever had to use them before, I sure can’t remember it now.But I’ll get the hang of them.”**

**“Who is she, Hawk?” Wilma asked, her voice filled with awe.She was still staring in the direction the bird-woman had taken.**

**Buck paused, feeling the same awe as Wilma.**

**“The heart of each clan, Wilma.The healer and co-spiritual leader with Sky Father,” Hawk explained.“But as good a healer as Sky Mother is, Buck, this will be a long journey that is not getting any shorter.” **

**  
**

**“Yeah, I know,” Buck replied wryly.They began the long trip back to the outer cavern.Occasionally Hawk reconnoitered, checking for any of Kormand’s men who might have been missed in the round up.They saw no one and they made decent time, although to Buck it seemed agonizingly slow.He found his balance rather quickly, and only had to watch for the unevenness of the cave floor, but as they progressed, his leg, which had not bothered him at the beginning of the journey, began to throb.Mainly, though, he was worried about Sreena, hoping she was not too badly hurt.She had been the only person with whom he had felt totally comfortable the entire time of his stay in Kormand’s compound.And he felt that in her own way, she had truly tried to help him. **

**  
**

**As they got closer to the outer chamber, he felt the pain returning and weakness setting in.Wilma and Hawk noticed and walked slower.When the trio arrived at their destination, they found the cavern bathed in full daylight.And they found Sreena lying on a makeshift stretcher near the entrance to the cavern. **

**  
**

**Wilma’s starfighter sat serenely near the outer edge of the cavern and Twiki was just popping the canopy.“I was getting a little worried about you,” he said.Then he saw Buck with his bandaged leg.“What happened?”**

**“I’ll tell you later,” Buck said.He leaned the crutches against the wall and began to slowly kneel down near Sreena, who was still unconscious. **

**  
**

**“No, Buck, that’s too much strain on your leg.Let me check her over.”Wilma kneeled down to check the injured woman and had to agree with Sky Mother.Sreena had been battered unmercifully, her eyes swollen shut, her nose broken.Her breathing was ragged and her pulse weak.Sreena needed specialized medical attention and soon.She looked up, a worried expression on her face.**

**“How bad is she?” Buck asked tersely, his indignation undisguised and red-hot.**

**“She’s pretty badly hurt, just as Sky Mother said.” **

**  
**

**“Something else Kormand needs to pay for,” Buck said grimly as he leaned on his crutches. **

**  
**

**“Who is she, Buck?” Wilma asked.“You said her name was Sreena Kormand, but what is her relationship to Erik Kormand?” **

**  
**

**“His sister.I think she was deathly afraid of him and wanted to get away from him, but there was something Kormand held over her that prevented her from leaving,” Buck explained.“She was the only person who seemed to genuinely care for me.” **

**  
**

**“I will get the woman aboard your fighter, Wilma,” Hawk said. **

**  
**

**As much as she hated to leave Buck, Wilma had to agree.In fact, she wasn’t even sure Sreena would make it back to the _Searcher_, but they had to try.“Will you be all right, Buck?”**

**“Yeah, just get Sreena to Dr. Goodfellow and Dr. Golden,” he said softly, gazing at the battered woman.“She didn’t deserve this.”He looked back at Wilma.“I’ll be fine until Hawk gets his ship.” **

**  
**

**Gently, Hawk picked up the injured woman, seeing, in his mind, a similar occurrence of the previous year.He sincerely hoped that this time the ending would be different.With Wilma’s help, he settled Sreena Kormand gently in the back seat of the fighter and strapped her in. **

**  
**

**“Be careful, Buck,” Wilma said as she settled into her seat. **

**  
**

**“I’ll take care of him, Wilma,” Twiki said with a beep for emphasis. **

**  
**

**“As will I,” Theo added. **

**  
**

**Wilma nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.Hawk pulled the canopy down for her and then jumped down and stepped away from the ship.Wilma powered up the craft and eased it out of the cavern. **

**  
**

**“I will be back shortly with my ship, Buck,” Hawk said as Wilma’s ship shot into the bright sunlight.“You rest.” **

**  
**

**“Plan on it,” Buck replied, gingerly sitting down on a rock and leaning against the wall. **

**  
**

**“Are you all right, Buck?You have been wounded,” Theo said, his voice modulations evincing his concern. **

**  
**

**“Right now I’m just tired, Theo,” Buck replied.“I feel as though I have been through several lifetimes in only, what, about a ten day span?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, it has been about that if we reckoned the events on the OEI correctly.” **

**  
**

**“Was it like this before?”**

**“Sometimes it was, Buck, and at times it was more sedate.I cannot attest to your time on _Searcher_.I have not been on board that long.” **

**  
**

**“I can,” Twiki interjected.“The _Searcher_ is a hopping place.” **

**  
**

**Buck smiled briefly and gazed toward some distant point over Twiki’s shoulder, but he said nothing, only finally closing his eyes. **

**  
**

**Theo could only surmise what was on Buck’s mind, with the probability that he was right almost one hundred percent.“Buck, there is so much of ‘you’ showing through, even in your present amnesiac state.I have noticed a great change in you even in the short time you have been on board the _Searcher_, among your friends.”Theo paused.“I believe your memory will eventually return.” **

**  
**

**Buck opened his eyes and scrutinized the quad hanging around Twiki’s neck.“How did you know?” **

**  
**

**“There is not much else you have been thinking about, Buck.”**

**“Um, yes.Thanks, Theo.”**

**“You will have to be patient.” **

**  
**

**“I’m tired of being patient,” Buck said testily.“But I guess I don’t have much choice.”**

**The quads were silent and Buck dozed, feeling the warm breeze blow in from the forest below.It was not long before he heard the hum of starfighter engines, and opening his eyes, saw Hawk’s fighter easing into the open cavern. **

**  
**

**Jumping down, Hawk smiled enigmatically.“This is not the time for loafing,” he said, reaching out a hand to help Buck up.**

**“Ha ha,” Buck replied in mock sarcasm, leaning against the wall to get his equilibrium back.The slight dizziness passed quickly and he hobbled to the starfighter. **

**  
**

**“I heard transmissions that indicated that the _Titan _is sending a team to dismantle and remove the death machine.It will arrive as soon as we leave,” Hawk said as Buck slowly climbed aboard the fighter.Hawk lifted Twiki after him and then followed.The robots squeezed in beside Buck and Hawk closed the canopy.Soon they were speeding toward the _Searcher._“I told the _Titan_ that the rest of the cave system was secure,” Hawk said as the bright blue darkened and became the deep velvet darkness of space.“They have no need to explore the rest.” **

**  
**

**“Good,” Buck said.“That should make Sky Mother happy.”**


	40. The Pieces Come Together

Journeys of the Mind

_**Journeys of the Mind**_

_**Chapter 39**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Thirty-nine**

**The Pieces Come Together**

**Hawk and Buck were back aboard the _Searcher_ within minutes.Wilma was waiting in the hangar bay and escorted him to the medical facility where Dr. Goodfellow examined him.**

**“Very good work here,” the old scientist/doctor murmured.“Very good indeed.Who did this?You, Wilma?” he asked.**

**“No, Doctor.Someone down in the cave,” she answered evasively.Wilma knew that she would have to give the old scientist more information, but right now she felt reticent to do so.**

**“Well, I commend his or her efforts.I will still have to do some minor surgery to repair the damage to muscles and tendons that the knife caused, but it shouldn’t take that long.”He turned and gave instructions to a medical technician then turned back to Buck.“And you realize you will have to stay off that leg for at least a few days.”**

**Buck just nodded his acquiescence.“How is Sreena?” he asked. **

**“She had some serious injuries, Buck; broken bones, ruptured spleen.She has been stabilized and Dr. Golden is operating on her as we speak,” Dr. Goodfellow replied.**

**Again, Buck nodded, lying back on the medical bed.It felt good just relaxing.Even though his leg throbbed, he simply lay there and let the lethargy take hold.Kormand was caught, Sreena would be all right and he was safe among his friends. **

**“I am going to give you an anesthetic so I can take care of your wound, Buck,” Dr. Goodfellow told his patient.“It will also make you sleepy.” **

**“No argument from me, Doc,” Buck said.He sighed softly as the injection hissed and the medication entered his body.Soon he knew no more. **

**When he awoke, he was alone in the medical bay, except for a nurse working nearby.As he sat up, she turned and smiled at him.“I hope, Captain, that you aren’t going to give me any trouble like you did the last time you were under my care,” the nurse said. **

**“Last time?” **

**She hesitated for a quick instant and then said, “I am Lieutenant Paulton, and let’s put it this way—you are not a terrifically cooperative patient.”She laughed softly.“And in case you are wondering, Col. Deering was in here with you until Dr. Goodfellow ordered her to go get some sleep.”**

**Buck nodded and then moved around to get more comfortable.**

**“Now don’t go trying to get out of bed,” Paulton said, her dark face friendly, but her demeanor brooking no argument from him.**

**“I was stabbed in the leg, not the heart,” Buck retorted.**

**“Very funny, Captain,” she said with a slight laugh.“But you are going to have to behave, or you will be appearing before the Galactic Judiciary tomorrow in pajamas and a robe.”**

_**Tomorrow? **_**he thought._Could this be the exoneration I’ve been hoping for? If so…_“Pajamas?You wouldn’t dare!”**

**“Oh, yes, I would, hot shot.”She smiled, but Buck knew that she meant exactly what she said and even though she was smaller than he was, she would enforce her edicts.**

**“Okay, what time is it?” he asked, trying a different track. **

**“It’s oh seven thirty.”**

**“My body feels as stiff as a board.How long have I been asleep?” he asked.**

**Paulton just shook her head.“I could say something about young pilots who think they can forego sleep, chase after wanted criminals and then have knife fights with said criminals, but I won’t.You have slept for about fifteen hours, part of it drug induced.”She paused.“You needed it, Captain.Just as you need some breakfast.I’ll call for a tray and be right back.”She turned to go.**

**“Wait a minute, Lieutenant, please?” he said.**

**Paulton turned back to him.“Yes?” **

**“How is Sreena Kormand?” **

**“She came through the surgery well, considering.She should fully recover in time.” **

**“Can I see her?” Buck asked. **

**“Probably a bit later.After your date with breakfast,” she said with a smile.“I’ll be back in a bit.” **

**Buck nodded and when she left, he reached back and unhooked the medical umbilical.Swinging his legs over the edge of the narrow bed, he slowly eased off the bed, putting all his weight on his good leg.The bandage was light, but secure on his injured thigh.He felt none of the light-headedness of the day before and certainly none of the exhaustion.Buck saw the crutches that Sky Mother had given him leaning up against a nearby cabinet.Using the bed to help support his weight, very much aware of the admonitions of both Dr. Goodfellow and Lt. Paulton, he finally reached the crutches and then headed for the door that he felt would lead to Sreena’s room.It opened to a corridor and Buck backed up and let it slide shut.Throwing caution to the winds, he simply followed Paulton’s path and hoped that her wrath would cool quickly if she discovered him.**

**In the next room, Sreena lay peacefully on a nearby bed.The nurse was nowhere in sight and Buck walked over to Sreena’s bed and stood quietly.She looked much better, but dark bruises still showed on the parts of her face not covered by bandages.**

**Buck took her hand and lightly caressed it.“You’re safe now, Sreena.Erik can’t hurt you anymore,” he said soothingly.**

**She moaned softly, then opened her eyes.Her gaze was empty for a moment, much, Buck supposed, as his had been.Then she focused on him and smiled softly.“Brandt,” she murmured.“You are alive, safe.”**

**“Yeah.So are you, Sreena.”**

**“Where am I?”**

**“On board the _Searcher_,” Buck said.**

**“Erik?”**

**“Captured.He will never be able to hurt you again.”**

**She looked puzzled, then comprehension dawned.“Erik frightened me, Brandt, but Drishel did this.”**

**“Drishel?” **

**“Yes,” she sighed.**

**Buck remembered Drishel’s entrance into the cavern when Wilma was beating up Erik.“Drishel was captured, too.I shot him myself.”**

**“Good.”She stared up at the austere, white ceiling and then back into his eyes.“Erik knew who you are.”**

**Buck couldn’t help it, he laughed softly.“Everyone in the universe, it seems, knows who I am, except me.”**

**“And me.”**

**“Yes.”Buck had figured that.“Buck Rogers at your service, ma’am,” he said lightly.**

**“Glad to meet you, Buck.”Her eyes closed, the smile still on her lips and she slept.**

**“Come on, Captain, back to your bed,” Paulton said gently from behind him.He felt her hand guiding him as he turned back toward the other room.**

**He hobbled back; no further coaxing needed, his arms and chest almost as sore as his leg, but he much preferred the crutches to their alternative, a wheelchair.When Buck saw his breakfast tray, he realized just how hungry he was and without saying a word, attacked it with relish.Soon afterward, he was able to clean up and dress, then with the admonition that he stay off his leg, he was allowed the peace and solitude of his own cabin.It was a solitude punctuated liberally by visits from his friends and counsel. **

**“What’s the meeting tomorrow with the Galactic Judiciary all about?” he asked Arrans.**

**“My highly educated guess is that you will be fully exonerated of all charges that were leveled against you,” the lieutenant said.**

**“About time,” Buck said sardonically. **

**Arrans raised his eyebrow in mock exasperation.“You have to be joking, Buck.For the judiciary to meet and decide on a case less than a week old is nothing short of miraculous.” **

**“Considering everything, I am happy with the miraculous,” Buck shot back, a smile on his face.**

**The next morning, refusing the use of a wheelchair to get to the Admiral’s ready room, Buck clumped in on the wooden crutches.Wilma and the admiral were already there, as was Dr. Goodfellow and Hawk, and Lt. Arrans.Wilma reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling in reassurance.He smiled back.The screen lit up and a formally attired man brought the tribunal to order.Three judges sat motionless while the charges were read.Then the middle judge leaned forward.“Captain William Anthony Rogers,” the man said, looking directly at him.**

**Buck stood up, as did Arrans.**

**“You seem to have a propensity for getting into trouble, Captain, or at least in finding yourself in the middle of crises.”The judge sat back and smiled softly.**

**Buck returned the smile.“Your Honor, I don’t know about previous troubles, but yes, I did certainly end up in the middle of this one.”**

**“And you have very dedicated and loyal friends,” the judge said.**

**“So I have found.”**

**“I see it as a happy irony that your friend, Hawk, went to the same lengths to save you that you went to in order to save him,” the judiciary added.**

**Buck could think of nothing to say at that moment; he could only nod, his gratitude full to overflowing.**

**Clearing his throat, the judge continued.“We have studied carefully everything we have received in your case.We have reviewed the vid-disk that was obviously made with the express intent of implicating you with Erik Kormand’s Human Rights organization.We have viewed the information from the OEI taken after your capture.We have also listened to the testimony of a Freeosh agent, your crew mates and others, and looked at all the physical evidence and can come to only one conclusion.”The man on the screen paused, put a sash over his head and then continued.“We find that there is nothing in all of this to hold you for treason, sedition or any other charges related to traitorous activities.We hereby dismiss this case against you.You are exonerated of all charges, all claims of wrongdoing, and of any acts against the galactic community.”The judge took off the sash and smiled.“Congratulations, Captain.”**

**“Thank you, Your Honor,” Buck said in relief. **

**“And I hope your recovery is quick and complete,” he added.**

**Buck nodded, again finding himself unable to speak as all in the room were exuberantly congratulating him. **

**“This hearing is concluded,” the judge said.The screen went dark. **

**“Oh, Buck, I am so happy for you!” Wilma declared, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.**

**“Mmmm,” was all he said.Then he gazed meaningfully at Hawk.“Thanks, pal.”**

**Hawk nodded and smiled softly, lifting his fist waist high in the thumbs up signal he had learned from Buck.**

**The Terran reciprocated, then shook hands with everyone in the room.When he shook hands with Lt. Arrans, he said, “How about joining the little celebration this evening in my cabin?” **

**“Celebration?” Arrans asked.**

**“Sure, Twiki suggested it.Invite Captain Golden, Colonel Alvarez and Captain Grishom,” Buck said. **

**“I think we’ll use the rec room instead of your cabin, Buck,” Asimov said.He looked at Twiki.“Good idea, by the way.”**

**“You bet,” Twiki replied.**

**That night Buck was almost overwhelmed by the celebration.The little celebration became a noisy, joyous, almost raucous orgy of laughter and gaiety.At first Buck had stood in the doorway, leaning on his crutches, gazing somewhat in alarm at the scene before him.**

**“Buck, not only are people celebrating your acquittal,” Theo explained, “They are celebrating release of great tension that has been building for weeks now.Ever since King Meecros threatened this ship with annihilation and since we discovered the evil of the Human Rights movement it has been stressful to the extreme.Then add to it all that has happened on Mendalis….”**

**“I think I get the picture, Theo,” Buck said.“I just didn’t expect so much or something so big.”**

**“You created a party much like this not too long ago when Wilma received her new assignment,” Theo pointed out.**

**“I did?”**

**“Sure did.I did the lights,” Twiki added.“It was some party!” **

**“Join the celebration, at least for a little while,” Theo suggested. **

**So Buck entered the room and joined in the festivities until his leg began bothering him several hours later, then he bowed out.When he finally reached his cabin, he sighed in relief and sank onto his couch gratefully.His door chimed and he sighed again, this time in resignation.“Come on in.” **

**It was Twiki and Theo.“Are you all right?” Theo asked. **

**“Sure, just got tired.Leg hurts some.” **

**“You lasted quite a long time, Buck,” Theo said.“Would you like Twiki to fix you something?” **

**“Sounds good, Twiki,” Buck agreed.Twiki stumped into the little kitchenette.As he was fixing a drink, the door chimed again and Buck wondered if the party was following him here.It was Wilma. **

**“Saw you leave and was wondering if you wanted some less boisterous company,” she said.**

**Buck didn’t mind her company in the least.Twiki brought two vinols over to them.“Thanks,” he said to the quad.**

**“How are you doing, by the way?” he asked Wilma.“Seems there hasn’t been any kind of quiet time since we came back, except for when you were in the medical bay with me.” **

**“I’m doing all right,” she replied.“Just knowing Kormand is in custody has helped some.”**

**“But there is his trial….”Buck let his voice trail off. **

**“I know,” she said softly.“But it will be a while yet.”**

**“I’ll be there, too,” he told her, laying his hand on hers.**

**Looking up at him, she smiled.“Thanks.You know that will be a great comfort to me.” **

**Buck pushed a button on his remote and music filled the air.It was a song from his life in the twentieth century, something that began, “_This is for all the lonely people_…”He sighed. **

**“It’s a pretty tune, but a bit melancholy,” Wilma said. **

**“Yeah,” he agreed.Then a thought came in his mind, something that partially negated his own feelings of loneliness, the loneliness of his own mind from the memories that he missed so much.“Let’s dance.”**

**“Dance?” Wilma asked.“Surely not.Weren’t you told to stay off your leg?”**

**“For a few days. It’s almost been a few days.This will be short,” he said with a smile.“This music is perfect for what popped into my mind.”**

**Buck got up and held out his hand.Wilma took it and he pulled her close, beginning a slow dance that came almost by instinct.After showing Wilma the steps, she followed his lead perfectly.**

**She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, following the movements of his steps and moving in the same rhythm.“This is nice,” she murmured, liking this much more than that provocative dance Buck did with Ardala so long ago. **

**The song played on, its soothing melody filling his cabin, ‘_Well, I’m on my way back home……._’**  
  
---


	41. "I'm On My Way Back Home."

**The dance ended and they sat down, still hand in hand.Twiki had set fresh drinks in front of them.They sat together, just listening to the music that was more familiar to her than to him right now. **

**  
**

**Sensing his change in mood, Wilma said, “It will come back.I know it will.” **

**  
**

**“I was told to be patient,” he said.“But it’s so damned hard.”He sighed and leaned back, stretching his leg out in front of him to ease the soreness that his impulsiveness had created.Wilma stroked his hand.He took her smaller hand in his and brought it close, feeling some comfort in her warmth and proximity.“I know you’re right, Wilma.”He continued to listen to the music and, then getting restless, finally got up to prowl the cabin again, his crutches clumping mournfully on the floor.As he had the first day of his return, he picked up various objects, a glowing crystal, a picture, the wooden tube.Strangely, this time it felt warm to the touch, almost like it was alive and Buck examined it more closely.“You said a friend gave it to me?” Buck asked Theo. **

**  
**

**“Yes, an indigenous Terran named Njobo,” Theo explained.“It is a musical instrument called a _molimo_.You sing into it.”Theo recalled from his memory banks, the last time he had seen Njobo in the quickly healing spot in the rain forest where Buck’s ship had self-destructed.The BaMbuti had given the _molimo_ to Buck and then had sung a song into it, insisting that Buck learn the song.‘I feel you might have need of this song someday,’ Njobo had said.And then Buck had sung the song, adding things of his own, making it, as Njobo had said, Buck’s own song. **

**  
**

**“Buck,” Theo began, as Buck was about to put the bamboo instrument away, “why don’t you try it?” **

**  
**

**Wilma looked puzzled, but said nothing, only wondering what Dr. Theopolis was up to.**

**  
**

**Buck was about to shake his head and put the instrument back on the shelf, but he hesitated, intrigued with this simple tube that apparently held great meaning.“What do I play into it?” he asked.**

**“I can reproduce the vocalizations,” Theo offered. “You follow along.”**

**Buck also wondered what the quad had in mind, but he put the tube up to his lips.The melody that Theo recreated was lilting and soft and close to his range, although a bit higher and probably, Buck figured, closely matching this Njobo, who had given him the instrument.Buck began, following the notes, singing the unknown words.As Theo continued, Buck found the song easier to sing, the words coming from someplace hidden and, until now, forgotten.And in a deep and mysterious realm of his mind, it almost seemed as though a third voice joined in, one that spoke of deep, dark forests, birds, animals and dappled sunlight. **

**  
**

**His own words evoked the stars and the velvet blackness of space.Buck, even as he continued to sing, found himself outside of the confines of his cabin, flying through a vortex of sights and sounds.He envisioned a place filled with rugged mountains, then a beach where a rocket blasted the early morning calm into a conflagration of man-made grandeur.He saw a bustling city where children played baseball in a vacant lot, even as they dreamed of playing in a nearby stadium—Wrigley Field?An older woman handed him chocolate chip cookies on a little plate, a glass of creamy white milk in a frosty glass—his mother. **

**  
**

**He saw himself in a dark blue uniform, then a bright white one.He felt the embrace of family and friends, then of Wilma.He saw a spacecraft standing tall, stately and deadly, then he saw a star fortress so huge it made him mentally gasp.A city without an atmosphere dome and then one with.A green and living landscape and then one barren and dead.Nebulae and novas, black holes and Stargates.The song continued and so did the visual and aural spectacular.**

**  
**

**It was his past, distant and more recent.He saw Hawk and Koori, Wilma and Huer, Twiki and Crichton and his parents, siblings.There was Asimov, Ardala, Kane and Jennifer.Still Buck sang, witnessed, felt.His chest hurt, his mind felt on fire, he laughed and he cried.He dropped the crutches and fell to his knees in exhaustion and gratitude and still, in his mind at least—he didn’t really know if he was physically singing or not--he continued to sing the song Njobo had taught him; no, the one Njobo had introduced to him.The song was his.It brought him to the point when he took the drug Sky Mother had given him.Buck felt some of the pain he had felt before and he cried out, the _molimo_ dropping from nerveless fingers.Remotely, he heard Wilma call out to him somewhere in the distance. Finally the pain left, replaced with blessed unconsciousness.The dreams continued, though, but now they were gentle, flowing and separate.**

**============================**

**  
**

**In a jungle, several Stargates and many light years distant, a BaMbuti sat on a limb overhanging a clearing, singing softly into his _molimo_, one he had picked up in a distant and forbidding, yet friendly city.He sang songs of the forest, the sky and the stars.He sang of warm breezes, warm sunlight and cool shadows.Then he stopped singing and gazed at the profusely growing vegetation in the place that only months ago had been burned and scarred.His eyes ventured upward toward the sky.“Dream your dreams, Buck Sky Sled Rider,” Njobo murmured.He slid down the trunk and trotted along a narrow forest path to his village, content that the forest and all its denizens were happy.**

**  
**

**=========================**

**  
**

**Dr. Goodfellow looked at the sleeping man in the bed with great concern.Everything was normal; pulse, respirations, temperature, everything, but Buck remained unconscious as he had for the entire night and most of the day.The only thing not normal was the inordinate amount of talking in his sleep that the captain had been doing almost from the moment he was brought into the medical bay.Most of the time the words were unintelligible, but sometimes a word or two was spoken that Goodfellow could understand.All in all, though, nothing was said that made any sense to him whatsoever.He could only wonder at the intensity of the dreams that Buck was experiencing.**

**Hawk walked in, quickly gazing at Buck and then looking expectantly at Dr. Goodfellow.It appeared as though nothing new had happened since the last time he had visited Buck.He looked worriedly at his friend, wishing, as he had before, that there was something he could do for him. **

**  
**

**“Now tell me again, what happened last night,” Dr. Goodfellow said to Wilma, Theo and Twiki.Wilma repeated what she had told him hours earlier.**

**Goodfellow listened, but he also continued to ponder Captain Rogers’ medical condition.Buck said something that was almost a complete sentence, something about rocky road ice cream, whatever that was, and the doctor shook his head.Then a thought came to him, one that was at once electrifying and exhilarating.Ice cream was a confection most common in the twentieth century.Buck, the amnesiac, was subconsciously pulling memories from his mind._Could it be? _he wondered.All of his research into aleshizaren, plus Buck’s own condition had made him feel that the amnesia was most likely permanent.He had not yet had the heart to tell anyone other than the doctor from the _Titan_.Doctor Golden had concurred with his findings.Now Goodfellow wondered._Could Buck really be remembering, could his amnesia have been broken?And could that song have been a catalyst?_**

** **

** _  
_ **

**“But what about the song?Why that song?” Goodfellow asked his next questions out loud.**

**This time Dr. Theopolis, who was sitting on a table near Buck’s bed, spoke up.“According to Buck, it was a very powerful song, although I do not know what he meant by that.I was there when Njobo taught it to Buck and when Buck added his own words.I remember that Njobo told him never to forget it, that the song would be important to him someday.I do not understand what has happened, but I knew Buck was depressed last night and that the song had made him happy before,” Theo explained.“I sang it and Buck sang along, then he sang it alone adding his own words.”**

**“Dr. Goodfellow?” Wilma asked, seeing the old man’s startled look.“What is it?What are you thinking?” **

**  
**

**She knew him well, he thought.“Something that just occurred to me, my dear.Something I have to check out.” **

**  
**

**“About Buck?” **

**  
**

**Now Hawk seemed to have thought of something. “Njobo . . . it makes sense.Aleshizaren is powerful enough to suppress memories for a very long time, but Njobo’s ‘_dawa_’ or magic is also powerful and if Buck sang the song Njobo gave him on their parting, it could have broken through the block in his mind, the block that the drug erected.”**

**“Yes, that is possible, Hawk, but I don’t want to make any premature announcements, so I am going to consult with Crichton before I say anything.And of course, the key is what happens when Buck wakes up.” **

**  
**

**Wilma looked hopeful.“I hope that won’t be long.” **

**  
**

**“Don’t you worry, my dear.If I am correct, then it will be good news,” Goodfellow said.“Twiki, go fetch Crichton for me, please.I want him to check out some of this data for me.”Despite the fact that his creation’s arrogant and abrasive manner grated on his human patients, the doctor felt that Crichton could offer another, unbiased, opinion.**

**“Sure thing, Doc.”Twiki trundled out of the room.**

**“Dr. Goodfellow,” Theo said, getting the doctor’s attention.“Isn’t ice cream something edible from the twentieth century?A confection of sorts?”**

_ **Ah,** _ ** thought the old scientist/doctor._If Dr. Theopolis has come up with the same theory, there must be some validity._“Yes, indeed it is, Doctor.”**

**“Then Buck is remembering his past,” Theopolis stated simply. **

**  
**

**Now Wilma looked excited.“But will he remember it when he wakes up?” **

**  
**

**“Wilma, I don’t know,” was all that Goodfellow would say. **

**  
**

**Buck felt as though he was floating from one dream/remembrance to another, none in any kind of sequence or order.He was paddling down a river with his friends at summer camp one moment and rigorously training for his space launch on Ranger 3 the next.It was disconcerting and yet, it was infinitely joyous seeing and remembering._‘I’ve gone through the desert on a horse with no name; It felt good to be out_….’ **

**  
**

**“My data is totally accurate, a song could not be a trigger,” a grating, arrogant voice impinged on his memories.**

**Irritation flared.‘_In the desert, you can remember your name_….’Now joy supplanted the irritation.He could remember his name.“Buck!” a voice called out.It was his mother with a cup of fresh coffee and a bright smile. **

**  
**

**“All of the data….” **

**  
**

**“Says the gyro stabilizers will keep the Ranger in proper trajectory throughout….”**

**“…the aleshizaren effect is permanent.”**

_ **Damn that robot** _ **! Buck thought, feeling the remembrances, the pleasant dreams slip away.**

**“…and I see nothing that could serve as a catalyst powerful enough to bring back memory….”**

**‘_You can remember your name_….’**

**His consciousness wavered and focused on the here and now, but Buck was most acutely aware of his intense irritation at Crichton for interrupting the flow of his memories; precious memory desperately sought for what had seemed forever—and for jerking him away from the most pleasant sleep he had ever experienced.“Shut up, Crichton!Shut up before I rip off one of your arms and shove it down your throat,” Buck shouted out loud.It suddenly became quiet in the room, and in that tranquility, Buck finally came to full wakefulness.Rubbing his eyes, he saw Dr. Goodfellow staring at him. **

**  
**

**“Your memory is back,” Goodfellow finally said in a half-statement/half question.Wilma, Hawk and Twiki stood nearby, expectantly, nervously.**

**  
**

**Buck pondered for a few heartbeats and realized it was true, he really remembered.He remembered everything, not just what he had seen in his fast and furious, willow wisp dreams.He gazed at Crichton standing in a huff, his metal hands perched on non-existent hips.**

**  
**

**“Yes.Yes!I do remember,” Buck said, breaking out into a great grin.“But Crichton, don’t expect me to thank you.I was having a phenomenal dream when you woke me up.” **

**  
**

**“What?” the robot sputtered.“Well, I never….” **

**  
**

**Buck laughed as he sat up and gazed around him.He couldn’t even stay mad at Crichton.“How did I get here?”Not that the answer really mattered.He felt a huge euphoria now that he had what he had most wanted for the past two plus weeks.The bed seemed confining; movement seemed essential.Buck slid out of bed, Wilma and Hawk close by in case he needed support.He looked at the chronometer on the wall and wondered if he had been out for six hours or eighteen.But it didn’t matter, not really.“I’m hungry as a bear.How ‘bout I change and let’s go shake up the mess hall?” **

**  
**

**Wilma laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.“Welcome back,” she said when she finally pulled away.There were tears in her eyes. **

**  
**

**“I, too, am glad for your recovery,” Hawk said softly. **

**  
**

**“It’s good to be back,” Buck said, gazing at his friends in gratitude.“To be back home . . . where I belong.”**


	42. Endings and Beginnings, part 1

**After the informal celebration dinner in the mess hall, Buck sat quietly in his room, listening to music, the same music that he and Wilma had commented on the night before, the time before his memories came back.He thought the thoughts of then and added to them the memories of his life since coming to this century and he was filled with wonder.And to all that, Buck felt the emotions that had almost overwhelmed him since he had seen Wilma on board the _Titan_.Why, of all the memories, the emotions and feelings of his past, why was Wilma the only thing that had been able to persist past that block the aleshizaren had built in his mind?He thought of her coming into his room a few nights ago, one tray perched on top of another, smiling and yet hiding so much pain.The emotions of that night replayed themselves vividly, neither enhanced nor diminished by the return of his memories, only there, sweet as well as bitter.He had known that something had been wrong, and had felt something almost akin to panic when she had been ready to leave without talking to him.When she had told him what had happened to her on Mendalis, he almost cried with her.How he wished he could take that pain from her heart. **

**  
**

**Even now, Buck, with the totality of his memories intact, thought of how close he had come to losing her on Mendalis.And he tried to think of life without Wilma Deering.He remembered the first time he had been face to face with her in New Chicago and he smiled._Oh, man, what an impression I made then!_ he thought derisively.And he remembered that she had not been able to shoot him when he disobeyed her command and left the city with Twiki and Theo.He also remembered the hurt on her face when he had rebuffed her and gone with Ardala on her shuttle.He remembered his life in the twenty-fifth century and in none of it was Wilma absent.She was part of his new life; she was part of him.Her voice, her deep, expressive eyes, her fragrance, her touch, her love…. **

**  
**

**Suddenly, Buck felt he was drowning in her presence, and Wilma wasn’t even in the room.The music played on and suddenly Buck was conscious of the words.**

****

**  
**

**‘_I need you_**

** **

**_  
_**

_ **Like the flower needs the rain** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **You know, I need you** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **Guess I’ll start it all again** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **You know, I need you** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **Like the winter needs the spring ** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **You know I need you** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

_ **I need you’** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**  
**

**He needed her, all right.Buck thought of that time back on Earth when he thought he was going to die but hadn’t.Afterward, he had wanted to take this relationship slowly, to be sure._Sure of what?_That they loved each other?But he loved her.The confirmation, if he had really needed any, was when he had felt that love even when he had amnesia.What was he waiting for?He felt sure that Wilma loved him, too.She would have to, if she had stuck with him these past two years, indulging his impulsiveness and peculiarities.**

**Buck also remembered a conversation with Hawk.“I miss Koori,” his friend had told him that last time on Throm, that time when they had visited her burial place.Before all this evil that was Erik Kormand.Hawk’s grief was not only palpable; it had almost overwhelmed him.“I miss her so very much.And I will continue to miss her.” Then Hawk had paused.“Some well-meaning human suggested that it would be easier if I had not known Koori.”Buck remembered that the thought, unvoiced and brief before he had dismissed it as absurd, had occurred to him as well.“But to not have had her in my life at all?No.I could think of nothing more tragic than never to have known Koori, my beloved.I would only have half a soul without her, only be half a person.” **

**  
**

**Now Buck fully understood what Hawk was saying.He felt the same way about Wilma.But marriage would change things, wouldn’t it?For the most part it seems to have done that on the _Searcher._The _Searcher_ was an exploration ship, of those few who were married, their spouses were either land bound or effecting transfers to become such.Or on other ships away from each other.Although he had not heard of such, there must have been some unwritten rule discouraging marriage-type relationships on board a vessel such as the _Searcher._Or rather discouraging service aboard an exploration ship like this if one was married.Indeed, such seemed to be the case in the Directorate, as well, although it was not something he had thought about until now. **

**  
**

**He remembered what it was like in his day.When military couples married, one of them, usually the woman, was encouraged to leave active duty._Encouraged?Ha!Not sure that is the right word for the almost forced resignation he had heard of some CO's doing, _Buck thought.How could he ask Wilma to do something like that?Buck remembered his promise to Jennifer so long ago.She had been afraid for him, afraid that something would happen to him if he stayed in the space program._Never mind that it actually did,_ he thought wryly.But he had promised her that he would resign his commission; become land bound.At the time, that had seemed viable.Now?No, now he found joy living among the stars, seeing things he could never have imagined five hundred years ago.And what about Wilma?She was born to be in space.Her father had been in the Directorate Defense forces; a high-ranking commander, like Wilma had been.Her mother had worked for the Directorate, planet-bound.How could he ask Wilma to throw all that out?**

**  
**

**Sighing, Buck got up, turned off the music and paced.The return of his memory didn’t seem to change that at all.He was still pacing.When he passed the small port that looked out at the stars, Buck paused and gazed in wonder.He knew Wilma loved this life as much as he did.Was it fair to ask her to give it up?He sighed and walked over to his bookshelf, grabbing a book without even checking to see what the title was.With book in hand, Buck lay down on his bed and opened it up.Half an hour later, he realized that he had turned pages, looked at words, but had not the slightest idea what he had just read. **

**  
**

**Sighing, Buck put the book down and lowered the lights in an attempt to sleep.But he couldn’t.He had not only slept enough to make Rip Van Winkle proud the past few days, he just couldn’t relax right now.Finally, Buck rolled over and looked at his clock.Late.Or early, however you wanted to look at it.He got dressed in something casual and left the cabin.It was too late to see Wilma; too late to do anything but roam.So he roamed, meeting no one until he walked onto the observation deck and almost ran into Wilma.**

**“Buck, what are you doing up?” she asked in surprise. **

**  
**

**“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied with a smile.Now that she was in front of him, he wasn’t sure what to say.He felt awkward and shy._Me, shy?Come on, brother Buck, this is Wilma.This is the woman you have worked with for two plus years.This is the woman you care for…._He sighed._Just come out with it, stupid._“Wilma, unless you were heading to bed, there is something I need to ask you.”**

**Wilma looked at him curiously.“I am having trouble sleeping, so I’m not going to bed anytime soon.”**

**“Then let’s sit under the stars,” Buck suggested with a slight smile, pointing to the large view port.They walked to a lounge chair and got comfortable.This time when Buck sat close, Wilma just leaned toward him.There was no reticence.He put his arm around her and enjoyed the scene in front of them, the stars gliding slowly past as the _Searcher_ traveled at sub-light speed.**

**Wilma felt comfortable, but wondered what was on Buck’s mind.When he had told her he wanted to ask her something, she had felt a thrill shoot through her body, a tingly anticipation that made her anxious, but somehow happy, too.She squelched it, not wanting to pull too much meaning from anything Buck said.Still, she had to work to keep from trembling in anticipation.“Something on your mind?” she finally asked.**

**“Well, yeah….”**

**His voice trailed off and Wilma wondered if maybe what she was hoping for was actually what she most dreaded.**

**“Uh, Wilma, what would you do if you couldn’t do this?”His free hand waved at the stars before them.**

**“This?I’m not sure I understand,” Wilma said, puzzled.His question had not been at all what she expected.**

**“I mean here, on the _Searcher_.You know, exploring, saving people, playing nursemaid to galactic dignitaries.” **

**  
**

**“Oh.Well, I never thought about it, Buck.I have always wanted to do these kinds of things.I grew up expecting to go into space,” she explained.Buck leaned back and sighed.“Why do you ask?” she queried. **

**  
**

**He ignored her question.“I feel the same way.Sort of.I mean, I never dreamed that I could ever do anything like this, but now that I have, I can’t think of anything else I would rather do.I would miss it tremendously.”**

**Wilma was even more puzzled and even a bit alarmed.“Buck, why are you even asking this?” **

**  
**

**“Well….Uh, you know how we talked back on Earth.”He stopped, gazed at her, then looked out at the stars. **

**  
**

**“You mean after that plague incident?”**

**“Yes.You know, when I said I wanted both of us to be sure.” **

**  
**

**“I remember, Buck.”Wilma held her breath, waiting, but he didn’t say anything else for several minutes.“Are you?” **

**  
**

**“Huh?” he asked, his look slightly distant, as though he was focused on something else.**

**“Are you sure?”**

**There was another long silence.Then Buck cleared his throat and gazed deeply into her eyes.“Yes, I’m sure,” he said, his voice husky with emotion.“Are you?”**

**“Buck, I was sure even then.I just didn’t want you to feel pressured, to feel forced into anything,” she said softly. **

**  
**

**“I kind of figured….”**

**Wilma wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him soundly; she wanted to give voice to her happiness, but she saw something in his face that made her hesitate.“But there is something else,” she coaxed gently.**

**“Well, I, uh….” **

**  
**

**Wilma looked at him in amazement.It wasn’t often that Buck was tongue-tied.“If you have a concern, why don’t you tell me.I’ll understand.”**

**“Well, I was raised to believe that if a man and a woman loved each other, were committed to each other, they married.Now maybe this was, uh, is considered old-fashioned, but that is just the way my parents brought us kids up.”He stopped and then sighed, pausing as though trying to gather his thoughts.“But if marriage means that you would have to leave this life you love, then I could never ask you to give it up.I mean, I want you to be happy, Wilma.”He again gazed into her eyes.“I mean we could live together, and you could do what you enjoy doing and we’d still be together.”He stopped abruptly.“Am I making sense?”**

**  
**

**Wilma shook her head.“Not totally,” she replied, thinking she might have an idea of what was troubling Buck, but wanting to make sure.There were still times when his assessments of the present were very much colored by his past.But her heart and mind were still taking in the ‘confession’ of sorts of his love for her and it made it hard to concentrate on what he was saying now.**

**  
**

**“Wilma, since I have been here, in this century, I mean, working for the Directorate, and the Galactic Council, I haven’t seen families, married couples.Everyone is single.Or almost everyone.Even Dr. Huer.And then there’s Devlin.He married his sweetheart, but where is she?Yeah, on another ship.Occasional visits.And I heard that he’s putting in his request for transfer.A planet-side job, I guess.I don’t know if you or I could be happy doing that.Not now.”**

**Now Wilma realized the total implications of what Buck was saying.And it made her feelings for him that much stronger.Tears threatened and she blinked.Tears of happiness._About time, Buck Rogers._“Buck, I don’t know what the custom was in your day, but we are both on this ship, married or not.I don’t see that changing even if our marital status changes.And Devlin is transferring to his wife’s ship, not to a planet-side assignment.You didn’t hear more about it because that was when you were dealing with the amnesia.”She paused.“But sometime I would like to know where you heard that he was going to be planet-bound.”She smiled, stifling a laugh and then pulled him even closer to her, kissing him soundly.Finally, she leaned back and said, “There are some perks to being the former head of the Earth Defense Directorate.In some things I can certainly have my way, if it was needed, which it isn’t.”**

**She kissed him again on the cheek.“And Dr. Huer was married, until a few years ago.His wife died.He has children, too.He just didn’t discuss his personal life that much.Her loss is still painful to him.And surely you haven’t forgotten Eli and Harriet Twain.They served together for years.”She paused and then smiled mischievously when Buck’s eyes widened as the implications of her statement sank in.“Can I assume you are proposing marriage to me?” **

**  
**

**For his part, Buck was happily considering all that she had said and her last question took him a moment to assimilate.When it did, he could have smacked himself.This was not in the least what he had planned.The stars were here, but there were none of the other things . . . the romantic setting, the ring.He frowned.**

**Wilma misinterpreted what she was seeing and felt the touch of alarm creeping into her joy.“Buck, I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to be so forward.” **

**  
**

**Seeing her anxiety, Buck quickly reassured her.“No, no, I was thinking of a time long ago.My mother told me how Dad proposed to her.Quirky, but romantic.”**

**Wilma knew that Buck was going somewhere with this, but though she was impatient, she was also curious.“What did he do?” **

**  
**

**“Dad was always a physical man.He was into sports.When he could, he liked to go out on Lake Michigan fishing.Even in the winter.”He looked at her.“Ever go ice fishing?”**

**“Not been fishing at all.I’m afraid Lake Michigan is not totally safe yet for that kind of thing.What in the world is ice fishing?”**

**Buck laughed.“Well, ice fishing on Lake Michigan wasn’t that safe then, either.Didn’t usually get cold enough to freeze something that big enough to safely go out on the ice.He usually did his ice fishing up north.”He saw Wilma’s interested, but slightly puzzled look.“Ice fishing is usually done in January or February, when it’s been cold enough for the surface of a lake to freeze solid enough to hold a portable fishing shack.Uh, it’s like a shed.You pull one out on the ice, saw open a hole and fish from inside.I had heard of some die-hards with bunks and TV’s in their shacks.But the shack served to keep you from totally freezing your butt off while allowing one to indulge in a fishing obsession.” Buck paused as though remembering.“Dad used to go up to a lake in Wisconsin, sometimes in Minnesota and that’s where he would spend hours with his pole, his radio and an occasional beer.Sometimes he went with his buddies, especially after me and my brother and sister were born, but when they were dating, he always asked Mom to go with him.”**

**Wilma was not sure if her mental images were correct, and she didn’t wonder now where Buck got a few of his interesting twentieth century peculiarities, but she was also intrigued with the story.“Did she?”**

**“Not at first,” he replied with a smile.“But Mom said he persisted and finally, one hellaciously cold Saturday in late January, she bundled up and went with him.They drove a few hours and then when they got to the lake, he loaded her and the supplies up on a snowmobile.‘What do you have in all that, James,’ she asked.‘Just some things we need,’ he answered.” Buck laughed, remembering his mother’s story. **

**  
**

**Wilma couldn’t help it; she smiled.She had no idea what a snowmobile was, still only the funniest notion of ice fishing, but she felt the warmth of the story and wanted to hear more.**

**He continued, “They got out there to a fishing shack that was really only large enough to accommodate one person comfortably and Dad pulled all the bundles into the shack, leaving Mom holding the pole.She said all she remembered at the time was how cold she was, literally shaking-in-the-boots cold.But he wouldn’t let her in right at first.”**

**“But if she was cold….”**

**“Oh, she was cold all right, and beginning to get mad as hell, but about the time she was ready to explode, Dad finally invited her in.When she got in, she saw a tiny table, candle lit in the middle, bottle of champagne, two delicate wine glasses next to it.While she stood in the doorway shocked, Dad took the pole from her hands, set it in the corner and led her to a small camp chair next to the table.Then he got down on one knee, right there on the ice, took her hand and asked her to marry him.Had the ring and everything.She said she cried, but all Dad would say after that was, first, ‘You’d better stop crying, Edna, ‘cause the tears will freeze.’ ”Wilma laughed.“Then he said, ‘Well, will you?’ ”Buck’s eyes were distant, reflective.Finally, he focused back on the present.“Mom said it was so special what he did.Although she was cold, and even though a shack on a frozen lake didn’t seem that romantic to most, she said it was one of her favorite memories.”He looked out at the stars.“I wanted to make my marriage proposal to you something special.Something to remember.And it comes out like this.” **

**  
**

**Although Wilma wanted to reassure him that this was a special moment, that she would remember it, she also realized just how important all of this was to him; this idea of a formal proposal of marriage._And a ring? What is the significance of that before the wedding?But undoubtedly he would tell her that when the time came._After all, it had taken two years for them, especially Buck, to come to terms with his feelings for her.She couldn’t take away from his desires just because she was impatient.“Buck Rogers, every moment I spend with you is special.You make me feel special.”And she meant that sincerely.Her dreams, nightmares of Erik still occurred, but only occasionally now.She still sometimes felt like she was being stalked when she walked alone down the corridors of the huge starship, but not like before.She knew her recovery wasn’t complete, but with Buck’s, and everyone else’s help, it was certainly getting there.She gazed deeply into his eyes and saw warmth and love in their hazel depths.And she felt a deep and abiding gratitude in her heart that Buck had put into words his desire to be part of her life forever.So great was her joy that it made it hard for her to continue, but she took a deep breath and went on.“Buck, I am sure that before your father proposed to your mother, she knew he was the person with whom she wanted to spend her life; it was only a matter for the right moment to come along.”She laid her head on his chest.“I am confident that when the right moment comes along, you will propose marriage in a way that feels right to you.”She paused.“And I will be as touched as your mother was.” **

**  
**

**He picked up her left hand and studied it.“But not totally surprised.”**

**  
**

**“Knowing you, I believe I will be thoroughly surprised,” she quipped, kissing him, softly at first, then with more passion.Her soul was afire with the depths of her love and gratitude.**


	43. Ends and Beginnings, part 2

**Buck and Wilma and Hawk landed in two separate starfighters just inside the plateau landing ‘bay.’As at all other times, including Hawk’s visits of the past several days, the cavern entrance looked pristine and natural, but he knew better.He felt the presence of those like him, the Tane-rapanui who had survived the hazard-fraught journey across space so many years ago._Oh, Koori, are you here? _Of course she was, he thought.And of course, her presence was here, too.He was with his own people; he had come home.He had done what he had been invited to do on board the _Searcher_ a year ago.He could rest now.And so could Koori. **

**  
**

**Buck popped his canopy and stood up, breathing in the scent of the dense forest below, the sky above and even the dank rock smell of the cave itself.He stepped out on the wing of his craft and looked around.“No welcoming committee,” he said wryly.He reached back and helped Wilma out of the seat behind his.In his heart there was happiness, too, but it was tempered with the pain of a coming good-bye.The others had said their farewells to Hawk on the _Searcher_, but Buck, and then Wilma, had insisted on coming with Hawk, taking leave of their friend in a more private setting.Private, like his and Hawk’s initial meeting had been, except the circumstances were different.And Buck wanted to say good-bye to his newly found Tane-rapanui friends as well. **

**  
**

**“Things are still unsettled, Buck,” Hawk said.He was now of two minds, torn.Three days ago, the same day that Buck had regained his memory, Hawk had decided that he would stay with these, his own people.However, after he had made the decision, Hawk began to feel the deep and tearing pain of separation from those he had come to consider his family-- Buck and Wilma, Goodfellow and Asimov, even Twiki, and others on the _Searcher._He had broached the subject with Buck, trying to verify his choice, but although his friend seemed saddened at the possibility of an impending separation, he had done nothing to dissuade Hawk.Buck was leaving the decision totally up to his friend, having only said that he wanted Hawk to be happy.Indeed, Buck was dealing with his own happiness, that of his newfound memories and his implied, but-not-yet-official engagement to Wilma.And in that Hawk had also found himself emotionally divided.On the one hand, he was very happy for his friends, knowing that they had been close even before he had met them.But on the other hand, their very closeness reminded him of what he had lost . . . Koori.And that, too, became a consideration in his decision. **

**  
**

**“Yes, I know,” Buck said, jumping down and watching as Wilma jumped down beside him.**

**Hawk followed.“Do you feel it?” he asked.“Do you feel Sky Mother’s presence?”**

**  
**

**“I feel something, but nothing tangible, nothing I can link to one individual,” Buck said.They walked toward the corridor that led into the cave system and while the light from behind them dimmed, the two men found no need to use their flashlights.There was illumination at strategic intervals along the corridor.They were expected and as they walked into the large meeting cavern, they found many of the Tane-rapanui awaiting them.On one side, as they had before, stood the leaders of this group of bird-people.There was Sky Warrior next to Sky Father and then Sky Mother.**

**“Welcome to you all,” the three said, almost as one.**

**“I am glad you decided to come back to see us, Buck Rogers and Wilma Deering,” Sky Mother added, gazing intently at Buck, who was standing close to Wilma, holding her hand.“And do you feel at a disadvantage now, Buck Rogers?”**

**Buck grinned back.“No, Sky Mother._Kalee-a ni ranashu.”_**

**  
**

**“I am glad you are better and that you remember.I felt it would happen somehow.”Sky Mother walked up to him and gazed into his eyes.“It is good to have a human who understands, who feels and whose heart is willing to envelope all the currents and patterns of the universe.”She turned to Wilma.“And one by his side who understands as well.”Wilma smiled, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. **

**  
**

**“Te-mano,” Buck said softly.“Thank you, honored one.”**

**Sky Mother turned to Hawk.“You have made a decision.”During his visits the previous days, Hawk had said nothing to her about staying, although he had made reference of his decision to Sky Father.She had thought much about that decision. **

**  
**

**“Yes, Sky Mother,” Hawk replied, but now the decision didn’t bring him the totality of happiness it had when he had first made it.He glanced at Buck, but his friend was trying very hard not to show his feelings, not to influence him.But no amount of effort could hide the fact that Buck was feeling sadness. **

**  
**

**“You have spent much time among other people now, Sky Warrior Hawk.You have learned much and seen much.Your heart still contains the spirit of Make-Make, but your heart has also enlarged to contain even more.Are you sure about this decision?”**

**“More?”Hawk looked puzzled.**

**“Yes, more.You are not the same as you were when your people died.You are stronger, my son, much, much stronger,” Sky Mother said.**

**“But you are my people.I set out to find my people and I have done so.” **

**  
**

**“Yes, you know we are here,” she said simply.**

**Hawk gazed at her, trying to understand what she was trying to convey to him.“I . . . what do you mean?”**

**“Hawk, Sky Warrior, how many ships carried our people from Earth to the stars?Three?Four?And how many split from one another as our peoples did?”Sky Mother smiled and lightly touched a finger to Hawk’s chest.“Have you found all of our people?” she asked.**

**“You believe there are more?” he asked, while knowing in his heart that there had to be more.**

**“Yes, more of our people.Sky Warrior Hawk, when you truly feel your journey is done, we will still be here.But you are the only Tane-rapanui who is able to search out and find our lost people.You are our people’s only Star Warrior now.And you have humans with the spirit of Make-Make in their hearts to help you; to help us.”She glanced at Buck and Wilma.They nodded their heads slightly.**

**_Star Warrior?_Hawk had only heard that appellation in the telling of the old legends.The Star Warrior was the legendary navigator that led the first group of his people on their exodus from Earth.Hawk felt his heart constrict in his consternation.He didn’t deserve such honor and he said so.**

**“Oh, Hawk, you are not the navigator of legend, but you are nevertheless a Star Warrior.You sail the stars, you are an explorer and a discoverer,” Sky Mother said.Sky Father and Sky Warrior nodded their agreement.**

**Hawk gazed at Buck and Wilma, and then at Sky Mother, and then he looked inside himself and comprehended the truth of what she was saying.He comprehended the rightness of what she had said.He also felt Koori’s presence and felt her happiness.Perhaps that was what she had been trying to convey to him after his decision, when he suddenly had doubts about his choice.Smiling softly, he nodded.“Yes, I think I understand what you are saying, Sky Mother.But it will be hard to leave you; to leave my people here.” **

**  
**

**“It is not easy, living as one alone,” Sky Mother began.**

**“No, it is not easy,” Hawk concurred.**

**“But again, let me tell you that are not really alone, Star Warrior Hawk,” Sky Mother said gently.**

**Hawk looked over at Buck, and then Wilma, whose eyes were brimming with unshed tears of happiness.He turned back to Sky Mother.“Yes, you are correct, honored mother; I have human friends who have the spirit of our people inside of them.They are my family in all but physical form.I will be content to continue my search, hoping there are others of the Tane-rapanui among the stars as there are here.”He paused, then bowed slightly to the three standing before him.“Thank you, Sky Mother.”**

**She simply nodded.“Hawk, go with Make-Make’s blessing.He has made you an instrument in the reunification of our people.And in the reunification of our people with all peoples in the galaxy.”She turned to Buck, walking closer to him and touching his chest with the fingers of one hand.“And Buck Rogers, I leave Make-Make’s blessing on you as well.Be aware, that while you will be leaving us, a part of your spirit will always remain within our eyrie.”**

**“And a part of your eyrie remains inside of me,” Buck replied softly.He felt her touch and felt the good wishes emanating from within her soul to his.He bent over slightly and gently kissed her on the cheek, as he had often done with his own mother. **

**  
**

**Surprised, Sky Mother touched her cheek and then smiled.She turned to Wilma.“It is fitting that you become the life mate of this man.You two have souls of eagles flying upon slightly different currents of the wind, but hearts that beat in unison.”She smiled “When next you are in this quadrant, come and visit,” Sky Mother said. **

**  
**

**“We will, Sky Mother,” Wilma said, her voice almost a whisper.She wondered at the abilities of the bird-woman and also wondered if Hawk had told her of hers and Buck’s closer relationship, but realized that it really didn’t matter.“And thank you.”**

**Buck saw Hawk still facing the three elders and realized his friend’s need to talk with them alone.“Uh, Wilma and I will go warm up the fighters, Hawk.”**

**Hawk gave him a grateful glance and, with Wilma by his side, Buck sauntered out, saying his farewells to Creel and his family as they left.He lounged on the wing of his starfighter while Wilma walked to the edge of the large cavern, gazing at the forest below before returning to sit next to him.Some time later, Hawk appeared, a look of contentment on his face.**

**“Get everything squared away?” Buck asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but not succeeding very well.**

**“Yes,” Hawk replied.“I only needed to give the last of my clan’s genealogy that I had been reciting for Sky Father.”**

**Sitting up, Buck gazed at the corridor where several Tane-rapanui stood in the shadows, nodding a greeting to them.**

**“We’ll be back,” Wilma said softly.“I know we will.”**

**“Yes, Wilma, we will return,” Hawk replied.“But for now, let us go home.”**


End file.
